Os Fragmentos Do Meu Coração
by Nora Cipriano
Summary: Kagome Higurashi que agora está com 17 anos, decide ficar mais forte e com a ajuda da Kaede vai treinar com o sacerdote mais forte do Japão Feudal. Quando volta se depara com a cena que vai mudar a sua vida, decidindo se esquecer do hanyou e esconder os resultados de seu treinamento. Nesse meio tempo surge uma paixão inesperada e com a pessoa que menos se espera.
1. Prólogo

**Os personagens não me pertencem mas sim a nossa amada Rumiko Takahashi, o enredo da história sim, esse me pertence.**

**Prólogo**

Eu me chamo Kagome Higurashi, atualmente estou com 17 anos, mas minha historia começou quando completei 15 anos,quando fui trazida para a Era Feudal pela mulher centopeia, que queria a Joia de Quatro Almas que estava dentro de mim, e após isso eu acertei uma flecha no centro da mesma a transformando em fragmentos, e novamente Naraku ambicioso desejou a Joia e acabou virando nosso inimigo mortal. Desde então estou buscando os fragmentos da Joia junto com Inu-yasha,Miroku,Shippou,Sango e Kirara. De todos eles eu sou a mais fraca e por isso tomei uma decisão: vou me tornar mais forte.

Atualmente estamos no vilarejo da vovó Kaede, pois Miroku e Sango saíram muito feridos e eu nada pude fazer para ajudá-los, muito menos Inu-yasha,que tinha que me proteger e por causa disso tomei essa decisão: Não quero mais ser fraca,nem depender de ninguém para me proteger,eu quero me tornar útil e deixar de ser o alvo fraco do grupo,a humana indefesa.

Entro na casa da vovó Kaede e a encontro trocando os curativos de Miroku que está desacordado por conta dos graves ferimentos e também por causa do veneno dos insetos venenosos, já que ele teve que usar o buraco do vento para nos salvar e principalmente a Sango que também esta desacordada, mas não é tão grave quanto o caso do Miroku. A casa continua da mesma forma como eu me lembro, já fazia quase um ano que eu não vinha aqui, muito menos em minha era.

-Ola vovó Kaede - Diz Kagome- Posso falar com a senhora um instante?

-Ola Kagome – Diz Kaede- Só um momento, já estou terminando o curativo do Miroku e já estou saindo.

Enquanto Kaede não vem eu me lembro de porque eu quero pedir ajuda a ela, uma vez ela me contou que tem um amigo sacerdote que hoje em dia é o mais forte do Japão Feudal,Kaede não demora a sair,eu estou sentada na escadaria do santuário pensando em como falar,quando ela se aproxima.

-Pronto Kagome,agora pode me dizer o que é tão importante- diz Kaede.

-Vovó eu quero me tornar mais forte para assim eu me tornar útil- disse tudo de uma vez para não me arrepender - Não quero mais depender do Inu-yasha nem de ninguém mais, não quero mais ser a humana fraca- minha voz não passou de um sussurro.

Kaede pensa um pouco e quando fala sua expressão é séria – Senti em seu coração que você diz a verdade, sua provação já foi passada, pois o coração tem que ser puro e ser objetivo ao que deseja e você Kagome têm os dois. Existe sim uma pessoa, mas você vai ter que passar por um árduo treinamento e se isolar de todos por um período, mesmo assim você vai querer?

- Sim, eu quero isso- "não vou me arrepender da minha decisão eu quero ser útil"- quero muito ser mais forte.

- Então vou mandar uma mensagem para essa pessoa. E você já sai em jornada hoje mesmo- diz Kaede.

E assim começou o meu treinamento de 6 meses com o sacerdote mais forte do Japão Feudal.


	2. Chapter 1

**Gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram, ao meu primeiro comentário, aos 3 favoritos e ao 2 followers, muito obrigada de verdade...**

**Fiquem com mais um capitulo, nesse começo eles serão pequenos mesmo... **

**Bjos baby's *m***

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Após muito esforço eu consegui terminar o treinamento a que tinha me submetido. Segundo o meu sensei eu me tornei muito mais forte do que ele e que meu poder se iguala ao da falecida Midoriko. Estou me dirigindo ao vilarejo da vovó Kaede, ainda vão ser uns quatro dias de viagem andando normalmente na velocidade humana, estou tão ansiosa e com saudades de todos, principalmente do Inu-yasha, mesmo longe todo esse tempo eu não esqueci ele... Às vezes me pergunto se ele pensa em mim...

Sou tirada de meus devaneios quando sinto a presença de quatro fragmentos da joia da Quatro Almas, e um youkai está prestes a me atacar.

O youkai tem a aparência humana e esses são os mais perigosos. O youkai é de uma beleza incrível, ele é alto, pele branca como a neve, olhos de um tom violeta incrível e cabelos negros como carvão, se eu não estivesse sendo atacada eu pensaria "nossa como ele é lindo", mas nãoposso me deixar levar por sua beleza.

- O que uma humana tão linda faz no meio da floresta sozinha? Um youkai pode aparecer e te atacar, você não tem medo?- diz o youkai.

-Não tenho medo, e eu sei o que você é, e sei que esta com quatro fragmentos da joia- diz Kagome com uma tranquilidade.

- Ah então você me descobriu? E sei que você também tem fragmentos e eu os quero para mim- diz o youkai.

-E eu digo o mesmo – diz Kagome com sarcasmo.

-Ora que humana mais insolente. Eu ia pegar leve com você, mas agora você me tirou do sério- diz o youkai irritado.

O youkai inicia o golpe como estava muito perto ele consegue arranha-la.

-Como ousa me tocar, seu youkai insolente!- diz Kagome com irritação na voz.

Kagome prevendo outro golpe libera todo o poder de sacerdotisa dela, esperou até o ultimo momento e desviou do ataque. O youkai pensou que tinha acertado Kagome em cheio, quando percebeu que acertou o vazio,já não havia mais tempo de reação, pois não havia visto que Kagome já estava posicionada atrás dele com a espada em mãos e lhe acertou um golpe mortal, o youkai caiu sem fazer som algum, sua morte foi instantânea.

Kagome guardou sua espada e foi em direção ao youkai, retirou os quatro fragmentos da joia e colocou junto com os que possuía o que deu um total de 14 fragmentos. Kagome não percebeu que outro youkai de olhos cor de âmbar a observava ele se aproximou porque sentiu o cheiro do sangue dela, presenciou tudo e ficou surpreso com o que viu, mas ela não percebeu a presença dele porque o youkai escondeu a presença dele para ver o que ela ia fazer, e ficou muito surpreso, pois para ele, ela não passa de uma humana fraca que não sabe nem atirar uma flecha direito e agora conseguiu sozinha fazer isso a um youkai completo. O que ele se perguntava era o que aconteceu com ela e porque ela estava sozinha. Resolveu observar por enquanto.

Kagome continuou sua viagem, ela agora estava mais forte e andava não só com os inseparáveis arco e flecha, mas também leva consigo uma espada feita unicamente para ela, pois utiliza a energia espiritual de Kagome para desferir golpes mortais o que a faz única e especial, e não é só isso que mudou, Kagome também aprendeu a utilizar varias armas, pois segundo seu sensei uma sacerdotisa deve saber se defender e lutar. Kagome deixou de ser aquela menina fraca e inútil e se orgulhava disso e queria mostrar logo para Inu-yasha, pois pra ser útil e por ele passou por esse treinamento, queria mostrar a todos que podia ser forte. Passou a noite num vilarejo simples e saiu logo cedo.

Estou andando há algum tempo e observando a paisagem ficar conhecida, já fazia algumas horas que estava caminhado, no caminho estava pensando como será que esta o Shippou e Sango e Miroku será que se acertaram? Como será que estão todos, não vejo a hora de chegar. Já estava começando a avistar o vilarejo da vovó Kaede e meu coração começava a ficar acelerado, pois a ansiedade e a saudade de todos estavam me matando.

Estou passando pela floresta quando sinto uma presença bem conhecida para mim, na verdade eu conhecia as duas, uma era Inu-yasha e a outra... Não pode ser quem estou pensando. Já estava tarde então resolvi dar uma olhada, mesmo meu coração dizendo para não ir, eu fui. Escondi minha presença e cheiro e fui em direção à presença deles, no caminho fui me perguntando o que eles poderiam estar fazendo tão longe do vilarejo quando os vejo. E congelo onde estou...

A cena que presenciei mudou minha vida para sempre...

Inu-yasha e Kikyou estão juntos!


	3. Chapter 2

**Olá pessoal, como vão?**

**Bom eu reparei que nos dois capítulos houveram erros de digitação e algumas discordâncias na forma escrita, essa é minha primeira fic, ela está no pc e estou postando direto, mas a partir desse capitulo irei revisá-los antes de postar, me desculpem por minha falta de atenção. E perdoem os erros anteriores...**

**Boa leitura...**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Fiquei horrorizada com o que meus olhos viam Inu-yasha e Kikyou estavam transando, por isso estavam tão distante assim do vilarejo. E quando ela falou foi como se uma adaga fosse enfiada em meu peito...

-Vamos ficar... Juntos Inu-yasha?- pergunta Kikyou em meio a um gemido.

-Para sempre, minha Kikyou!- responde Inu-yasha quando atinge o clímax.

Após ouvir isso sai correndo, não queria que ele soubesse que tinha voltado não depois do que eu vi e ouvi, então continuei a esconder a minha presença e fui em direção a uma clareira que sempre vou quando estou triste ou quando quero ficar sozinha, o que nesse momento, são os dois casos. Quando cheguei fiz uma barreira para que ninguém me encontrasse e chorei. Meu coração estava se despedaçando aos poucos. Toda a minha alegria de segundos antes se foi e eu me entreguei a essa dor que esta me esmagando e que esta me atrapalhando a respirar. Deitei no chão da clareira e deixei a dor tomar conta do meu corpo e da minha mente.

Lembrei-me de todos os momentos que tive com Inu-yasha, das nossas conversas, uma em especial, aquela em que eu disse que ficaria sempre ao lado dele. Como fui uma idiota, pensei que ele me amasse ou que pelo menos gostasse um pouco de mim, mas vejo que todo esse tempo eu fui uma substituta de Kikyou, não me impressionaria se ela já não estiver no meu lugar como detector de fragmentos da Joia... Essa era a chance dele de coloca-la no grupo sem me magoar e sem afrontar ninguém, pois eu decidi treinar e não falei nada para ele, e fui de livre e espontânea vontade para esse treinamento, mas o que mais me magoou é que ele não esperou por mim. Que ironia, eu disse que esperaria por ele e ele não esperou por mim...

A dor ainda estava martelando em meu peito, e no meio dessa dor eu tomei uma decisão, não vou mais sofrer por Inu-yasha, ele não me quer então não vou mais querer ele, não vou mais ser uma substituta de ninguém. Vou continuar procurando os fragmentos, vou agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se eu não soubesse que ele e Kikyou estão juntos, alias se ele quiser por que provavelmente ela já esta no meu lugar, então eu saio à procura pelos fragmentos sozinha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou estariam melhor com Inu-yasha do que comigo então eu vou sozinha, ate porque eu que despedacei a joia em fragmentos. Se Inu-yasha quiser posso continuar como amiga dele, mas como parceira amorosa, não mais.

Meu coração ficou mais calmo agora, já parei de chorar, mas meu peito ainda pesa, não vou voltar para a casa da vovó Kaede hoje, vou ficar na clareira essa noite, ate porque já passei tantas noites na floresta que mais uma não vai me matar, continuei deitada alguns minutos, não havia me mexido nem por um instante enquanto a dor me esmagava, e voltei ao meu devaneio chamado Inu-yasha, na verdade ele nunca disse que me amava, acho que ele nunca me amou, eu que me enganei todo esse tempo todo, achando que ele gostava ou que se importasse comigo, mas não como sempre eu que tirei conclusões precipitadas.

Como na clareira tinha uma terma próxima, então resolvi levantar e tomar um banho para relaxar e quando voltasse eu dormiria por aqui mesmo.

Novamente Kagome não percebeu que estava sendo observada por um youkai de olhos âmbar, ele a seguiu todo esse tempo e viu quando ela presenciou Inu-yasha e Kikyou juntos e depois todo o tempo em que ela permaneceu chorando na clareira, ele não sabia explicar mas se sentiu incomodado com o que ocorrera "como alguém podia machucar um ser como ela?", isso era o que ele pensava. Quando saiu de seus devaneios se deparou com uma cena que nunca pensou em ver: Kagome nua. Ele ficou observando enquanto ela tirava a roupa. Kagome tinha um corpo esguio, mas um pouco musculoso, nada que tirasse a feminilidade dela, pelo contrario dava a ela um ar de mulher, as curvas de seu corpo eram perfeitas em contraste com seus seios medianos e firmes, e seu quadril largo. "Kagome é linda" foi isso o que ele pensou, resolveu se retirar antes que ela tivesse efeito direto em sua ereção, mas decidiu que ficaria por perto, no caso de alguém se aproximar.

Depois que tomei banho me senti mais relaxada, peguei meu saco de dormir na minha mochila e me deitei. Logo Kagome dormiu e teve sonhos conturbados com Inu-yasha, mas conseguiu dormir a noite toda.

Quando acordei fiz a higiene pessoal e me dirigi ao vilarejo, após alguns instantes de reflexão, pois iria encontrar Inu-yasha e talvez a Kikyou também.

Quando cheguei fiquei encantada tudo era como eu me lembrava, fui direto para a casa da vovó Kaede, quando eu ia entrar na casa da vovó, escutei uma voz que eu reconhecia muito bem dizendo:

- Não acredito! Você voltou Kagome!

Virei-me lentamente e olhei naqueles olhos cor de mel que me encaravam atônitos e surpresos.

- Olá Inu-yasha- disse com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto, agi como se a noite de ontem nunca tivesse existido. Como se nunca tivesse existido tal dor.


	4. Chapter 3

**Olá baby's...**

**Esse capitulo aqui é o menor depois do prologo, a partir do capitulo 6 eles passam a ficar maiozinho *-* Eu o corrigi, mas se houverem erros ainda, por favor me deem um toque...**

**Boa leitura**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Inu-yasha me olhava de forma estranha, como se tentasse me analisar de alguma forma, mas não seria possível, eu tinha vestido minha mascara de frieza e ela iria continuar aqui - Esta tudo bem com você Kagome? - ele perguntou por fim.

– Estou ótima Inu-yasha, porque a pergunta? - Novamente dou um sorriso sarcástico e ele me olha sem entender. Entro na casa da vovó Kaede, sem dizer mais nada. Inu-yasha me olha com uma cara de espanto e de certa forma confuso, eu estava me divertindo com isso, por fim ele me segue.

– Não é nada somente fiquei feliz com a sua volta - Inu-yasha disse confuso demais para ficar zangado com algo.

Dessa vez olho diretamente para ele, afinal a pequena casa se encontrava vazia e pergunto sem muita vontade - Onde estão todos?

Inu-yasha me olha desconfortável e diz sem me olhar diretamente - Sango, Miroku, Shippou e Kirara estão juntos, lá no lago... - ele olha para um ponto atrás de mim, de certa forma sem jeito - E a Velha está pegando ervas medicinais no campo com... Kikyou...

Olho para Inu-yasha com uma cara impassível, mas por dentro meu coração se agitou, eu sabia que ela estaria no meu lugar, sabia que ele estaria com ela por perto e sabia mais ainda que já tinha sido substituída. Como pude ser tão burra e cega?

– Eles estão no lago então... - disse começando a caminhar, ele estava ao lado da porta - Vou lá dar oi para eles, estou morrendo de saudades de Shippou, ele já deve estar um rapazinho. – quando estou saindo Inu-yasha pega no meu braço, me impedindo de sair, olho para ele irritada e pergunto friamente - O que foi agora Inu-yasha?

– Você esta bem mesmo? - ele parecia mais confuso do que de costume - Eu acabei de dizer que Kikyou esta no grupo conosco e você não vai dizer nada?- ele me olha com espanto e surpresa.

– Por mim tanto faz se ela esta no grupo ou não, não me importo com a presença dela, pelo menos você não vai precisar sair escondido atrás dela como sempre faz. Mas e ela se importa com a minha presença? - perguntei de forma fria e o olhando nós olhos.

Inu-yasha me olha com olhos arregalados e ele estava cada vez mais confuso, eu podia ver em seu olhar - Não Kagome ela não se importa com a sua presença, é só que eu achei... – Ele deixou a frase morrer - Bem vamos atrás dos outros então Kagome...

– Se não se importa eu vou sozinha...

Sai deixando um Inu-yasha de olhos arregalados para trás...

Fui andando em direção ao lago, pensando em como pude ser tão ingênua e me perguntando como eu estaria se não tivesse presenciado aquela cena, Kikyou com certeza estaria rindo de mim, enquanto eu corria atrás de Inu-yasha, que nem uma idiota apaixonada, ele estaria com ela, nos braços dela... Sou tirada de meus devaneios quando me deparei com vovó Kaede e ela... Kikyou. Como sempre ambas estão em seus trajes de sacerdotisa, Kikyou me vê primeiro e quando percebe que sou eu faz cara de desgosto e irritação, eu finjo que não vi a cara dela e me dirijo até as duas.

– Olá vovó Kaede como á senhora está? - e com ironia e certa frieza, me dirijo a Kikyou - e olá Kikyou como você está?

– Eu estou bem Kagome e se me derem licença vou me retirar. Tem alguém me aguardando - Pude perceber o tom superior e a indireta em sua voz, mas ignorei, não me importo mais pra eles. E após isso Kikyou se retirou.

– Kagome como você esta criança? - Kaede diz dando um sorriso alegre - Vejo que seu treinamento foi ótimo!

– Sim vovó foi ótimo e estou bem, agora se me der licença vou falar com o resto do pessoal.

Vou caminhando em direção ao lago, pensando em como ela é insuportável, só vou continuar no grupo pelos outros, continuo em direção ao lago quando os vejo. Sango e Miroku continuam a mesma coisa, ambos bonitos e jovens, mas o que me chamou a atenção foi Shippou, como ele cresceu! Shippou continua brincando e não percebe a minha presença então me aproximo deles e pergunto.

– Sentiram minha falta? - A reação que tiveram foi a melhor, todos se viraram e disseram em uníssono e com sorrisos nos lábios:

– KAGOME!


	5. Chapter 4

Yo baby's, como vão vocês? Espero que todos bem :D

Bom eu vou continuar postando Fragmentos do meu Coração, mesmo sem saber ao certo se estou agradando, agradeço muito a quem expõe sua opinião, graças a isso a fic vai continuar *-*

Os capítulos daqui pra frente passam a desenrolar a historia de verdade ;)

Boa Leitura.

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Eu me senti amada novamente e foi uma sensação incrível tenho que admitir. Todos se levantaram e me abraçaram, eu chorei novamente, ainda estava sensível por ontem, mas dessa vez meu choro foi de alegria, pois meus amigos realmente se importam comigo e isso pra mim não tem preço.

– Kagome como você está? - Miroku disse com um sorriso verdadeiro, e mostrando todos os dentes - E o que foi? Porque esta chorando e qual o motivo dessa cara abatida? - dessa vez Miroku fez cara de preocupado.

– Eu estou ótima Miroku, melhor agora que estou com vocês e estou chorando de alegria de ver vocês de novo, e a cara de abatida é resultado do treinamento pesado - eu minto um pouco, não quero que eles saibam que Inu-yasha é o motivo de minha cara abatida - Shippou como você esta meu menininho? - digo com um sorriso que Shippou retribui, lindo como sempre.

– KAGOME! Eu senti tanto a sua falta, aquele idiota do Inu-yasha trouxe Kikyou para o grupo depois de sua partida. - diz Shippou com uma cara de triste, ele correu e pulou em meus braços, me abraçando apertado e eu retribui o mesmo - Pensei que você iria embora e que eu nunca mais fosse te ver - disse com uma voz chorosa.

– Não Shippou eu nunca iria te abandonar meu menino - disse passando a mão em seus cabelos, ele me olhou com aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes devido as lagrimas e sorriu, no mesmo instante meu coração se alegrou - E você Sango como esta? Não sentiu minha falta não é? - digo com um sorriso.

– Kagome! Como ousa pensar isso de mim? - repreende-me Sango com uma expressão irritada - Lógico que senti saudades suas - dizendo isso Sango me abraça e eu choro novamente, e para a minha surpresa ela também esta chorando, ficamos abraçadas um pouco e ela continuou - Nunca mais saia sem nos avisar entendeu?

– Entendi! - respondi com um sorriso no rosto e limpando as lagrimas.

– E então Kagome como foi o treinamento? - Perguntou-me Miroku curioso, Sango e Shippou estavam da mesma forma.

Sentei-me e observei o lago por um instante, me decidi que não iria contar o quanto eu fiquei forte, então me decidi em contar somente o básico do treinamento, as armas que aprendi a manusear e outros assuntos que foram colocados em dia, como a ultima vez em que eles lutaram com Naraku, que encontraram com Kouga que estava preocupado comigo, e não pude deixar de sorrir com isso, e quando a Kikyou se juntou ao grupo.

– Simplesmente Inu-yasha apareceu com ela e disse "como a Kagome esta treinando eu conversei com a Kikyou e ela aceitou nos ajudar a procurar os fragmentos no lugar de Kagome" - disse Sango com uma cara de desprezo e imitando a voz de Inu-yasha enquanto falava - ele nem teve consideração a você Kagome...

– Tudo bem Sango, não se preocupe comigo - disse com um sorriso forçado no rosto, mas eles não perceberam que o mesmo era forçado - eu estou bem. Aproveitando vou dar uma passada na minha era, pego umas coisas que estou precisando e passo a noite por lá volto amanhã cedo, tudo bem por vocês? - pergunto com uma cara de, por favor, digam que sim e eles sorriem divertidos.

– Claro Kagome, sua mãe deve estar preocupada com você também – diz Miroku ainda sorrindo. - Aproposito, sentimos falta de você...

– Volte logo Kagome - diz Sango e Shippou juntos.

Levanto-me e vou em direção ao poço, durante o caminho vou pensando em como é bom ter amigos que realmente se importam, se não fosse por eles eu não sei o que eu faria. Quando estou prestes a entrar no poço, alguém me segura, quase me fazendo cair, quando me viro me deparo com um Inu-yasha zangado.

– Onde pensa que vai Kagome? - Inu-yasha disse com certo olhar zangado.

– Ver minha mãe Inu-yasha - digo com um olhar frio e irritado - Vou passar a noite por lá e volto amanhã cedo, e também preciso pegar algumas coisas para mim. Então ate amanhã.

– Tudo bem, se você não voltar amanhã eu irei lhe buscar - disse Inu-yasha e depois se retirou indo em direção ao vilarejo, e eu pulei no poço.

–-

Quando cheguei em casa mamãe não estava, eles tinham viajado e deixaram um bilhete. Respondi o bilhete e coloquei a data para quando minha mãe lesse soubesse que tinha passado há pouco tempo.

Peguei tudo o que eu precisava e coloquei na mochila, depois tomei um banho demorado e relaxante, lavei meus cabelos e os sequei com secador, e me deitei em minha cama. Meu Deus como é bom dormir em uma cama macia e limpinha, fazia tempo que eu não vinha pra casa. Dormi a noite toda em um sonho tranquilo e sossegado, sem youkais, nem Naraku e sem Inu-yasha.

–-

Quando acordei demorei um pouco na cama, sentia saudade de ficar o dia inteiro na mesma e sem ter nada pra fazer, mas resolvi me levantar logo, não queria que Inu-yasha viesse atrás de mim, nem ficar sozinha com ele. Fui ao banheiro e fiz minha higiene pessoal, voltei ao quarto e peguei uma calça jeans preta e uma camiseta de alcinha verde clara, as vesti e calcei um all star todo preto, peguei minha mochila e fui em direção ao poço.

No caminho do poço parei em frente a grande arvore em que conheci o Inu-yasha e pensei em como eu queria que as coisas fossem diferentes, como eu queria viver normalmente aqui sem toda aquela loucura de Era Feudal, mas desisti aprendi a amar aquele lugar, e fui até o poço, sentei na beirada e pensei no dia em que voltei do treinamento, e na cena que vi, uma lagrima solitária e teimosa escorreu um minha face, a limpei e pensei "nunca mais vou chorar pelo Inu-yasha" e após esse pensamento pulei no poço a caminho da Era Feudal...


	6. Chapter 5

**Yo! Baby's como vão? Espero que bem...**

**Queria pedir desculpas por não ter postado ontem -.-' mil perdões, por isso já vim bem cedinho com mais um capitulo para vocês, que tal?**

**Muito obrigada a quem está lendo **

**Sem mais delongas, fiquem com o capitulo... **

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Como sempre estou tendo que escalar o poço, acho que já esta na hora de fazer alguma adaptação como uma escada, cansa muito ter que escala-lo toda vez, ainda mais com a mochila nas costas. Quando sento na beirada do poço reparo na paisagem a minha volta pela primeira vez, afinal quando eu vi foi quase fugindo. O campo esta todo florido, e a brisa que me cerca é relaxante, a brisa sopra pelo meu rosto jogando meus cabelos para trás, decido-me que esta na hora de voltar ao vilarejo, já passei tempo demais aqui. Mas quero andar um pouco então vou pelo caminho maior, o que vai por dentro da floresta.

Caminho pensando em tudo o que aconteceu desde quando eu comecei essa jornada, há dois anos, conheci muitas pessoas e vi muita coisa estranha que nunca pensei que veria um dia, mas também fiz muitos inimigos. Dentre esses conhecidos estão pessoas muito especiais, e muito queridos por mim, agradeço sempre por tê-los conhecidos em momentos inusitados nessa minha jornada, mas tem uma pessoa, na verdade ele é um youkai que eu admiro e muito em segredo, ninguém pode saber disso e ninguém sabe disso...

Mas, de verdade, eu admiro muito Sesshoumaru, o meio-irmão do Inu-yasha. Ele é daquele tipo de pessoas que não se deixa abalar-se por nada e nem ninguém e ele tem uma imponência que ate o ser mais nobre se curva perante ele, mas ele é muito arrogante isso eu não posso negar, apesar de Sesshoumaru ter uma beleza de tirar o fôlego e ter a marca da meia lua que eu acho muito linda, eu também nunca o vi dar um sorriso, nem os mais simples e discreto sorriso... Como ele será sorrindo? Espera aí, desde quando eu penso em Sesshoumaru? Eu não o suporto e nem ele gosta de mim então... Ai que frustrante, e também desde quando eu parei de andar e por que meus pensamentos me trouxeram a clareira... Dei um suspiro, vou voltar ao vilarejo.

Quando passei a me dirigir em direção ao vilarejo um youkai besta aparece na clareira.

– Ora humana percebo que você carrega fragmentos da joia de Quatro Almas, e eu quero eles para mim - diz o youkai besta.

– Hump... Como se eu fosse entrega-los, você quer venha pegar! - eu disse com um olhar gélido e com um sarcasmo na voz.

– Humana insolente você vai morrer! - disse o youkai me atacando, mas como ele é fraco não liberei nem 10% do meu poder, saquei minha flecha a posicionei no arco e atirei, acertando o youkai em cheio, ele morreu na hora. Pendurei meu arco novamente em meus ombros e me dirigi à casa da vovó Kaede.

–-

Quando cheguei encontro Inu-yasha e Miroku na porta conversando, ambos do lado de fora da casa, quando Inu-yasha percebe a minha presença se vira e me da um sorriso, que por um momento eu me esqueço de tudo e o encaro surpresa. Recomponho-me e me aproximo deles.

– Oi - eu disse com uma voz normal, mas sem emoção - Onde estão todos?

– Oi - diz Inu-yasha e Miroku juntos, e Inu-yasha continua: - Eles estão se aprontando, vamos sair em jornada novamente.

Olho para Inu-yasha e aceno positivamente - Então como vamos fazer? Eu vou me separar de vocês? - pergunto com naturalidade e firmeza. Ambos me olharam assustados e sem reação.

– Claro que não Kagome - respondeu Miroku surpreso depois de ter aparentemente recuperado a linha de raciocínio - você vai conosco não é Inu-yasha?

– Claro que vai, mas Kagome, você sabe que Kikyou vai conosco não é? - Inu-yasha me olha com uma expressão estranha que eu interpreto como dor, mas dor do que? De ter que forçar a mim e a Kikyou a andarmos juntas e lutarmos lado a lado? Ou do que ele está me fazendo achando que eu não sei? - Você se importa com isso Kagome?

– Claro que não Inu-yasha, com nós duas deve ser mais fácil detectar os fragmentos da joia, não é mesmo? - respondo com sarcasmo e firmeza, mas sem demonstrar nada - E se é só isso o que tem a dizer preciso terminar de arrumar algumas coisas aqui para partimos.

– Tudo bem Kagome - diz Inu-yasha olhando para o outro lado e franzindo a testa - Mas antes posso te fazer uma pergunta?

– Claro Inu-yasha - respondo séria.

– O que aconteceu com sua roupa? E que cheiro é esse? - diz Inu-yasha com uma expressão de preocupado e voltando seu olhar para mim.

– Ah, isso, um youkai me atacou na clareira enquanto vinha para cá, querendo isso - tiro os fragmentos que estão comigo e mostro a Inu-yasha e Miroku, Inu-yasha me olha surpreso. – Ai eu matei ele para me defender e espirrou um pouco de sangue no meu tênis, nada demais. Agora se me der licença.

Entro na casa de vovó, termino de arrumar as minhas coisas, estou levando minha mochila, Joyeuse e os arco e flecha, arrumo tudo e fico do lado de fora, enquanto espero decido ficar olhando o lago, pensando um pouco em tudo o que aconteceu, quando Inu-yasha se aproxima me retirando de meus devaneios.

– Kagome, porque a Kikyou não percebeu que você possuía tantos fragmentos? - Inu-yasha pergunta surpreso.

– Eu realmente não sei Inu-yasha - respondo com sinceridade, mas desconfio que sejam meus poderes escondendo eles, pois sempre ando com uma barreira ao redor deles. - E então já podemos ir? - não quero ficar sozinha com ele ainda.

– Claro. – diz Inu-yasha.

E assim começou mais uma jornada em busca dos fragmentos da joia de quatro almas e de Naraku, e também um teste de paciência para mim, pois vou ter que conviver com Kikyou e Inu-yasha, e assim sai de novo em uma nova busca com meus amigos.


	7. Chapter 6

**Queria pedir imensas desculpas pela demora...**

**Aí está mais um capitulo **

**Boa leitura**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Já faz dois dias que saímos do vilarejo da vovó Kaede, e eu tenho que admitir que esta sendo mais fácil do que eu pensei que seria. Kikyou esta sempre cercando Inu-yasha o que acaba dificultando a aproximação dele, de certa forma eu estou muito grata com isso, ainda não quero conversar com Inu-yasha depois daquela cena, alias não quero mais lembrar isso, mas ainda gosto do Inu-yasha, mas a cada dia que passa percebo esse sentimento diminuir, e somente um sentimento de amizade que prevalece, ele fez a escolha dele quando ficou com ela, e eu fiz a minha escolha: vou esquecer Inu-yasha, independente de qualquer coisa. Passamos a noite na floresta novamente, estou com dificuldade de dormir, às vezes tenho esse problema, então decido dar uma volta. Estou indo em direção ao lago, me sento e fico alguns minutos por lá, mas me assusto quando escuto uma voz atrás de mim, estava sério e irritado.

– Onde você pensa que vai Kagome? - Inu-yasha disse sério e irritado. Em sua voz era possível perceber a exigência de uma resposta e isso me irritou.

– Só estou dando uma volta, mas já vou voltar me deu sono de repente. – digo já me dirigindo ao acampamento, quando Inu-yasha me segura pelo braço.

– Calma Kagome, só queria conversar com você. Porque você esta me evitando? – Inu-yasha disse com uma expressão séria, mas eu via dor em seus olhos.

– É só impressão sua Inu-yasha, Kikyou que está sempre ao seu lado agora, você não fala comigo porque não quer. - Digo com um olhar frio, tiro sua mão de meu braço - Agora se me der licença já vou dormir - e saí depressa, deixando um Inu-yasha confuso para trás.

–-

Após a noite de ontem evitei ao máximo sair sozinha, pois significava que Inu-yasha esperava um momento para eu ficar sozinha para se aproximar e eu não quero isso, mas não mesmo. Faço minha higiene pessoal rapidinho e saímos novamente. Caminhamos somente alguns minutos, pois logo sinto a presença da joia e dois fragmentos da joia muito próximo, meu coração se acelera, Meu Deus! Um é o Naraku e o outro... É Kouga!

Reúno minha energia em meus pés e saio correndo em direção à presença, não me importei com os outros que gritavam atrás de mim, corri em uma velocidade muito menor a que estou acostumada a correr, não queria mostrar todo meu poder e muito menos chamar atenção desnecessária para mim, pelo menos não ainda! Logo comecei a avista-los e quando os vi parei de correr na mesma hora.

Kouga estava muito ferido, ele estava quase inconsciente, preciso agir rápido, pego minha flecha e atiro em direção a Naraku que consegue se esquivar no ultimo instante, mas se espanta, pois pensava que aquela flecha pertencia a Kikyou não a mim, me aproximo de Kouga, ele me olha com uma cara de dor, mas seus olhos estavam com um olhar feliz.

– Kagome... Tome... Cuidado! - Kouga disse arrastado antes de desmaiar.

Eu peguei pega Kouga no colo usando meus poderes de sacerdotisa em seus braços para ficarem mais forte e aguentarem seu peso, eu o encostei em uma arvore próxima de nós, e eu não deixei de perceber outra presença antes de me virar para Naraku novamente, pois o mesmo se dirigia a mim.

– kukukuku Kagome você esta muito mais bonita agora, e onde passou os últimos meses, senti a sua falta, foi muito difícil encontrar os fragmentos sem você, kukukuku. – Naraku disse se aproximando de mim, e eu o olhava em desafio.

– Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo de você Naraku, esta muito mais feio do que me lembro – Naraku para no mesmo instante, "desde quando essa garota ficou tão sarcástica e corajosa", e eu continuei a falar - E você Sesshoumaru, já pode sair de onde está. - Sesshoumaru saí de trás de uma arvore com um olhar levemente espantado, "como Kagome me percebeu aqui e Naraku não", era isso o que o youkai vinha se perguntando.

Nesse mesmo instante, Inu-yasha que carregava Kikyou e os outros enroupem na clareira, Inu-yasha fica espantado com o que vê e Kikyou também, Inu-yasha por não sentir o cheiro, nem de Naraku, nem de Sesshoumaru e muito menos o de Kouga, e Kikyou ficou irada por Kagome perceber os fragmentos de tão longe e ela não, Sango, Miroku e Shippou vinham logo atrás montados em Kirara.

– kukukuku, vejo que estão todos aqui, e agora o que vocês vão fazer? - ele olhou para mim - E Kagome você ainda tem fragmentos com você? – diz Naraku sorrindo, "Kagome deve ter uns dois ou três fragmentos com ela, mas serve mesmo assim".

– Tenho – sorrio para ele e pego meus fragmentos e mostro a eles, Naraku e Kikyou arregalam os olhos, "como ela pode ter tudo isso de fragmentos e eu não vi" pensou Naraku. "Como eu não senti essa quantidade de fragmentos?" pensou Kikyou.

– Eu os quero para mim! - diz Naraku vindo em minha direção, mas Inu-yasha e Sesshoumaru o atacaram, Naraku fez uma barreira em volta dele, eu peguei uma flecha a posicionando no arco e atirei, desfazendo a barreira. Sesshoumaru atacou no mesmo instante em que a barreira se desfez, mas estava se perguntando, "porque ela não usou todo o poder dela, se ela usasse o poder que ela usou contra aquele youkai ela teria derrotado Naraku nesse instante, tenho que descobrir o porquê", Sesshoumaru foi tirado de seus devaneios quando escutou a voz de Naraku. – kukukuku, Isso ainda não acabou, e Kagome você ficou muito forte, eu vou aparecer novamente me aguarde, kukukukuku. – e Naraku fugiu mais uma vez.

Eu me dirigi até onde Kouga estava, o mesmo continuava desacordado, chegando próximo a ele vi que seus fragmentos estavam corrompidos e me abaixando ao lado das pernas dele os purifiquei, deitei Kouga no chão e me aproximei do peito dele posicionando as mãos um pouco distante, quase o tocando e descarreguei uma carga de energia espiritual em Kouga já o fazendo se sentir melhor, ele abriu os olhos lentamente e eu respirei aliviada, Kouga contou o que aconteceu e perguntou o que aconteceu depois que desmaiou, gritou com Inu-yasha por ele ter deixado me deixado ir sozinha para lá, depois de alguns instantes Kouga já estava melhor e foi embora, mas não antes de se despedir de mim, disse que iria descansar um pouco e depois voltaria para me ver. Eu agora estava bem, havia ficado preocupada com Kouga e estava incomodada agora, porque Sesshoumaru ainda estava lá?

– Ola Sesshoumaru, aconteceu alguma coisa? – eu disse, pois depois que Naraku se foi Sesshoumaru não tirava os olhos de mim e já estava incomodada com isso por isso resolvi perguntar. – Você quer me dizer algo? – disse com uma cara despreocupada, mas no fundo queria saber o que tanto lhe incomodava em relação a mim.

Sesshoumaru me encara diretamente agora e eu congelo, nunca tinha reparado verdadeiramente nele, seus olhos de uma cor de âmbar impressionante em contraste com seus cabelos e pele brancos, e aquela marca de meia lua em sua testa lhe dava um ar sexy e sedutor, sou tirada de meus devaneios quando ele se aproxima um pouco, mas não muito para não chamar a atenção de Inu-yasha e que para somente eu escutasse.

– Porque você não usou todo o seu poder de Sacerdotisa, Kagome? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru, que pela primeira vez reparou verdadeiramente no rosto da humana, sabia que ela tinha um corpo perfeito, pois a tinha visto se banhando outro dia, mas seu rosto era a primeira vez, Sesshoumaru viu que os olhos de Kagome eram de um azul pouco comum e tão brilhante, sua pele tinha a aparência de ser muito macia, seus cabelos de um tom de preto incrível e seu cheiro o mais delicioso que já sentira, Kagome tinha cheiro de Sakuras. Sesshoumaru recobrou a linha de raciocínio e perguntou novamente já que Kagome não havia respondido – Estou esperando, e este Sesshoumaru não é muito paciente.

Quando escutei sua pergunta eu congelei, como ele sabia de meu poder, ele só pode estar blefando não é mesmo? Ou será que ele sabe, não pode ser, ele não sabe. Recomponho-me e o olho de maneira fria, e digo – Não sei do que você está falando Sesshoumaru. Esse é todo o meu poder. – digo com um sorriso sarcástico, mas com coração apertado, ele não pode estar falando a verdade.

– Eu sei que você está mentindo e esse Sesshoumaru não gosta de mentiras - Sesshoumaru disse com um olhar frio que me fez tremer. - Mas vou descobrir a verdade, por bem ou por mal Kagome. Este Sesshoumaru quer saber... – após dizer isso sai para o meio da floresta e vai embora.

E eu fiquei encarando o lugar por onde Sesshoumaru saiu por uns instantes, depois me sentei. Ele não pode estar falando serio, porque ele iria querer saber algo de mim? Deixei esses pensamentos para lá e fui dormir, pois já estava muito tarde, e o dia foi longo. Dormi e sonhei com Sesshoumaru a noite toda.


	8. Chapter 7

**Yo baby's como vão? **

**Trouxe mais um capitulo para vocês *-***

**Boa leitura ;)**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

Acordei um pouco perturbada, porque tive que sonhar com ele a noite toda? Ai que raiva, quando não é um é o outro, acordei mais cedo do que de costume mas não quero dormir de novo vai que volto a ter sonhos com pessoas indesejáveis, decido me levantar, quando me viro eu congelo, Inu-yasha e Kikyou estão se beijando, novamente meu coração se agita e uma lágrima teimosa escapa.

Levanto-me sem fazer barulho, Shippou dormia tranquilamente ao meu lado, dei um beijo leve em sua testa para não acorda-lo, pego minha espada, meu arco e flecha, minha mochila e vou em direção ao lago. Tudo o que eu mais queria era fugir dali, novamente estava acontecendo e eu me senti fraca por ainda me importar, escondi meu cheiro e minha presença, mas dessa vez eu não ia me entregar à dor, fui para o lago e me sentei em posição de Lótus, fiz uma barreira e comecei a meditar.

Deixei meu coração e minha mente em paz, dessa vez Inu-yasha não me ia ver sofrendo por ele, meditei por alguns minutos ate perceber alguém passando por minha barreira, a barreira que tinha feito era somente para me alertar se alguém se aproximasse e não para me ocultar completamente já que meu cheiro e presença estavam ocultos. Continuei meditando até escutar um suspiro aliviado vindo de trás de mim. Sinto uma presença a minha frente e quando abro os olhos Inu-yasha me encara furioso, por um momento acho a cena engraçada.

– Hey Kagome, o que você está pensando em sair por ai sem avisar ninguém? – Inu-yasha disse de maneira rude, muito rude.

– Vim meditar Inu-yasha após ter um sonho ruim – "e após ver uma cena nada agradável pensei". – eu já estava voltando ao acampamento. – Me levantei, desfiz a barreira e liberei meu cheiro e presença. – Vamos voltar.

– Vamos, mas antes posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Inu-yasha disse me encarando de certa forma até curioso – Alias duas...

– Fala logo - digo sem paciência.

– Porque você escondeu seu cheiro e presença? – diz Inu-yasha com uma cara de preocupado.

– Pra não ser atacada por youkais enquanto medito - digo contra vontade e deixando isso claro – e qual a segunda pergunta?

– Com o que você sonhou que te trouxe ate aqui sozinha e sem me falar nada? – Inu-yasha disse mais curioso do que antes e eu me irrito profundamente.

– ISSO NÃO É DA SUA CONTA! – grito para ele, o que o pega de surpresa. Eu estou verdadeiramente irritada com ele, como ele ousa? – Você não tem esse direito!

– CLARO QUE TENHO ESSE DIREITO! – Inu-yasha grita de volta para mim, visivelmente irritado com minha reação. – E é sim da minha conta!

Olho para Inu-yasha com um olhar que poderia fazer as labaredas do inferno congelar, mas me acalmo um pouco não quero liberar meu poder espiritual, por descuido.

– Inu-yasha, eu vou me acalmar novamente, pois você me tirou do sério, não quero você vindo atrás de mim, quando me acalmar eu volto, vai demorar mais ou menos de dois a cinco dias para alcançar a calma total de meu ser - digo com uma voz calma e tranquila. Meus poderes requeriam mais tempo agora pra eu me acalmar, mas na verdade eu só queria me afastar dele - Antes de ir vou avisar Shippou, meu menino vai ficar preocupado, mas ele vai entender.

– Você na... – Inu-yasha não conseguiu terminar, não depois do olhar que eu dei a ele. Rendeu-se por fim. – Tudo bem, vamos andando na direção norte, após você se acalmar você segue por essa direção. Se passar uma semana e você não voltar eu vou te procurar. – Após dizer isso se retirou em direção ao acampamento.

–-

Segui logo atrás, quando cheguei lá todos estavam acordados, me aproximei de Shippou e o peguei no colo, fui ate um canto separado dos outros, contei pra ele que ia ficar uma semana no máximo fora, ele chorou um pouco, mas disse que tudo bem com um lindo sorriso no rosto, eu amo esse youkaizinho como se fosse meu filho e ele me ama como se eu fosse sua mãe.

Chamei Sango e pra ela fiz um resumo do que eu vi no dia em que voltei e o que eu vi hoje, e que era por esse motivo que estava me retirando, mas pedi para ela agir como se não soubesse de nada, ela disse que tudo bem, mas que já desconfiava de algo, e que também a pessoa que presenciou tudo foi a que não deveria ver nada, eu disse a ela que já estava bem, ela me abraçou e eu a abracei de volta. Sango apesar de tudo é minha melhor amiga e Miroku é como um irmão mais velho... Peço para Sango contar para ele, e peço para ele também não fazer nada e agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Dou um abraço em Sango e em Miroku, já em Shippou o encho de beijos e o abraço fortemente.

– Bom já estou indo então - eu disse me despedindo. – Dentro de no máximo uma semana estou de volta.

– Tchau Kagome - disseram todos, menos Kikyou e Sango completou - E se cuida!

Sai sem olhar para trás, pois podia sentir olhares sobre mim. Quando sai de onde estava o grupo o Sol já estava alto, já devia ser mais ou menos meio dia.

–-

Já faz dois dias que sai andando sozinha, já estava bem longe de Inu-yasha e agora podia me sentir mais relaxada. Andei mais um pouco e parei em uma clareira bem grande e florida com todo tipo de flores, me sentei de baixo da sombra de uma arvore grande. Sentei-me e me apoiei na arvore, pensando em varias coisas e absorvendo a brisa e a calmaria, a brisa me acalmava de todas as formas possíveis e me senti bem como não me sentia há dias, sou tirada de meus devaneios quando uma voz próxima demais chama minha atenção.

– Agora você não me escapa Kagome! - disse Sesshoumaru com um tom sério. "Como não o percebi se aproximando?" - Hoje você me conta porque esta escondendo seu poder.


	9. Chapter 8

**Yo babys como vão?**

**Ai está mais um capitulo, espero que gostem :D**

**Boa leitura.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Olho para Sesshoumaru incrédula, ele esta falando serio? Por que quer tanto saber o motivo de esconder os meus poderes, e primeiramente como ele sabe deles... Sesshoumaru esta tão próximo que consigo sentir o seu perfume, nunca tinha sentido um aroma tão perfeito, uma mistura perfeita de canela e frésias, doce e apimentado ao mesmo tempo. Mas não me deixo levar por isso, pelo menos não posso agora... O encaro e digo:

– Sesshoumaru, eu já disse que não sei do que você esta falando. - olho para ele, direto em seus olhos e me desconcerto, ele olha diretamente para mim e estava sério. – Bom se era só isso já vou me retirar. – quando vou me retirar Sesshoumaru me segura forte pelo braço, o que me assusta um pouco.

– Ah Kagome este Sesshoumaru não vai ser ignorado. – dizendo isso ele me pega pelo braço e me arremessa, Sesshoumaru não tem a intenção de machucar Kagome só quer assusta-la um pouco para que ela fale o motivo. Eu que passei por um treinamento muito árduo, sei muito bem o que fazer e dei uma pirueta no ar, caindo em pé. Após isso, eu penso por um instante e corro em direção a minha espada, Joyeuse está mais próxima do que o arco e flecha, mas eu só consegui pegar a espada, e quando fui atacar Sesshoumaru havia me derrubado, e ele ficou por cima de mim, me prendendo no chão. – Este Sesshoumaru só vai parar quando você falar o porquê de estar escondendo seus poderes. Foi algo que meu meio irmão tolo fez? - diz Sesshoumaru com um sorriso idiota nos lábios.

Quando escuto essas palavras não consigo mais me segurar, acumulo minha energia espiritual na espada que esta na minha mão e em um movimento rápido ataco Sesshoumaru que não esperava e foi pego de surpresa, minha espada pega somente de raspão em seus rosto, fazendo um filete de sangue escorrer de seu rosto e ele se afasta um pouco, aproveitando essa brecha me levanto e ao invés de fugir pulo em cima de Sesshoumaru que novamente é pego de surpresa. Derrubo Sesshoumaru com tudo no chão, aposto que ele não esperava por isso. Sesshoumaru me olha com uma cara de espanto, pela primeira vez o vejo desfazer a cara de superior e inabalável dele, e eu dou um sorriso sarcástico para ele. Eu estou por cima de Sesshoumaru segurando a espada próxima de sua garganta, sei que não posso vencê-lo e que ele é muito mais forte do que eu, mas olho para ele com sarcasmo e digo:

– Pra que você quer tanto saber sobre mim? O que importa se eu estou ou não usando todo o meu poder? O que você tem a ver com isso? E se Inu-yasha é o motivo ou não, isso não lhe diz respeito. – Minha voz é firme e com um pouco de rancor, pois não queria que Sesshoumaru que não anda comigo e nem me conhece direito me falasse o que eu queria que Inu-yasha me dissesse, meus olhos ficam marejados, mas não vou chorar.

Sesshoumaru dessa vez e tomado pela raiva, "quem essa humana pensa que é para fazer este Sesshoumaru de idiota, ela esta brincando com meu orgulho, não vou deixar uma humana me tratar assim". Eu estava ainda por cima de Sesshoumaru quando ele se move rápido e me atacou num momento de distração.

Novamente Sesshoumaru me lança no ar, mas dessa vez ele não espera eu ter tempo de reação e eu ainda estou no ar quando ele me lança em direção a uma arvore, bato com tudo na arvore, minha cabeça esta girando pela pancada direta nela e minhas costas estão começando a doer, mas não vou me dar por vencida. Levantei peguei minha espada e corri na direção dele e o ataquei, Sesshoumaru neste momento estava se transformando, seus olhos estão ficando vermelhos, seus caninos estão à mostra e suas garras estão afiadas, fico com medo, mas preciso me defender ou irei morrer. Graças a minha energia espiritual e com o meu treinamento, pego minha espada e eu grito:

– Joyeuse Laminas Estelar Purificadora. - com um balançar da espada eu consigo lançar laminas de energia espiritual.

Sesshoumaru novamente é pego de surpresa, e muitas das laminas o acertam, rasgando suas vestes e arranhando os braços, as pernas, o peito e novamente o rosto. Sesshoumaru se irrita nunca ninguém havia feito isso há ele muito menos uma mera humana. Ele se lança sobre mim novamente, dessa vez com as garras a mostra o que me machuca gravemente, nos braços, nas pernas e nas costas, ele me acertou em cheio, eu urrei de dor, Sesshoumaru novamente me lançou em uma arvore com toda a força dele, dessa vez eu chorei, mas de dor, por causa do impacto na arvore minha cabeça estava girando eu estava perdendo a consciência, mas não podia, não ainda.

Não conseguiu me levantar de primeira, mas não desisti, Sesshoumaru me olhava, e eu me perguntava por que ele não me ataca e me mata de uma vez, mas me lembro de Shippou, não eu preciso me levantar. Levantei-me na terceira tentativa, mas estava tão fraca que não tinha outra opção, e Sesshoumaru me olhava de uma forma estranha, um olhar que tinha sede de vingança, então não tendo alternativa liberei todo o meu poder, nesse instante todo o meu corpo muda, ficando com os olhos em tom de lilás forte já quase prateados e com uma energia me cercando, meus cabelos esvoaçavam ao redor de mim, abaixei-me e peguei a Joyeuse, que no mesmo instante assume uma cor arroxeada, Sesshoumaru olhou para mim e sorriu. Mas não era o sorriso de um Sesshoumaru normal era um sorriso de um Sesshoumaru que desejava minha morte.

– Então esse é todo seu poder Kagome, este Sesshoumaru está impressionado - Sesshoumaru disse com um olhar gélido, sua voz estava um pouco modificada, mas eu não podia me deixar levar pelo medo. Ele não parece com o Sesshoumaru que eu estou acostumada. – Mas vejo que já esta cansada, enquanto eu tenho energia de sobra.

– Vamos ver então Sesshoumaru. – Eu disse me lançando sobre ele novamente com a espada em mãos, estava muito mais rápida e mais forte, acertei a espada em seu braço e tirei sangue dele. Sesshoumaru me olhou de forma incrédula, e eu sorri, novamente lancei as Laminas Estelar Purificadora, muito mais forte agora, e acertei Sesshoumaru em cheio, ele bateu com tudo em uma arvore, pois pela força do meu poder foi lançado contra a árvore.

Sesshoumaru se zangou e quando se levantou correu em direção de Kagome e mostrou as garras venenosas a Kagome, mas no ultimo momento Sesshoumaru se lembrou de que não queria matar Kagome e muito menos lutar com ela, só queria força-la a falar, mas no ultimo instante só as garras sem veneno acertaram Kagome no ombro esquerdo dela, mas Kagome também o machucou, pois no ultimo instante enfiou a espada no ombro dele, o do lado esquerdo. Sesshoumaru percebeu que Kagome estava muito cansada e muito ferida, por causa dele, ferimentos que ele próprio causou, mas ele também não estava lá essas coisas, Kagome conseguiu fazer o que nenhum outro humano ou ate mesmo youkai tinha conseguido fazer a ele: feri-lo.

– Kagome vamos parar com isso, este Sesshoumaru não quer matar você - Sesshoumaru disse sério e me fitando com um olhar até mesmo preocupado – Este Sesshoumaru só quer saber por que uma humana tão forte quanto você esta escondendo seu poder. Você ate feriu este Sesshoumaru. – e ele abre um sorriso que me desconcerta.

Sesshoumaru estava certo, essa luta não tinha sentido. Eu estava tão fraca que estava em pé por força de vontade porque meu corpo não tinha mais uma gota de energia, queria conversar com Sesshoumaru, mas minha voz não saia por causa do cansaço, estava tão cansada e queria desabafar com alguém, mas meu corpo fraco vacilou e eu cai. Busquei forças para me levantar novamente, mas não consegui. Sesshoumaru se aproximou e me pegou em seu colo, estava tão cansada que não consegui protestar, e em seus braços podia sentir um pouco mais daquele aroma delicioso que era o cheiro dele. Sou tirada de meus devaneios quando ele fala comigo.

– Descanse Kagome vou te levar para um lugar seguro. – disse Sesshoumaru caminhando comigo em seu colo. – Você confia em mim? Mesmo depois do que aconteceu hoje?

Pensei um pouco na situação, estava tão fraca que se ficasse sozinha eu acabaria sendo morta, e se ele não me matou aqui depois dessa luta porque me mataria em outro lugar? Dei um leve aceno de cabeça, algo dentro de mim me dizia que eu podia confiar nele, Sesshoumaru também estava ferido, mas o corpo dele se recuperaria mais rápido que o meu, ele me carrega em seus braços e meus olhos estão ficando cada vez mais pesados. Estou perdendo a consciência por causa do cansaço. Será que posso contar para ele? Ele é confiável? Mesmo tendo lutado contra ele, não sinto ameaça vinda dele, pelo menos não nesse momento. Decido contar o que ele quer saber, preciso contar para alguém e Sesshoumaru não ia tirar satisfação e muito menos falar algo com Inu-yasha, então ele era a pessoa perfeita.

– Escondo... meus poderes... por causa... de Inu-yasha - disse, e aquela escuridão foi me cercando e antes de desmaiar pude ver o sorriso de vitoria nos lábios de Sesshoumaru.


	10. Chapter 9

**Yo baby's como vão?**

**Cheguei com um capitulo... Quente :3 Por isso já estão avisados, mais para o final do capitulo contém um hentai u-u**

**Só leiam se quiserem, se não... Já sabem...**

**Boa leitura :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**Pov's Sesshoumaru.**

Eu carrego Kagome em meus braços, como pude deixar a luta chegar a esse ponto? Eu realmente não consigo entender... Começou com uma brincadeira da minha parte, mas não sei, em determinado momento ela mexeu com meu orgulho e me deixei levar e quase a matei... E agora nesse momento estou carregando ela em meus braços, sentindo seu aroma natural e que agora estão em minhas vestes, mesmo estando misturado com nossos sangues, o aroma continua encantador.

Vou procurar Rin e Jaken, já estou preocupado com Rin estou fora há quase dois dias, e Rin para mim é como se fosse minha filha, não conto para ninguém, mas ela sabe disso, às vezes ela me chama de pai, não queria ficar longe, mas tinha que seguir Kagome sem ela me perceber, queria ver o que ela ia fazer depois que saiu do lado do idiota do Inu-yasha e quando a vi naquela clareira, queria saber o que ela estava pensando e algo dentro de mim queria que fosse eu o motivo de tais pensamentos... O que esta acontecendo comigo? O que essa humana fez comigo?

Estou me aproximando de onde tinha deixado Rin, Jaken e Arurun. Uma caverna bem escondida no meio da floresta, mas próxima tinha um rio e umas árvores frutíferas, assim se Rin sentisse fome ou sede não precisaria ir muito longe para se alimentar. Quando me aproximo da caverna vejo Rin, ela esta sentada na entrada da caverna e com um graveto na mão desenhando no chão, quando a vejo me acalmo, quando ela me vê, ela abre aquele sorriso lindo e corre em minha direção.

– Senhor Sesshoumaru - diz Rin dando um enorme sorriso - Que bom que o senhor voltou, já estava preocupada com o senhor. - Rin olha para meus braços e seu sorriso some, e uma expressão de medo toma conta de seu lindo rosto e ela abaixa a cabeça, sinto cheiro de lagrimas. É claro que Rin percebeu o quanto Kagome estava ferida, e Rin gostava muito de Kagome. – O que aconteceu com a irmã Kagome, senhor Sesshoumaru? – Ao olhar a expressão de Rin, me sinto culpado, nunca havia me sentido assim, nunca havia me arrependido de atacar alguém...

Quando ia responder a Rin o que havia acontecido, Jaken sai de dentro da caverna e me vê, sai correndo como um louco em minha direção.

– Senhor Sesshoumaru, que bom que o senhor voltou Jaken já estava preocupado com o senhor. – Jaken olha para os meus braços e percebe quem esta neles, e eu vejo desprezo em seus olhos, mas ele está enganado se vai falar algo dela. – O que essa humana desprezível f... – Jaken não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois lhe dei um chute.

– Nunca mais diga isso de Kagome – eu disse com ódio no olhar, como ele ousa falar dela assim, Jaken me olha assustado e com razão eu nunca agi assim para defender ninguém, muito menos uma humana - E Rin não precisa se preocupar com este Sesshoumaru, e com Kagome aconteceu que nos lutamos e ela saiu muito ferida, mas como pode ver este Sesshoumaru também foi ferido pela Kagome. – Coloco Kagome gentilmente no chão e mostro a Rin minhas vestes que agora estão rasgadas e sujas de sangue tanto meu quanto de Kagome. Rin arregala os olhos e corre para Kagome, enquanto corre sinto cheiro de lagrimas, sinal que Rin voltou a chorar, ela olha para Kagome preocupada e chorando muito. – Calma Rin - passo a mão em sua cabeça - Kagome não está morta, só esta dormindo.

– Mas ela vai ficar bem senhor Sesshoumaru - pergunta-me Rin muito preocupada – Ela não vai morrer né?

– Não Rin, ela não vai morrer - eu digo com tranquilidade e certeza, afinal Kagome é muito forte – Este Sesshoumaru não mataria Kagome sem motivo, mas agora temos que cuidar dela. – Rin olha para mim e sorri.

Enquanto Rin vai buscar água no rio eu levo Kagome para dentro da caverna, ela continua dormindo e resmunga um pouco, sinal de que esta com dor. Quando Rin volta com a água ela começa a limpar Kagome, a maioria dos machucados são arranhões, mas quando Rin tira aquela veste estranha que cobre os seios de Kagome (a camisa ta gente) eu fico surpreso, o ombro esquerdo de Kagome esta horrível e tem uma mancha arroxeada no meio de suas costas, tenho certeza que é por isso que ela estava resmungando, como eu fui capaz de feri-la assim?

Eu não queria machuca-la tanto assim, só queria que ela me contasse o real motivo de querer esconder os poderes dela, se ela não estivesse tão fraca quando liberou os poderes, eu quem estaria muito ferido agora, será que ela cuidaria de mim? Mas o que eu estou pensando, bom pelo menos eu descobri que Inu-yasha é o culpado de ela esconder os poderes.

–-

Rin terminou de limpar Kagome, fez um curativo com as ervas medicinais que eu mesmo fui buscar e eu pedi para ela se banhar, mandei Jaken junto porque Rin ainda é uma criança. Eu já tinha trocado de roupa, e meu machucado já estava quase totalmente cicatrizado, olhando para Kagome eu percebo o quanto ela é forte, teve que passa por muita coisa ate chegar aqui, ela é de uma era no futuro onde não tem youkais e somente existem humanos, e quando chega aqui se depara com tudo isso.

Realmente ela foi e é muito forte e tem também Inu-yasha que vive magoando ela, o que será que ele fez para ela querer esconder todo esse poder? Kagome é muito melhor do que aquela feita de terra da sepultura e ossos, e é muito mais bonita que aquela mulher, além do mais Kagome é pura.

Rin voltou e Jaken também, eu estava observando Kagome de longe, ela fica tão linda dormindo, tão tranquila... Rin fica sempre ao lado de Kagome, mas já esta tarde e ela precisa dormir, ela já esta morrendo de sono e não quer sair do lado de Kagome.

– Rin vai dormir, já esta tarde. – eu disse para ela.

– Senhor Sesshoumaru, eu quero cuidar de Kagome. – Quando diz isso um bocejo escapa, e eu olho sério para ela. Rin se da por vencida. – Tudo bem, já vou dormir. Mas e Kagome, quem cuida dela? Eu não quero deixar ela sozinha a noite toda...

– Não se preocupe Rin, eu vou cuidar dela. – Rin me olha de forma confusa, e eu entendo, ate porque fui eu que fiz isso a Kagome. – Não vou machuca-la de novo.

– Tudo bem então senhor Sesshoumaru. – dizendo isso Rin foi se deitar.

Depois que Rin saiu me sentei ao lado de Kagome, e fiquei olhando ela dormir. Depois de algum tempo olhando ela se mexe inquieta e de repente ela abre os olhos. Fico observando aqueles lindos olhos azuis. Kagome olha pra mim e fica alguns instantes me observando e se senta.

– E então você cuidou de mim? – perguntou-me Kagome me olhando de forma carinhosa, mas nada muito estranho, foi algo mais para gratidão. – E onde está a Rin?

– Sim eu cuidei de você junto de Rin. – disse a ela tranquilamente – E ela esta dormindo agora. Kagome agora você pode me contar o motivo de esconder os seus poderes? E este Sesshoumaru pode afirmar que você é muito poderosa.

Kagome me olha um pouco desconfortável, mas por fim decide me contar. Ela conta que resolveu treinar com o Sacerdote mais forte do Japão, para se tornar útil, não queria mais ser o alvo fraco, contou como o treinamento foi árduo e difícil, mas que ela passou por todo o sofrimento e provação calada, para poder voltar logo para Inu-yasha, quando ela pronuncia o nome do meu meio irmão algo se agita dentro de mim, mas resolvo deixar para lá, Kagome continua me contando sobre o dia em que voltou e que viu Inu-yasha e Kikyou transando, o que eu já sabia e que por isso tomou a decisão de esconder os resultados de seu treinamento, e pediu para eu prometer que não falaria para ninguém principalmente Inu-yasha e eu disse que tudo bem. E ela me perguntou: - E então Sesshoumaru, como você sabia dos meus poderes?

– Quando você lutou com aquele youkai que tinha fragmentos, eu estava por perto, senti o cheiro do seu sangue e fui averiguar o que era, quando cheguei vi que era você e o resto você já sabe... – Disse para ela sem encara-la.

Então foi por isso que ela sofreu daquele jeito, por culpa daquele IDIOTA do Inu-yasha! Como ele pode fazer isso a ela, mas eu já sabia o motivo eu vi o mesmo que ela e depois vi o sofrimento dela. Minha ira é distraída pelo aroma natural de Kagome que se mexeu do meu lado para me encarar. De repente deixo um sentimento estranho me dominar e no impulso me aproximei de Kagome olhei bem no fundo de seus lindos olhos azuis e me perdi dentro deles. Passei a mão gentilmente em seu rosto e fui com meu indicador na direção de seus lábios, Kagome me olhava espantada, mas pude sentir um cheiro que me deixou mais louco ainda... Era desejo, não sei como nem porque, mas Kagome me queria nem que fosse por um instante, mas ela me desejou. Não me segurei mais. Aproximei-me dela e a beijei, no começo Kagome não correspondeu, mas quando ela passou a mão pelos meus cabelos e me abraçou pela nuca, começou a corresponder ao meu beijo, um beijo doce e terno, assim como Kagome, mas depois de um momento o beijo se intensifica, e eu me delicio.

Passei a mão pelas costas dela, e ela se sentou em meu colo, como estava sentado de pernas dobradas (perna de índio gente), ela se sentou em meu colo com as pernas abertas as fechando atrás de minha cintura, quando o ar nos faltou eu desci os beijos pelo pescoço dela e ela mexia em meu cabelo freneticamente e os puxava de vez em quando, eu estava ficando cada vez mais excitado e Kagome percebeu isso, começou a rebolar lentamente em cima da minha ereção.

Continuei a beija-la pelo pescoço e com a minha mão esquerda eu passava nas costas dela, enquanto com a direita eu fui descendo e a coloquei por baixo daquela roupa estranha dela, e comecei a estimular os mamilos dela, Kagome soltou um gemido baixo e eu continuei a estimula-la, e a beijei novamente dessa vez Kagome se contorceu em meu colo, esfregando mais as nossas intimidades. Parei de beija-la e perguntei a ela: - Você quer mesmo continuar?

Ela me encara e responde que sim. Era a minha deixa. Eu a deito gentilmente no chão da caverna, e começo a tirar a roupa dela, mas tem uma peça que eu não sei como tira-la então a rasgo. E tenho uma visão perfeita dos seios de Kagome, com a mão esquerda eu estimulo o mamilo direito e mamilo esquerdo eu coloco em minha boca, Kagome geme baixo e eu me delicio com suas reações, quero descobrir mais reações que posso causa nela. Continuo estimulando o mamilo com minha língua, e Kagome sente espasmos.

Tiro a mão de seu mamilo e desço pelo seu corpo, chegando à outra peça de roupa estranha, uma ela tirou a outra eu rasguei, coloquei um dedo na feminilidade de Kagome e ela gemeu alto o que deu uma reação direta em minha ereção, alem de ser virgem ela já estava pronta para mim. Coloquei outro dedo em Kagome e a estimulei mais um pouco, e ficou assim, estimulando com as minha boca e com meus dedos, quando achei que já estava no ponto para me receber, tirei a minha roupa, afastei as pernas dela e a olhei, Kagome me olhava com um olhar de porque parou, e eu achei graça, mas então eu continuei.

Quando a penetrei Kagome fez uma cara de dor e mordeu o lábio para abafar o grito, e eu parei esperei ate ficar confortável para ela, quando ela começou a se mover eu comecei também. Kagome gemia e se contorcia e eu estava ficando louco com tanta excitação, nunca ninguém tinha despertado isso em mim, me abaixei e dei um beijo rápido em Kagome. Ela já estava quase lá, senti-a se apertando em minha ereção então aumentei a velocidade das estocadas, e Kagome gemia cada vez mais e eu também deixei alguns gemidos escaparem, puxei Kagome para meu colo sem retirar meu membro de dentro dela, no mesmo instante Kagome começou a cavalgar e o que estava me levando à loucura, de vez em quando sussurrava meu nome de uma forma sexy o que me deixou mais louco ainda.

Chegamos ao orgasmo juntos e eu a beijei mais uma vez, um beijo longo e demorado. Kagome ficou um tempo sem se mexer e me encarava, ela é tão linda. Então a levantei e sai de dentro dela, me vesti e ela também se vestiu quando ela terminou a puxei junto de mim, ela se ajeitou, me deu um selinho e logo dormiu. Eu ainda fiquei um tempo pensando no que tinha acabado de acontecer, Kagome é a fêmea mais perfeita que existe, nunca nenhuma outra fêmea mexeu comigo de tal forma. E que sensação estranha é essa em meu peito que me faz querer protegê-la... Em meios a esses pensamentos acabei dormindo.

–-

Quando acordei tive uma bela surpresa... Kagome havia ido embora.


	11. Chapter 10

**Yo Babys *-* Como vão?**

**Esse capitulo é menorzinho, mas essencial para certas reações :3**

**Mas isso é mais precisamente no final do próximo u-u**

**Boa leitura :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

Acordo em um sobressalto. Onde estou? A sim, agora eu me lembrei, eu lutei contra Sesshoumaru e ele me levou a algum lugar para cuidar dos meus ferimentos. Olho para o lado e congelo, Sesshoumaru está dormindo tranquilamente ao meu lado, nunca pensei em ver essa expressão em seu rosto, e meu Deus, como ele é lindo! Reparo melhor no rosto dele, marcando cada detalhe, a pele macia e tão lisinha, se não tivesse a tocado não acreditaria, o nariz fino e longo, as marcas naturais dele, e como amo aquela meia lua roxa em sua testa, mas o que mais me impressiona é a cor de seus olhos, Sesshoumaru um youkai tão serio que quando dorme passa a tranquilidade de uma criança e continua sexy como sempre.

Sou tirada de meus devaneios quando me lembro do que aconteceu na noite anterior, Sesshoumaru e eu transamos! E eu gostei muito! Onde estou com a cabeça? Como deixei isso acontecer! Mas no fundo não posso culpa-lo, quando ele passou a mão pelo meu rosto e depois pelos meus lábios eu não resisti, eu também o desejei, eu o quis, queria aquele youkai dentro de mim, me consumindo, despertando sensações desconhecidas e estranhas dentro de mim e quem sabe me amando... "Kagome pare de pensar nisso, o que aconteceu já passou!" – Repreendo-me em pensamento. Não quero mais me apaixonar, eu não quero mais sofrer!

Mas não posso negar a noite de ontem foi a melhor da minha vida! Que youkai senhor, como ele é bom nisso... Olho novamente para Sesshoumaru que continua dormindo tranquilamente e decido ir embora antes que ele acorde, levantei-me e fui ate Rin, dei um leve beijo em sua testa, dei uma ultima olhada em Sesshoumaru e reparei que já começava a amanhecer, logo ele acordaria e eu já queria estar longe quando isso acontecesse. Peguei minha mochila, Joyeuse e o arco e flecha, sai da caverna sem fazer barulho e sem olhar para trás...

–-

Caminho um pouco, oculto meu cheiro e presença, com certeza quando Sesshoumaru acordar ele vai vir me procurar e eu preciso me distanciar dele, não quero sofrer novamente e se eu me apaixonar por Sesshoumaru será um erro, um grave erro, ate porque Sesshoumaru não ama ninguém, ele é orgulhoso demais para isso. Muito menos uma humana, o ser que ele mais despreza no mundo todo!

Concentro minha energia espiritual em meus pés em potencia máxima e começo a correr. Para onde vou eu não sei, mas para qualquer direção esta boa, só quero me afastar o mais longe possível de Inu-yasha e de Sesshoumaru então opto em correr para leste. Enquanto corro acabo entrando em um devaneio chamado Sesshoumaru, melhor do que Inu-yasha...

Me lembro da noite que passei com Sesshoumaru, nunca pensei que ele poderia ser tão carinhoso e tão preocupado com o meu bem estar, fez tudo com um toque gentil e carinhoso, e sempre me perguntando se podia continuar ou se era isso mesmo o que eu queria, se tinha certeza do que eu estava prestes a fazer... Será que ele gosta de mim? Meu Deus, como posso pensar isso? Se continuar assim vou me enganar com ele como me enganei com Inu-yasha. Lógico que ele não me ama... Então porque ele quis transar comigo, uma humana o ser que ele tanto despreza, com tantas youkais fêmeas por ai? Isso eu não sabia responder...

Sou tirada de meus devaneios quando um enxame de youkais me ataca, e pela quantidade só podem estar atrás dos fragmentos que estão comigo... Mas que droga! Eu fiquei tão distraída que me esqueci de ocultar a presença deles... Com meus poderes de sacerdotisa normal eu não vou conseguir vencê-los. Paro de correr quando chego a uma clareira e aguardo os youkais chegarem.

Quando eles chegam uma grande quantidade de energia maligna me atinge, se eu não fosse uma sacerdotisa e se eu não estivesse purificando a energia ao meu redor, com toda certeza já teria morrido envenenada, decido liberar meu cheiro e presença, já estou muito longe de Sesshoumaru, ele não vai me achar aqui.

Um dos youkais da um passo a frente, "esse deve ser o líder", pensei, pois ele era o mais forte dos youkais presentes, eu pude perceber seu miasma destrutivo...

– Ora, ora, o que temos aqui. Uma humana muito saborosa e que carrega fragmentos. – o youkai disse me olhando sugestivamente – E eu quero saborear a sua carne.

– Isso é o que veremos! – eu disse tranquilamente, me concentrei um pouco e liberei toda a minha energia espiritual, no mesmo instante purifiquei toda a energia maligna. Olhei para o youkai que me olhava espantado e com medo, muitos deles estavam começando a fugir. – Ah não, vocês não vão fugir de mim, não agora que chegaram. – saquei Joyeuse que correspondeu no mesmo instante assumindo sua coloração arroxeada, olhei para os youkais a minha volta e ordenei: - Joyeuse Lamina Estelar Purificadora em potencia máxima... – Nesse instante saíram laminas para todos os lados e direções possíveis dizimando o enxame a minha frente.

Depois que percebi que todos os youkais que queriam me atacar já estavam mortos, controlo minha energia espiritual e volto ao normal. Mas antes de conseguir suspirar relaxada, a ferida em meu ombro abriu novamente, fazendo surgir uma dor latente e se não bastasse isso me espanto ao escutar uma voz atrás de mim.

– Ka... Kagome é você mesmo? – Quando me viro, me deparo com Kouga que saiu de trás de uma arvore provavelmente se escondendo de meu golpe, com os olhos arregalados, mas cheios de admiração... "mas que droga! Como não o percebi, agora Kouga também sabe do que sou capaz." Kouga se aproxima de mim. – Kagome como você ficou poderosa! Minha Kagome é incrível...!

Kouga se aproximou porque sentiu o cheiro de Kagome e de vários youkais, mas como não sentiu o cheiro de Inu-yasha pensou que Kagome estivesse em perigo, mas quando chegou a viu mudando a aparência assumindo uma coloração lilás por todo o corpo e seus lindos olhos azuis assumir uma cor arroxeada quase brilhando prateados, seus cabelos esvoaçando ao redor de seu corpo, Kouga assistiu a tudo de boca aberta, quando Kagome atacou, ele se escondeu atrás da arvore de onde estava próximo, "como Kagome ficou incrivelmente poderosa!" pensou Kouga.

Agora me lembrei... Kouga é o líder da tribo de youkais lobos do Leste... Por que tinha que correr para cá, parece que estou correndo para ele, mas não estou tudo o que eu queria era me afastar de Sesshoumaru e de Inu-yasha e ficar sozinha... Kouga se aproxima de mim.

– Kagome o que aconteceu com você? – Kouga disse com um olhar de orgulho, mas sua voz tinha um misto de dor e espanto, e ele olha para meu ferimento aberto.

– É uma longa historia. – Kouga me abraça e lagrimas teimam em querer escapar, mas as seguro. Pergunto-me se ele não esta sentindo o cheiro de Sesshoumaru, mas me lembro, quando eu liberei minha energia espiritual eu purifiquei meu corpo, assim eliminando o cheiro dele... – Vem vamos para um lugar mais calmo, aí eu te conto.

Fui em direção a um rio que tinha ali perto, para assim poder conversar melhor com Kouga.


	12. Chapter 11

**Yo babys, hoje resolver fazer a alegria de um leitor hahahha.**

**Por isso vou postar mais dois capítulos além desse**

**Por isso Boa Leitura e Lica espero que goste ;) **

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

Caminhamos um pouco ate chegarmos ao rio, o rio era um lugar tranquilo e sereno. Kouga andou o tempo todo ao meu lado, pela primeira vez sem correr feito um louco, e agora pensando nisso, como não senti os fragmentos dele?, fui muito descuidada. Chegamos à beira do rio, sentei-me e Kouga se sentou ao meu lado. Mas antes de conversamos ele me ajudou a trocar as ataduras de meu ombro e fez um novo curativo. Eu me senti envergonhada por isso, mas o que eu podia fazer? Agora sim posso conversar com Kouga mais confortável.

– O que você quer saber, Kouga? – Fui direto ao ponto, não estou a fim de enrolações hoje.

– Como você ficou tão forte? – ele me pergunta olhando em meus olhos.

– Lembra-se da ultima vez que lutamos contra o Naraku?, sem ser essa ultima que te salvei, na verdade a ultima em que você me salvou, aquela que Sango e Miroku saíram muito feridos. Então eu me senti culpada e inútil, porque Inu-yasha e você tinham que ficar me protegendo, porque eu sempre era o alvo, por ser a humana fraca. Então após isso eu decidi ficar mais forte... – disse para ele com uma voz tranquila e serena, ainda não tinha chegado à pior parte da historia. – Então passei 6 meses fora em um treinamento especial, ficando com essa quantidade de poder. Meu sensei disse que meu poder se iguala ao da falecida Midoriko.

– Então foi por isso que você sumiu... Eu tinha ficado preocupado, pensei que nunca mais fosse te ver, pensei que você estava no seu mundo e que nunca mais fosse voltar, já que quando encontrei Inu-yasha quem estava sendo carregada por ele era a morta-viva... – disse Kouga pensativo. – Mas Kagome espera um instante, porque você não usou esse poder no dia em que lutamos contra o Naraku? Você poderia ter vencido ele no mesmo instante.

Olho para Kouga, que olha diretamente em meus olhos, será que posso contar toda a verdade para ele? Lógico que posso confiar em Kouga, ao contrario de Inu-yasha ele nunca me fez sofrer, porque não me apaixonei por ele? Decido por fim em contar toda a verdade a Kouga.

– Tudo bem Kouga eu te conto com uma condição, você promete não contar nada para ninguém, muito menos para Inu-yasha? E que não vai tirar satisfação com ele. – digo séria e autoritária.

– Prometo Kagome. – Kouga me olha de forma estranha, e eu sei que ele não vai gostar de saber o que aconteceu... Mas já que ele quer saber. Kouga continuou falando. – Não vou falar nada a ninguém nem ao Inu-yasha.

Olho para Kouga por um instante... – Depois de seis meses estava ansiosa para voltar e ver todos, principalmente Shippou, você sabe né, que eu cuido dele como se ele fosse meu filho, então fui andando para o vilarejo da vovó, passei a noite em um vilarejo e sai bem cedo para chegar à casa da vovó no inicio da noite. – Kouga agora estava sentado a minha frente, acho que ele queria ver minha expressão, continuei a falar. – Quando estava chegando ao vilarejo, meu coração não cabia em meu peito de tanta felicidade, eu ia ver todos depois de 6 meses... – Minha voz foi diminuindo virando um sussurro, não foi por querer, é que a dor em meu peito começou a me esmagar e lágrimas indesejadas vinham aos olhos e eu não conseguia controlar, comecei a chorar, continuei contando ao Kouga, que me ouvia pacientemente. – Quando cheguei próximo do vilarejo senti uma presença muito conhecida para mim, na verdade duas, estavam tão distante do vilarejo e fui averiguar o que era, escondi meu cheiro e minha presença e fui ver, quando os vi... Quando os vi meu coração se partiu... – deixei a frase morrer...

– O que você viu Kagome. – Kouga falava com um pouco de irritação na voz, acho que ele já suspeita o que pode ser.

– Inu... Inu-yasha e Kikyou... Tran... Transando... – e as lagrimas vieram com tudo e comecei a soluçar, mas não vou me entregar a isso novamente. Kouga me olhava como se não acreditasse no que ouvia... "Aquele cara de cachorro não pode ter feito isso com Kagome! O que ele pensa que ela é? Uma substituta da morta-viva?" pensou Kouga irado. Kouga é pego de surpresa quando Kagome o abraça, e nesse instante ele se lembra da promessa que fez a ela. Kouga passa a mão em seus cabelos e fica assim ate Kagome se acalmar...

– Obrigada Kouga. - Digo em gratidão. – Você já se acalmou?

– Você me conhece bem, não é Kagome, quem esse cara de cachorro pensa que é para te fazer sofrer assim? Ele não tem consideração por você? – disse Kouga se irritando de novo. – Desculpa Kagome eu te prometi, então não vou falar nada, mas bem que ele merecia uma surra. Você é muito boa Kagome, você viu tudo isso e finge que não continua a ver...

– Kouga, você tem que agir como se não soubesse de nada tudo bem? E não conte a ele sobre os meus poderes eu estou escondendo dele. - eu disse autoritária novamente.

– Tudo bem Kagome. – Responde Kouga. – Vamos dormir aqui hoje e amanhã te levo de volta para o cara de cachorro, contra a minha vontade, mas já que você quer agir como se nada tivesse acontecido... E por que você não quer que ele saiba?

– Tudo bem, vamos dormir aqui hoje, e eu não quero porque eu quero usar como um trunfo, uma carta na manga. Vou fazer minha higiene e já volto. – digo pegando minha mochila.

Faço minha higiene e volto. Não demoro muito tempo. Kouga montou um ninho improvisado de folhas e se deitou. Eu peguei meu saco de dormir me ajeitei e logo dormi. Sonhei com Sesshoumaru a noite toda, um sonho estranho, pois nesse sonho o Sesshoumaru se declarava para mim e fazíamos sexo novamente... Acordo assustada, meu Deus, não posso ficar com ele em minha cabeça. Levanto-me e vou fazer minha higiene já está claro e não vou mais conseguir voltar a dormir. Quando volto Kouga já esta de pé e pronto para partimos.

–-

Já fazia um dia que Kouga e eu estávamos indo em direção ao grupo de Inu-yasha, seguindo para norte como Inu-yasha disse que seguiria. Kouga me carregava em suas costas como Inu-yasha fazia, mesmo não sendo necessário. Kouga disse que já estava sentindo o cheiro de Inu-yasha próximo dali. Peço para Kouga me por no chão e vou correndo ao lado dele, claro que Kouga estava mais devagar por achar que não ia conseguir acompanha-lo, mas é lógico que eu ia conseguir acompanhar, eu corria ate mais rápido que ele. Logo avisto o grupo e quando me aproximo paro onde estou. Sesshoumaru e Inu-yasha ambos estavam olhando para Kouga e para mim.

– Vejo que voltou Kagome e não voltou sozinha. – diz Inu-yasha com evidente ciúme.


	13. Chapter 12

**Segundo de hoje :D**

**Boa Leitura...**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

Sesshoumaru me olha de maneira fria e com uma sobrancelha arqueada, como se me perguntasse onde você se enfiou com esse aí? E Inu-yasha me olha com um olhar acusador.

– Vejo que se divertiu esses dias Kagome... – disse Inu-yasha de maneira acusadora. – Você saiu aquele dia para se acalmar ou para se encontrar com esse lobo fedido?

Todos me olhavam surpresos, Sango, Miroku e Shippou me olhavam com um olhar carinhoso, sabiam que eu não tinha feito nada, agora Kikyou me olhava com um olhar superior, como se me dissesse agora Inu-yasha será todo meu, coisa que eu nem ligava, estava mais preocupada com Sesshoumaru. Olho para Inu-yasha que me olha zangado e falo:

– Inu-yasha eu não lhe devo satisfação da minha vida, mas não estava com o Kouga eu o encontrei ontem quando um enxame de youkais me atacou e ele me ajudou. – Olho para Inu-yasha de maneira fria. – E o que você faz aqui Sesshoumaru? – Olho para ele de maneira seria e lanço a ele o olhar mais frio e sarcástico que tenho. Sesshoumaru me olha indiferente, mas eu podia perceber algo como ciúmes? Só podia estar ficando louca...

– É verdade Inu-yasha... – Kouga não conseguiu terminar, pois Inu-yasha gritava com ele.

– CALA ESSA SUA BOCA SEU LOBO FEDIDO! – gritava Inu-yasha a pleno pulmões e super irritado. – Você não tem nada a ver com isso, meu assunto é com Kagome. E você pare de mentir Kagome – Inu-yasha me acusa, seu olhar era de uma pessoa traída - eu sei que você saiu para se encontrar com ele... – Inu-yasha não conseguiu terminar, pois eu o interrompi.

– Inu-yasha SENTA! – e o meio youkai foi de cara ao chão. – Se você não acredita em mim, porque não pergunta a Sesshoumaru? E você ainda não me respondeu Sesshoumaru o que faz aqui?

Sesshoumaru olhou para mim e eu congelo, que olhar era aquele?, de preocupação?, não pode ser, estou imaginando coisas. Quando Sesshoumaru ia responder, foi interrompido por Inu-yasha.

– Pare de mentir Kagome. – diz Inu-yasha visivelmente chateado, ainda não entendia o porquê de tanto drama – Sesshoumaru acabou de chegar, o que alias estranhei muito. O que você esta fazendo aqui Sesshoumaru? Se for para pegar a Tessaiga agora não dá... – e Inu-yasha se dirige a mim novamente. – E você... – ele deixa a frase morrer, e seu olhar é um olhar de dor, de traído.

Kouga que estava quieto ao meu lado se pronuncia. – Cara de cachorro, eu só vim trazer Kagome em segurança, quando a encontrei ela estava sendo atacada por um enxame de youkais, ela começou a lutar quando o ferimento em seu ombro abriu e eu a ajudei... – disse Kouga mentindo um pouco, pois Kagome queria esconder os seus poderes de Inu-yasha e ele tinha que respeitar a vontade dela.

– Eu não acre... – Mas Inu-yasha dessa vez foi interrompido por Sesshoumaru.

– É verdade Inu-yasha, Kagome esta com um ferimento no ombro esquerdo - disse Sesshoumaru de forma tranquila e até indiferente, mas eu pude perceber algo como culpa? "O que esta acontecendo aqui" eu pensei. Sesshoumaru continuou... – Sei disso porque fui eu mesmo que o fiz. Por isso vim ate aqui para saber se Kagome tinha voltado em segurança e se estava bem, pois Rin ficou preocupada já que ela saiu no meio da noite. – e Sesshoumaru completou em pensamento "e para perguntar por que ela fugiu de mim depois da noite maravilhosa que tivemos".

Inu-yasha ia protestar, mas eu já não aguentava mais, e soltei toda a minha raiva. – Inu-yasha! CALA ESSA BOCA AGORA! Você não vai ficar insinuando nada de mim, enquanto eu sei coisas muito piores de você! Eu tenho a minha consciência tranquila sobre esse assunto! Kouga somente foi gentil em me ajudar e em me proteger, eu estou ferida e não posso manejar Joyeuse corretamente - o que era mentira, porque eu sou destra e o ferimento é em meu ombro esquerdo, mas Inu-yasha é muito burro para perceber isso - então ele se ofereceu para me trazer em segurança! Você não vai ficar falando assim de mim, insinuando coisas onde não existe nada! E Sesshoumaru depois eu falo com você eu preciso me acalmar se não você já sabe o que acontece... – olho para ele com um olhar de, por favor, cumpra a sua promessa... – Shippou meu menino vamos comigo dar uma volta? – Shippou me olha com aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes e assenti, e então corre e pula em meu colo. – Kouga você vem também... – e saio em direção a um lugar tranquilo.

Kouga caminha ao meu lado e Shippou em meu colo... Resolvo perguntar a Shippou há quanto tempo Sesshoumaru estava lá.

– Shippou há quanto tempo Sesshoumaru estava lá? – pergunto a ele.

– Ele tinha acabado de chegar – diz Shippou pensativo. – Quando Inu-yasha ia falar algo sentiu seu cheiro e o de Kouga e começou a resmungar, mas o mais incrível foi que Sesshoumaru mudou sua expressão seria e inabalável para uma cheia de ódio, foi só um instante e só eu vi, então eu não sei o que pode ser... – ele olha para frente e vê uma flor muito bonita, pula de meu colo, pega a flor e me entrega. Meus olhos enchem de lagrimas, meu lindo menino, lhe dou um beijo terno em sua testa. Mas volto os pensamentos para o que Shippou disse o que será que Sesshoumaru quis com isso? Só porque eu estava com o Kouga? Não é possível, ele não pode estar com ciúmes ou pode? Sou tirada de meus devaneios quando Kouga se dirige a mim.

– Kagome me desculpe, eu não queria lhe arranjar problemas eu juro! – disse Kouga com um pouco de culpa em sua voz. – e também eu já preciso ir embora sai da tribo sem avisar ninguém...

– Tudo bem Kouga, eu sei que você não tinha intenção... – eu disse reconfortando-o – Inu-yasha que é um idiota... E tudo bem toma cuidado no caminho de volta, vê se aparece mais. – dizendo isso ele me deu um beijo na testa, sorriu e virou um redemoinho, partindo.

Eu continuava com Shippou em meus braços, fazendo-lhe carinho em seus cabelos, sentada na frente de um lago. Shippou havia passado o resto da tarde brincando comigo e quando se cansou deitou em meu colo. Já havia escurecido e eu já havia me acalmado. Shippou acabou dormindo em meu colo, fiquei lá mais um tempo perdida em pensamentos e então decidi me levantar e voltar com Shippou para o acampamento para ele descansar direito, mas quando me viro, paro onde estou...

Sesshoumaru esta me observando, seus braços estão cruzados em frente ao peito e esta apoiado de lado em uma árvore... Há quanto tempo será que ele esta ai, parado me olhando? É claro que ele ocultou a presença dele para eu não sentir... Mas há quanto tempo, ele esta ali?

– Oi Kagome. – disse Sesshoumaru tranquilamente. – Este Sesshoumaru quer saber como estão seus ferimentos, já que você saiu sem se despedir... E porque você estava com aquele youkai lobo?

– Sesshoumaru... Eu estava indo embora seguindo pela direção leste, quando um enxame de youkais começou a me seguir, tive que concentrar minha energia em meus pés para atingir uma velocidade maior que o enxame ate chegar a uma clareira para poder me defender. – porque estou me explicando a ele? Não lhe devo satisfação... Mas algo dentro de mim quer continuar a conversar com ele, quer que ele continue a se preocupar... Quebro essa linha de raciocínio e volto a minha explicação. – Quando cheguei à clareira liberei todo o meu poder dizimando assim o enxame de youkais usando o ataque de Joyeuse, quando a ferida em meu ombro abriu novamente, mas Kouga só apareceu depois que eu já tinha derrotado os youkais... Ai ele me ajudou a trocar os curativos, dormimos na beira do rio e depois viemos para cá. E o resto você já sabe... E meu ferimento ainda está aberto...

Sesshoumaru me olha intensamente e me pergunto o que seria o motivo. Ele se aproxima e olha o meu ombro, as ataduras ainda estão sujas de sangue sinal que o ferimento ainda não cicatrizou, e depois do nervoso que passei o sangue tinha ficado quente, o que dificultava a cicatrização.

– Você ainda não respondeu a este Sesshoumaru por que fugiu dele. – Sesshoumaru me dirige um olhar estranho que interpreto como dor. Mas dor de que? – A noite que passamos juntos foi a melhor noite que este Sesshoumaru já teve... E quando acordei este Sesshoumaru ficou muito zangado porque você havia ido embora, e eu tive que caça-la, quando não a encontrei pensei que pudesse ter voltado ao idiota do meu irmão. - disse isso se aproximando de mim, e eu fui para trás, mas bati na arvore que estava atrás e ele me prensou o suficiente para me prender sem acordar Shippou que dormia tranquilamente em meus braços. – E quando chego, que bela surpresa eu tenho... Você com aquele líder youkai lobo, senti um ódio tão grande quando senti seu cheiro misturado com o dele... Você não gostou da noite que tivemos juntos Kagome? – ele passa a mão pelo meu rosto.

– Sesshoumaru a noite que tivemos juntos foi a melhor noite da minha vida, você trouxe sensações desconhecidas e deliciosas para mim, mas eu te disse eu não quero mais me envolver, só quero derrotar o Naraku e esquecer tudo isso... Não vou me enganar com você também, até porque o que você ia querer com uma humana desprezível que logo, logo vai morrer... – eu disse com dor no coração. O que esta acontecendo comigo? - Só quero esquecer tudo isso e seguir por um caminho que eu não sofra mais... Eu já sofri o bastante nesses mais de 2 anos...

Kagome não podia imaginar, mas aquelas palavras doeram em Sesshoumaru ele fez menção de beija-la, mas ela virou o rosto, o que fez doer ainda mais em seu peito, - "que sensação estranha é essa que me sufoca por dentro? Porque Kagome esta rejeitando a este Sesshoumaru?" - ele se perguntava por dentro. Então ele deu um beijo em sua bochecha, se demorando ali um instante e depois em sua testa, e ali sentiu o cheiro de Kagome mais uma vez, se era tempo que ela precisava, era tempo que ele daria...

– Não se preocupe Kagome - ele disse se afastando um pouco e olhando em meus olhos com seus olhos cor de âmbar brilhando, e de forma intensa, a luz da lua dava um ar tão lindo a ele, mas não me deixei levar e ele continuou falando - eu vou fazer você gostar de mim assim como eu gosto de você.

Sesshoumaru deu outro beijo em sua testa e se virou, partindo deixando para trás uma Kagome confusa e um Shippou dormindo tranquilo nos braços de sua mãe do coração.


	14. Chapter 13

**Bom esse é o ultimo de hoje...**

**Até depois baby's :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

Após Sesshoumaru ter saído, eu me sentei novamente, Shippou continuava dormindo tranquilamente em meu colo, para ele era como se nada tivesse acontecido... E eu agora estava muito confusa, o que aconteceu aqui? Sesshoumaru só podia estar brincando comigo, quem ele pensa que é, quer me usar e depois jogar fora? Confesso que noite que tive com ele foi a melhor da minha vida, senti coisas que nunca imaginei sentir, mas é só isso, não me arrependo de ter transado com ele, na verdade eu gostei e muito, mas não vou deixar me levar por isso, ele esta mentindo, ele quer me enganar, ele só quer me usar, é mentira dele, ele não gosta de mim...

Ou será que gosta? Ele disse e fez coisas que Inu-yasha nunca nem pensou em me dizer ou fazer... E agora, o que eu faço? Estou muito confusa agora. Shippou que ainda dormia em meu colo se mexeu e me despertou de meus devaneios, nesse instante eu sinto a presença dele, o que Inu-yasha quer? Vou esperar para ver se ele se aproxima... Olho para meu menino que dorme tranquilamente, como Shippou é lindo, quando crescer vai se tornar um lindo youkai raposa e bem forte também, e eu queria estar aqui para acompanhar esse crescimento dele, mas não sei se vou estar aqui, não sei como vai ser depois que a joia ficar completa, mas não quero ir embora, Shippou é meu filho, amo ele como um... Decido-me por fim dizer a Inu-yasha que sei que ele está me observando há algum tempo.

– Inu-yasha eu sei que você está ai há algum tempo. - digo calma, mas bem fria. Acaricio os cabelos de Shippou – E pretende ficar mais quanto tempo ai? A noite toda?

Inu-yasha pula do topo de uma árvore, me olhando perplexo. – FEH! Como sabia que eu estava aqui? – perguntou-me com irritação e curiosidade.

– Sua presença. – disse séria virando-me novamente para olhar o lago e fiquei quieta por um instante e depois continuei. – Você não a ocultou. – disse por fim.

Continuei olhando para o lago e depois voltei à atenção para Shippou que se aninhou mais em meus braços, Inu-yasha se aproxima e senta ao meu lado. Percebo que ele está irritado, mas quer saber o que aconteceu. Se ele esta achando que eu vou me explicar está muito enganado, se ele quer saber que me pergunte!

O silencio se estende entre nós. Como ele nada disse resolvi sair, quando fiz menção de me levantar ele fala:

– Kagome, espera. – ele se vira para me olhar. – Porque você estava com Kouga?

– Eu já te disse Inu-yasha. – digo séria e sentando-me novamente. Shippou virou o rosto para o outro lado – Eu fui atacada por um enxame de youkais que queriam os fragmentos, e por causa do ferimento que Sesshoumaru fez em meu ombro eu não ia conseguir sozinha. – disse desviando o olhar. – Ai o Kouga apareceu e me ajudou. Eu estava próxima à matilha dele e não percebi.

– Então ele só veio te trazer mesmo. – disse Inu-yasha visivelmente aliviado, mas sua expressão fica séria novamente. – E porque você e Sesshoumaru lutaram? E porque ele não te matou? Eu não entendo!

Olho para Inu-yasha, não posso contar o real motivo, que lutamos porque ele queria saber o porquê de esconder os meus poderes. E muito menos que hoje ele apareceu para saber por que eu fugi dele depois da noite que tivemos...

Inu-yasha me olha novamente e me pergunta: - Kagome ? Você não vai me responder? E por que Sesshoumaru veio aqui hoje?

– Inu-yasha, já lhe disse que não te devo satisfação da minha vida. – disse um pouco alterada e evasiva. – A minha luta com Sesshoumaru foi por um motivo banal, acho que mexi com o orgulho dele e ele me atacou, só isso. Ele não me matou porque Rin gosta muito de mim. – disse ficando um pouco sem graça. – Ele veio hoje porque Rin pediu, porque depois da luta, Sesshoumaru me levou para um lugar seguro e Rin cuidou de mim – ocultei a parte que Sesshoumaru também cuidou de mim – E eu fui embora antes deles acordarem, Sesshoumaru disse que Rin tinha ficado muito preocupada com minha segurança. E foi somente isso.

Inu-yasha me olha de forma estranha. Eu voltei minha atenção para o Shippou. Inu-yasha me surpreende quando me abraça.

– Fiquei tão preocupado quando vi você e o Kouga – disse me encarando – Pensei que tinha te perdido para sempre. E quando Sesshoumaru disse que tinha sido ele que havia lhe ferido dessa maneira brutal, eu fiquei sem ação... Ele poderia ter te matado... – Inu-yasha deixou a frase morrer...

Olhei para ele chocada. Como ele ousa falar isso para mim depois do que eu presenciei. Ele pensa que eu sou o que? Uma idiota? Se ele pensa que vai me fazer de idiota novamente, ele está muito enganado!

– Inu-yasha... – disse me afastando. – Você não precisa se preocupar comigo eu sei muito bem me cuidar, Sesshoumaru apesar de tudo, cuidou de mim, e Kouga me ajudou num momento de perigo. E outra coisa... Como você me perdeu se você nunca me teve... Você sempre teve a _sua_ Kikyou... – disse de maneira fria, dando ênfase ao sua e me virei.

Fui em direção ao acampamento deixando um Inu-yasha confuso para trás. Shippou se agita em meus braços e pronuncia um pouco sonolento. "Mamãe Kagome, não vá em embora, não me abandone, eu chorei muito... Pensei que tivesse ido embora para sempre!". Quando escuto isso meu coração se aperta. É claro que ele estava sonhando. Meu menino sofreu com a minha partida. O aperto mais em meus braços e sussurro em seus ouvidos. "Meu Shippou, mamãe não vai te deixar, nunca!". E ele mesmo dormindo, abre aquele sorriso lindo que tanto amo, e diz novamente antes de pegar no sono novamente. "Que bom!". Não tinha reparado que havia parado de caminhar, só reparei quando Inu-yasha se aproximou e me puxou pelo braço, quase derrubando meu menino. Mandei-o sentar no mesmo instante e ele foi de cara ao chão.

– Porque fez isso Kagome? – gritava Inu-yasha.

– Você ainda me pergunta o por quê ? Você quase derruba Shippou. E o que você quer pegando no meu braço assim? – digo irritada como ele pode ser tão idiota?

Inu-yasha se levanta. – O que você quis dizer quando falou aquilo de Kikyou? – perguntava-me Inu-yasha curioso. – E de você? Como assim Kagome, me fala!

– Inu-yasha... – digo suspirando, porque ele não pode deixar para lá? – Esquece o que eu disse tudo bem? Foi algo que disse sem pensar. – disse normalmente. – E vamos voltar ao acampamento, Shippou está dormindo, meu menino teve um dia cansativo.

Dizendo isso voltei a caminhar de volta ao acampamento. Inu-yasha seguia ao meu lado pensativo, acho que resolveu deixar para lá. Quando volto ao acampamento estão todos dormindo, exceto uma Kikyou com um olhar que se pudesse teria me matado.


	15. Chapter 14

**Ohayo baby's lindos *-***

**Cheguei com mais uma leva de capítulos, e hoje serão 4...**

**Aproveitem e boa leitura :D**

**P.S: Tem hentai nesse capítulo... **

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

Kikyou caminha em nossa direção... – Inu-yasha onde você estava? E ainda com essa garota! – Kikyou se alterava com ele e me olhava de forma superior e acusatória, como se eu quisesse Inu-yasha.

– Kikyou eu só... – Inu-yasha não conseguiu terminar, pois eu me intrometi.

– Não lhe devo satisfação da minha vida Kikyou, mas Inu-yasha foi atrás de mim, pois pensou que eu tinha ido embora novamente – disse séria e com um olhar igual ao dela, a encarava de forma igual sem abaixar a cabeça. – Como você pode ver eu estou com meu menino e poderia muito bem ir embora. E não se preocupe não quero seu namorado – dizendo isso sai em direção a Miroku que tinha acordado e deixei uma Kikyou furiosa e um Inu-yasha surpreso, parados no mesmo lugar.

–-

Quando acordei, Shippou já estava brincando com seus brinquedos, Miroku estava conversando com Sango, provavelmente sobre a noite de ontem. Levanto-me e vou fazer minha higiene. Quando volto Inu-yasha não tirava os olhos de mim nem por um instante. Senti-me muito incomodada com isso, mas resolvi deixar para lá e me dirigi a Shippou, quando cheguei próximo a ele passei a mão em seus cabelos e ele sorriu para mim.

– Olá meu amor, dormiu bem? – perguntei a Shippou dando um sorriso pequeno – e com o que você estava sonhando ontem? – quando disse isso seu sorriso sumiu e eu me arrependi de ter perguntado isso.

– Dormi sim, seu colo é gostoso Kagome – após dizer isso mudou de expressão, para uma chorosa – e eu sonhei que você ia embora novamente... Você não vai mais embora né Kagome?

Quando escutei isso meu coração doeu, não queria que Shippou pensasse que eu o havia abandonado... – Shippou vem aqui – o peguei no colo – eu não te abandonei tudo bem, mesmo se eu sair do grupo novamente – disse isso olhando para Kikyou que estava mais afastada com Inu-yasha – eu volto sempre para te ver, e depois que derrotarmos o Naraku, eu vou cuidar de você, é uma promessa.

Shippou abriu um sorriso e disse. – Tudo bem!

Sango e Miroku se aproximaram e perguntaram o que tinha acontecido ontem, e porque Inu-yasha estava comigo. Eu expliquei para eles o que aconteceu, ocultando sobre Sesshoumaru, eu não acredito nele, e que havia ficado com Shippou brincando na beira do lago, logo ele dormiu e eu continuei sentada lá pensando quando Inu-yasha apareceu, conversamos e quando voltamos Kikyou estava furiosa com ele.

– Então foi isso... – disse Miroku pensativo – eu acordei quando a Kikyou gritou com Inu-yasha, esse Inu-yasha, não tem jeito.

– Ele é um idiota! – diz Sango. – Não sei como você suporta a presença dela... – Sango não conseguiu terminar, pois Inu-yasha resmungou algo incompreensível e sacou a Tessaiga.

– Vamos Sesshoumaru, eu sei que você esta ai... – gritou Inu-yasha e eu parei no mesmo instante "o que ele faz aqui?", eu me perguntava – Se você não sair eu vou atacar. – Quando Inu-yasha disse isso, Sesshoumaru apareceu em minha frente, Inu-yasha arregalou os olhos "o que ele quer com a minha Kagome?" e correu em minha direção. – Kagome saia daí é perigoso.

– Você acha que eu atacaria Kagome Inu-yasha? – disse Sesshoumaru superior – Eu não vim lutar com ela novamente e muito menos com você

– E o que você quer então? – perguntou Inu-yasha, ele já havia se aproximado de mim e me empurrado para longe de Sesshoumaru, para longe daquele cheiro que eu tanto amo, Canela e Frésias.

Sesshoumaru olhou diretamente para mim e eu me deliciei com aqueles olhos âmbares, Inu-yasha se incomodou e entrou em nossa linha de visão, me bloqueando.

– Kagome... – disse Sesshoumaru, quando escutei meu nome ser pronunciada pela sua voz grave e perfeita, meu coração se agitou... "Mas o que esta acontecendo comigo?" sou tirada de meus devaneios quando ele continua. – Rin está doente, e eu não sei o que fazer, não entendo da doença dos humanos. Você poderia vir comigo e cuidar dela?

– É claro Sesshoumaru – eu disse, não tem nem como discutir, Rin cuidou de mim e agora é minha vez de retribuir. Mas antes de eu continuar a falar Inu-yasha se meteu.

– ELA NÃO VAI - gritava Inu-yasha para Sesshoumaru – VOCÊ NÃO VAI! – ele gritou para mim também.

– É CLARO QUE EU VOU! – gritei para Inu-yasha, quem ele pensa que é? Rin é somente uma criança. – Você não precisa tanto assim de mim, Kikyou também pode sentir os fragmentos então eu não farei falta! Você pode continuar andando se o problema é esse, eu acho vocês, não se preocupe comigo eu sei me virar sozinha! – virei-me para Shippou – E Shippou, mamãe volta logo, tudo bem? Rin precisa da minha ajuda, e eu volto logo, é só ate a Rin ficar melhor.

– Tudo bem – disse Shippou dando um sorriso compreensivo.

– Mas Kag... – Inu-yasha não conseguiu terminar, pois Kikyou interrompeu.

– A deixe Inu-yasha, se ela quer ir, deixe que vá – disse Kikyou com aquele ar de superior. – Quando ela terminar ela nos encontrará não se preocupe.

Inu-yasha me olhou por um instante e disse – Tudo bem! – e saiu bufando para a floresta, Kikyou o seguiu. Assim que saíram Sesshoumaru se aproximou e perguntou:

– Vamos?

– Sim, vamos. – dei um beijo em Shippou, um abraço em Sango e Miroku e sai "caminhando" com Sesshoumaru ate onde Rin estava.

–-

Já se passou um dia e eu ainda estou com Rin, ela teve uma febre muito forte, como os remédios daqui são ervas estou tendo um pouco mais de trabalho, pois ate achar a certa leva tempo, e também tem Sesshoumaru, ele fica me cercando e eu fico o máximo possível longe dele, mas é meio impossível, ele esta muito preocupado com Rin, ainda mais que ela não acorda, estou fazendo o máximo que posso.

Tive uma ideia, e se eu der uma descarga de energia espiritual nela, eu posso ajuda-la. Agacho-me e coloco a mãos sobre seu peito, Sesshoumaru me observa curioso, quando as posiciono quase tocando em Rin, libero minha energia total e dou uma descarga em Rin. Não quis falar nada para Sesshoumaru, mas Rin fora envenenada então minha energia deve purificar o veneno. Libero uma descarga de energia em Rin, conseguindo purificar o veneno e ela finalmente começa a acordar.

– Mamãe? – disse Rin, quando sua visão ficou clara ela sorriu. – Olá mana Kagome!

– Olá Rin, como você está? – disse para ela e me virando para fora da cabana. – Sesshoumaru, Rin acordou. – Sesshoumaru que estava sentado à sombra de uma árvore se levantou e se aproximou dela.

– Senhor Sesshoumaru – disse Rin corada – o que aconteceu?

– Você comeu algo com veneno. – disse Sesshoumaru com calma, "então ele sabia".

– Você esta com fome Rin? – eu pergunto.

– Sim! – disse Rin abrindo um lindo sorriso.

Após isso preparei algo para ela comer, mas Rin estava muito cansada e logo voltou a dormir, já estava escuro quando ela dormiu, ela já esta melhor, então fico mais sossegada. Queria ir embora, mas já esta tarde, não quero passar mais uma noite aqui, acho melhor eu ir embora agora, eu vou correndo mesmo, não quero mais ficar com Sesshoumaru, só quero ir embora. Mas é melhor eu fica aqui e passar mais essa noite, e amanha vou embora bem cedo. Sou tirada de meus devaneios quando Sesshoumaru se aproxima e diz:

– No que você esta pensando Kagome? – ele disse me fitando.

– Que já esta tarde. – disse sem fita-lo. – Se fosse um pouco mais cedo eu iria embora. – e olho para Sesshoumaru, e me arrependo. Ele esta zangado.

– Porque você quer ir embora, Kagome? – pergunta se aproximando – Este Sesshoumaru não lhe agrada? - diz parando em minha frente, e eu sinto aquele doce aroma natural dele.

– Não é que você não me agrade. – disse corando violentamente – mas aquilo que aconteceu foi um erro... – baixei minha voz ate um sussurro, mas sabia que ele era capaz de escutar. – mas não quer dizer que não tenha gostado...

Após eu dizer isso, ele se aproximou e me prensou na parede da cabana, segurou meu rosto em suas mãos e me beijou lenta e carinhosamente, levei uns segundos para perceber o que acontecia porque eu só pensava "como ele pode ser tão carinhoso?", mas quando percebi, eu senti uma necessidade de corresponder aquele beijo. Eu o queria e muito, mas estava lutando contra aquilo dentro de mim, eu o queria me beijando, eu o queria novamente dentro de mim despertando aquelas sensações maravilhosas, eu o queria de todas as formas possíveis e isso é um erro.

Sesshoumaru me prensou mais contra a parede e correspondi ao beijo o deixando mais selvagem, eu passei as mãos pela sua nuca e desci para as costas, dando pequenos arranhões, Sesshoumaru deixou um gemido baixo escapar e eu me deliciei com essa sensação de poder, a sensação de vitoria de enfim estar causando algo a ele, mesmo que seja prazer. Levantei uma perna e ele pegou, acariciando minha coxa de fortemente, fui pega de surpresa quando ele pegou minha outra perna me segurando no ar.

Soltei um gritinho de surpresa, o que o fez sorrir. Sesshoumaru apertava minhas coxas, aposto que vai ficar a marca. Ele separou nossos lábios e desceu pelo meu pescoço, dando leve mordidas e deixando um rastro de beijos. E eu me entreguei a aquela sensação deliciosa e a ele também, Sesshoumaru levantou minha camiseta regata e a retirou, eu tirei meu sutiã não ia o deixar rasga-lo novamente, com a mão esquerda ele estimulava o mamilo direito, enquanto o esquerdo estava na boca dele, ele sugava e me deixava louca, ele foi descendo lentamente ate se sentar no chão e eu continuei em seu colo, tentei retirar a armadura dele, mas não consegui então ele me ajudou e eu tive uma visão perfeita de seu corpo.

Sesshoumaru tem um abdômen definido e peito largo, seus braços torneados, ele também retirou a calça, o que me fez levantar e eu também retirei a minha calça. Quando me deparei com a ereção dele não consegui me segurar e peguei em minhas mãos, começando um movimento de sobe de desce o masturbando, Sesshoumaru gemeu e eu coloquei sua ereção em minha boca passando a língua em sua ponta, quando olhei para seu rosto Sesshoumaru me encarava, seus olhos estavam em brasas, retirei sua ereção de minha boca e ele me deitou em suas vestes, eu o queria dentro de mim e ele atendeu ao meu pedido silencioso, Sesshoumaru me penetrou lentamente e meu corpo todo tremeu em uma sensação estranha e muito gostosa.

Ele começou a se movimentar para frente e para trás, eu gemi alto e ele também, Sesshoumaru aumentou a velocidade me levando a loucura, nunca pensei que esse ser arrogante iria ficar com essa aparência diante de mim, quase louco de desejo. Começo a sentir meu corpo tremer e ele também percebe aumentando mais ainda a velocidade e me puxando sobre ele, sem retirar sua ereção de dentro mim, agora ele esta sentado e eu estou cavalgando, nem ligo se era isso mesmo o que ele queria fazer quando me puxou, chego ao orgasmo e ele também junto comigo.

Após isso ele ainda continua dentro de mim e me beija, mas um beijo estranho, diferente, como se fosse com amor e carinho, e eu retribuo. Levanto-me e me visto Sesshoumaru também se vestiu, e como da outra vez, ele me abraçou e dormimos assim.

_–-_

Acordo antes de Sesshoumaru e novamente vou embora antes dele acordar. Não quero me enganar com ele como me enganei com Inu-yasha. Até porque Sesshoumaru não me ama, ele só ama a si próprio.


	16. Chapter 15

**Yo baby's esse é o segundo capitulo do dia u-u**

**Bom o que acontece nesse capítulo e no próximo,**

**é essencial para a continuidade da fic...**

**Espero que não se zanguem...**

**Boa leitura :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

Já está claro, e sinto que estou próxima do pessoal, o que eu acho ótimo, significa que não estávamos tão distantes assim. Quando sai da cabana onde Sesshoumaru estava, escondi meu cheiro e presença, e corri o mais rápido que eu podia, não para fugir dele, mas porque eu não queria continuar mais lá, não havia necessidade disso, ele me confunde, também ele quer o que? Sesshoumaru, o Lorde das Terras do Oeste, amando - ou gostando de - uma humana, só pode ser uma piada de muito mau gosto, muito mau gosto.

Inu-yasha e os outros avançaram bastante nesses dois dias em que eu fiquei afastada, mas nada que meus poderes não resolvam. Já estou com saudades de Shippou, Sango e Miroku. Nesse momento eu estou com meus poderes totalmente liberado ate porque eu preciso ser rápida, decido purificar meu corpo antes de me aproximar mais, Inu-yasha pode sentir o cheiro de Sesshoumaru em mim e não quero dar satisfação para ninguém, não que eu não goste de ter o cheiro dele comigo, mas adianta o que se eu não consigo sentir?

Me concentro e uma luz lilás rodeia meu corpo me purificando. Bloqueio novamente meus poderes e vou correndo normalmente, logo os vejo e Inu-yasha levanta a cabeça para me fitar, percebo que ele está visivelmente aliviado em me ver.

– Olá Kagome, vejo que já voltou – Inu-yasha disse com visível ironia – com tantas pessoas no mundo, porque Sesshoumaru veio justamente atrás de você?

Resolvo ignorar Inu-yasha, não devo satisfações do que faço ou deixo de fazer, muito menos o porquê de eu ajudar os outros. Me dirigi aos outros. – Oi pessoal, como vocês estão?

– Estamos bem. – responde-me Sango me analisando dos pés a cabeça – e você? Como você está? Sesshoumaru te machucou de novo?

– Estou bem – digo e penso "como ele pode me machucar me fazendo ter sensações maravilhosas?", me segurei para não sorrir boba, iria chamar atenção desnecessária - E não ele não me machucou novamente já disse aquilo aconteceu por um motivo banal, cuidei de Rin e ela já esta melhor. Após isso eu voltei – disse dando um sorriso.

Inu-yasha se aproxima sorrateiramente e fala: - Vai me ignorar agora Kagome?

– O que você quer Inu-yasha? – pergunto com um mau–humor repentino – fala logo que eu tenho muito que fazer!

– Muito para fazer? – disse Inu-yasha com ironia, olhando para cima – Ou você vai se encontrar com Sesshoumaru novamente? – dizendo isso ele me olha e seus olhos tinham dor e sofrimento "o que ele pensa que esta fazendo? ELE ENLOUQUECEU?" – eu penso com uma raiva crescente.

– Inu-yasha você esta escutando o que esta me dizendo? – digo pasma e o olhando incrédula – Rin precisou de minha ajuda e eu fui, faria isso por qualquer um, você sabe muito bem disso, e outra não tenho nada a ver com seus problemas com Sesshoumaru, mas de uma coisa eu sei, eu sou a única humana fora Rin que ele conversa, deve ter sido por este motivo que ele veio ate mim!

Inu-yasha me olha por um instante e quando ia responder foi interrompido por Kikyou que me olhava com aquele olhar superior...

– Ora, ora Inu-yasha você sabe muito bem que deve ter algo aí – diz Kikyou superior e me olhando em desafio – ate porque Sesshoumaru detesta os humanos e o que ele ia querer com você? Uma humana fraca que nem consegue me superar! E ainda por cima, muito feia que se diga de passagem – dizendo isso ela da um sorriso cínico.

Olho para Kikyou um instante, antes de processar o que ela disse. COMO ELA OUSA INSINUAR QUE EXISTE ALGO ENTRE MIM E SESSHOUMARU? Não que não seja verdade, não que não tenha acontecido nada, aconteceu só duas vezes, mas mesmo assim isso só diz direito a mim e a ele. Quem ela pensa que é? Como ela ousa insinuar algo sobre mim?

– kkkkkkkkk, Kikyou você é muito engraçada não é mesmo? - digo rindo loucamente, até coloquei a mão na barriga devido à crise de riso, mas era de nervoso, disso eu sabia – Quem você pensa que é para falar algo de mim? Aliás, quem você pensa que é para dirigir a palavra a mim? – digo com um ódio que começou a surgir gradativamente, eu não queria, mas acontece com todos né - Falsa moralista é isso o que você é, se passa por santa e de santa não tem nada! Você sabe o que eu vi quando eu cheguei aqui Kikyou? No dia em que eu voltei para o vilarejo? - dou um olhar frio a ela e não desvio o olhar em momento algum - Alias uma noite antes de eu "aparecer" no vilarejo?

Inu-yasha que ate então estava quieto e pasmo com que estava acontecendo, se pronunciou me perguntando: - O que você viu Kagome? – seus olhos mostravam medo e estavam arregalados. Ele sabia o que eu tinha visto, só queria confirmar – O que você viu no dia em que voltou?

Nesse instante Sesshoumaru chega: - Kagome - dizia ele com um olhar zangado e irritado, principalmente por ter que vir atrás de mim novamente, mas dessa vez eu não podia dar a "devida" atenção a ele, meu problema era outro - novamente você saiu sem avisar a este Sesshoumaru? – mas só após isso Sesshoumaru percebe a tensão vindo de Inu-yasha, Kikyou e Kagome. E percebe que o monge, a exterminadora e o youkai raposa, estão pasmos parados no mesmo lugar sem nada dizer, olhando para Kagome com um olhar assustado. Aproxima-se de Sango e pergunta: - O que está acontecendo aqui? – quando Sango ia responder Kagome a cortou.

– Sesshoumaru de novo isso? Hahahaha - digo com sarcasmo, mas ainda com raiva, não por ele, mas pela situação. Afinal Sesshoumaru não me fez nada pra eu ter raiva dele – eu sei me cuidar e você sabe muito bem disso! – porque ele tem que ficar me seguindo? Como se eu fosse importante para ele, como se ele se preocupasse! – E Inu-yasha – disse me virando para ele, o olhando de maneira fria e com um pouco de magoa, não queria estar magoada, mas estava não o amo mais, mas eu sofri muito - o que eu vi aquele dia, alias NOITE, em que eu voltei, foi você e a sua Kikyou na floresta TRANSANDO! Kkkkkkkkk E agora ela quer insinuar que eu e Sesshoumaru temos um caso kkkkkkkkk - a olho com o mais puro ódio que tenho em meu coração, mas eu estava tentando me controlar - e se tivermos o que vocês, casal de namorados tem a ver com isso? O que vocês têm a ver com minha vida e com a de Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru olha para Kagome espantado, nunca a tinha visto com tanta raiva e muito menos que ia falar assim, desse modo tão firme sem derramar uma lágrima, e por um instante ficou feliz por ela insinuar que talvez tivessem um caso, que ela era dele, somente dele. Inu-yasha estava branco "então quer dizer que ela sabia? Esse tempo todo, e ainda continuou aqui, e junto com a Kikyou. O que eu fiz?". Kikyou estava irada, "como ela ousa falar assim de mim! Ah, mas ela vai ter o que merece!".

– Ah e tem outra Inu-yasha – digo com uma ironia incrível – aquele dia que eu fui meditar no lago se lembra? Eu fui realmente meditar porque eu sonhei com uma pessoa indesejada – dei uma leve olhada para Sesshoumaru e somente ele percebeu – que na verdade nem é tão indesejada assim, mas também por outro motivo. Eu vi você e a Kikyou aos beijos! Pelo menos tivessem o caráter de se afastar! Não tem respeito pelo meu menino?

Kikyou não aguenta mais, pega seu arco e uma flecha, mirando em Kagome que estava distraída com Inu-yasha e atira, mas Kagome percebe o ataque e desvia da flecha de Kikyou, que fica pasma com a garota, Kagome havia pulado e pegou a flecha no ar, Inu-yasha olhava pasmo para Kagome, enquanto Sesshoumaru podia admirá-la, mostrando o quanto era forte. Kagome para em pé e Kikyou atira outra flecha, Kagome corre para trás de uma árvore e se protege, não porque Kagome era fraca, na verdade ela estava se perguntando se podia usar seus poderes e decidiu que esse era o momento de mostrar do que era capaz, essa seria sua cartada na manga, seu trunfo.

– Kikyou – eu disse séria saindo de trás da arvore – você mexeu com quem estava quieta.

– Cala a sua boca garota, não é só porque você conseguiu desviar de uma, alias duas flechas, que já vai estar se achando - ela da um sorriso irônico - você só sabe correr e se esconder, mas hoje nem Inu-yasha te ajuda! – Kikyou dizia com ódio em sua voz, mas em seus olhos havia vestígios de medo.

Kagome nesse instante levada pela raiva libera sua energia direto para seus pés e somente para eles, e correu parando atrás de Kikyou, somente Sesshoumaru viu Kagome se mexer, já havia se acostumado com a velocidade dela, Kikyou fora pega de surpresa quando Kagome lhe deu um soco que a fez cair, quando Kikyou caiu os outros perceberam que Kagome estava atrás dela. Kikyou se levantou rapidamente com seu arco em mãos e correu em direção a Inu-yasha, mas Kagome a impediu parando em sua frente.

– O que você disse Kikyou? – eu disse a olhando de cima – que eu estava me achando e que só sabia correr? Kkkkkkk – disse ficando irada – Mas só estou vendo você correndo aqui! Para _seu_ Inu-yasha! Agora quem te diz sou eu nem ele te ajuda!

– CALA ESSA SUA BOCA GAROTA! – gritou Kikyou irritada – Você vai ver! – dizendo isso Kikyou se virou e pegou o arco concentrando sua energia e acertando Kagome a lançando no ar, mas Kagome sabia o que fazer, rodou no ar e ia cair em pé, mas Kikyou atirou uma flecha pegando de raspão no braço de Kagome que se irou mais ainda.

- Como você ousa me ferir? – Kagome perguntou irritada. Inu-yasha e os outros estavam sem saber o que fazer, nunca tinha visto Kagome tão poderosa e tão ágil, e muito menos com tanto ódio. Kikyou percebeu perigo e correu para o meio da floresta, Kagome a seguiu de perto e acertou Kikyou nas costas que caiu de cara no chão.

– Onde você pensa que vai? – eu disse e nesse instante alguém me puxa.

– Kagome – Inu-yasha disse pasmo - Já chega! – de repente ele grita comigo. – VOCÊ NÃO VAI MACHUCÁ-LA!

Nesse instante Kagome não consegue mais se segurar e motivada pelo ódio e pela magoa que sentia libera todo o seu poder, assumindo a coloração arroxeada de seus olhos quase prateados, e a energia correndo por todo seu corpo arroxeado também, seus cabelos começavam a esvoaçar ao redor dela. "Ele nunca me defendeu dela! E agora ele quer defende-la!" – pensava Kagome, ali ela teve a certeza de que Inu-yasha nunca a defenderia, porque sempre seria Kikyou. Todos a olham pasmos e encantados, Kagome havia ficado tão poderosa!

– Agora você conseguiu me tirar do sério – eu disse irada para Inu-yasha e dei um sorriso sarcástico – as únicas pessoas que tinha visto todo o meu poder era somente o Sesshoumaru porque eu lutei contra ele e o Kouga, mas agora não preciso mais esconder! – olhei para Kikyou achando graça da situação – você quer continuar?

– QUERO! SUA IDIOTA! – gritou Kikyou, mas ela pensou que fosse só blefe da parte de Kagome e não que ela fosse fazer aquilo mesmo.

Nesse momento Kagome se afastou de Inu-yasha que havia ficado pasmo com a quantidade de poder de Kagome e correu para cima de Kikyou, Inu-yasha tentou impedir novamente, mas Sesshoumaru não deixou que ele interferisse novamente. Kagome alcançou Kikyou que corria pela floresta e deu um soco no ombro dela que fez estilhaços de seu corpo de barro voar, Kikyou foi lançada em uma árvore com o impacto ela fica desorientada, nesse momento Kagome percebe que Kikyou havia voltado ao ponto de partida da briga, Kagome pulou novamente em cima de Kikyou lhe desferindo vários tapas na cara, mas isso era coisa de vadia por isso parou.

Kagome decidiu parar não ia corromper seu coração por causa de Kikyou. Mas antes decidiu fazer uma ultima ameaça. Mas quando se virou Kagome recebeu um golpe na cabeça, Kikyou segurava uma pedra. Kagome então pegou Joyeuse que estava guardada e ameaçou Kikyou com ela, ela ficou com medo, mas Kagome se lembrou de que seria injusta com ela, Kikyou não sabe manejar armas, e então se dirigiu a Kikyou:

– Vai querer continuar Kikyou? – eu disse séria e indiferente – você quem sabe! – E após isso eu me livrei de Joyeuse, peguei meu arco e flecha, mirei e atirei uma flecha na árvore em que ela estava apoiada a desintegrando por inteiro.

Kikyou arregalou os olhos e disse: - Tudo bem Kagome, você venceu. – dizendo isso ela cai muito machucada.

Eu concentrei minha energia novamente e voltei ao normal. Caminhei até onde Inu-yasha estava e disse: - Estou saindo do grupo, mas vou estar sempre por perto porque não vou levar Shippou, ele ficara melhor com você e quando essa guerra acabar eu vou cuidar dele. – Sesshoumaru escutou tudo e pensou em chamar Kagome para ir com ele, não queria que ela andasse por aí sozinha. Sai de perto de Inu-yasha e me aproximei de Shippou – meu menino lembra-se da conversa que tivemos esses dias? – Shippou logo entendeu e começou a chorar. – Mamãe não vai te abandonar, vou estar sempre por perto ate porque eu te prometi!

Shippou entendeu a situação, sorriu e disse: - você sempre vai vir me ver né?

– Mas é claro meu menino! – e o abracei.

Sango e Miroku se aproximaram encantados, não tinham pensado que eu havia ficado tão poderosa, contei o porquê escondi meus poderes e eles entenderam, mas não queriam que eu fosse embora, insistiram para que eu ficasse, mas optei por ser assim, Inu-yasha se aproxima de mim e eu digo a ele que não guardo rancor e que eu não posso ficar no grupo, ele reluta um pouco, mas sou irredutível, ele enfim se da por vencido. Decido-me por partir logo.

– Bom então já estou indo – disse meio triste – isso não é um adeus é um ate logo. – Me virei e comecei a correr parando em uma clareira, pois estava sendo seguida. – Sesshoumaru eu sei que é você – disse me virando e fitando aqueles lindos olhos cor de âmbar. – O que você quer?

– Kagome, você quer seguir viagem com este Sesshoumaru? – Não acredito no que acabei de escutar. Ele só pode estar brincando!


	17. Chapter 16

**Terceiro do dia e não me matem :D**

**Boa leitura...**

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

Sesshoumaru me olha de forma carinhosa, e eu olho para ele com cara de incrédula. Não acredito no que estou ouvindo, porque ele quer me levar com ele? EU NÃO VOU! Ele quer brincar com meus sentimentos! Ele só quer me usar, ele só pode estar pensando que eu sou essas fêmeas que estão à disposição dele o tempo todo, mas ele está muito enganado! E pensando nisso porque ele transou comigo novamente? Mas o que! Isso não é hora de pensar nisso. Sesshoumaru ainda me encarava, resolvi deixar esses pensamentos de lado e seguir em frente, começando me dirigindo a ele.

– Sesshoumaru, agradeço a sua oferta, mas – olho diretamente em seus lindos olhos cor de âmbar, quase me perdendo neles, mas não posso, não dessa vez – eu não vou com você! Eu sei me virar sozinha! – disse elevando minha voz – Porque ninguém confia na minha capacidade? Eu sei me cuidar, você sabe disso. E porque você acha que iria com você?

Sesshoumaru me olha com certo ressentimento - Você tem certeza disso Kagome? – Sesshoumaru disse de certa forma chateado – esse é o seu desejo?

Sesshoumaru me encara e vejo em seus olhos dor e tristeza, eu sei que estou pegando pesado com ele, ele só quer me ajudar e não quer que eu fique sozinha, correndo perigo – tudo bem que estou forte agora, mas mesmo assim. Ele se preocupa comigo, a maneira dele - mas eu preciso desse tempo para por os pensamentos em ordem, ele me confunde muito. Sesshoumaru nada disse, eu acho que o magoei.

– Olha Sesshoumaru – disse desviando o olhar, não podia mais encara ele, estou muito envergonhada, ele não tem nada a ver com isso, com minha insegurança – Me desculpe, eu estou irritada e acabei descontando em você... –Passo as mãos no rosto e massageio a minha testa - Isso não tem nada haver com você, e sim comigo... Nem sei por que se importa comigo... – Sesshoumaru me olhou uma ultima vez e foi embora sem dizer nada, mas não antes de eu perceber um olhar magoado e sei que mexi no orgulho dele. Sei que as intenções dele eram as melhores, mas não vou me deixar levar por ele! Eu vou provar que sei me virar!

Eu me sentei à sombra de uma árvore, percebi que o machucado em meu ombro se abriu novamente, Sesshoumaru fez um ferimento muito profundo e como eu não paro quieta um instante, a ferida não melhora completamente. Como lutei com Kikyou ele se abriu novamente, estava ardendo e sangrando um pouco, mas nada que eu não pudesse aguentar. Eu preciso descansar, usei meus poderes muitas vezes seguidas nesse meio tempo, sem descansar completamente, noites mal dormidas e lutas constantes não ajudam muito, tem também o stress emocional que eu estou passando, meu sensei me alertou que ainda era muito cedo para eu sair por ai usando meus poderes sem restrição...

Ate porque eu ainda era principiante, ele só me deu a direção e eu escolho o caminho, mas ainda tenho muito o que aprimorar, como o cansaço que eu sempre fico, sim eu sei é uma coisa básica para nós sacerdotisas é a resistência espiritual, mas eu acabei focando na física com uso de instrumentos e não na física após utilizar a espiritual, o que consome grande parte de energia do meu corpo. Decido descansar um pouco e novamente comecei a pensar no que aconteceu.

Eu acho que foi melhor dessa forma, assim eu não me engano com Sesshoumaru. Não queria deixar ele com raiva nem magoado, muito menos mexer no orgulho dele, o que eu tenho certeza que foi o caso, mas eu não posso me apaixonar por ele. Ele só tem amor próprio e amar uma humana, é ate engraçado de se pensar, ate porque ele odeia os humanos.

Decido deixar isso para lá, pois estou muito cansada, a luta com Kikyou gastou muito da minha energia, preciso arranjar um lugar para descansar, mas ainda está de dia, para ser mais precisa inicio de tarde, e agora para onde eu vou? E meu menino como será que ele vai ficar? Preciso voltar a minha era e trazer mais doces para ele. Fico observando as nuvens no céu, o céu dessa era é muito limpo e não tem poluição, mas eu prefiro a noite, as estrelas daqui são tão brilhantes, eu queria que as estrelas da minha era também fossem assim, mas o que mais me surpreende é a lua, mas muitas das vezes quando a estou observando meus pensamentos me levam até ele, aquele youkai de olhar frio e solitário. Sou tirada de meus devaneios quando sinto uma presença se aproximando muito rápido. Viro-me e vejo Kagura.

– Olá Kagome! – disse Kagura calmamente – era você mesmo que eu queria! – ela olha em volta a procura de algo ou alguém - E cadê o Inu-yasha?

– Olá Kagura, a cada dia que passa você fica cada vez mais feia! – disse com ironia, mas uma luta com ela agora é um problema, fraca e cansada como eu estou – e não sei de Inu-yasha.

– Ora, ora, vejo que foi trocada de vez por Kikyou – disse Kagura irritada "como ela ousa falar assim comigo? Mas também agora vou pegar no ponto fraco dela" - mas isso não importa, meu assunto era com você mesmo!

– Comigo? – eu disse incrédula e desentendida – Não me lembro de ter assuntos com você. – a olhei de maneira desafiadora - E o que seria esse assunto?

– Ora minha cara, Naraku esse é o assunto – disse Kagura com desdém - Agora fique quietinha porque o Naraku te quer viva.

Olho para Kagura a tempo de ela lançar as laminas de vento de seu leque e desvio, eu sei que estou muito encrencada ate porque eu ainda não consegui me recuperar, minha energia esta muito fraca, pelo cansaço repetitivo de meu corpo "culpa de Inu-yasha que reclama quando paramos para descansar!". Vou ter que usar Joyeuse e as flechas, mas minha energia espiritual só da para as flechas "Mas que Droga!". E agora eu preciso me defender. Desvio das laminas e saco Joyeuse, corro em direção a Kagura, ela se assusta e não tem tempo de reagir, enfio Joyeuse em seu ombro e ela urra de dor!

Mas não antes de ela perceber meu ferimento no ombro o atacando novamente, agora eu que senti dor, mas não demonstrei. Ela pega Joyeuse de minha mão a retira de seu ombro e joga para longe.

– Ora garota – diz Kagura com uma expressão de dor – você vai me pagar por ter me ferido dessa forma! – após dizer isso ela me ataca novamente com as laminas, como eu estou muito próxima a ela, as laminas de vento me acertam em cheio, uma das laminas abre a lateral do meu abdômen com um corte profundo, as outras pegaram nas pernas, nos braços e no rosto todas de raspão, agora fui eu quem urrou de dor! Recomponho-me pego o arco e flecha e miro.

– Agora você vai ver – disse séria, mas sabia que estava muito encrencada.

Minha energia espiritual estava fraca porque meu corpo está cansado e agora ferido. Miro a flecha e atiro, mas a flecha está lenta, Kagura consegue se esquivar e me ataca novamente, consigo me desviar, mas é questão de tempo ate ela me alcançar. Corro em direção à floresta, eu preciso vir por trás dela, porque Joyeuse foi jogada por ela para longe e para pegar a espada teria que passar por ela.

Uso um pouco da minha energia para encobrir meu cheiro e presença, como a floresta é densa e ela não está mais me sentindo pensa que eu fugi, Kagura da uns passos à frente e eu dou a volta por trás, quando ia pegar a Joyeuse ela se vira e me vê. Atacou novamente e fui pega em cheio, era tanta dor que eu quase desmaiei, mas não posso me dar por vencida, ela se aproximou de mim, me levantou pelos cabelos e quando ela fez isso eu dei um tapa na cara dela e sorri, mas já estava muito cansada, não ia conseguir muita coisa, e um pensamento passa por minha mente "como me arrependo de não ter ido com Sesshoumaru", mas agora não é hora de me arrepender e nem de pensar nele.

– Ora Kagome – disse Kagura séria e com um olhar frio – vejo que ainda tem energia – dizendo isso ela me lança pelos cabelos em uma árvore próxima, com o impacto bato a cabeça e minha visão fica turva. Kagura se aproxima novamente e me levanta pelos cabelos novamente, ela me tira do chão e quando faz isso meu sangue escorre por seu braço e roupas, estou tão fraca que não tenho como reagir – Vamos ver por quanto tempo você ainda fica acordada. Só não te mato garota por que Naraku te quer viva. – dizendo isso ela me aproxima de seu rosto e passa as unhas em meu rosto, tirando sangue.

Irônico, já não basta eu estar pingando sangue e ela ainda me arranha, tirando mais sangue ainda. Meu abdômen esta ardendo e sangrando muito, minha roupa está ensopada de sangue e meu corpo não quer mais reagir, mas eu preciso. Naraku com toda certeza quer me absorver para usar meus olhos e não posso deixar isso acontecer, minha mente viaja e penso em Shippou e em Sesshoumaru, como eu queria vê-los pelo menos mais uma vez, ver o sorriso e aqueles lindos olhos verdes alegres em me ver, me chamando de mamãe.

E aqueles lindos olhos cor de âmbar me fitando e me desejando, criando sensações maravilhosas. Sou tirada de meu devaneio por Kagura. Kagura está suja de sangue, mas do meu sangue, o sangue dela só esta na região do ombro. Estou começando a perder a consciência, mas não posso, eu tenho que enfrentar Kagura. Quando ia tentar reagir uma voz calma e vazia se pronuncia próxima a nos duas.

– Kagura – disse Kanna e lhe mostrou o espelho – Sesshoumaru está vindo para cá.

– Mas que droga! – dizendo isso, Kagura pega uma pena de seu cabelo e se dirige a Kanna – leve ela até Naraku - Kagura olha para mim irritada - ela está quase inconsciente e não vai te atacar, eu vou atrasar Sesshoumaru.

Kanna somente olha para Kagura e da um leve aceno de cabeça positivamente. Kagura transforma a pena e coloca Kagome em cima da pena, Kanna sobe e Kagura manda a pena com as duas para cima. Kagome a está altura já estava desmaiada. Kagome desmaiou no momento em que ouviu que Sesshoumaru se aproximava e ficou feliz, mas não conseguiu se manter acordada para ver que ele não conseguiu salvá-la, que ele não tinha chegado a tempo.

–-

Após algum tempo Sesshoumaru volta para a clareira onde havia deixado Kagome, mas já sabia que havia acontecido... Uma luta entre Kagome e Kagura, podia sentir o cheiro do sangue de Kagome por toda a clareira e principalmente em Kagura. Sesshoumaru sente um aperto no coração "porque eu não insisti em leva-la comigo? Deixei meu orgulho falar mais alto". Sesshoumaru passa os olhos pela clareira, mas só vê Kagura, e em um canto viu as coisas de Kagome jogadas, sua coisa amarela estranha, o arco e as flechas e a espada dela também um pouco mais afastada. Mas uma pergunta se fazia insistente em sua mente "Onde estava Kagome?".

– Ora, ora Sesshoumaru – disse Kagura – O que você veio fazer aqui? Pensou que era o Naraku? Isso não é porque você sabe distinguir os cheiros então o que pode ser? – Kagura o olhou melhor e disse – Veio atrás da humana?


	18. Chapter 17

**Aí para me desculpar pelo ultimo...**

**Mais um capitulo com o Sesshy *O***

**Boa leitura e até amanhã :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

**Pov's Sesshoumaru**

Como ela pode me dizer isso? Eu só queria ajudar, não queria que ela ficasse por aí sozinha e indefesa, tudo bem indefesa ela não tem nada... Kagome esta brincando muito com o meu orgulho e eu estou deixando muita coisa de lado por ela, começando pelo meu orgulho... Quem diria este Sesshoumaru se apaixonando por uma humana, desde que eu descobri que gosto dela, fisicamente e sentimentalmente falando eu a quero por perto, quero fazê-la sorrir mais vezes e ser o motivo desse sorriso.

Na verdade eu acho que isso é mais que gostar, será que eu amo Kagome? Mas mesmo se for isso, ela não acredita em mim e eu não a culpo, um porque o idiota do meu meio-irmão a fez sofrer demais e outra porque eu sempre deixei bem claro que detesto humanos, mas com ela é diferente, ela me mostrou o lado bom dos humanos, mas não quer dizer que deixei de detestá-los, ela e Rin são exceções, raríssimas. Cheguei onde eu tinha deixado Rin e Jaken. Rin me olha de forma estranha, a procura de alguém para ser mais específico, mas vendo que vim sozinho ela se aproxima com calma.

– Senhor Sesshoumaru – disse ela sem me encarar diretamente, acho que ela percebeu que eu estou irritado. É sempre assim, Rin sempre sabe como eu estou – onde esta a irmã Kagome?

– Ela não vem Rin – disse sério e ela se assusta com minha irritação repentina – é melhor esquecê-la! – e sai para esfriar a cabeça.

Rin ficou chateada eu sei, não queria assustá-la nem tratá-la dessa forma, mas é melhor esquecê-la, Kagome não quer este Sesshoumaru, então este Sesshoumaru não vai mais querer Kagome. Mas o que é esse sentimento estranho que surgiu em meu coração? Estou cada vez mais confuso, eu quero Kagome junto de mim não importa o que aconteça, mas ela não quer a este Sesshoumaru, então tenho que tratar de esquecê-la. Mas... O que eu estou pensando, desde quando eu desisto fácil assim?

Ela nunca disse que não gostava desse Sesshoumaru, ela só esta confusa e com medo de sofrer novamente, mas com este Sesshoumaru vai ser diferente, eu não vou a fazer sofrer, vou provar para ela que eu não sou o idiota do Inu-yasha. Decido-me ir ate Kagome novamente, e ela vai me ouvir, querendo ou não! Aviso Rin e a Jaken que vou atrás de Kagome novamente e Rin me abre aquele sorriso lindo dela e diz tudo bem, Jaken começa a protestar, eu o chuto para longe, tá não tão longe assim e saio.

–-

Estou indo em direção onde vi Kagome pela ultima vez, de lá será mais fácil seguir o rastro dela. Enquanto estou a caminho me lembro da primeira vez que a vi lutando, ela realmente ficou muito forte e independente, mas esses pensamentos me levam ate aquele dia em que eu a vi sofrendo pelo idiota do Inu-yasha e o quanto aquilo mexeu com este Sesshoumaru, a vontade que eu tinha de me aproximar dela e abraçá-la, de beijar-lhe e torná-la minha, para assim os pensamentos ruins em relação a ele se tornassem bons em relação a mim.

Quando estou me aproximando da clareira, sou tirado de meus devaneios por dois cheiros familiares. Sinto o cheiro de Kagura e um cheiro mais familiar ainda, o cheiro do sangue de Kagome! Nesse instante meu coração se aperta. Será que Kagura matou Kagome? Não é possível, ela não pode ter feito isso. Isso não é verdade, só de pensar em não vê-la nunca mais eu sinto uma dor em meu peito. O que é isso? Que sentimento sufocante é esse? Sinto como se meu coração tivesse sido arrancado e esmagado, somente com esse pensamento de não vê-la nunca mais.

Será que é o tal de amor que os humanos tanto falam? Irônico, eu odeio os humanos a acabo me apaixonando por uma e adotando outra como filha! Estou mais próximo da clareira agora, decido fingir que não sei de nada e que não me importo com Kagome - mas é claro que isso é mentira - tenho que me concentrar porque dependendo do que aconteceu, do que Kagura fez, este Sesshoumaru vai querer arrancar a cabeça de Kagura, mas tenho que me acalmar e agir indiferente.

Quando cheguei à clareira meu peito se aperta novamente "porque eu não insisti em leva-la comigo? Deixei meu orgulho falar mais alto". Passo os olhos lentamente pela clareira e avisto as coisas de Kagome, o cheiro de seu sangue está por toda a clareira e Kagura também esta suja com o sangue dela, mas pelo o que eu posso ver Kagome a feriu também, mas ela saiu muito mais ferida que Kagura, a luta com a morta viva deve ter gasto toda a energia espiritual dela e não conseguiu lutar de igual com Kagura. Isso me enfurece, mas não deixo transparecer. Uma pergunta se fazia insistente em minha mente... "Onde esta Kagome?"

– Ora, ora Sesshoumaru – disse Kagura, me tirando de meus devaneios – O que veio fazer aqui? Pensou que era o Naraku? Isso não é porque você sabe distinguir os cheiros então o que pode ser? – Kagura me mede de cima a baixo – Veio atrás da humana? – olho para ela e tento não reagir, me mantenho frio e impassível como sempre. Eu preciso saber o que aconteceu com Kagome.

– Ora Kagura pare de dizer asneiras! – digo friamente e indiferente – o que este Sesshoumaru ia querer com uma reles humana? – doeu quando eu disse isso, o que está acontecendo com este Sesshoumaru? – eu vim atrás de você para saber de Naraku, e vejo que você teve um trabalho aqui já que estou sentindo o cheiro da humana de Inu-yasha – _minha, minha humana!_ - O que aconteceu aqui? – pergunto sem chamar atenção para mim.

– É mesmo esqueci que você detesta os humanos, exceto uma – disse Kagura se referindo a Rin, mas ignoro não é hora pra isso – Naraku, eu não sei onde ele está só fiz o que ele me mandou, levar a humana Kagome ate ele e eu pensei que seria fácil como ela não estava com Inu-yasha, mas ela lutou comigo – Kagura tomou uma expressão de ódio – e me feriu, só não a matei por que Naraku a queria viva.

Nesse instante fico perplexo. Então ela esta sendo levada para Naraku, para ele fazer sabe lá o que, com _minha_ humana! E Kagura a feriu gravemente. Como ela ousa ao menos tocá-la? Estou louco para arrancar a cabeça dela fora! Como ela ousa machucar minha humana, _minha_ Kagome. Mas não posso me deixar levar por isso, este Sesshoumaru precisa saber dos planos de Naraku com relação a minha Kagome.

– Naraku deseja a humana de Inu-yasha? – pergunto indiferente, mas com uma dor pulsante em meu peito – Interessante, e para que seria? Que eu saiba ela é só uma humana fraca.

– Os olhos dela - disse Kagura indiferente - ele deseja absorvê-los – disse com desdém – Kagome ira virar parte do novo corpo de Naraku. Isso se ele conseguir absorvê-la né, porque a energia espiritual dela pode purifica-lo. – ela me olha com uma cara de bem feito para ela e diz – Mas fraca como esta, ela não mata nem uma mosca.

Após escutar isso dou uma olhada em Kagura, pego as coisas de Kagome e viro as costas a Kagura, este Sesshoumaru deve ir logo atrás de Kagome e agir rápido, se não posso perdê-la para sempre... Justo agora, quando quero realmente uma fêmea, acontece isso... Mas antes vou ate aquela garota Sango e ao youkai raposa, avisar a eles, ate porque Kagome é especial para eles, eles a amam e ela os ama. Deixo Kagura falando sozinha e vou embora, em direção ao meu meio irmão idiota!

–-

Estou próximo, pois já sinto o cheiro do meu meio irmão idiota, como ele pode ter feito minha Kagome sofrer tanto? Levando dor aqueles lindos olhos azuis? Como ele pode trocar uma pessoa maravilhosa como ela, por uma que nem um corpo tem? Por culpa de Inu-yasha ela não acredita neste Sesshoumaru... Mesmo eu sendo um youkai completo Kagome me enfrentou, minha Kagome é incrível! O que eu estou pensando novamente? Kagome não é minha, aliás, não ainda, mas ela vai ser só minha e de mais nenhum outro! Ah, se eu não mato quem se aproximar dela! Sou tirado de meus devaneios quando me aproximo do grupo de Inu-yasha e sei que ele já me percebeu.

– Eu sei que você está por aqui Sesshoumaru! – gritou Inu-yasha com a Tessaiga em mãos, sempre a manejando de forma errada - Pode sair de onde você esta!

– E quem disse que eu estava me escondendo? – disse friamente. Aquela morta viva já havia se recuperado bem dos golpes de Kagome, deve ter pegado mais almas por ai. E ela me olha de forma curiosa, me seguro para não matá-la, por culpa dela Kagome foi sequestrada.

– O que você quer? – disse Inu-yasha irritado e magoado, com o que? Não sei – Se é a Tessaiga vai ter que lutar por ela, agora se for – Inu-yasha falou com uma voz de dor – Kagome ela não esta mais aqui você sabe disso!

– Eu não vim atrás de Kagome e muito menos dessa espada enferrujada! Você sabe que eu já tenho a Bakusaiga que é muito melhor do que essa sua. – disse e me virei para Sango – eu vim atrás de você.

Todos me olharam surpresos e espantados. Devem achar que eu estou ficando louco. Ou que quero todas as humanas para mim, dou um sorriso discreto que ninguém percebe aonde meus pensamentos iam me levar?

– Co-comigo?! – disse Sango assustada e gaguejando – o q-que voc-cê quer co-comigo?

– Posso falar com você em particular? – digo para ela com certa urgência – É urgente. E com você também youkai raposa.

Sigo para um local um pouco afastado para que nem Inu-yasha nos escute, mas ainda a vista dos outros. Sango e aquele youkai raposa, Shippou me seguiram ainda com receio, mas ambos com uma expressão curiosa.

– So-sobre o que você quer falar comigo Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Sango nervosa. E eu não a culpo, ate porque nunca falei com ela antes, e com esse meu jeito frio não é de se julgar que ela tenha medo. Pensando nisso agora, como Kagome é incrível, ela não tinha medo desse Sesshoumaru, sou tirado de meus devaneios quando Sango continua– Eu não tenho nenhum assunto em comum... Muito menos com você.

– Eu só vim até você porque sei que você gosta muito de Kagome – disse sério, quando ela escutou o nome de Kagome ela ficou dura e o youkai em seus braços ameaçava chorar, agora ambos estavam apreensivos.

– Você feriu Kagome novamente? –disse com sua voz se alterando – se você fez isso com ela novamente eu te mato!

– Kagome foi ferida, mas não por este Sesshoumaru – nesse instante o youkai raposa começou a chorar e Sango fica mais nervosa ainda – Naraku a sequestrou, para absorvê-la, ele deseja os olhos dela, mas antes Kagura a feriu gravemente, ela estava toda suja do sangue de Kagome – minha voz foi baixando – e eu não consegui chegar a tempo de salvá-la. – olho para a exterminadora e não sei como esta a minha expressão, pois ela me olha surpresa. É sempre assim, quando se trata de Kagome eu não consigo me manter frio. Desvio o olhar - Eu vim avisá-la porque você merece saber, ao contrario de Inu-yasha você, o monge e o youkai Shippou se importam com ela e ela se importa com vocês.

Sango me olhava estática, sinto cheiro de lágrimas e quando volto a olhá-la uma lagrima escorreu de seus olhos. – Kagome sequestrada? E ainda para ser absorvida pelo Naraku? – ela olha em volta a procura de algo, ou alguém - O que estamos esperando? - ela disse muito nervosa e agitada - Kagome esta em perigo! – gritou ela visivelmente alterada – Kirara! Kirara! – nesse instante os outros se aproximam.

– O que aconteceu Sango? – perguntou o monge vendo o quanto ela estava nervosa – Porque você esta chorando? – ele começou a se alterar e se dirige a mim – o que você fez a ela Sesshoumaru?

– Ele não fez nada Miroku – disse Sango aos prantos – muito pelo contrario ele foi muito bom e gentil vindo até aqui, perdendo um tempo precioso só por consideração. – ela olha para o monge – ele veio contar a mim e a Shippou que Kagome... – sua voz falhou...

– Kagome... O que Sango? - dizia Inu-yasha visivelmente preocupado. O que me faz ter uma raiva maior ainda por ele. "Como ele ousa se preocupar com minha Kagome?".

– Kagome foi sequestrada pelo Naraku. E vai fazer parte do novo corpo dele! - disse Sango ainda alterada - Vamos Kirara! – ela se vira para mim - Sesshoumaru eu vou com você!

Todos a olharam atônitos e preocupados. Nesse instante Sesshoumaru percebeu o quanto Kagome era e é importante para os amigos. Inu-yasha olha para Sango fixamente, mas sem nada ver, sentiu um aperto em seu peito "eu não posso perder a minha Kagome, Naraku vai matá-la que nem fez com Kikyou, e eu não posso deixar isso acontecer!".

– O que? – disse Inu-yasha visivelmente alterado – O QUE VOCÊ DISSE? – gritou ele – Kagome sequestrada?! E ainda para fazer parte de um novo corpo?!

– Você é surdo ou o que Inu-yasha? – pergunto irritado, "quem ele pensa que é para agir dessa forma? Ele já fez a escolha dele! Kagome agora é minha!" - Se já estiverem prontos vamos logo, já perdi muito tempo aqui.

– Vamos então! – havia desespero na voz de Inu-yasha – O que vocês estão esperando? – ele se agachou e a morta viva subiu contra a vontade nas costas de Inu-yasha. "Kagome eu vou te salvar" – pensava Inu-yasha.

E após isso saímos, todos nós nos dirigimos para onde Naraku estava para salvar Kagome – _minha Kagome_ – que esta correndo um grande perigo.


	19. Chapter 18

**Desculpe a demora, tive alguns problemas, mas já resolvi...**

**Como forma de me desculpar, postarei 6 capítulos hoje...**

**Boa leitura...**

* * *

**Capitulo 18**

**Pov's Sesshoumaru**

Estamos andando há algum tempo... Andando, não porque Inu-yasha e aquele youkai gato correm, mas para mim essa velocidade é muito baixa. Eu queria ir o mais rápido possível. Inu-yasha estava me encarando há algum tempo e eu resolvi ignorá-lo, mas ele continuou, o que me incomodou um pouco, e por esse motivo resolvo perguntar.

– O que foi Inu-yasha? – digo sério e indiferente – Você nunca viu seu meio irmão não?

– Eu só quero saber por que você está vindo conosco! – disse ele alterando a voz com visível preocupação – A Kagome não é nada sua, então porque você quer salvá-la? – disse ele com uma voz acusadora e havia medo também. – Você e Kagome tem alguma coisa? – ele disse com dor em sua voz e em seus olhos medo pela resposta.

Olho para Inu-yasha de maneira fria. Como ele ousa dizer isso a este Sesshoumaru? Como ele ousa continuar fazendo minha Kagome sofrer dizendo coisas sem sentido? Insinuando que se preocupa com ela, que por algum momento ele a ama? Ele já fez a escolha dele, e eu a minha. Vou conquistar Kagome, custe o que custar, ela é uma fêmea incrível, nunca tinha visto outra fêmea assim, ainda mais humana, decidida, forte e que acima de tudo, mesmo com medo, enfrenta seus inimigos, sejam eles quem for para proteger as pessoas que ama e a ela mesma. Kagome não merece sofrer assim, mas não mesmo!

– Se tenho ou não algo com Kagome – digo frio e indiferente – Isso não lhe interessa! Isso é algo somente relacionado a nós dois... Estou indo junto porque estou com as coisas de Kagome – mostro a ele tudo, o arco e flechas, a espada e aquele treco amarelo – ela está em desvantagem contra o Naraku! E você tem que proteger essa daí, entre ela e Kagome, você a escolherá! Deixando Kagome desprotegida...

Sou tirado dessa discussão banal quando sinto um cheiro no ar, é leve, mas reconheço, é o cheiro de Naraku tenho que ir logo, Kagome pode estar em perigo! Corro para a direção leste, Inu-yasha e os outros me seguiam, mas estavam se perguntando o que esta acontecendo, mas foram sem perguntar nada. Não aguento mais, tenho que ir à frente!

–Inu-yasha – disse sério e muito impaciente – siga por este caminho ate sentir o cheiro do Naraku, esta fraco, mas acho que até mesmo você é capaz de encontrá-lo.

– Mas e você Sesshoumaru? – perguntou-me Inu-yasha – O que você vai fazer?

– Não é obvio seu idiota? – disse me irritando – Eu vou à frente. Kagome pode estar em perigo. – dizendo isso aumentei a velocidade sem dar chance de Inu-yasha falar algo.

–-

Um pouco mais a frente vejo um castelo muito grande, mas esta abandonado, sei que deve haver uma barreira, mas como estou conseguindo ver o castelo ela deve estar muito fraca, Naraku esta preocupado com outra coisa já que se esqueceu da barreira, encubro meu cheiro e presença e adentro a barreira, quando passo por ela sinto um aroma familiar de Sakuras e sangue, muito sangue. E é de Kagome! Não consigo mais me segurar, avanço em direção ao castelo rapidamente e o cheiro de Kagome vai ficando mais forte e o de Naraku também, ambos os cheiros se misturando e percebo que ambos estão no mesmo local.

Entro no castelo, ando por um corredor e o ultimo cômodo tem a porta encostada, me aproximo devagar e olho pela fresta da porta e o que eu vejo me faz parar onde estou. Naraku está em uma ponta do cômodo e Kagome na outra, pelo o que este Sesshoumaru vê, ela já esta fugindo dele há algum tempo, Kagome ainda esta tentando fugir de Naraku e ele esta avançando em direção a ela.

– kukukukuku Kagome – disse Naraku chamando minha atenção para a conversa – não adianta você fugir. – Naraku mede Kagome, ele esta olhando para ela eu sinto cheiro de excitação vindo dele - Mas não se preocupe antes de absorvê-la eu vou te dar prazer. - ele lhe lança um olhar malicioso - Eu vou transar com você.

– EU NÃO VOU FAZER NADA DISSO! - gritava Kagome nitidamente desesperada, ela estava fraca eu podia ver – você não vai fazer nada disso comigo! – ela tenta correr, mas não consegue.

Naraku se aproxima de Kagome e lhe esbofeteia a cara fazendo Kagome cair próximo à porta, "ela esta tão fraca" eu penso - Cala a sua boca humana ordinária – disse Naraku irritado - Eu vou transar com você e você vai gostar!

Não consegui mais me segurar, quem ele pensa que é? Batendo em minha Kagome e ainda dizendo que quer transar com ela, a desejando desse jeito imundo! Kagome pertence a este Sesshoumaru e não vou deixar ninguém encostar nela a não ser eu! Só eu posso dar prazer a ela, só eu posso tocá-la, desejá-la, amá-la!

Minha ira era tamanha que comecei a me transformar, meus olhos assumiram uma coloração de vermelho sangue, meus caninos saltaram em meus lábios me ferindo e minhas garras ficaram muito pontudas fechei as mãos em punhos, o que feriu minhas mãos, mas não me importo, eu estou cego pelo ódio! Quero matar esse Naraku que está infligindo dor e desespero a minha Kagome.

Entro no cômodo e Naraku fica surpreso em me ver, Kagome esta de costas para mim e não sabe o porquê de Naraku estar com essa expressão, quando ela se vira e me vê fica aliviada, mas percebo que ela está muito cansada e muito ferida, Naraku se afasta de Kagome ao perceber minha aura assassina.

– kukukuku Sesshoumaru – disse Naraku me olhando ainda surpreso - vejo que veio participar da fest... – Naraku não conseguiu terminar, pois enfiei minhas garras em sua cara. Ele percebeu o perigo e se envolveu em uma barreira, e eu me coloquei entre ele e Kagome, se ele ainda quisesse ela teria que passar por mim, mas como Naraku estava muito fraco decidiu somente fugir em sua massa de miasma. Controlo-me e volto ao normal, Kagome me olha e sei que ela esta cansada, mas ela me abre um sorriso. Aproximo-me de Kagome que continua caída no chão e vejo que ela está feliz em me ver.

– Como você me achou? – perguntou Kagome confusa e com cara de choro – e como você sabia que eu estava aqui?

Agachei-me perto dela, mas não resisti ao impulso e a abracei, "eu quase a perdi" – Depois que eu te deixei na clareira eu voltei onde havia deixado Rin e Jaken. Rin me convenceu a ir atrás de você novamente, você mexeu com meu orgulho, este Sesshoumaru não nega, mas na verdade eu não queria ir embora, só fui porque queria te dar um tempo para pensar em minha proposta, por isso te deixei, mas no fundo eu não queria ir. – disse sério me afastando um pouco para fitá-la – Mas quando estava voltando para a clareira onde tinha deixado você e senti o cheiro de Kagura com seu sangue, não sei. – disse olhando naqueles lindos olhos azuis – Quando Kagura contou a este Sesshoumaru o que havia acontecido com você – continuava a fitar aqueles lindos olhos azuis que agora estavam felizes, não tinham mais medo - este Sesshoumaru queria vir o mais rápido possível, mas antes de vir este Sesshoumaru foi ate a Sango e ao seu menino - dei um leve sorriso - e os avisei. Eles estão vindo para cá também.

– Obrigada – disse Kagome visivelmente emocionada– Obrigada por ter vindo! – dizendo isso ela me abraçou e eu pude sentir cheiro de lagrimas, eu a abracei de volta tudo o que eu mais queria era reconfortá-la. Ela se afastou para me fitar e quando fez isso seus olhos ainda com lagrimas e seu cheiro me mostravam que ela me desejava. Sou tirado de meus devaneios quando sinto o cheiro de Inu-yasha próximo.

– Kagome – eu disse, mas também queria tanto quanto ela– Inu-yasha está se aproximando. Vamos sair daqui? – dizendo isso me levantei e dei a mão a ela, ela levantou, mas suas pernas vacilaram e ela caiu ajoelhada, agachei-me novamente e olhei em seus olhos – Vou te pegar no colo tudo bem? – ela da um aceno positivo e eu a pego.

Estamos saindo do castelo, Kagome esta aninhada em meus braços, ela se ajeita mais neles e como eu gosto dela neles, gosto de Kagome assim, próxima a mim, seu cheiro de Sakuras fica mais forte com ela tão próxima o que me faz ficar mais feliz. Ela está de olhos fechados, mas sei que ela está acordada. Dou-lhe leve beijo na testa e ela abre os olhos. Nesse instante Inu-yasha chega com os outros logo atrás dele. Como estou de costas para Inu-yasha, ele não viu meu gesto de carinho para Kagome, viro-me e ele a vê em meus braços.

– Kagome! – disse ele colocando a morta viva no chão contra a vontade dela. – Como você esta? – ele se aproxima e faz menção de tirá-la de meus braços, mas eu não deixo e ela também me pede isso com seus olhos – Pode me dar ela Sesshoumaru! – disse ele irritado e percebo em seus olhos que ele a queria em seus braços.

– Tudo bem Inu-yasha – disse Kagome com a voz um pouco fraca – Não me importo de ficar aqui - ela lhe lança um olhar frio - alem do mais sua namorada não vai gostar nada, nada de você com outra no colo. Você esta incomodado comigo aqui Sesshoumaru? – dizendo isso ela olha para mim – se estiver eu posso sair...

– Claro que não me importo Kagome – disse sério e ela sabe que estou falando a verdade – Você acha que se este Sesshoumaru estivesse incomodado, estaria com você em meus braços ainda? – ela olha para mim e sorri – Então Inu-yasha pode continuar... – digo com uma expressão indiferente.

Inu-yasha me fuzila com os olhos, mas não diz nada. Sabia que se dissesse algo Kagome ia revidar e aquela morta viva também ia reclamar. Shippou pula no colo de Kagome, chorando, sinto cheiro de lágrimas e sei que ela também esta chorando...

– Mamãe! – gritou Shippou que logo ficou envergonhado – Quer dizer Kagome... Como você esta?

– Tudo bem meu pequeno... Pode me chamar de mamãe, você sabe muito bem disso – dizendo isso ela abre aquele sorriso que eu gosto de ver em seus lábios e afaga os cabelos do pequeno youkai – E eu... Com toda certeza já estive melhor... Mas nada que uns dias na minha era não resolvam...

Inu-yasha a fita de maneira como se fosse reclamar, mas nada disse, não depois do olhar que Kagome lhe dá, ele se dá por vencido, mas não antes de dizer algo que irrita Kagome - Tudo bem Kagome, você pode ir para a sua era - disse Inu-yasha sem fitá-la nos olhos, na verdade ele estava olhando para os meus braços – mas antes o que aconteceu? Porque você esta tão ferida? – e ainda olhando para meus braços – E porque você não quer sair do colo dele?

– Inu-yasha – disse Kagome séria e visivelmente irritada - eu não pedi permissão, eu disse que EU VOU para a minha era. – ela o encara de maneira tão fria, que ate eu me abalei com aquele olhar – E não te interessa o porquê de querer ficar aqui!

– KAGOME! – gritou Sango chorando e visivelmente alegre pela amiga estar bem – Que bom que Sesshoumaru conseguiu te salvar!

Após dizer isso Kagome primeiro me pede para colocá-la no chão, mas quando eu a coloco e me afasto ela vacila novamente e cai ajoelhada, Inu-yasha a olha de maneira compreensiva "Então é por isso que ela estava nos braços dele, mas ela também poderia estar em meus braços!". Sesshoumaru se aproxima novamente e diz: - Kagome você esta bem? - ela o olha e balança a cabeça em afirmativa. Sesshoumaru a levanta e a segura em pé de costas para ele, a abraçando pela cintura, Inu-yasha fica visivelmente irritado "ele nem disfarça" eu pensava comigo mesmo.

Kagome abre os braços e abraça Sango, a posição do abraço é um pouco desconfortável para ambas, pois meus braços estão na barriga de Sango e Sango não consegue se aproximar mais por receio de minha reação, faço menção de soltar Kagome e me afastar um pouco, mas quando eu faço isso ela segura minha mão, percebo que ela não quer que eu saia e que também não conseguirá manter-se em pé sozinha, após ela acalmar sua amiga ela volta para meus braços e novamente Inu-yasha fica irritado, mas Kagome o ignora.

Kagome começa a contar o que aconteceu com ela, contou o que Kagura disse e o que ela fez, contou sobre a luta e disse também que saiu tão ferida assim porque tinha usado sua energia em Kikyou e não teve tempo de descansar. E que por esse motivo ela havia ficado tão machucada. – Eu desmaiei – continuou Kagome – no momento em que Kanna disse que Sesshoumaru estava se aproximando – ela olha para mim – pelo visto ele não chegou a tempo. – E após isso contou o que Naraku tentou fazer a ela, tive que me controlar para não abraça-la aqui mesmo e dizer que ela é só minha e de mais ninguém, que iria protegê-la não importa o que aconteça. Mas o idiota do Inu-yasha não se controlou e começou a gritar:

– QUEM ELE PENSA QUE É PARA TENTAR FAZER ISSO COM VOCÊ? – Inu-yasha estava descontrolado pelo ódio – Como ele ousa ao menos tocá-la? E insinuar essas coisas?

Kagome que está em meu colo se tenciona e grita para Inu-yasha: - E PORQUE VOCÊ SE IMPORTA? - ela disse visivelmente irada - Você não pode falar nada! E eu não sou nada sua! Só sua amiga, finge que se importa e não ta nem ai! Ele só fez tudo isso porque eu estava fraca por sua culpa e de sua namorada! Se Sesshoumaru – ela passa a mão em meu peito inconscientemente, imperceptível para os outros, mas não para mim, o que me deixa mais feliz ainda – não chega a tempo, ele teria me estuprado e depois me absorvido!

Inu-yasha se cala, sabia que Kagome estava certa. Se Kikyou não houvesse afrontado Kagome, ela não teria usado seus poderes e quando Kagura a atacasse ela conseguiria se defender. Inu-yasha é tirado de seus devaneios quando Kagome se pronuncia.

– Eu estou cansada e quero dormir – disse ela e eu inconsciente mente a aconcheguei mais em meus braços – Mas na minha era. Já esta começando a anoitecer...

– Tudo bem Kagome – disse Inu-yasha fazendo menção de novamente tirá-la de meus braços – eu te levo.

– Inu-yasha se não se importa – disse Kagome olhando para ele como se ele tivesse algo contagioso – prefiro que Sesshoumaru me leve, ele é mais rápido e não quero atrapalhar na viagem e muito menos no seu relacionamento com Kikyou... – ela olha diretamente para a morta viva - Ela pode não gostar de você se afastando comigo... – ela me fita e se dirigi a mim - Você se importa Sesshoumaru de me levar para o vilarejo da vovó Kaede? Eu queria passar essa noite lá na minha era, como você é mais rápido...

– Claro Kagome, eu te levo. – eu disse. – eu não me importo - olhei dentro daqueles lindos olhos azuis que me fitavam esperançosos - e outra Rin esta naquela direção.

Kagome desce de meu colo, mas ainda não consegue manter-se em pé sozinha de tão fraca então ela se escora em mim, me usando como apoio, se despede de Shippou o enchendo de beijos, abraçou Sango novamente e depois o monge, Inu-yasha ela só disse um tchau de longe e eu pude perceber que ele não gostou nada de ser eu a levar Kagome para o poço, mas nem me importo, ele que foi um idiota! Pego Kagome novamente em meus braços e ela se ajeita neles, ela se encaixa perfeitamente em meu corpo, como se tivesse nascido para mim. E a deixo dormir um pouco enquanto a levo para o vilarejo.

–-

Aproximo-me do poço e decido acordar Kagome, ela dormiu o caminho todo e eu vim bem mais devagar, uma para aproveitar ela comigo um tempo e outra para ela descansar um pouco. Esta uma noite linda, a lua brilha deixando tudo claro e o céu tem tantas estrelas. Ela fica linda a luz da lua...

– Kagome - digo suavemente – chegamos.

Ela abre os olhos lentamente, olha em volta e reconhece onde estamos, olha para mim e sorri. A coloco no chão gentilmente, ela já esta mais firme agora. Só nesse momento eu vejo como ela esta ferida, seus braços e pernas estão arranhados, seu abdômen tem uma ferida horrível e suas roupas no local estão toda suja de sangue, mas o sangue já esta seco. Mas o que mais me irrita são os ferimentos no rosto, como Kagura pode ferir esse rosto tão lindo? - passo a mão em seu rosto inconscientemente.

– Bom então Sesshoumaru – disse ela me fitando envergonhada - muito obrigada, de verdade, não quero mais ficar perto de Inu-yasha e você me ajudou bastante. Você salvou minha vida! – ela desvia o olhar ainda mais envergonhada e corando um pouco. - E desculpa por ter fugido de você, não é bem fugir, eu só não quero me enganar com você... – ela disse num sussurro – como me enganei com Inu-yasha.

Não resisto e a abraço gentilmente, pois ela esta muito ferida – Kagome, este Sesshoumaru não é como ele – disse me afastando um pouco – desculpe, tenho que para com isso... – Sou pego de surpresa quando Kagome fica na ponta dos pés e me da um selinho.

Ela continua assim em meus lábios ate que ela decide intensificar o beijo - ate porque eu ainda estava surpreso - pedindo passagem para a sua língua, e eu concedo. Nossas línguas travam aquela dança lenta e de repente se intensifica, ela passa as mãos pela minha nuca dando pequenos arranhões e eu a abraço mais junto do meu corpo acariciando-lhe as costas, o beijo continua mais alguns instantes e nos separamos por falta de ar. Dou um leve beijo em sua testa, ela se afasta e sorri para mim.

– É melhor eu ir – disse ela sentando-se a beira do poço e eu entreguei as coisas dela que ainda estavam comigo – até qualquer dia.

Dizendo isso ela pulou no poço me deixando ainda com as sensações daquele beijo.


	20. Chapter 19

**Boa leitura :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 19**

Assim que cheguei já fui entrando em casa e fui direto para meu quarto dormir. Por ser tarde já estavam todos dormindo, estava tão cansada que dormi do jeito que estava, com a roupa suja mesmo.

–-

Quando acordei descobri que minha mãe já tinha voltado da viagem, mas não estava em casa. Alias ninguém estava em casa... Souta deve estar na escola e vovô deve estar dormindo no quarto ainda, então essa é minha deixa. Sai do meu quarto correndo e entrei no banheiro. Eu estava toda suja e muito machucada, tenho que limpar o ferimento do meu abdômen antes que minha mãe chegue. Minha mãe não pode ver essa ferida e também antes que ele infeccione.

Tiro minha roupa e tomo um banho bem quente, demorado e relaxante. Eu estou péssima, todo meu corpo esta arranhado e meu abdômen, bem... Esta doendo muito. Tomo meu banho e faço o curativo na minha ferida, vou ao meu quarto e pego um vestido vermelho de alcinha, ele é bem justo ao meu corpo. Vou aproveitar que mamãe não esta em casa para lavar essa roupa. Desço em direção à lavanderia, coloco a roupa na maquina e a programo, ela começa o processo de lavagem. Vou em direção à cozinha e nesse instante a porta se abre e vejo mamãe entrando.

– Olá mamãe! – e já pulo em cima dela – Como você esta?

– Kagome! – gritou ela me abraçando – mas que arranhões são esses?

– Longa historia – eu disse desconversando – Cadê o vovô e o Souta?

– Souta está na escola – disse mamãe sorrindo – e o vovô deve estar dormindo... E você como esta?

Sentei com minha mãe e contei para ela o que aconteceu. Contei sobre Inu-yasha e Kikyou, disse a ela que já não amava mais o Inu-yasha, que eu tinha ficado mais forte, mas encobri Sesshoumaru, o que eu tinha feito com ele e que eu possivelmente o amo, o que tinha acontecido com relação à Naraku e que tinha me separado de Inu-yasha, se minha mãe descobre, ela não me deixara voltar. Passamos uma manhã agradável, logo vovô acordou e Souta chegou da escola.

De tarde eu aproveitei para passear um pouco, encontrei minhas amigas e também Houjo, ele novamente me chamou para sair, mas inventei uma desculpa qualquer, não queria sair com ele, na verdade com ninguém que não tivesse um cabelo branco na altura dos joelhos. Fui a uma soverteria com as meninas e colocamos o papo em dia, só voltei para casa na hora do jantar. Jantamos em família e logo fui dormir, ainda estava muito cansada.

–-

Já se passaram quatro dias desde que cheguei a minha era, o dia passou rápido, quando percebi já estava de noite e eu já estava deitada na minha cama, numa tentativa inútil de dormir, ate porque eu ainda estou muito confusa com relação a tudo o que aconteceu. Aquilo que Sesshoumaru me disse antes de eu pular no poço não saí da minha cabeça, ele disse que é diferente de Inu-yasha, e quando ele disse isso eu não sei algo dentro de mim se alegrou, não resisti e o beijei, com toda a alegria que eu estava sentindo e com todo meu coração.

Será que estou apaixonada por ele? Começo a me lembrar das duas vezes em que transamos, e foi maravilhoso. Ele o tempo todo preocupado comigo e sempre muito carinhoso e gentil. E quando ele veio me salvar, não sei, não queria que mais ninguém viesse somente ele, se eu fosse morrer, queria vê-lo pelo menos mais uma vez... Sei que para ele não deve ser nada especial. Que para ele eu posso ser somente mais uma, ate porque Sesshoumaru já tem mais de 500 anos e já deve ter tido muitas youkais...

Mas uma coisa eu não entendo se ele sente tanta repulsa pelos humanos, porque ele transou comigo? E duas vezes... A cada dia que passa eu fico mais confusa em relação à Sesshoumaru. Mas sim eu não queria ter que admitir, mas se não o fizer não vou ter paz em meu coração, eu me apaixonei por Sesshoumaru, ele sabe ser gentil e pelo menos comigo – fora Rin é claro – ele se preocupa. Veio atrás de mim às duas vezes. Será que ele está falando a verdade? Será que ele gosta de mim? Será que eu realmente sou importante? Em meio a esses pensamentos eu acabo dormindo.

–-

Está na hora de voltar, já se passou uma semana que estou aqui e não tem mais porque eu ficar aqui, minha energia esta totalmente recuperada e eu já descansei o bastante, nesse momento estou arrumando minha mochila, com os doces do Shippou, as batatas fritas de Inu-yasha - eu não queria levar, mas... Se eu não levar, ele vem buscar e eu não o quero aqui... -, e outras coisas para Sango, Miroku e para Rin, ela ainda não experimentou os doces e nem nada daqui, acho que ela vai gostar...

Já me decidi assim que possível eu vou ter uma conversa com Sesshy... Sesshy? De onde eu tirei isso? Com Sesshoumaru. Vou por os pingos nos is e vamos ver no que vai dar... Mas no fundo eu sei, não adianta eu ficar com ele, eu sou humana e logo, logo eu irei morrer, é besteira pensar nisso, em querer ficar com ele, mesmo gostando dele, minha vida vai passar para ele como num piscar de olhos... E se eu ficar com ele, só vou fazê-lo sofrer...

Sofrer, ate pouco tempo atrás quem sofria era eu... Decido afastar esses pensamentos, não posso ficar pensando em Sesshoumaru, eu tenho que focar em derrotar o Naraku. Termino de arrumar minha mochila, pego o arco e flechas, Joyeuse e os fragmentos, que não foram roubados por Naraku, pois estavam na mochila e quando eu fui sequestrada ela não foi comigo, Sesshoumaru que a pegou na clareira e a guardou. Quando peguei minha mochila de volta a primeira coisa que eu olhei foi se eles ainda estavam lá.

Despeço-me de minha família e me dirijo ao poço. Quando entro Buyo pula em mim e eu me assusto, isso me trás um déjà vu, pois por causa de Buyo que eu entrei no santuário do poço e a mulher centopeia me puxou para a Era Feudal. Penso um pouco e decido que vou ficar um tempo sozinha por lá é melhor me afastar um pouco. Então encubro meu cheiro e presença daqui, porque Inu-yasha pode estar no vilarejo e vai saber que eu cheguei, não quero ele atrás de mim. Pulo no poço e volto para a Era Feudal.

–-

Já se passaram duas semanas desde que eu voltei a Era Feudal, estou andando a caminho de uma grande massa de energia que estou sentindo, só pode ter dedo do Naraku nisso. Mas ainda estou um pouco distante, desde que voltei estou escondendo meu cheiro e presença, não queria encontra com Inu-yasha, ele ia me encher para voltar para o grupo, e eu não quero ficar junto de Kikyou.

Sesshoumaru, eu também não o encontrei, um dia estava caminhando e senti a presença dele, me escondi e ele não me viu, fiquei parada onde estava o observando de longe ate ele se afastar porque ele tem uma audição aguçada e poderia ouvir meus passos. Lutei contra alguns youkais, mas nada demais, eles eram muito fracos...

Já estou muito mais próxima agora e decido dar uma olhada, vou caminhando lentamente ate me aproximar de uma clareira muito grande no meio da floresta, me escondo atrás de uma arvora e olho, quando enxergo o que realmente está acontecendo eu me assusto. Inu-yasha e os outros estão lutando contra Kanna, Kagura e Hakudoushi, passei os olhos pela clareira e vejo Sango e Miroku lutando contra Kagura e Kanna, Inu-yasha luta contra Hakudoushi.

Shippou está afastado pulando e esquivando dos ataques de Kagura que eram dirigidos a ele. Sinto uma raiva crescendo dentro de mim com todas as minhas forças, quem ela pensa que é atacando meu menino assim? Quando ia reagir escuto Inu-yasha gritar:

– Ferida do vento! – atacando Kagura em seguida – Eu não vou deixar você ferir ele. "ele é muito especial para Kagome, se ele morrer, ela não vai me perdoar!" – mas recebeu um ataque em cheio de Hakudoushi.

– Não me ignore – falava Hakudoushi – Quem você pensa que é meio youkai!

Nesse instante Kikyou atira uma flecha na direção de Hakudoushi, mas ele não se importou, fez uma barreira e parou a flecha no mesmo instante. Hakudoushi foi para cima dela e Inu-yasha foi defendê-la deixando Shippou desprotegido nesse instante Kagura se livra do ataque de Sango devolvendo o osso voador na direção dela e ele acerta Sango em cheio, no mesmo instante Kagura mira em Shippou novamente. Meu mundo para, eu não ia conseguir a tempo, meu menino ia morrer. Inconscientemente começo a andar, mas paro no mesmo instante, quando o vejo e ele salvou meu menino...

Sesshoumaru está com Shippou em seus braços, ele olha para Shippou e o coloca no chão, Shippou corre para longe da luta ele chorava muito, como eu quero abraçar meu menino nesse momento.

A luta continua árdua e eu estou esperando um momento em que os três fiquem juntos, para eu atacá-los, como eles não sabem de minha presença é um golpe de sorte da nossa parte. Kanna é a mais ferida, ela não tem experiência em lutas, Kagura e Hakudoushi só estão cansados. Sesshoumaru ataca novamente com a Bakusaiga e acerta a barreira de Hakudoushi a enfraquecendo consideravelmente. Nesse instante Hakudoushi grita para Kanna e Kagura:

– Vamos fugir daqui! – desfez a barreira – Agora!

No mesmo momento Kanna e Kagura se aproximam dele e ele refaz a barreira, mas eu percebo que está fraca se eu não agir agora não vou mais ter outra oportunidade como essa. Libero toda a minha energia espiritual, pego o arco e flecha, miro – e nesse instante meu cheiro também é liberado, Sesshoumaru sente meu cheiro primeiro e me olha de maneira terna, Inu-yasha sente um pouco depois, mas também me olha de forma aliviada – e atiro a flecha mais poderosa que tenho.

Os acertando em cheio, Hakudoushi ainda tenta fugir, mas como eu atirei diretamente na barreira ela foi desintegrada no mesmo instante e os três foram purificados, os matando instantaneamente. Volto ao normal e não conseguindo mais me conter corro até Shippou.

– Meu menino - disse com as lagrimas voltando aos meus olhos – pensei que fosse te perder! – depois que peguei Shippou nos braços me aproximo de Sesshoumaru, olho bem fundo naqueles olhos cor de âmbar que me fitam intensos, com saudade, felizes em me ver, nossos corpos estavam próximos e meu coração acelerado, tanto pelo medo de perder Shippou quanto por vê-lo – Muito obrigada! – disse sem jeito e sorri de maneira sincera.

Inu-yasha e Kikyou estão mais afastados, mas Inu-yasha me fita de forma terna e com certo desejo, finjo não perceber e isso me irrita "Quem ele pensa que é!", Miroku e Sango se aproximam.

– Kagome! – disse Miroku – Você foi incrível! – ele me deu um leve abraço.

– É verdade Kagome – disse Sango com uma alegria em me ver – Você derrotou os três com uma única flecha! – e após isso ela me abraça, se afastando logo em seguida.

Nesse instante Inu-yasha se aproxima com Kikyou grudada em seu braço, acho a cena cômica, ela queria me passar que Inu-yasha era dela, mas nem me importo, não sinto mais nada por ele. Estou próximo a Sesshoumaru ainda e o sinto passar a mãos nas minhas costas de forma imperceptível para os outros, como se me dissesse "não precisa se preocupar com eles, eu estou aqui", dei um passo para trás quase me encostando a ele. Pude o sentir sorrindo atrás de mim. Inu-yasha olhava estranho para essa aproximação, mas ignorei.

– Kagome – disse Inu-yasha sério, a sensação que eu tinha era que ele queria me pegar e sair correndo comigo, para longe de Sesshoumaru – há quanto tempo você esta ai? – ele olha para mim e para Sesshoumaru novamente, ia dizer algo, mas mudou de ideia.

– Vamos para um lugar mais sossegado? – disse fitando a todos – ai eu te explico Inu-yasha – disse o olhando de maneira fria – Você também vem Sesshoumaru? – disse me virando para fitá-lo de maneira terna e com um sorriso em meu rosto.

– Claro – disse Sesshoumaru – este Sesshoumaru também quer saber. – e após isso ele me da um sorriso simples e discreto, mas exclusivo para mim.

Após isso começamos a caminhar em direção a um lugar tranquilo. Sesshoumaru foi o tempo todo ao meu lado. Se pudesse teria andado de mãos dadas com ele...


	21. Chapter 20

**Mais um...**

**Boa leitura *u***

* * *

**Capitulo 20**

Caminhamos um pouco, já esta entardecendo. Shippou continua em meu colo e ele esta cochilando teve um dia cansativo, Sesshoumaru caminha ao meu lado, Miroku e Sango mais a frente de nós e Inu-yasha e Kikyou estão muito mais na frente. Kikyou de vez em quando me lança olhares de puro ódio, mas nem ligo. Inu-yasha algumas vezes tenta se virar para olhar em nossa direção, mas Kikyou não deixa, é ate engraçado de se ver, pelo menos eu achava engraçado de ver...

Nada absolutamente nada do que eu disse era mentira, ela estava com Inu-yasha no dia em que voltei, eu vi, então não sei por que de todo esse ódio, ela devia estar feliz tirou um empecilho do caminho dela, agora era só ela e Inu-yasha e eu não iria mais atrapalhá-los ela deveria me agradecer e não se zangar comigo... Eu não amo mais Inu-yasha, eu já o amei muito ate suportei de tudo por ele, mas sempre tive esperanças que ele me escolhesse, ate porque Kikyou já está morta e no fundo eu pensei que seria eu a escolha, mas não ele a escolheu, sempre ela, ele já tinha a resposta, só me deixou criar esperanças e tirar conclusões erradas...

Mas espera aí se todo esse tempo ele estava com ela, então ele quer os fragmentos... Para reviver ela! Como eu pude ser tão idiota? Esse tempo todo ele fez tudo por ela? Cômico de ver a minha cara de idiota! Estou tão perdida em pensamentos que não percebo um galho em minha frente e tropeço indo em direção ao chão, só não caí porque Sesshoumaru me segurou, já tinha sentido o olhar dele em mim antes, mas não queria conversar com ele agora, não sobre esse assunto.

Sesshoumaru me fita com um olhar interrogativo – Esta tudo bem Kagome – me disse ele baixinho para só eu escutar – este Sesshoumaru percebeu que você não está prestando muita atenção por onde anda. – ele olha diretamente em meus olhos – Está chateada com Inu-yasha? – sua expressão era a de sempre, mas seus olhos me mostraram agonia, já tinha visto ele tantas vezes que já estava aprendendo a distinguir os olhares dele.

– Desculpe-me Sesshoumaru – eu disse baixinho sussurrando sabia que ele me escutava muito bem e ele ainda segurava em meu braço – eu sempre te dando trabalho né? – olho diretamente em seus olhos cor de âmbar e me perco neles por um segundo, mas recomponho-me e abro o sorriso mais sincero que tenho – Esta tudo bem comigo sim... E eu não estou chateada com Inu-yasha, Sesshoumaru, eu não sinto mais nada por ele, não amor somente carinho como um amigo. Eu estava pensando como eu pude ser tão cega e idiota por tanto tempo? Acabei de pensar em porque Inu-yasha queria tanto os fragmentos, ele sempre teve a escolha em mãos, sempre foi ela. Mas não me importo mais. – olhei para frente e vi que Inu-yasha havia parado na beira de um rio e olhava diretamente para mim e Sesshoumaru, fingi não ver a expressão dele e voltei a andar com Sesshoumaru ao meu lado.

– Vamos para aqui pessoal – dizia Inu-yasha com Kikyou ao seu lado – Agora podemos conversar.

Sango e Miroku montaram uma fogueira e logo se sentaram eu pedi para Sango estender meu saco de dormir e coloquei Shippou em cima dele, meu menino ainda dormia tranquilamente, Inu-yasha e Kikyou se sentaram do outro lado e mais afastados dos outros e principalmente de mim, eu me sentei próximo a uma arvore e Sesshoumaru se sentou ao meu lado não estávamos tão próximos, mas também não estávamos tão distantes, nossa distancia era somente um esticar do meu braço, nesse instante volto a olhar para Inu-yasha e percebo que ele olha para Sesshoumaru como se dissesse se afaste dela e Sesshoumaru somente o olhava de maneira fria, o ignorando completamente.

– Então – eu disse para cortar a tensão entre eles – como vocês encontraram os três?

Sango me contou como eles haviam encontrado Hakudoushi, Kanna e Kagura. - Estávamos caminhando quando fomos atacados de repente pelos três - Sango olha para mim - como você tinha conseguido fugir de Naraku - ela desvia o olhar, e sei que é para eu não ver a dor neles - ele queria que você de novo Kagome – Sesshoumaru fica tenso, como estou próxima eu consigo sentir essa tensão vinda dele - mas como você não estava Naraku mandou levar então Kikyou para que o ajudasse a achar os fragmentos que faltam, por isso eles nos atacaram - Sango olha para mim novamente - Kagura disse que Naraku tinha mandado matar Shippou para você aprender e que não adianta você fugir, pois ele ainda ia te ter – estremeci nesse comentário, Sesshoumaru ao meu lado se contrai, mas só eu percebo, ele esta irritado – e quando Kagura atacou a primeira vez mirando em Shippou, Inu-yasha o defendeu mas Hakudoushi o atacou novamente e se voltou para Kikyou – ela olha para Shippou dormindo tranquilamente - e quando Kagura o atacou novamente não tinha mais como ninguém o defender - uma lagrima escorre do rosto da exterminadora e no meu também, nunca fiquei tão perto de perder meu menino. - e pensamos que ele fosse realmente morrer, mas aí Sesshoumaru apareceu e o salvou.

Olho para Sesshoumaru agradecida, ele sabe o quanto Shippou é importante para mim, Sesshoumaru sabe que se Shippou morrer eu ia sofrer muito. Sesshoumaru percebe que o estou observando, ele se vira para mim e me da um sorriso discreto, já eu abro um sorriso tão sincero e agradecido que ele fica desconcertado, ele olha para frente e seu olhar muda para ódio, não entendo e olho na mesma direção que ele e vejo Inu-yasha nos encarando.

– E você Kagome – disse Inu-yasha irritado – há quanto tempo estava lá?

– Eu cheguei no momento em que Kagura atacava meu menino – eu disse séria – vi você o defendendo uma vez e depois vi você o abandonando, como se ele não estivesse correndo perigo – olho para Shippou que dormia ainda - se Sesshoumaru não chega a tempo eu o teria perdido, e você seria o culpado. – Olhei para ele de maneira fria – Quando vi Sesshoumaru atacando com a Bakusaiga, vi que a barreira tinha ficado fraca e decidi agir e atacar eles de uma vez. Como eles não sabiam de minha presença eu era um trunfo, um ataque surpresa.

– Mas como eu não te percebi lá? – disse Inu-yasha não querendo comentar minhas acusações, sabia que eu estava certa – E nem Sesshoumaru?

– Isso não é obvio Inu-yasha? – eu disse friamente – Escondi meu cheiro e presença.

Inu-yasha me olhava com um olhar cheio de receio e dor, mas não me importo com ele, eu o amei e ele não se importou.

– Mas como você nos achou? – perguntou-me Miroku – Estamos muito longe do vilarejo e respectivamente do poço.

– Ah – eu disse ficando sem graça – já tem mais de duas semanas que eu voltei – desvio o olhar para o chão – escondi meu cheiro e presença desde a minha era...

Sesshoumaru estava ao me lado me olhava de maneira interrogativa e eu sei que ele quer explicações, Inu-yasha me olhava da mesma maneira.

– DUAS SEMANAS – gritou Sango - Você nem para me avisar! – ela olha para mim magoada, eu sei que eu errei – Eu morrendo de preocupação, pensando que nunca mais você fosse voltar...

Corri até ela e a abracei – Me desculpa Sango... – uma lagrima escorreu de meus olhos – eu só queria ficar longe do Inu-yasha – disse no ouvido dela e depois falei normal – Não de você...

Sango me dá um sorriso compreensivo e sei que estou perdoada. Continuamos conversando um pouco ate todos sentirem sono.

– Bom Kagome – disse Inu-yasha – onde você vai dormir? - ele olha para Sesshoumaru e diz - E você Sesshoumaru já pode ir.

– Espera Sesshoumaru – eu disse calmamente – Inu-yasha eu não vou mais me juntar ao grupo, eu tinha deixado isso bem claro. – peguei minha mochila e tirei as coisas que eu trouxe – Aqui estão suas batatas-fritas, os doces do meu menino e as coisas para vocês dois – disse apontando para Sango e Miroku - mas vocês vão ter que entregar os doces para Shippou diga para ele que eu vou voltar depois para passar um dia com ele. – me virei para Sesshoumaru - e eu vou com você, trouxe umas coisas da minha era para Rin, se você não se importar é claro. Eu quero que ela prove também...

– Este Sesshoumaru não se importa Kagome – disse ele – Rin ficara feliz que você se importa com ela.

Todos são surpreendidos pelo grito do Hanyou.

– VOCÊ NÃO VAI! – grita Inu-yasha que me assusta um pouco – porque você só quer sair por ai com Sesshoumaru? Ele é mais importante do que nos? – ele me olha com dor em seus olhos, o que me irrita profundamente – Você vai seguir viagem com ele? Um youkai que detesta os humanos? Que tentou te matar...

– EU VOU ONDE EU QUISER!- gritei de volta e visivelmente irritada – eu não estou falando que vou ficar em viagem com ele, só quero ver Rin, apesar de tudo gosto dela tanto quanto gosto de Shippou! E se ele for mais importante ou não, eu quem decido! E daí que ele tentou me matar, ou que ele odeie os humanos? Isso não é nada diferente de você! E PARA DE SE METER NA MINHA VIDA! Eu não me chamo Kikyou, ELA que é SUA namorada, não eu!

Dizendo isso, dei um abraço em Sango e em Miroku dizendo no ouvido de cada um que eu voltaria logo, peguei Shippou no colo dei um beijo nele que dormia tranquilamente e entreguei a Sango, precisava do meu saco de dormir de volta o enrolei e coloquei de volta na mochila e me dirigi a Sesshoumaru, quando estava me aproximando dele vejo sua expressão mudar para ódio e não entendo, ate sentir meu braço sendo puxado.

– Kagome - dizia Inu-yasha com dor e pesar na voz – fica.

– VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU?- gritei com uma ira incontrolável que crescia dentro de mim – me larga agora! Eu vou onde eu quiser! Você não tem mais esse direito sobre mim, e quer saber SENTA! Você fez sua escolha e ela não foi eu! – me aproximei de Sesshoumaru – Vamos?

– Vamos Kagome – dizia Sesshoumaru um pouco mais calmo, mas ainda fuzilava Inu-yasha com os olhos.

Peguei minha mochila, Joyeuse, os arco e flechas e dei um ultimo tchau a todos. Comecei a correr na frente, sabia que Sesshoumaru me alcançaria ate porque não estava correndo tão rápido, só queria sair de lá o mais rápido possível. Logo ele estava ao meu lado, corri mais uns quilômetros e parei próximo ao rio, mas bem longe de onde estava Inu-yasha, Sesshoumaru me olhou de forma intrigado e se aproximou de mim quando ia me perguntar o que ouve eu o fitei naqueles lindos olhos cor de âmbar e me mostrei firme.

– Sesshoumaru – eu disse ainda olhando em seus olhos – precisamos conversar.


	22. Chapter 21

**Aqui as coisas enfim se resolvem *-***

**Boa Leitura :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 21**

Sesshoumaru me fita com um olhar interrogativo, "o que será que Kagome quer falar com este Sesshoumaru?", ele se perguntava. Eu ainda fitava aqueles lindos olhos cor de âmbar dele, "como eu vou tocar nesse assunto com ele? Mas preciso ser firme e colocar tudo em seu devido lugar!". Eu me virei de costas pra ele e passei a fitar a Lua refletida na água do rio e depois a fitei diretamente, Sesshoumaru somente a observava "como ela fica linda a luz da Lua" pensava o Lorde das terras do Oeste.

– Sesshoumaru – eu comecei um pouco nervosa - eu não sei por onde começar, mas precisamos esclarecer algumas coisas... – eu ainda fitava a Lua, não ia conseguir fitá-lo diretamente, pelo menos não ainda - Como, por exemplo, o que levou você a fazer sexo comigo? Ate onde eu saiba você detesta, alias tem nojo dos humanos e acaba transando com uma, desculpa para você entender melhor, no seu caso é acasalando com uma, e ainda por cima duas vezes. Depois você começa a me falar coisas sem sentido, como que gosta de mim, eu realmente não te entendo, isso me confunde demais...

Sesshoumaru fitava Kagome, não pensava que ela seria direta ao ponto, na verdade ele queria conversar com ela, mas estava esperando o momento certo, Kagome havia despertado sensações nele que mais nenhuma fêmea havia desperto, com ela, Sesshoumaru podia ser ele mesmo e acima de tudo ela despertava desejo nele, desejo que muitas vezes era incontrolável, Sesshoumaru a queria para ele. Não só de maneira carnal, mas também de maneira como ele nunca havia pensado, de maneira amorosa.

Sim Sesshoumaru havia descoberto que tinha se apaixonado por Kagome, mas não sabia como se comportar, nem como agir. Por isso ele se deixava levar por impulso. Sesshoumaru é tirado de seus devaneios quando Kagome se vira para fitá-lo, ela está tão corada que ele a acha linda. "Como ela fica linda corada.", pensava Sesshoumaru.

– Este Sesshoumaru – disse Sesshoumaru também desajeitado, ele nunca havia falado de sentimentos com ninguém – acasalou com você, porque eu te desejei. Simples. – ele decidiu contar a verdade a ela - Eu te segui você já sabe, quando você voltou, por sem querer vi você se banhando e vi como você é linda. Continuei te seguindo ate você voltar ao seu vilarejo, quer dizer ao vilarejo da Senhora e vi a mesma cena que você, de Inu-yasha e aquela morta viva e vi como você sofreu depois, não sei naquele momento eu decidi conhecer mais de você, algo dentro de mim despertou e este Sesshoumaru desde então passou a desejá-la. - Sesshoumaru contou o que ela queria saber, mas com certo receio da reação dela - E por esse motivo eu acasalei com você e sim eu detesto os humanos alias eu desprezo, mas com você e com Rin é diferente...

Olho para Sesshoumaru de olhos arregalados. Como Sesshoumaru pode me dizer isso? Então ele sempre soube de tudo, antes mesmo de eu contar? Uma raiva cresce dentro de mim. Como ele ousa? Fazendo-me de idiota! Olho para ele com um olhar que continha toda a dor e toda a raiva que eu estava sentindo, lagrimas idiotas teimavam em surgir em meus olhos. Sesshoumaru percebeu e se aproximou de mim, mas eu me afastei, em vão ele já estava me abraçando.

– Kagome – disse Sesshoumaru passando as mãos em meus cabelos - este Sesshoumaru não quer te enganar. Estou dizendo isso agora, porque antes não havia a necessidade de ser dita, mas agora é diferente e você queria saber o motivo de eu ter feito aquilo tudo porque, eu queria te tocar, te dar prazer, queria que você sussurrasse o meu nome, queria curar seu coração, queria que você me desejasse como nunca tinha desejado ninguém antes, eu queria ser somente seu, assim como eu queria que fosse somente minha. - ele esta muito nervoso, pela primeira vez, ele fica com medo - Não sei o que é esse sentimento que me faz querer tudo isso, acho que deve ser o amor que vocês humanos tanto falam. – Sesshoumaru se afasta para olhar em meus olhos – Eu acho que eu amo você... Eu acho que este Sesshoumaru se apaixonou por você.

Sinto meu rosto corar, não imaginava que ele fosse me dizer essas coisas, não imaginava que ele também sentisse algo por mim! Decido retribuir o abraço, e encosto a cabeça em seu peito, escuto seu coração acelerar e olho para cima para fitá-lo em seus olhos, mas sou pega de surpresa quando percebo que ele está levemente corado. No mesmo instante abro um sorriso e ele continua me fitando sem jeito... Decido também abrir o jogo, ate porque quem queria respostas era eu e ele me deu, agora é justo ele também ter.

– Sesshoumaru - eu comecei muito vermelha, podia sentir meu rosto pegando fogo – eu acredito em você quando diz que não quer me enganar, eu também não sei explicar, mas quando fiquei com você a primeira vez você despertou sensações desconhecidas e maravilhosas - desvio o olhar e encosto novamente a cabeça em seu peito muito envergonhada - É que eu acho que gosto de você, na verdade acho que amo... Na verdade eu não sei, só sei que sinto algo por você Sesshy... Mas não sei se isso é certo, você é um youkai que despreza os humanos, e eu fui me apaixonar por você, justo pelo ser mais orgulho do Japão Feudal - dou um leve sorriso - quando fui para a minha era descobri o que eu realmente sentia por você... Mas sei que não podemos ficar juntos, minha vida comparada a sua é muito curta e vai passar como num piscar de olhos... Eu queria de todo coração, viver um amor – novamente dou um leve sorriso – mas isso não será possível, porque seria? Sou somente uma humana não daria certo, nem com você, nem com Inu-yasha. – lagrimas escapam de meus olhos – Não adianta insistir nisso...

Sesshoumaru não sabia o que dizer, mas mesmo que fosse por pouco tempo queria ficar com Kagome, não podia a deixar partir, não queria que ela fosse de mais ninguém, ela trouxe a ele uma coisa que ele nunca tinha pensado que fosse possível sentir... Amor. Ele tinha uma teoria e também estava escrito nos livros de sua tribo, mas não sabia se era verdade, mas iria tentar na pratica para a confirmação daquela teoria. Sesshoumaru queria que todos soubessem que Kagome era dele e também queria que todos soubessem que ele era dela. Um pertence ao outro, somente. Sesshoumaru é tirado de seus devaneios quando se lembra da maneira como Kagome o chamara.

– Sesshy? – disse Sesshoumaru rindo e Kagome ficou muito vermelha – Este Sesshoumaru gostou de ser chamado assim por você Kagome. – se afastou um pouco e a olhou em meus olhos, o âmbar perdido no azul – Só você. – e passa a mão pela minha bochecha e depois pelos lábios, fecho meus olhos sentindo seu toque e após um instante sinto seus lábios junto aos meus, concedo passagem para sua língua, nossas línguas já tão conhecidas começam aquela dança lenta e provocante, explorando cada canto e de repente se intensifica, passo a mão pela sua nuca dando pequenos arranhões lá, ele por sua vez fazia movimentos circulares pelas minhas costas, nos separamos por falta de ar.

– Sesshy... Quer dizer Sesshoumaru – eu disse sem graça – como nós vamos ficar? Por enquanto não quero que ninguém saiba, não enquanto Naraku ainda estiver vivo. – eu me soltei de seus braços e dei um passo para trás para ver melhor sua expressão – Não quero que Naraku use nosso sentimento a favor dele... Mas não sei se você vai mesmo querer ficar comigo – dou um sorriso desviando olhar de seus olhos - e nem se vou sobreviver a tudo isso... Mas estou decidida a continuar a andar por ai sozinha – Sesshoumaru ia protestar, mas eu continuei - não quero chamar muita atenção para nós... E também não vou voltar para Inu-yasha, só vou lá de passagem para ver Shippou, e isso já esta resolvido, mas e quando eu quiser te ver? – novamente dou um sorriso de canto olhando para baixo - Você nem disse se vamos ficar juntos e eu me precipitando... Bom vamos andando quero entregar os doces para Rin e depois ir embora. – nesse instante Sesshoumaru me abraça novamente.

– Não fala isso Kagome! – Sesshoumaru se assusta, nunca tinha perdido o controle sobre suas emoções, não de forma tão intensa, mas quando estava com ela era difícil se controlar, parecia que ela ia fugir dele. – Eu vou ficar com você, mas concordo por enquanto é melhor nos preocuparmos com Naraku, não vou permitir que ele toque um dedo em você novamente, você é minha! Quando a exterminadora disse aquilo, que o Naraku disse que teria você custe o que custar, eu tive um ódio tão grande que eu queria partir dali só para matá-lo... Você pertence a esta Sesshoumaru – Sesshoumaru me aperta mais a ele – e quando você quiser me ver é só vir ate mim, mas fique você sabendo que este Sesshoumaru vai estar sempre por perto, a uma distancia segura que não levante suspeita, mas você não vai ficar andando por ai sozinha! – ele se afasta um pouco e me olha de maneira carinhosa – Este Sesshoumaru vai estar sempre por perto...

Sesshoumaru me abraça e me beija novamente, sinto-me muito alegre, pois ele realmente se importa comigo! Retribuo o beijo, mas o beijo se intensifica e começa a excitar a ambos, me afasto e vejo a cara de reprovação dele, abro um sorriso e digo: - Aqui não! Pode aparecer alguém, e não quero ninguém olhando para meu youkai, somente eu posso – e abro um sorriso maior ainda e levemente corada.

– Você tem razão – disse Sesshoumaru abrindo um sorriso igualmente ao meu – não quero ninguém olhando para minha humana, somente este Sesshoumaru pode! – ele olha em meus olhos e diz – Já te falei que você fica linda corada?

– N-não... Quer dizer – eu digo sem graça e desvio o olhar - você nunca tinha me dito que eu era linda... – novamente fico corada - Vamos logo já esta ficando muito tarde.

– Pois fique sabendo que você é muito linda Kagome – disse Sesshoumaru me olhando intensamente – a fêmea mais linda que este Sesshoumaru já viu... – eu fiquei mais vermelha ainda o que tira um sorriso de Sesshoumaru – E sim realmente esta muito tarde – ele pega na minha mão – Vamos?

Saímos andando de mãos dadas até onde estavam Rin e Jaken, e eu não poderia estar mais feliz, pois agora estava com meu youkai... Só meu a partir de hoje...


	23. Chapter 22

**Contem hentai nesse capitulo...**

**Boa leitura *w***

* * *

**Capitulo 22**

Andei bastante ainda com Sesshoumaru, como não queríamos soltar as mãos não dava para correr muito bem, então fomos andando mesmo... Ele me disse que havia deixado Rin e Jaken em uma casa abandonada nas proximidades do rio, onde tinha também algumas árvores frutíferas, desse modo Rin não precisaria se afastar e correr perigos desnecessários. Acho muito linda essa preocupação dele com Rin.

– Já estamos nos aproximando Kagome – disse Sesshoumaru chamando minha atenção – Mais alguns instantes e já poderemos avistar a casa.

Caminhamos mais alguns minutos na beira do rio, quando eu avisto a casa. Ela era realmente muito grande, ela ainda estava com suas portas e janelas inteiras, o teto também aparentava estar inteiro, mas estava visível que era abandonada, a família deve ter partido por conta dos ataques constantes de youkais vindos da floresta.

Aproximamos-nos da casa e entramos Sesshoumaru já foi logo ver Rin e Jaken, eles estavam dormindo em um quarto e nós nos dirigimos ao outro. Coloco minhas coisas em um canto e sou surpreendida quando Sesshoumaru se aproxima de mim, me abraça e me da um leve beijo, o beijo começa a se intensificar e sei que ele me deseja, ele quer continuar o que paramos na floresta...

– Kagome – diz Sesshoumaru quando nos afastamos em busca de ar – este Sesshoumaru não consegue mais se segurar – ele me olha com puro desejo – este Sesshoumaru quer você...

– Sim Sesshy, eu sei – digo ficando super corada, mas pelo o que eu ainda ia dizer – esta Kagome também precisa de você... E muito...

Sesshoumaru não se segura mais, ele me abraça novamente e me beija, seu beijo tinha uma urgência e uma necessidade de mim que me deixaram tonta, mas eu também não ficava atrás, eu estava com saudades do corpo de Sesshoumaru junto ao meu e sentia falta de toda aquela sensação que ele - e somente ele - pode me causar.

Sesshoumaru passa as mãos pelas minhas costas e vai as descendo pelo meu corpo, ele passa por minhas nádegas e dá um leve aperto ali que me fez gemer entre o beijo e de repente me impulsiona para cima, me pegando em seu colo sem interromper nosso beijo, ele se senta ao chão comigo em seu colo, ficamos assim mais um tempo somente se beijando, um curtindo o outro sem pressa, mas ambos começam a se excitar o que dificulta continuar calmo.

Começo a tirar a armadura dele, dessa vez eu consegui, abri o kimono dele o tirando de seus braços e peito deixando sem a parte de cima, sai de seus lábios e fui descendo pela curva de seu pescoço dando leve mordidas e chupões, Sesshoumaru deixa um gemido baixo escapar, saio de seu colo e vou descendo os beijos pelo seu peito, nesse instante ele se deita, continuo o descendo os beijos ate sua calça e novamente consegui tirar sem a ajuda dele, deixando assim sua ereção exposta. Agacho-me novamente e Sesshoumaru me olha com curiosidade, seu olhar está escuro cheio de desejo e eu me delicio com isso.

Nesse instante pego sua ereção em minhas mãos e o masturbo, Sesshoumaru deixa um gemido de puro prazer escapar de seus lábios, continuo com o movimento de sobe e desce e enfim o coloco em minha boca, agora faço novamente o movimento de sobe e desce com minha boca, Sesshoumaru esta gemendo e nem se importando mais em segurar o prazer que Kagome dava a ele, ele era só dela e ela só dele, Kagome continua até que Sesshoumaru goza em sua boca, Kagome fica surpresa nunca tinha feito nada daquilo antes, mas se fosse com ele, ela não se importava.

– Ah Kagome – disse Sesshoumaru com desejo se inclinando para se sentar novamente – agora é a vez de este Sesshoumaru te dar prazer.

– Sim meu youkai – eu disse com uma voz sexy e cheia de desejo.

Sesshoumaru se aproxima novamente de mim e tira minha camiseta e meu sutiã, com a boca ele da atenção ao mamilo esquerdo enquanto com a mão esquerda ele estimula o mamilo direito, dou um gemido um pouco alto e mordo o lábio para conter os outros não quero acordar Rin, Sesshoumaru continua com esse tormento por um tempo ate que decide mudar o local do tormento, ele vai descendo pela minha barriga deixando um rastro de beijos ate que chegou a minha calça, agora ele também já sabia como tirar e tirou sem minha ajuda e junto com a calcinha, ele se abaixou ate minha intimidade e depositou um beijo lá, e novamente gemi, mas ele não parou com o beijo, ele estimulou meu clitóris e ao mesmo tempo enfiou dois dedos em mim, e ficou assim com a língua e com os dedos até que eu gozei.

Após isso ele se posicionou sobre mim, eu já estava deitada no chão, me deu um beijo rápido na testa e eu o senti em minha entrada, ele me penetrou de uma vez, o que me arrancou um gemido de prazer um pouco mais alto, Sesshoumaru ia fundo e rápido, já tinha aprendido como eu gostava e ele gostava de me dar prazer e gostava mais ainda me ver sentindo prazer, eu gemia a cada estocada dele e ele também gemia de vez em quando, sabia que eu já estava para gozar de novo e ele também já estava eu o empurrei fazendo ele se deitar no chão e eu por cima comecei a galopar com ele me ajudando e chegamos ao clímax juntos, em um orgasmo que deixou ambos esgotados.

Quando terminamos me abaixei e o beijei, um beijo lento e demorado, mas cheio de amor, nos separamos e nos vestimos, mas logo estávamos nos beijando novamente, nos deitamos e eu dormi abraçada com meu lindo youkai.

–-

Quando acordei ainda estava abraçada a Sesshoumaru, mas o que me surpreendeu era que ele estava deitado de lado e que também estava abraçado a mim, na verdade ele estava me prendendo e eu achei graça disso, eu estava com a cabeça em seu braço e uma das mãos em seu peito, mas ele além de estar me abraçado junto a seu corpo, tinha passado um de suas pernas por cima das minhas duas, não pude deixar de rir com isso, dessa vez ele não me deixaria ir embora escondida, mas dessa vez eu não ia embora. O fito dormindo tranquilamente, ele é tão lindo e só meu. Passo a mão em seu rosto e Sesshoumaru abre os olhos.

– Desculpa Sesshoumaru – disse envergonhada – não queria te acordar.

Sesshoumaru me abre um sorriso, ele fica tão lindo sorrindo, pena que faz tão pouco. – Kagome – disse ele – este Sesshoumaru não se importa de ser acordado por você – ele passa a mão em meu rosto.

– Hum... Sesshy – digo ainda sem graça – é, por que você esta me prendendo? – e dou um sorriso, eu já sei a resposta, mas quero ouvir dele.

– Não é obvio Kagome? – disse Sesshoumaru ainda sorrindo - É para você não fugir desse Sesshoumaru novamente! – dizendo isso ele me abraça mais próximo dele – Este Sesshoumaru não vai deixar você escapar novamente!

Dou um sorriso sincero e cheio de alegria "ele realmente me quer!". Ergo-me um pouco e selo nossos lábios, começou com um beijo suave, somente um selinho ate que ele pediu passagem para sua língua e eu concedi. Nos separamos por falta de ar.

– Bom Sesshy – digo ainda sem graça - Vamos ver se Rin já acordou? – Levanto-me e ele me segue – Ela já deve estar sentindo saudades sua...

Quando nós saímos do quarto, avistamos Rin saindo de onde estava dormindo. Rin quando vê Sesshoumaru abre um sorriso tão lindo e puro, que ate eu me alegro.

– SENHOR SESSHOUMARU! – gritou Rin começando a correr – que saudades! – e pula no colo dele.

– Rin, você se comportou? – pergunta Sesshoumaru retribuindo o abraço discretamente – Não fez nada para irritar esse Sesshoumaru né? – e colocou Rin no chão.

– Não Senhor Sesshoumaru – disse Rin ainda sorrindo – Eu não fiz nada para te irritar. – ela se vira para mim – Irmã Kagome! – e pula em meus braços.

– Olá minha pequena – eu disse devolvendo o abraço – como você esta? – afasto-me um pouco e olho em seus olhos – Eu trouxe presentes para você Rin.

Os olhos de Rin brilham – eu estou bem Kagome – e ela abre um sorriso antes de continuar – Presentes! Estou tão feliz, você gosta de mim Kagome?

– Mas é claro que sim Rin – digo a abraçando novamente - como se fosse minha filha!

Sesshoumaru olha essa cena e se sente feliz. "Que bom que Kagome gosta de Rin, tanto quanto esse Sesshoumaru, quando ficarmos juntos, vamos adotar Rin e Shippou como nossos filhotes, mas vou querer os meus também, mesmo eles sendo hanyous..." Sesshoumaru é tirado de seus devaneios por um Jaken irritado.

– Cala essa boca Rin – disse Jaken um tanto irritado, mas ele ainda estava no quarto e não viu que Sesshoumaru já tinha chegado – Você é mui... – nesse instante ele entra no corredor e vê Sesshoumaru e fica branco de medo – Ah... Senhor Sesshoumaru! – "agora este Jaken esta encrencado" – que bom que o senhor já voltou.

Sesshoumaru o encara friamente – Jaken – ele disse sério - esse Sesshoumaru já mandou você tratar Rin bem! – ele fica irritado – Você me entendeu?

– Sim senhor Sesshoumaru – Jaken esta visivelmente com medo, ele me vê pela primeira vez – O que essa humana faz aqui?

Sesshoumaru o encara sério e frio – Jaken, é melhor você tratar Kagome muito bem – ele o fita ainda e se vira para mim – Kagome é minha, você entendeu?

– Sim senhor Sesshoumaru – disse Jaken visivelmente surpreso – Vou dar comida para Arurun. – dizendo isso ele se retira.

Sesshoumaru, Rin e eu fomos comer algo. Durante a manhã eu brinquei com Rin e dei a ela as coisas que eu trouxe doces, comidas e alguns brinquedos, como ursos de pelúcias e bonecas. Rin se divertiu o dia inteiro com essas coisas e eu junto com ela, só paramos para almoçar e depois voltamos a brincar. Sesshoumaru ficou a tarde toda nos observando, eu podia ver em seu olhar que ele estava feliz em ver como Rin gostava de mim e vice-versa, já estava entardecendo quando decidi tomar banho.

– Sesshoumaru – eu disse me aproximando dele – vou com Rin me banhar.

– Tudo bem Kagome – disse Sesshoumaru – só não se afaste.

– Tá bom Sesshoumaru – disse emburrada. "Ele ta parecendo minha mãe!"

Afasto-me com Rin em direção ao rio. Peguei minhas coisas para o banho e duas toalhas, Rin ia correndo mais a frente e eu ia andando devagar. Quando ela chegou à beira do rio já foi tirando a roupa de qualquer jeito e jogou tudo no chão, pulando na água logo em seguida. Aproximo-me de suas roupas e as arrumo, logo em seguida, dei uma olhada em volta e vi que não tinha ninguém, então tirei a minha roupa e entrei na água, que estava fria.

Passei shampoo em meus cabelos e nos de Rin, ela mergulhou e logo depois ficou brincando com as bolhas de sabão e eu fiquei relaxada na água, até sentir uma presença maligna se aproximar "Mas que droga! Eu não trouxe minhas armas", chego mais perto de Rin. Seja o que Deus quiser.

– Hum... – escuto uma voz grossa e demoníaca atrás de nós – o que vocês humanas fazem tão afastadas do vilarejo? – o youkai aparece, Rin se assusta e eu não sei o que fazer – Mas não tem proble... – o youkai não terminou porque Sesshoumaru o atacou decepando a cabeça do mesmo.

– Kagome... – disse Sesshoumaru me olhando sério – o que você está fazendo?

– Eu não trouxe minhas armas – eu disse envergonhada e um pouco chateada – não pensei que algum youkai fosse aparecer.

Sesshoumaru me encara e eu sei que ele esta nervoso. – Tudo bem Kagome... – disse ele frio – vão demorar ainda aí?

– Não Sesshoumaru – disse chateada, não queria que ele ficasse chateado.

Rin percebe que eu fico chateada e ia comentar algo, mas eu não deixo. Não quero que Sesshoumaru perceba. Rin faz que sim com a cabeça, ela entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Sesshoumaru continua nos esperando e eu saio com Rin, a seco com uma das toalhas enquanto estou enrolada na outra, coloco um quimono novo que eu trouxe para ela e depois me vesti também com um quimono.

Sesshoumaru foi caminhando ao meu lado, enquanto eu ia andando de mãos dadas com Rin, na outra eu carregava as coisas que eu tinha levado, ficamos um tempo caminhado em silencio ate Sesshoumaru falar novamente.

– Kagome – disse ele chamando minha atenção – aconteceu alguma coisa com você? – logo depois parando na minha frente – Você esta bem?

– Estou Sesshoumaru. – eu disse séria, desviando dele e voltando a andar com Rin ao meu lado.

Ele me seguiu e não disse mais nada. Fiquei com Rin mais um pouco, jantamos e depois a coloquei para dormir, sabia que ia ter que enfrentar Sesshoumaru, mas não queria brigar com ele, não agora que nos acertamos. Acabei pegando no sono enquanto colocava Rin para dormir, acordei me sentindo em movimento, abri os olhos e vi que Sesshoumaru estava comigo nos braços.

– O que você está fazendo Sesshoumaru? – eu perguntei atordoada. - Porque você esta me carregando?

– Estou levando você para o quarto – disse ele indiferente – Estou te carregando porque você dormiu no quarto de Rin - ele olha para mim e percebo que ele esta com receio - Foi de propósito ou acabou simplesmente dormindo?

– Acabei dormindo – disse indiferente – Mas porque você esta me carregando?

– Este Sesshoumaru quer que você durma com ele – disse ele me fitando com irritação e voltando a andar – Simples. Por que você esta fugindo novamente desse Sesshoumaru?

– Não estou fugindo – disse desviando o olhar – Só pensei que você estava com raiva de mim e que não ia querer dormir comigo. – nesse instante entramos no quarto – Me desculpa?

– Claro que te desculpo – disse Sesshoumaru me olhando menos irritado – este Sesshoumaru ficou bravo com você, mas porque teve – ele procurava pela palavra certa – medo... De te perder...

Não resisto e o beijo. Ele me coloca no chão e retribui o beijo, eu fico na ponta dos pés para ter a altura certa, Sesshoumaru envolve minha cintura, ficamos um tempo nos beijando e nos separamos por falta de ar, Sesshoumaru desfaz o nó do Obi do meu quimono e deslizou o quimono lentamente pelo meu corpo, até o retirar por completo, eu estava só de calcinha. Sesshoumaru admirou meu corpo, como todas as outras vezes em que fizemos amor, Sesshoumaru olhava os olhos dela brilhando em um misto de inocência e sensualidade, que era o contraste que ele admirava nela. Eu me aproximei lentamente dele e tirei o quimono dele, eu o acariciava levemente com os meus dedos, ele suspirava de prazer e com os fortes arrepios que os meus delicados toques lhe causavam.

Sesshoumaru pegou minha mão e me levou até a cama improvisada que ele tinha arrumado, ele já estava nu e eu tirei a calcinha, ficando nua assim como Sesshoumaru, ele se aproximou e simplesmente me abraçou e eu pude sentir toda a excitação dele, o abraço dele transmitia carinho, amor, desejo, nos mal tínhamos começado e eu já sentia tamanha excitação e desejo, Sesshoumaru me segurou pelo queixo e me beijou com volúpia associada ao amor, um beijo envolvente e duradouro, eu comecei a acariciar o membro dele e ele distribuía beijos entre o meu pescoço e o meu colo.

Meu youkai sugava os meus seios de uma forma, que me deixava a beira de uma explosão de prazer, ele colocou as minhas pernas em volta da cintura, me encostando na parede me penetrou de uma vez, o que me fez sentir um misto de surpresa e prazer , eu o beijava carinhosamente e dava leves mordiscadas no lóbulo da orelha dele, ele gemia e emitia sons como rosnados, não sei como Rin e Jaken não se incomodavam, ele tornou a penetração mais lenta para me dar mais prazer, mas mesmo assim nós dois chegamos ao orgasmo.

Sesshoumaru se retirou de dentro de mim, me carregando para a cama e me colocou sobre ela, começando a me beijar novamente, acho que ele realmente queria me dar prazer hoje, e não só a mim a ele também, eu não conseguia me controlar, eu arfava e gemia de prazer, repetindo inúmeras vezes o nome dele, o que o deixava curiosamente mais excitado, podia sentir sua ereção próxima a minha perna. Vendo a sua fêmea gritar o seu nome, ele sugou o lóbulo da orelha dela e sussurrou pra ela: - Você será minha! Só minha!

Eu sorri , me aproximei da orelha dele e sussurrei da forma mais sexy e sedutora que consegui - Sim só sua, e você será meu, só meu!– Sesshoumaru sorriu e respondeu - Sim só seu! - e nos beijamos calorosamente e eu voltei a excita-lo, ele me penetrou vagarosamente, me deixando louca.

– Mais rápido Sesshoumaru – eu disse e ele atendeu ao meu pedido a penetração ficou mais rápida, ele se movimentava, e eu para sentir mais prazer, coloquei as penas ao redor da cintura dele e movimentava os quadris no mesmo ritmo que ele, Sesshoumaru e eu gemíamos cada vez mais alto.

– Hum... Ka-Kagome... Eu te amo! – disse Sesshoumaru.

Eu sorri, não podia estar mais feliz - Eu... hum... também... te amo.. Sesshoumaru – eu disse e assim chegamos a mais uma vez ao orgasmo, ele retirou o membro de dentro de mim, nos vestimos e me aninhou em seus braços. Dormimos assim, novamente abraçados.

–-

Quando acordei Sesshoumaru estava acordado e me vendo dormir.

– Vejo que já acordou – disse Sesshoumaru dando um pequeno sorriso – Minha Kagome. – se aproximou e me deu um leve selinho. E sentou-se ao meu lado.

– Sim meu Sesshoumaru – eu disse ainda deitada e fiquei séria precisava falar agora – Mas eu já vou partir, tenho que terminar de juntar os fragmentos – eu olhei diretamente naqueles lindos olhos cor de âmbar – Só que antes, eu vou precisar da sua ajuda...


	24. Chapter 23

**O ultimo do dia...**

**Boa leitura *u***

* * *

**Capitulo 23**

Sesshoumaru me olha com uma cara de desaprovação "Porque Kagome insiste em se afastar desse Sesshoumaru?". Ele ainda estava sentado ao meu lado e eu ainda estava deitada, sentei-me na cama dando um suspiro, sabia que seria difícil, nossos olhos ficam na mesma altura e eu posso ver receio em seus olhos "ele não quer me deixar partir" - fico feliz após esse pensamento.

– Kagome – disse Sesshoumaru visivelmente preocupado – este Sesshoumaru se preocupa com sua segurança. – ele passa a mão pelo meu rosto – Você é minha fêmea e este Sesshoumaru não quer você longe dele... – ele me fita de maneira preocupada – este Sesshoumaru quer proteger minha fêmea Kagome, este Sesshoumaru quer proteger você! Porque então você quer ir?

– Sesshy, eu não vou estar longe de você, lembra o que combinamos? – eu passo a mão pelo seu lindo rosto "como pode um youkai tão lindo ser meu?" - Você vai estar a uma distancia segura, lembra? – dou um sorriso e o abraço – eu não vou fugir de você, se é essa a sua preocupação, pelo menos não mais – agora dou um sorriso largo – essa Kagome ama esse Sesshoumaru... – me afasto para olhar naqueles olhos que tanto amo – e eu sei que você quer me proteger, mas não podemos chamar atenção para nós... Só por este motivo que eu quero "partir".

Sesshoumaru sela nossos lábios novamente, dessa vez, nos beijamos mesmo. Sua língua pede passagem para a minha boca e eu concedo sem pensar duas vezes, amo os beijos desse youkai, eu me levanto sem interromper nosso beijo e me sento em seu colo, ficamos nos beijando e trocando caricias por mais um tempo ate que nos separamos por falta de ar. Dou um sorriso para Sesshoumaru, ele sempre tem aquela expressão indiferente, mas comigo ela quase não aparece. Comigo ele é ele mesmo! Fico tão feliz, significa que ele confia em mim! Sou tirada de meus devaneios quando Sesshoumaru continua.

– Então Kagome – disse Sesshoumaru passando uma das mãos por minhas costas e dando um leve cheiro em meus pescoço – para que você precisa da ajuda desse Sesshoumaru?

Kagome se levanta do colo de Sesshoumaru e ele fica confuso "Porque ela está se afastando desse Sesshoumaru?". Ela se senta na cama novamente olhando para ele com uma expressão séria e ele fica somente a observando.

– Sesshoumaru... – eu disse meio sem saber por onde começar, mas iria com meu plano ate o fim – você sabe quem é o Kohaku certo? – Sesshoumaru me olha com certa expressão de confusão, mas balança a cabeça em afirmativa – Ele é o irmão de Sango, minha melhor amiga, a irmã que eu não tenho... – dou um leve sorriso - E ele sobrevive graças ao fragmento da joia de quatro almas – eu olho para ele em busca de compreensão e o que me surpreende é que eu realmente encontro – com os que eu tenho comigo que dão um total de 18 fragmentos, com os 2 do Kouga e o fragmento do Kohaku, dão um total de 21 e pelo o que eu pude perceber aquele dia em que eu estava com Naraku, só faltam esses fragmentos para a joia fica completa. – Sesshoumaru agora me olhava em duvida "Aonde Kagome quer chegar com isso?" - Mas, se ele tirar o fragmento de Kohaku ele morrerá e Sango irá sofrer muito e eu não quero isso para ela... – afasto esse pensamento e continuo - Eu tenho uma ideia, mas não sei se poderei dar continuidade a ela ou se ela vai realmente funcionar. Mas não custa nada tentar...

Sesshoumaru escutou tudo em silencio, mas sei que ele está cheio de duvidas.

– Mas Kagome – disse Sesshoumaru pensativo – esse Sesshoumaru não entende aonde você quer chegar. – ele se aproxima um pouco mais de mim e eu encosto a cabeça em seu ombro, não quero que ele veja caso a minha expressão vacile, eu vou até o fim não custa nada tentar. – Eu sei que o moleque só sobrevive pelo fragmento e que quando ele for retirado ele morrerá – ele deposita um beijo no topo da minha cabeça, um gesto tão simples, mas vindo dele tão único. – Mas o que você pode fazer por ele?

Continuo com a cabeça em seu ombro e digo: - Eu vou tentar falar com a Midoriko dentro da joia. – Nesse instante Sesshoumaru me puxa para olhar em meus olhos, acho que ele queria saber se eu estava decidida e deve ter visto isso em meu olhar, por que ele só ficou me encarando. Depois sua expressão se suavizou, ele tinha entendido – Eu vou somente pedir para ela deixar a vida dele, quando o fragmento for retirado. Nada de mais, não vou correr perigo!

– Tudo bem Kagome, este Sesshoumaru confia em você – disse Sesshoumaru passando a mão pelo meu rosto e eu seguro sua mão a mantendo em meu rosto – Mas no que você vai precisar da ajuda desse Sesshoumaru?

– Eu vou precisar fazer uma barreira – disse para ele ainda mantendo sua mão - pois vou liberar todo o meu poder – olhei em seus olhos âmbar – mas ninguém pode se aproximar, ate mesmo humanos podem se ferir com minha energia espiritual – ele me olha de maneira confusa "Mas como ate humanos podem se ferir? Esse Sesshoumaru já ficou na presença do poder total dela e nunca se feriu" - Todas as vezes que libero minha energia - eu disse explicando para ele, seus olhos demonstram duvida - eu crio uma barreira em volta de mim para não ferir ninguém, a não ser meu alvo, mas até hoje não usei totalmente meu poder só uma parcela dele, mas hoje eu não vou conseguir me controlar por isso eu vou isolar essa área – digo mostrando o quarto – e você deverá se manter afastado desse cômodo – digo num sussurro e desviando o olhar - Não me perdoaria se te machucasse - volto a olhá-lo - enfim isso vai atrair alguns youkais e eu só queria que você me... – sinto meu rosto ficando rubro, mas tomo coragem e digo de uma vez – Me protegesse.

Sesshoumaru olha para mim e sorri um sorriso sincero e puro e de tirar o fôlego: - Esse Sesshoumaru sempre protegerá você Kagome, não precisa pedir – ele me abraça – então vamos começar logo com esse seu plano. – dizendo isso ele me dá um selinho e vai em direção à porta – este Sesshoumaru estará lá fora em seu aguardo – e saiu.

Eu me levantei após sua saída, fechei a porta e comecei a formar a barreira no cômodo, não quero que minha energia escape e chegue a ferir Sesshoumaru. Crio a barreira e por segurança crio outra dentro da primeira para ter certeza, pego os fragmentos e coloco-os no chão a minha frente, sento-me em posição de lótus e começo a meditar, eu preciso ser forte e me manter firme nesse plano, se eu não puder ajudar Kohaku, ninguém mais poderá!

–-

Já estou meditando há algum tempo. Já alcancei a paz de espírito que precisava. É agora, tenho que liberar meu poder agora, tenho que tentar manter uma linha direta com os fragmentos. Concentro-me um pouco mais e libero toda a minha energia. De olhos fechado ainda pego os fragmentos a minha frente e o seguro em minhas mãos, eles automaticamente reagem ao meu toque. Tento manter firme a linha direta com a joia. É difícil, mas consigo me ligar a eles.

– Fragmentos da joia – eu disse mentalmente – por favor, me façam falar com a Sacerdotisa Midoriko, AGORA!

De repente fica tudo branco a minha volta e eu sei que estou em outro lugar agora. Olho em volta e a área esta começando a mudar. Estão começando a surgir muitas flores e arvores, um lugar cheio de paz e calmaria. Olha a minha volta, tem uma grande arvore com copa alta e muito florida, ela está próxima a um rio e olhando bem, vejo uma figura feminina se aproximando.

Ela tem longos cabelos negros, veste uma roupa que mais parece uma armadura, mas o que mais chama atenção nela é a paz de espírito que ela passa e sua expressão serena. Ela se aproxima de mim e me olha em meus olhos, sinto como se ela pudesse ver minha alma.

_– Porque você me chamou aqui Kagome? –_ Midoriko disse me surpreendendo _– Você é muito pura e digna de minha presença, graças a isso você conseguiu me contatar, mesmo com simples fragmentos –_ela abre um sorriso_– O que te traz ate mim?_

– Sacerdotisa Midoriko – eu digo muito feliz de ter conseguido – Você sabe que a joia de quatro almas voltou a Era Feudal e que muito youkais a desejam – eu disse um pouco receosa – eu sou quem tem a missão de purificá-la e tinha a missão de mantê-la em segurança, mas eu não sou dessa Era, eu sou do futuro, um futuro muito distante e não sabia nada de youkais ou joia – digo um pouco envergonhada – eu era muito fraca, era somente uma humana que possuía um pouco de energia espiritual, mas não sabia como usá-la...

Midoriko me encara e me escuta dizer cada palavra, quando paro de falar ela se aproxima de mim e me dá um abraço, o que me pega de surpresa: - _Eu sei de tudo isso Kagome, eu mesmo longe, parte de minha alma não estava dentro da joia e pude ver tudo isso do lugar tranquilo em que estava –_ Midoriko pega a minha mão e continua a falar –_e eu sei também o que te trouxe ate mim e achei muito digno de sua parte querer salvar a criança. Eu vou conceder seu desejo, quando o fragmento for retirado do corpo de Kohaku eu vou permitir que ele continue vivo. Mas eu também tenho um pedido a te fazer..._

Olho para Midoriko muito feliz "então ela vai deixar Kohaku vivo! Sango vai ficar tão feliz!" - Sim Midoriko, qual o seu pedido?

– _Que você entregue o fragmentos que estão com você – _disse Midoriko séria – _para Naraku..._

Olho para Midoriko um pouco confusa, mas porque ela quer que eu entregue os fragmentos para ele? Justo para Naraku!

– Mas porque Midoriko? – eu digo ainda confusa – Porque quer que eu entregue os fragmentos para ele?

– _Para a joia ficar completa e você purificá-la junto com Naraku –_ disse Midoriko "então era por isso" eu penso. – _Mas você também tem que fazer o youkai lobo entregá-los._

– Tudo bem Midoriko – eu disse compreensiva – então só falta mesmo os fragmentos do Kouga, o de Kohaku e os que estão comigo. – ela balança a cabeça em afirmativa – Então tudo bem. Eu já vou, tenho uma missão a cumprir. – novamente sou pega de surpresa quando Midoriko me abraça e eu sinto uma energia percorrer todo o meu corpo, eu estou brilhando levemente a prateado.

– _Estou dando o que me resta de energia espiritual a você –_disse Midoriko calma e serena – _Agora você é a Sacerdotisa mais forte do Japão Feudal, ate mais poderosa do que eu. Faça bom proveito desse novo poder –_ dizendo isso ela começa a se afastar – _Quando o fragmento for retirado de Kohaku é só você dar uma descarga de energia espiritual nele, nesse momento o meu poder agirá e devolverá a vida á ele. –_ e após isso ela sumiu.

Tudo a minha volta foi sumindo e comecei a abri os olhos lentamente, ainda estava com todo o meu poder liberado, mas ate eu podia sentir que ele estava diferente, eu realmente estava mais forte! Concentrei-me novamente e voltei ao normal, peguei os fragmentos que estavam no chão novamente e vi que os mesmos tinham se fundido novamente, formando um pequeno pedaço da Joia, desfiz as duas barreiras e sai do quarto.

Dirigi-me para fora da casa e encontro Sesshoumaru encostado em uma arvore, Rin e Jaken estavam do outro lado, com Rin brincando com as coisas que eu trouxe. Sesshoumaru esta de olhos fechados, mas ele sabe que eu estou aqui. Aproximo-me dele e dou um selinho, ele me abraça e abre os olhos, sorrindo logo em seguida.

– Kagome – disse Sesshoumaru abrindo o sorriso ainda mais – já estava com saudades. – ele me aperta mais em seus braços. – E então, conseguiu?

– Sim Sesshy, eu consegui! – eu dei pulinhos em seus braços o que o fez rir, um som rouco e sexy, paro no mesmo instante "Como ele é lindo sorrindo!" – Só que agora tenho uma missão...

– Missão? – Sesshoumaru pergunta visivelmente preocupado – Mas que missão Kagome?

– Em troca da vida de Kohaku – eu disse, Sesshoumaru pode saber, eu confio nele – eu vou ter que entregar os fragmentos que estão comigo para Naraku e também convencer o Kouga a entregar os dele e deixar Naraku roubar o de Kohaku. - Sesshoumaru me encara com certo receio, preocupação e eu não o culpo, eu também me preocupo com ele, mas ele é youkai e eu sou humana, ele se recupera logo e eu... – Mas vou ter que continuar parecendo uma humana fraca Sesshy, Naraku ainda não sabe de meus poderes e eu vou ter que parecer fraca para um de seus youkais roubar os fragmentos. – Sesshoumaru me olha preocupado – Não se preocupe Sesshy, você vai estar por perto... Nesse você vai estar junto comigo. – ele relaxa visivelmente "Nossa como ele estava preocupado".

– Tudo bem Kagome – disse Sesshoumaru – então vamos atrás do moleque.

– Sim – eu disse muito feliz, meu youkai ia estar comigo – Vamos!

– Rin, Jaken – diz Sesshoumaru chamando a atenção deles – Estou saindo. Vocês dois vão permanecer aqui. – ele olha para Jaken com aquele jeito frio – É bom você protegê-la.

Após isso ele me pegou em suas costas, assim como Inu-yasha, mas com Sesshoumaru era diferente eu não sentia como se fosse um peso ou uma obrigação e sim como se eu fosse querida. O abracei forte e senti-o sorrindo, Sesshoumaru começou a andar, seguindo em direção onde Kohaku estaria. Eu sentia que ele estava correndo perigo e que eu preciso fazer algo.


	25. Chapter 24

**Yo babys *-***

**Mais três hoje...**

**Boa leitura.**

* * *

**Capitulo 24**

Sesshoumaru segue por um caminho dentro da floresta, e esta em busca de um rastro, o caminho é contrario ao que os outros estavam. Seu olfato é muito melhor que de Inu-yasha aquele idiota tinha que agir como um cachorro, já Sesshoumaru consegue sentir o rastro muito longe a quilômetros de distancia e sem nem ao menos cheirar o chão, estamos seguindo pela floresta quando ele muda de direção.

– Sesshy – eu digo esperançosa – você o encontrou?

– Sim Kagome – diz Sesshoumaru me acalmando – este Sesshoumaru achou o rastro do moleque.

Sesshoumaru começa a correr mais rápido e eu me concentro em busca do fragmento da joia, quando sinto a presença sei que ele esta no caminho certo. Sesshoumaru esta se aproximando de um vilarejo e sinto uma energia maligna muito forte e a presença de um único fragmento é confirmada e na hora já sei de quem se trata: Kohaku e também sei que tem algo a ver com Naraku. Ele deve ter se fortalecido criando um novo corpo e agora esta se aproximando de Kohaku para lhe tirar o fragmento. Tenho que deixá-lo roubar os meus nesse momento também, ate porque quando eu vou ter outra possibilidade como essa? E após ele ter os meus fragmentos com certeza ele ira fugir.

– Sesshoumaru – eu digo séria e decidida – me ponha no chão...

Ele para um pouco confuso e faz o que eu peço. Olha-me e diz: - O que aconteceu Kagome? – percebo preocupação em sua voz – Você não disse que este Sesshoumaru estaria por perto?

– Sim Sesshoumaru – eu digo passando a mão por seu rosto – eu disse que você estaria por perto... Mas não podemos chegar juntos... E se você chegar agora o youkai vai fugir – ele me encara, mas depois sua expressão se suaviza – Não podemos chamar atenção para nós.

– Este Sesshoumaru entende Kagome – ele me da um selinho e continua – Mas qual o seu plano?

– Você tem que me prometer que não vai se aproximar para matar o youkai que esta lá – eu digo o fitando de maneira séria – eu vou ter que parecer muito fraca, parecer como eu era. E vou ter que o deixar roubar os fragmentos, se você aparecer antes, o youkai vai fugir – olho dentro daqueles olhos cor de âmbar com determinação – você entendeu Sesshy?

– Kagome – Sesshoumaru disse visivelmente preocupado – este Sesshoumaru não vai poder ficar parado. – ele vem e me abraça – Como este Sesshoumaru vai ficar parado vendo sua fêmea correndo perigo?

– Sesshoumaru, depois que eu os deixar roubarem os fragmentos tanto de Kohaku quanto os meus eu vou sussurrar seu nome, sei que você é capaz de escutar – eu disse explicando para ele e Sesshoumaru parece que entendeu – ai é sua hora de agir, então eu vou indo a frente, não deixe eles te perceberem tudo bem? – dei um selinho nele, mas Sesshoumaru me abraçou e pediu passagem para a sua língua eu concedi, amo beijar meu youkai, nossas línguas travam aquela guerra particular delas e nos afastamos por falta de ar. Dei mais um selinho nele e sai.

Caminho em direção ao vilarejo, chegando lá percebo uma grande massa de energia maligna. Vejo Kohaku lutando com um youkai muito grande e estranho, cada vez que ele ataca esse youkai ele se despedaça criando tentáculos com vida própria. Kohaku estava prestes a ser atacado quando eu decidi agir, ele tem que estar inteiro para eu conseguir salvá-lo, miro uma flecha e concentro meu poder o tornando baixo e atiro.

Kohaku me olha surpreso, vejo que a energia em seu fragmento não esta corrompido. Aproximo-me dele e quando ia falar com ele o youkai nos ataca, lançando-nos pelo ar. "É agora que tenho que fingir que perdi os fragmentos" eu penso. Disfarçadamente lanço o potinho com os fragmentos para longe de mim e faço uma expressão aflita.

– Meus fragmentos – eu grito ainda no ar fazendo menção de tentar pegá-los, mas o youkai manda um dos pedaços de seu corpo pegá-los "É isso ai, uma parte já foi feita agora falta a mais complicada". – Devolva! Eles são meus! – agora eu já estava no chão. Levantei-me rapidamente, ele não podia me atacar, não ainda.

– Calada humana tola – diz o youkai estranho – esse fragmentos agora pertencem a Naraku! – ele dizendo isso manda uns dos tentáculos na direção de Kohaku, e tudo acontece muito rápido. Este se defende, mas não percebe o tentáculo que vem por trás e arranca o fragmento de seu pescoço, o fazendo cair imóvel no chão. O tentáculo volta para o corpo do youkai e ele continua dizendo – E agora o fragmento do moleque também. Nesse momento, só falta os fragmentos do youkai lobo, mas não vai demorar muito, a minha outra parte esta lutando com ele nesse momento.

Meu coração se acelera "Então Kouga esta correndo perigo! Preciso me apressar" – Sesshoumaru – eu sussurro, e nesse instante ele aparece com a Bakusaiga em mãos.

– Ora Sesshoumaru – diz o youkai o encarando divertido – eu queria muito lutar com você, mas agora eu já atingi o meu objetivo, alias – ele olha para o potinho em suas mãos - ate mais do que isso, com os fragmentos dessa humana foi ate melhor... – dizendo isso ele criou asas e começou a voar – vai ter que ficar para a próxima... – e sumiu logo após essas palavras.

Corro onde esta o corpo de Kohaku, eu tenho que agir depressa. Coloco seu corpo virado de barriga para cima e faço uma barreira a minha volta, não quero ferir Sesshoumaru e libero meu poder espiritual. Sinto-me um pouco estranha, mas logo de cara já percebo o que é: meus poderes... Meu corpo assumiu a sua coloração arroxeada de sempre, mas agora possui uma coloração prateada também. Deixo de pensar nisso e volto a focar em Kohaku. Seu corpo esta começando a ficar frio, posiciono minhas mãos na altura de seu peito com a mão quase encostando-se a ele, uma das mãos posiciono em cima de seu coração e me concentro, descarrego uma carga de energia relativamente forte, Sesshoumaru estava observando tudo um pouco de longe, queria se aproximar, mas sabia que Kagome o repreenderia pelo receio de feri-lo.

Eu me afasto só um pouco do corpo de Kohaku, mas ainda permanecendo ao seu lado, ele é tomado por uma coloração muito forte de prateado e já sei que é o poder de Midoriko agindo, a cor de seu corpo volta ao normal, e seu peito lentamente começa a se movimentar, denunciando que ele esta respirando e seu coração eu posso senti-lo pulsando. Kagome volta ao normal e desfaz a barreira a sua volta, Sesshoumaru nesse instante se aproxima dela. Kohaku lentamente abre os olhos e olha em volta, ate que percebe a presença de Kagome.

– O que acontece Kagome? – pergunta Kohaku, ele já tinha recuperado a memória e conhecia Kagome sabia que ela era amiga de sua irmã Sango. – Eu sei que morri... – Ele põe a mão no coração – e como meu coração pode estar batendo sem o fragmento?

– Simples Kohaku – eu disse o fitando de maneira terna e muito feliz "Eu consegui salvar o irmão da minha melhor amiga!" - Eu pedi a Midoriko que te salvasse, eu não podia deixar sua irmã sofrer sua perda novamente... – dou um abraço nele – você esta sobrevivendo sem o fragmento. Você tem uma vida novamente! – eu me afasto do abraço, percebo Kohaku chorando alegremente e olho para Sesshoumaru que me olha encantado – Sesshy eu consegui!

– Sim Kagome – disse Sesshoumaru me levantando e me abraçando, ele se abaixa um pouco, aproximando sua boca de meu ouvido e sussurra – essa é a minha Kagome, a fêmea mais perfeita que este Sesshoumaru poderia querer! – ele se afasta e sorri para mim.

Fico muito vermelha e devolvo o sorriso para ele e num momento eu me lembro de Kouga: - Sesshoumaru agora eu me lembrei – eu disse visivelmente agitada – Temos que ir, Kouga esta correndo perigo, Naraku esta tentando roubar os fragmentos dele também. – Sesshoumaru me olha por um instante mudando sua expressão no mesmo instante e vejo que ele esta com raiva e... Com ciúmes? – Sesshy, o que foi? - passo a mão pelo seu rosto - Você não esta com ciúmes, está?

Sesshoumaru me olha sem jeito, um pouco envergonhado e confuso, muito confuso, ele não esta acostumado a essas emoções, mas ele sabe que não quer Kagome perto daquele youkai lobo e diz - Acho que estou! Não estou acostumado a esses sentimentos você sabe disso! Já não basta Inu-yasha te olhando com desejo e agora vou ter que aturar aquele youkai lobo também? – ele diz em um rosnado e ele me abraça. – Eu não suporto os outros te desejando! Você é minha fêmea e quero logo mostrar para todos logo!

– Sesshy, meu amor, isso se chama ciúmes – eu digo muito feliz "Então ele realmente me ama e fica tão fofo com ciúmes, mas esse ciúme dele pode ser perigoso... Muito perigoso" – você sabe que eu te amo e não precisa se preocupar bobinho, eu só tenho olhos para o meu youkai... Alias para o meu Dai-Youkai. – abro um sorriso que é compartilhado por ele também - Agora vamos, temos que seguir o rastro daquele youkai. – Viro-me para Kohaku – e Kohaku você irá conosco, eu não vou deixá-lo sozinho... - Kohaku assenti e Sesshoumaru me olha de maneira interrogativa – Você pode, por favor, carregá-lo Sesshy? Eu vou correndo ao seu lado.

Sesshoumaru faz o que eu peço e eu libero minha energia para os meus pés. Ele começou a correr seguindo o rastro daquele youkai estranho, eu o acompanhava logo atrás e após um tempo comecei a correr ao lado dele. Ele me olhou e deu um sorriso, aumentando a velocidade, sorri também e aumentei a minha ainda mais que a dele e passei por ele muito rápido, pude perceber a surpresa dele quando eu passei, mas logo deixei essa disputa pra lá quando sinto a presença de dois fragmentos e sei que é Kouga.

Sesshoumaru percebe que eu mudei de direção e me segue, eu diminuo a velocidade para ele me alcançar, ele emparelha comigo e eu continuo fitando a frente, meu coração está apertado e me preocupo com Kouga. Sesshoumaru também já sabe do que se trata, tenho certeza que ele já sentiu o cheiro de lobo. Corremos só mais um pouco quando entramos numa clareira enorme e paramos. Vejo Kouga muito ferido caído ao chão ele estava quase inconsciente, o youkai o ataca nas pernas só para tirar os dois fragmentos, os vejo voando e no mesmo instante duas vespas venenosas aparecem pegando os fragmentos e saindo de lá.

Olho para Sesshoumaru e ele entende o que eu estou pedindo, põe Kohaku no chão e ataca com a Bakusaiga matando o youkai instantaneamente, ate porque o poder destrutivo da Bakusaiga é imenso. Aproximo-me de Kouga e vejo que ele ainda esta vivo, mas já estava inconsciente. Começo a cuidar dele ali mesmo, ele estava muito ferido, mas por ser um youkai não demoraria muito para se curar...

–-

Após eu ter feito os primeiros curativos em Kouga pedi para Sesshoumaru carregar Kouga, Sesshoumaru se mostrou muito incomodado com a situação, não queria sua fêmea cuidando de outro macho a não ser ele, mas ele raramente precisava de cuidados, o que deixou mais irritado ainda, mas fez o que sua fêmea pedia, deixando bem claro que estava fazendo aquilo por ela, pois se fosse por ele o youkai lobo morria. Depois de toda essa discussão saímos da clareira e paramos a beira de um rio.

Já se passaram algumas horas que cuidei de Kouga e Sesshoumaru se mostra incomodado, ele esta muito nervoso. Kouga se mexe um pouco e percebo que ele começa acordar... Eu estou sentada ao lado dele o que não agrada em nada Sesshoumaru, ele e Kohaku estão um pouco mais afastados de nós. Kouga olha em volta e logo se senta, após ter se sentado olha para si mesmo e posso perceber a tristeza dele quando ele se vê sem os fragmentos...

– Kouga você está bem? – eu digo visivelmente aliviada – O que aconteceu?

– Estou bem Kagome - disse Kouga chateado – Mas estou sem os fragmentos como você pode perceber, e pelo o que eu posso perceber foi você que me salvou de novo, eu tenho que parar de ser salvo por você. E o que aconteceu é que as minhas pernas travaram e eu não consegui correr, quando aquele youkai esquisito que fica se despedaçando atacou eu não consegui me esquivar e fui pego em cheio, como eu já estava ferido, eu devo ter desmaiado. – ele olha e vê Sesshoumaru – e ele o que faz aqui? – Kouga sente um cheiro nele – ele me carregou até aqui? – faço que sim com a cabeça - Entendo, por isso estou sentindo cheiro de cachorro em mim – Sesshoumaru lança um olhar mortal para ele que Kouga ignora, ele se levanta e eu me levanto em seguida, Kouga pega em minhas mãos e olha em meus olhos – Kagome eu já vou indo, tenho que me recuperar desse ataque e tenho que voltar para a minha alcateia, estou longe há muito tempo, sem os fragmentos não sou de grande ajuda contra o Naraku – ele desvia o olhar - estou muito chateado comigo mesmo e me sentindo um inútil. - ele me olha novamente e percebo que ele esta muito chateado - Tchau Kagome – e após isso saiu em direção a sua alcateia, a leste.

Olhei para Sesshoumaru ele estava muito nervoso, tenho que acalmá-lo, olho em seus lindos olhos cor de âmbar e abro um sorri, ele me olha por um instante e devolveu o sorriso, mas pude ver que ele ainda estava se segurando para não ir atrás de Kouga, e que momentos antes quando Kouga estava segurando minhas mãos, ele queria arrancar Kouga de perto de mim "Mas como meu youkai é ciumento" Sesshoumaru veio em minha direção e se aproximou juntamente com Kohaku, ele me dá um leve beijo e diz - Kagome, ainda bem que ele já foi – ele diz frio e sei que ainda esta com raiva - estava me segurando para não arrancar a cabeça dele, como ele ousa se aproximar de minha fêmea? - ele suaviza a expressão e o olhar – E então, o que você vai fazer?

– Vamos ir atrás de Sango – eu digo e Kohaku abre um sorriso – Sango deve saber a verdade... – olho para Sesshoumaru e dou um leve beijo - e você vai comigo! Não vamos contar sobre nós ainda e nem você Kohaku esse vai ser nosso segredo tudo bem? – ele balança a cabeça em afirmativa – Que bom... Sesshy, tudo bem por você né? Eu também estou com saudades de meu pequeno e quero muito vê-lo, mesmo o idiota do Inu-yasha estando lá... Mas você vai estar comigo, eu fico melhor – e dou um sorriso para ele e ele me devolve com outro sorriso. Dou um beijo nele, não muito longo ate porque Kohaku esta conosco, mas nem por isso menos apaixonado.


	26. Chapter 25

**Mais um *-***

**Espero que gostem porque ele está Ò.Ó**

**Boa leitura :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 25**

Passamos a noite na beira do rio mesmo. Sesshoumaru se recusava a sair andando comigo durante a noite e Kohaku estava cansado também, então não discuti e ouvi o que meu youkai pedia, pelo menos uma vez né. Dei meu saco de dormir para Kohaku e Sesshoumaru sentou-se encostado em uma arvore, sentei-me entre as pernas dele de costas para ele e com ele me abraçando, Sesshoumaru passou sua estola a minha volta para me aquecer e adormecemos assim.

–-

Acordo antes de Sesshoumaru e não paro de pensar como é confortável dormir com ele, mesmo estando na beira de um rio e temos dormido sentados eu estou curiosamente descansada, acho que é ele que torna isso capaz. Faço carinho em seu braço enquanto ele não acorda, não levanto por que ele esta me prendendo... Dou um sorriso, ele realmente gosta de me ter por perto. Sou tirada de meus devaneios quando escuto ele cochichar em meu ouvido.

– Bom dia Kagome – Sesshoumaru disse um pouco sonolento ainda – Você dormiu bem?

– Bom dia Sesshy – eu digo e me viro para olhar aqueles lindos olhos que me fitam felizes – Lógico que dormi bem, abraçada ao meu lindo youkai! Como não poderia ter uma noite tranquila?

Sesshoumaru sorri e diz - Que bom que este Sesshoumaru sabe agradar a sua fêmea – ele me da um leve beijo e continua – a minha linda fêmea.

No mesmo instante fico rubra, não sei muito bem lhe dá com elogios e esse eu não estava muito acostumada, linda... Eu não sou linda, mas também não sou feia eu acredito que estou na media... Dou um sorriso sem graça e agradeço a ele, se ele acha isso não posso fazer nada... Kohaku logo acorda e eu estou com fome, Sesshoumaru pede para aguardamos seu retorno e ele não demora a voltar, quando volta ele traz algumas maças, peras e pêssegos.

Comemos ali mesmo, após isso eu arrumo tudo e logo seguimos em direção ao vilarejo da vovó Kaede, lá é um bom lugar para começarmos a procurá-los. Sesshoumaru pega Kohaku em seus braços e eu concentro minha energia em meus pés. Logo já estamos correndo a uma velocidade incrível, se tudo desse certo estaríamos no vilarejo na hora do almoço.

–-

Chegamos ao vilarejo um pouco depois do meio dia, sei que é mais ou menos esse horário porque o sol esta no meio do céu.

– Sesshy antes de irmos – eu disse chamando a atenção dele – tenho uma ideia, mas não sei se você vai querer...

– Que ideia Kagome – disse Sesshoumaru curioso – este Sesshoumaru quer saber.

– Hoje eu vou passar a noite aqui – eu disse e ele muda sua expressão – calma, é só para eu ir a minha era amanhã. E eu queria que você fosse comigo...

– Tudo bem – ele disse mais calmo – essa noite eu passo com Rin e nos encontramos amanhã?

– Sim, na frente do poço – eu disse determinada – bem cedo, e esconda seu cheiro e presença para Inu-yasha não perceber...

– Tudo bem – disse Sesshoumaru indiferente.

Vou com Sesshoumaru direto em direção à casa da vovó Kaede, todos no vilarejo nos olhavam estranho, não por mim, mas por ele. Sesshoumaru os ignorava e eu fingia que não via os olhares de medo vindo deles, chego à casa da vovó e já vou entrando, Sesshoumaru fica do lado de fora com Kohaku. Quando ela me vê, vem em minha direção e me dá um abraço.

– Olá pequena – Kaede disse dando um sorriso – como você esta?

– Olá vovó – eu digo dando um sorriso – eu estou bem. Você sabe me dizer a quanto tempo Inu-yasha passou por aqui? – a pergunto esperançosa pela resposta. Não quero saber de Inu-yasha e sim de Sango. Vovó me olha de maneira estranha e ai me lembro, ela não sabe que eu sai do grupo. – É que eu saí do grupo vovó, tive uma briga – como eu vou dizer isso – com Kikyou, ai eu deixei o grupo. – Vovó ia dizer algo, mas eu continuei – não se preocupe comigo eu estou bem. Mas na verdade quero saber de Sango.

– Desculpe minha irmã Kagome – ela disse visivelmente culpada – e Sango a ultima vez que a vi, foi aquela vez em que eles estavam com você. – vovó me olha de forma questionadora – Mas porque você quer tanto a Sango?

Sentei-me e comecei a contar a vovó tudo o que aconteceu. Ela me perguntou o porquê de eu ter saído do grupo e eu contei, não quero ser dedo duro, mas Inu-yasha e Kikyou são bem grandinhos e sabem o que fazem, vovó me olha espantada, mas não tenho culpa. Contei sobre Naraku e o que ele fez e disse, contei também sobre a morte de Hakudoushi, Kanna e Kagura, e finalmente sobre Midoriko e Kohaku. Vovó ficou muito feliz e me parabenizou, disse que sabia que eu seria capaz e que eu não deixaria Sango sofrer. Nossa conversa é interrompida por Sesshoumaru que continuava no lado de fora, com ele abrindo a porta e entrando.

– Kagome – disse Sesshoumaru indiferente – sinto o cheiro de Inu-yasha se aproximando, e daqui a pouco ele vai ser capaz de sentir meu cheiro – ele me olha e eu já sei o que ele vai dizer – e o seu...

Levanto-me e vou para fora com vovó Kaede logo atrás de mim, paro ao lado de Sesshoumaru e Kohaku esta atrás de Sesshoumaru e fico olhando na mesma direção que Sesshoumaru. Após alguns instantes Inu-yasha aparece em nosso campo de visão com Kikyou em suas costas. Sango, Miroku e Shippou estão montados em Kirara um pouco mais atrás. Inu-yasha vem com uma expressão de raiva no rosto e fica olhando de mim para Sesshoumaru, finjo não perceber os olhares sobre nós e espero eles se aproximarem.

– O que você faz aqui Sesshoumaru – pergunta Inu-yasha com raiva e colocando Kikyou no chão rapidamente - e ainda por cima com Kagome? – ele olha para mim – e porque você está com o cheiro do Sesshoumaru misturado com o do Kouga?

– Inu-yasha – eu digo de maneira fria – deixa de drama, você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida! Sesshoumaru só me ajudou em uma missão muito importante! – eu lancei um olhar frio a ele – e Kouga é outra historia. Que eu vou contar daqui a pouco! Para de me encher e para de encher o Sesshoumaru também! – olho para Sango – Sango meu assunto é com você. – olho para meu menino que não aguentava mais de saudade e o chamo – vem cá com a mamãe Shippou. – dizendo isso ele corre e pula em meus braços – que saudades de você pequeno.

– Também estava mamãe – ele passa as mãos pelo meu rosto – você esta tão linda! – fico sem graça e o coloco no chão.

– Sango – eu digo e ela desce de Kirara e corre para mim em um abraço – também estava com saudades! – me afasto do abraço e a encaro – eu tenho uma surpresa para você antes de te contar uma historia – dou um leve sorriso – Pelo amor de Deus, não vai enfartar tá? – ela balança a cabeça em afirmativa sem entender nada – então lá vamos nós! Pode sair.

Quando eu disse isso Kohaku que ainda estava escondido atrás de Sesshoumaru aparece na frente da irmã, já com lagrimas nos olhos. Sango fica branca até parece que está vendo um fantasma, uma lágrima escorre em seu rosto e ela corre para o irmão se ajoelhando a frente dele, os dois se abraçam e choram, Sango se afasta e passa a mão pelo rosto de Kohaku e Kohaku faz a mesma coisa que a irmã e logo abrem um sorriso e dão um abraço mais longo. É uma cena emocionante.

– Ko-Kohaku – diz Sango muito emocionada – Você sabe quem eu sou?

– Sim mana – diz Kohaku chorando – eu sei quem é você!

Todos olham a cena emocionante, eu, Miroku e Shippou temos os olhos marejados, Inu-yasha esta com um sorriso nos lábios, ele sabe o quanto Sango queria aquilo e estava feliz pela amiga. Kikyou que até então estava quieta interrompe o momento lindo dos irmãos.

– Mas garota – Kikyou se dirigia a mim - como eu não senti o fragmento do moleque e nem os seus? E porque Inu-yasha não sentiu o cheiro do moleque? – ela me lança um olhar de desprezo – ate porque quando estávamos nos aproximando ele disse que estava sentindo seu cheiro e o do meio irmão dele. Então como?

Olho para ela com uma expressão indiferente e um olhar frio - Isso porque Kohaku está sem o fragmento – todos me olham espantados – e Sesshoumaru – me concentrei para não chamá-lo de Sesshy – carregou Kohaku até aqui, então provavelmente Inu-yasha não sentiu o cheiro por este motivo.

Sango me olha assustada e pergunta - Mas Kagome... Como ele está vivo então? – ela me olha preocupada - e onde está o fragmento dele?

Olho para todos que estavam me encarando agora - Vamos para um lugar mais reservado para conversamos? – todos assentiram e nos dirigimos para a casa da vovó novamente, Sesshoumaru ia ao meu lado e fomos os primeiros a entrar, logo atrás da vovó Kaede, ela se sentou em seu lugar de costume, eu e Sesshoumaru nos sentamos logo ao seu lado, Shippou em meu colo, Kohaku sentou ao lado de Sesshoumaru, Sango sentou-se entre Kohaku e o monge Miroku, Inu-yasha e Kikyou se sentaram mais afastados de nós, Inu-yasha não tirava os olhos de Sesshoumaru, dava para perceber que ele não o queria ao meu lado, mas nem me importo. Após todos se acomodarem voltei a falar.

– Aquele dia em que fui sequestrada por Naraku – senti Sesshoumaru se contrair minimamente ao meu lado. Já estou com ele há pouco tempo, mas já sei descrever suas emoções nos mínimos gestos, e percebi que aquele assunto ainda o incomodava – eu fiquei próxima da joia e pude sentir que faltavam poucos fragmentos... Na época eu ainda tinha os 14 e nas duas semanas em que eu fiquei sozinha consegui mais 4 ficando com um total de 18 fragmentos, contando com os que Kouga carregava e o de Kohaku dão um total de 21 fragmentos – olho em volta todas as expressões e sei que eles não querem saber disso, então continuo a contar – aquele dia em que sai com Sesshoumaru eu passei a noite onde estavam Rin e Jaken – Inu-yasha fez menção de me interromper e eu disse lhe lançando um olhar frio – nem ouse fazer isso! E a outra noite também, mas porque precisava da ajuda dele - dei uma olhada para ele e sorri – e Sesshoumaru concordou em me ajudar em meu plano.

– Mas qual era o plano – pergunta-me Miroku, sei que ele esta preocupado.

– Tentar falar com a Midoriko dentro da joia. – todos me olharam espantados. Kikyou começa a gargalhar feito uma louca. E todos olham para ela.

– Você estava ficando louca não é mesmo garota. – ela dizia ainda rindo – Falar com Midoriko, e ainda por cima usando fragmentos... – ela me lança um olhar de desprezo – Você não é capaz disso.

Olho para Kikyou com uma expressão indiferente e um olhar tão frio que ela se encolhe um pouco – já estou passando mais tempo com Sesshy do que imaginei, essas expressões são dele – mesmo assim continuo e digo - Você esta achando engraçado? Pois bem, então me diga como eu consegui? – ela me olha desconfiada, mas não sabe explicar. – Então você não fala do que você não sabe! Continuando de onde eu tinha sido interrompida – olhei para os outros, mas percebi um olhar insistente sobre mim e vi quem era... Inu-yasha, mas nem me importo – Tentar falar com Midoriko dentro da joia, aliás, dos fragmentos que eu possuía. Precisava da ajuda de alguém e como estava com Sesshoumaru pedi ajuda a ele – olhei para Sesshoumaru ao meu lado e ele olhava para frente, quando percebeu que eu o fitava se virou para mim – e ele me ajudou, na verdade eu só precisava que ele afastasse os youkais que se aproximassem – olhei para os outros e continuei – enfim, pela manhã eu fiz isso e consegui falar com Midoriko, pedi para ela manter a vida de Kohaku porque minha amiga não iria suportar a perda do irmão novamente, Midoriko aceitou o que eu pedi, mas eu tinha que fazer algo em troca...

– Fazer o que Kagome – perguntou Inu-yasha curioso, mas era visível perceber irritação em sua voz – o que você teve que fazer em troca?

– Entregar os fragmentos para Naraku – eu disse e todos esboçaram reações diferentes.

– Espera ai Kagome – disse Miroku um pouco assustado – Kikyou disse que não sentiu os seus fragmentos e você também se referiu aos de Kouga no passado, isso quer dizer...

– Sim Miroku – eu disse o cortando – é isso mesmo o que você ia falar, me deixa terminar de falar o que ocorreu e você vai entender – ele assenti positivamente – Após eu ter saído da casa eu fui falar com Sesshoumaru, contei que tinha uma missão e perguntei se ele podia me ajudar, ele respondeu que sim e fomos atrás de Kohaku, já que ele tem um ótimo olfato isso não foi um problema... – não consegui terminar de falar porque fui interrompida.

– Mas como você foi com ele? – perguntava Inu-yasha com uma voz irritada – que eu saiba você não corre rápido...

– Inu-yasha se você me interromper mais uma vez você vai ver – e lancei um olhar frio para ele – Sesshoumaru me carregou nas costas, assim como você fazia – Inu-yasha olhava para mim e para Sesshoumaru e isso me irrita muito – continuando, seguimos o rastro de Kohaku e quando nos aproximamos ele estava lutando com um youkai do Naraku, como eu tinha um acordo com Midoriko eu aproveitei um ataque do youkai e joguei meu potinho com os fragmentos, o youkai pegou no mesmo instante os fragmentos e num ataque rápido ele arrancou o fragmento do Kohaku, o youkai só não nos atacou porque Sesshoumaru apareceu e ele fugiu, não antes de dizer que Kouga estava lutando com a outra parte dele. Midoriko disse quando esse momento chegasse, a morte de Kohaku, era para eu dar uma descarga de energia espiritual nele, que o poder que ela tinha me dado iria agir... – novamente fui interrompida por uma Kikyou furiosa.

– Para de dizer asneira garota! – ela gritava e aquilo me irritou muito, dei uma olhada para Sesshoumaru, Kirara já estava lá fora então era só ele e Shippou que mais me preocupava, ele entendeu pegou Shippou de meu colo e saiu. Inu-yasha olhava aquilo pasmo "Como ele entendeu o que ela disse com apenas um olhar? Ai tem coisa!" – você não é nada! – quando ela disse isso eu não consegui mais me segurar, me levantei, fiz uma barreira na casa e liberei todo o meu poder, Inu-yasha se assustou e saiu não aguentando tanta energia espiritual, ele percebeu o perigo. Kikyou olhava aquilo pasma, Kagome tinha assumido aquela mesma coloração arroxeada, mas agora ela continha um tom prateado que não estava lá antes, Kikyou viu quanto era grande o poder de Kagome e seu corpo estava perdendo para a energia de Kagome, ela ia virar pó. Quando ela fez menção de se levantar para sair Kagome voltou ao normal e se sentou. Sesshoumaru volta com Shippou em seus braços e Inu-yasha entra logo atrás.

– Espero que agora você me deixe terminar! – eu disse e peguei Shippou de volta dos braços de Sesshoumaru – eu te machuquei Sesshoumaru? – ele me olha de maneira indiferente e balança a cabeça em negativa - espero agora conseguir terminar Kikyou – eu lanço um olhar frio a ela – quando dei a descarga de energia em Kohaku seu corpo voltou ao normal. De lá saímos à procura de Kouga, Sesshoumaru foi carregando Kohaku e eu fui correndo ao seu lado. Quando encontrei os fragmentos de Kouga mudei de direção. Quando entrei na clareira foi o exato momento em que estavam retirando os fragmentos de Kouga como foram às vespas que levaram Sesshoumaru matou a outra parte daquele youkai estranho, cuidei de Kouga que estava muito ferido e quando ele acordou, disse que suas pernas tinham travado e por esta motivo tinha saído tão ferido, eu sabia que era a vontade de Midoriko agindo. Hoje de manhã saímos de onde estávamos e seguimos para cá, para eu contar a minha amiga o que eu fui capaz de fazer por ela...

Sango se levanta e me dá um abraço, sussurra em meus ouvidos um muito obrigada e chora, eu também chorei de felicidade por minha amiga. Conversamos mais um pouco e Sesshoumaru disse que ia embora. Sai atrás dele e dei um selinho rápido nele antes que Inu-yasha saísse o que aconteceu logo em seguida. Dei tchau a ele e sussurrei "não esquece o que combinamos", ele balança a cabeça em afirmativa e sai.

Volto para a casa da vovó Kaede Sango conversa alegremente com Kohaku, pego Shippou e saio com ele, fui para a minha clareira. Brincamos a tarde toda e ele me agradeceu os doces, eu disse que não foi nada... Já estava escurecendo e eu decidi voltar com Shippou, Shippou foi correndo muito a frente, quando eu me levanto para voltar sinto alguém se aproximando e percebo que é Inu-yasha.

– Olá Kagome – disse Inu-yasha aparecendo na minha frente – o que você fazia com Sesshoumaru? Por que ele sabia que era para ele sair sem você dizer nada?

– Inu-yasha você já esta me irritando – eu disse séria – você já fez a sua escolha então me deixa em paz! Eu e Sesshoumaru não temos nada, mas ao contrario de você ele me escuta! – eu tentei passar por ele, quando ele de repente me abraça – Inu-ya... –não consegui terminar, pois ele me beijou. Eu não acredito que ele esta fazendo isso. Eu me concentro, libero minha energia para os meus braços e o empurro. – Você esta ficando maluco? – passo a mão pela minha boca. – você não tem esse direito! SENTA!

Inu-yasha vai de cara ao chão, ele se levanta e diz - Porque você esta fazendo isso Kagome? – ele pergunta confuso – Você não dizia que me amava? E agora que eu te beijo você faz isso?

– Como você é idiota Inu-yasha! – eu digo muito nervosa e preocupada – eu te amei e muito, mas você não se importou, você teve opção de escolha e adivinha só - olho para ele com toda a raiva que eu possuo – você escolheu! E agora que eu parei de me importar e não te amo mais você vem me beijar? Tudo o que eu mais queria era que você se importasse comigo e você nunca se importou! – começo a caminhar e ele pega no meu braço.

– Mas Kagome – diz Inu-yasha preocupado – você também é minha escolha! Eu quero você também!

Olho para Inu-yasha incrédula – eu não sou sua escolha! Ela é eu não... Já chega Inu-yasha você tem que aceitar sua escolha e conviver com ela! Você sempre soube que não podia ter as duas! – eu disse saindo – vou voltar para o vilarejo essa noite eu vou passar aqui, amanhã eu vou para a minha era e não quero você indo atrás de mim! Quando eu voltar eu passo no vilarejo – olho para ele - espero que você seja feliz com ela, ate porque você é meu amigo apesar de tudo! – virei-me e sai deixando um Inu-yasha confuso para trás. Volto para a cabana e já vou me deitar, amanhã vai ser um dia e tanto. Em meios a esses pensamentos adormeci.


	27. Chapter 26

**Baby's esse capitulo tem uma imagem e não é possível colocar...**

**O site não permite... Por isso irei deixar um link caso alguém tenha curiosidade sobre a foto...**

**Boa leitura :D**

**Tive que digitar o link u-u Onde está entre parenteses é só substituir pelo o que está escrito.**

www (ponto) pinterest (ponto) com (barra) pin/315252042639040693/

* * *

**Capitulo 26**

Acordo e ainda não clareou, tive uma noite de sono não muito agradável. Inu-yasha conseguiu arruinar toda e qualquer chance que eu tinha de descansar. Fiquei agitada por um bom tempo e quando consegui adormecer, foi para sonhar com Inu-yasha me beijando e com Sesshoumaru me deixando. Resolvo me levantar logo e quando levanto vejo uma cena que nunca pensei em ver em toda a minha vida: Inu-yasha esta dormindo deitado e abraçado a Kikyou se fosse à outra época essa cena me incomodaria, mas agora não mais! Apesar de raramente o ver dormindo deitado.

Arrumo meu saco de dormir, encubro meu cheiro e presença, aproximo-me do meu menino lhe depositando um beijo suave em sua testa e saindo logo em seguida em direção ao poço. Enquanto vou caminhando vou pensando no que aconteceu ontem, eu tenho que contar a Sesshoumaru, eu sei que ele vai ficar uma fera, mas é melhor saber por mim do que em uma possível discussão. O dia já começa a clarear. Vou caminhando a passos lentos ao poço e pensando em como falar a Sesshoumaru, sou tirada de meus devaneios quando sinto um abraço por trás e o familiar cheiro de canela e frésias que eu tanto amo me envolvendo.

– Olá minha Kagome – disse Sesshoumaru próximo ao meu ouvido, o que me fez arrepiar – Já esta acordada tão cedo. – ele me vira e me da um leve beijo – O dia acabou de clarear...

– Oi Sesshy, meu amor – dou um sorriso fraco e me afasto – é que eu não dormi muito bem a noite, por isso acordei cedo. - Sesshoumaru me olha de maneira interrogativa e eu continuo – é melhor você encobrir seu cheiro.

– Kagome o que aconteceu? – pergunta-me Sesshoumaru visivelmente preocupado e escondendo seu cheiro e presença – Você esta estranha... Este Sesshoumaru consegue sentir o cheiro de preocupação vindo de você.

Olho para Sesshoumaru, "o que ele vai pensar de mim? Estou com medo de ele achar que eu o trai", mas é melhor ele saber por mim do que por qualquer outra pessoa... Tomo coragem e começo.

– Sesshoumaru – eu digo visivelmente nervosa e angustiada – ontem aconteceu uma coisa... Uma coisa que eu não queria que acontecesse – uma lagrima escapa de meus olhos de tão nervosa que eu estava – e eu não sei como te falar... Ou o que você vai pensar – Sesshoumaru me olha de forma preocupada, mas sei que tenho que continuar... Tomando o resto de coragem que me resta eu continuo. – Não quero que pense mal de mim, você sabe o que eu penso... Ontem, o Inu-yasha... Me... Beijou.

Sesshoumaru me olha por um momento em choque, depois sua expressão se transforma em puro ódio - Quem aquele hanyou ordinário pensa que é para beijar a MINHA fêmea? – seus olhos começaram a ficar vermelhos, seus caninos ficando pontudos e suas garras afiadas, num impulso pulei em seus braços, como ele estava com as mãos para frente e tensionadas suas garras me arranhão quando passo por entre elas arrancando um pouco de sangue. Sesshoumaru se controla preocupado em me ferir ainda mais, mas não me importo, ele tenta se afastar, mas concentro minha energia em meus braços para ele não se soltar - Kagome, você esta bem? – ele pergunta quando volta ao normal. – Este Sesshoumaru te feriu...

Nesse momento já estou chorando, mas de medo de perdê-lo, medo de ele me deixar. Ele passa a mão pelo meu cabelo e eu o olho. – Eu estou bem sim – olho para os meus braços – isso não foi nada. – desvio o olhar – então você vai me deixar né? –eu o soltei e dei um passo para trás, mas ele me puxa próximo ao seu corpo novamente.

– Não diga besteiras Kagome – disse Sesshoumaru ainda preocupado comigo – este Sesshoumaru pede desculpa por ter te ferido – ele se afasta e passa a mão pelo meu braço – eu me deixei levar, mas quem ele pensa que é para beijar a minha fêmea? – ele me olha e eu vejo ódio em seus olhos – Você é minha e de mais ninguém! – ele me abraça de novo - ele já não tem a morta viva? Só porque o corpo dela não tem calor e ela não gentil, ele não tem o direito de fazer isso. – Sesshoumaru me aperta mais em seus braços – este Sesshoumaru já escolheu você para ele! Este Sesshoumaru esta se controlando para não arrancar a cabeça daquele hanyou ordinário!

– Sesshy – eu digo chorando e muito preocupada – você me perdoa? Eu não tive culpa ele que me agarrou, eu nunca trairia você – eu passo a mão pelo seu rosto – eu te amo...

– Este Sesshoumaru acredita em você – disse Sesshoumaru me encarando – eu só me irritei só este Sesshoumaru pode fazer isso. – ele me beija de forma possessiva e é tão bom – só este Sesshoumaru pode te beijar e te dar sensações, só este Sesshoumaru pode te dar prazer...

– Sim Sesshy – eu digo muito feliz e me sentindo tão amada – só você! – pego na mão dele e me dirijo ao poço – Vamos então para a minha era? Lá eu te conto tudo... – e lá ele não conseguira passar sozinho...

Sesshoumaru me dá um aceno positivo e caminhamos em direção ao poço. Sinto que ele acredita em mim, mas sei também que ele ainda vai me fazer perguntas... Pulamos no poço e fiquei muito feliz quando constatei que Sesshoumaru havia conseguido passar comigo.

–-

Já ia começar a escalar o poço quando sinto duas mãos fortes me envolver pela cintura e me içar. Sesshoumaru me põe de volta no chão e eu pego em sua mão o guiando para fora do santuário do poço. Quando abro a porta Sesshoumaru dá um passo à frente e olha tudo em volta, sua expressão é de surpresa.

–Sesshy – eu digo o despertando de seus devaneios – aqui é exatamente onde fica o poço lá na sua era, ali é a arvore em que Inu-yasha estava lacrado – digo apontando para a arvore – e mais ali é onde esta o vilarejo. Na minha era não existem youkais, somente humanos... – dou um sorriso e o puxo em direção a casa – vem quero que conheça a minha mãe e depois te levo para dar uma volta pela minha era, para você saber como é a minha era.

Sesshoumaru vinha andando ao meu lado, apesar de ser diferente e a curiosidade estar matando ele, o mesmo se mantinha com uma expressão séria e indiferente. Vou entrando direto em casa, olho no relógio da cozinha e vejo que são 08h00min horas, vou na beira da escada.

–Mamãe! Vovô! Souta! – eu grito e Sesshoumaru se assusta levemente – eu cheguei!

Olho para o alto da escada e vejo meu irmão aparecendo. Ele corre e se atira em meus braços - Mana! – diz Souta sorrindo – Que bom que você voltou! – ele se afasta e vê Sesshoumaru – quem é ele?

– Esse é Sesshoumaru – digo explicando a Souta – ele é o meio-irmão do Inu-yasha. – olho para Sesshoumaru carinhosamente – irmão mais velho.

– Mas ele não tem orelhas iguais a do irmão cachorro – diz Souta se aproximando de Sesshoumaru – e que legal ele também tem espada! – ele mostra apontando a Bakusaiga.

– Ele é um youkai completo – digo ainda explicando para Souta – diferente de Inu-yasha que é um meio-youkai, e que um dia no mês ele fica com a aparência de humano... – olho direito para Souta e vejo que ele esta arrumado para ir para a escola – E você já esta atrasado para ir à escola. – dizendo isso Souta saiu correndo para a escadaria do santuário.

Minha mãe nesse momento entra na cozinha ela estava na horta - Esse Souta sempre atrasado... – ela levanta o olhar e me vê - Kagome, minha filha – grita ela e corre em minha direção me dando um abraço – estava com saudades!

– Olá mamãe! – eu digo devolvendo o abraço – também estava com saudades – me afasto dela e ela vê Sesshoumaru - este é Sesshoumaru, ele é meio-irmão de Inu-yasha.

– Olá Sesshoumaru – disse mamãe lhe dando um abraço, que pega ele de surpresa – eu sou a mãe da Kagome. – ela o mede e diz – Você é muito bonito meu jovem, Kagome tem bom gosto. – Sesshoumaru e eu ficamos levemente corados.

– Este Sesshoumaru esta honrado de conhecer a mãe de Kagome – ele me olha e eu balanço a cabeça em afirmativa – e sim, este Sesshoumaru é o parceiro de Kagome.

Minha mãe da um sorriso e me abraça novamente. Cochicha em meu ouvido um você merece ser feliz e eu dou um sorriso, conversamos um pouco e logo vovô aparece de seu quarto, apresento-lhe Sesshoumaru e logo a manhã passa. Mamãe diz que vai fazer o almoço e eu vou para meu quarto, levando Sesshoumaru comigo.

– Bom Sesshy – eu digo abrindo a porta – esse é o meu quarto.

Sesshoumaru entra e olha em volta, para ele é tudo novo e diferente, sento-me na cama e ele se aproxima e faz o mesmo. Ele olha tudo fascinado e com curiosidade, pega algumas coisas minhas como ursos de pelúcia, algumas roupas que estavam em cima da cama e meu travesseiro.

– E ai Sesshoumaru – eu disse curiosa – o que você achou?

– Kagome – ele começa sem saber ao certo o que dizer – é tudo... Diferente. – ele ainda brinca com meu travesseiro – o que é isso?

– É um travesseiro serve para deitar a cabeça – eu explico para ele – Sesshy nos podemos conversar agora?

– Claro Kagome – ele se encostou a parede deixando o travesseiro de lado e me fitou – este Sesshoumaru quer saber o que aconteceu...

– Sesshy – eu comecei ainda sem jeito – depois que você saiu eu fui para a minha clareira com Shippou para passarmos a tarde juntos, brincando – eu me sentei de costas para a cabeceira da cama, me apoiando nela. Encarei Sesshoumaru que estava apoiado na parede e olhei dentro daqueles lindos olhos âmbar – Shippou foi para o vilarejo na frente e eu fui andando logo depois, somente alguns instantes atrás. Quando Inu-yasha apareceu e começou a perguntar o que tínhamos, eu pensei em contar, mas como ele não guarda segredo eu não contei, disse que não tínhamos nada e ele simplesmente me beijou – eu olhava para ele e ele me olhava com uma expressão indiferente – Me desculpa? Eu não tive culpa disso...

– Kagome – disse Sesshoumaru sério – este Sesshoumaru acredita em você, eu não sinto cheiro de mentira vindo de você, é só que este Sesshoumaru quer dizer logo para todos que você é minha! – ele se aproxima e me abraça – e Inu-yasha é um idiota, só não o mato porque ele é seu amigo... – ele sela nossos lábios e sei que já estou perdoada e que não tenho culpa – Kagome - disse Sesshoumaru se afastando e levemente corado "Ele fica tão fofo assim" - esse Sesshoumaru quer conhecer um pouco mais da sua era.

Dou um sorriso e aceno positivamente – Claro Sesshy, mas antes eu preciso arranjar roupas da minha era para você, espera um pouco aqui – disse me levantando e indo para fora do quarto, desci ate e cozinha encontrando minha mãe – mamãe, eu preciso de roupas para Sesshoumaru, será que as roupas do papai servem nele? – meu pai já era falecido há muito tempo, mas mamãe guardava as roupas dele ainda.

– Claro Kagome – disse mamãe pensativa – vamos ver algumas peças acho que serve sim, seu pai era alto como ele – mamãe sobe as escadas em direção a seu quarto, separa algumas peças de roupa, ate cueca. Mamãe pegou uma camisa polo vermelha uma calça jeans preta e um all star todo preto. – Acho que essas roupas devem servir. – me deu um sorriso e saiu do quarto em direção à cozinha.

Volto para meu quarto e quando abro a porta, paro no mesmo instante, Sesshoumaru esta com algumas fotos em sua mão olhando para elas fixamente e nem me percebe, aproximo-me dele e vejo o que ele esta vendo. São algumas fotos minhas, eu com Souta no colo, eu quando era criança, eu com minhas amigas e uma minha atual, eu estava com o vestido vermelho de alcinha que eu tanto amo.

– O que é isso Kagome? – pergunta Sesshoumaru curioso – Porque você esta aqui? E como é possível?

Dou um sorriso para ele "Tão curioso" – Isso se chama fotografia – pego as fotos de suas mãos – essa sou eu quando era criança, essa outra é de quando Souta nasceu meu irmãozinho, eu estou com ele nos braços, essa daqui são minhas amigas Eri, Ayumi e Yuka comigo no meio e essa ultima sou eu. Elas servem para registrar momentos importantes – pego a câmera digital que estava em cima da mesinha – são tiradas com essas câmeras e assim é possível ter varias fotos. – mostro as fotos que estão na câmera, algumas daqui e outras da era Feudal. Entrego a câmera para Sesshoumaru e ensino como faz – to tira uma foto minha – ele aperta o botão e vem o flash – pronto você tirou uma foto – ele se aproxima de mim me entrega a câmera e sei o que ele quer – Você quer tirar uma foto comigo? – ele balança a cabeça em afirmativa e eu bato a foto.

**Foto aqui.**

_(N/A: gente eu sei que a foto esta com o fundo de floresta, mas essa foi a mais bonita que achei u.u... E também a achei perfeita, pois era isso mesmo que eu estava pensando quando escrevi a cena .)._

Ele olha para a câmera e vê a foto - Agora este Sesshoumaru também faz parte das suas lembranças – ele se aproxima e me da um selinho - e momentos importantes.

Dou um sorriso, pego sua mão e vou com ele para o banheiro, ensino a Sesshoumaru a usar o sabonete, shampoo e condicionador, a toalha e como vestir as roupas. O deixo no banheiro tomando banho e vou para o banheiro da minha mãe tomar banho lá, visto meu vestido de alcinha vermelho, com uma sapatilha branca e um cintinho também branco, deixo os cabelos soltos me olho no espelho e acho que esta bom.

Vou para o banheiro e bato, ouço um entre e entro. Sesshoumaru esta brigando com o botão da calça e acho a cena engraçada. Aproximo-me dele e olho se ele colocou a cueca certa e sim ele pôs, arrumo a calça em sua cintura e fecho o botão, Sesshoumaru me olha o tempo todo e ele esta corado. Pego a camisa e passo por sua cabeça, peço para ele passar os braços e depois arrumo a gola.

Mostro o tênis e ele mesmo põe e amarra. Dou um sorriso e ele esta lindo. Pego o secador para tirar o excesso de água do meu cabelo, quando o ligo Sesshoumaru se assusta com o barulho e não deixo de achar engraçado, depois de explicar o que era e de secar o meu cabelo mostrando a ele para que servia, ele me deixa secar o dele. Descemos e comemos o almoço saindo logo em seguida.

– Sesshy – eu digo pegando em sua mão – sei que você não gosta dos humanos, mas na minha era só existem humanos – digo descendo as escadas do Santuário Higurashi – então você poderia... Não usar seus poderes? – olho com aquele olhar de gato de Botas – Nada, nem velocidade, nem nada. Vamos somente andar, e você se não gostar de algo me diz. Tudo bem?

– Este Sesshoumaru entende Kagome – ele desce o restante das escadas – Vamos?

Aceno positivamente. Levo Sesshoumaru para o parque da cidade, ele é grande e cheio de arvores, o parque esta cheio de humanos e Sesshoumaru se mostra indiferente a eles, ate ignora os olhares de umas garotas que olham para ele com desejo, o que me irrita um pouco, estamos de mãos dadas e elas estão assim, imagina se ele estivesse sozinho...

Sesshoumaru olha tudo com curiosidade, mas sua expressão se mantém indiferente, eu me aproximo de um dos bancos do parque e me sento com ele, logo avisto um senhor vendendo sorvete, compro sorvete para nós, Sesshoumaru me olha confuso, pego o meu sorvete e lambo, mostrando para ele como se faz, ele pega o outro da minha mão e fica olhando, cheira e lambe, Sesshoumaru parece uma criança comendo e eu dou um sorriso, ele realmente gostou, ele se suja todo de sorvete e eu o limpo.

Depois o levo ao parque de diversões, andamos na montanha-russa e Sesshoumaru ate que gostou, depois andamos em outros brinquedos, que sempre andavam em dois. Encontramos Eri, Yuka e Ayumi e as apresento a Sesshoumaru, elas ficam felizes de eu ter terminado com "meu namorado" delinquente e violento, depois de conversamos um pouco, percebi que já estava anoitecendo e voltei para casa. Jantamos e fomos para meu quarto.

– Sesshy – eu disse me deitando na cama – o que você achou? – me sentei e bati no colchão ao meu lado e ele se senta – Você gostou?

– Kagome é tudo tão diferente na sua era – disse Sesshoumaru se deitando – sem perigos e sem youkais – ele se aproxima mais – você realmente é muito forte. Chegar a um lugar que não conhece nada e ainda se envolver com um ser como Naraku – ele passa a mão em meu rosto – E sim este Sesshoumaru gostou. Principalmente aquela coisa gelada.

Dei um sorriso – Sorvete! – e dei um beijo nele – Você vai dormir aqui comigo... – e mostrei a cama – mas antes vou arranjar uma roupa confortável para dormir – fui a meu guarda roupa e peguei uma camiseta velha que eu usava para dormir – você pode dormir só de cueca ou com a camisa, mas sem a calça... – Sesshoumaru faz o que digo e ele fica só de cueca, e eu tiro o vestido e ponho a camiseta, ficando só com ela e a calcinha. Puxo as cobertas e deito-me, Sesshoumaru já esta deitado, aproximo-me e deito a cabeça em seu peito. Logo ele dorme e eu também.

–-

Acordo primeiro, Sesshoumaru esta dormindo tão tranquilamente que o deixo dormindo, vou para o banheiro fazer minha higiene e volto para trocar de roupa. Pego uma calça jeans preta e uma camiseta branca bem justa, coloco um all star todo preto e penteio os cabelos. Sesshoumaru ainda esta dormindo, então desço para arrumar a minha mochila, com os doces para Rin e Shippou, as batatas-frita do Inu-yasha e as coisas para Sango e Miroku, alem de curativos e kits de primeiros socorros, quando termino de arrumar vou tomar meu café, mamãe esta na cozinha ainda, conversamos um pouco e subo de volta para o quarto, Sesshoumaru continua dormindo, aproximo-me dele e dou um selinho em seus lábios.

– Bom dia Sesshy – digo passando a mão pelo seu rosto – Vai dormir pra sempre? – dou uma risada – Sei que minha cama é confortável, mas temos que voltar...

Sesshoumaru abre os olhos e se assusta – Kagome este Sesshoumaru dormiu demais – ele faz menção de levantar quando eu o paro, ele olha em volta e se lembra de onde está – Essa coisa que você chama de cama é gostosa...

Dou um sorriso – Sim ela é – pego as roupas dele e o entrego – pode por essa roupa de volta, nos já vamos – digo indo em direção à porta – você quer comer algo antes de irmos? – ele faz que sim com a cabeça – então estou lá em baixo esperando.

Arrumo alguma coisa para Sesshoumaru comer e logo ele desce as escadas vestindo sua tradicional roupa e meu Deus como ele fica lindo em qualquer roupa, ou sem elas também, fico rubra pela minha linha de raciocínio. Ele come, pego minha mochila e minhas armas e logo vamos em direção ao poço, dou um beijo rápido nele e pulamos no poço.

Como na minha era Sesshoumaru me ajudou a subir pegando pela minha cintura e nos içando para fora do poço. Eu me viro e dou um beijo em Sesshoumaru, sua língua pede passagem e eu a concedo, passo as mãos por sua nuca e descendo para suas costas dando leves arranhões lá, Sesshoumaru por sua vez passa as mãos pelas minhas costas e vai descendo ate alcançar minha perna a levantando, o beijo vai se intensificando e ambos começam a ficar excitados, mas como tudo o que é bom dura pouco somos interrompidos por um grito raivoso. E nos separamos as pressas, mas pelo susto.


	28. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27**

– O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO AQUI? – um Inu-yasha muito nervoso gritava a pleno pulmões.

Sesshoumaru e eu olhamos para Inu-yasha incrédulos "o que ele pensa que esta fazendo?". Inu-yasha nos olha com uma raiva que se fosse possível seria palpável. Ele olha para mim e para Sesshoumaru como se esperasse uma resposta. E nós ainda estávamos tentando entender essa crise repentina de gritos.

– Estou esperando – dizia Inu-yasha com rancor na voz e nós olhava mortalmente – O que esta acontecendo aqui?

– Ora Inu-yasha – disse Sesshoumaru com desdém – não esta na cara? – ele me abraça por trás e continua – eu estava me despedindo da MINHA fêmea – Sesshoumaru deu ênfase a palavra minha – Algum problema com isso?

Inu-yasha o olha com ódio – Como assim SUA fêmea? – Inu-yasha se aproxima um pouco mais de nós – Larga ela Sesshoumaru! Ela não é sua! Você não é dele Kagome! – ele se aproxima mais de nós e Sesshoumaru me solta um pouco, Inu-yasha aproveita a deixa e me puxou com muita força – Você me beijou e agora o beija?

– Inu-yasha! – eu grito nervosa e irritada com a situação, será que ele não pode simplesmente aceitar? – Você que me beijou e não o contrario! – desvio o olhar e me solto das mãos dele – e eu estou com Sesshoumaru há muito tempo! Desde quando eu descobri sobre vocês dois, ele se aproximou de mim e cuidou de mim, me deu amor! – olho para ele de maneira fria – e foi você que me beijou! E não se preocupe seu irmão já sabe!

– Foi isso o que você falo para ele Kagome? – disse Inu-yasha falando desdenhosamente para mim – Não foi isso o que pareceu quando eu te beijei!

– Você esta insinuando... – disse Sesshoumaru visivelmente nervoso – que Kagome te retribuiu o beijo? Seu Hanyou ordinário! Você teve opção de escolha e escolheu a que cheira a ossos e terra da sepultura! – ele lança um olhar de puro ódio para Inu-yasha – e eu escolhi Kagome! Ela é minha!

– Sesshy... – não terminei, pois fui interrompida por Inu-yasha.

– Sesshy? Kkkkkkkkkkk – Inu-yasha começou a rir de forma forçada – você já ate o chama por um apelido carinhoso? – ele se aproxima de mim e pega em meu braço – e comigo? Porque você nunca me chamou de algo a não ser Inu-yasha? – ele começa a me arrastar de vota ao vilarejo – Vamos Kagome, isso tudo é besteira. Você me ama, não é?

– LARGA ELA! – gritou Sesshoumaru e eu me assustei, nunca tinha escutado ele gritando dessa forma irada – Quem você pensa que é para sair pegando a fêmea dos outros assim? – Sesshoumaru me puxa, me soltando das mãos de Inu-yasha – Ela não te ama mais! Agora Kagome ama este Sesshoumaru!

– Para de dizer besteira Sesshoumaru – disse Inu-yasha com raiva, ele não ia se dar por vencido Kagome era dele e de mais ninguém! – Kagome me beijou! Ela me ama! Ela esta só se enganando dizendo que não me ama! – Inu-yasha tenta me puxar de novo, mas Sesshoumaru acerta um soco em seu rosto, o que lança ele longe.

– Para de falar isso - Sesshoumaru esta muito irritado – Ela não te ama mais!

– Esta louco Inu-yasha? Eu já disse que foi você quem me beijou! Eu não queria mais te beijar! Quando eu quis você nunca me deu um único beijo, vejo você e sua querida Kikyou juntos, o que despedaça meu coração, mas decidi que ia deixar de te amar e foi isso o que eu fiz - algo chama minha atenção e desvio o olhar focando em um ponto vermelho: Kikyou, ela olhava para mim com um ódio também, mas não sei por quê. – Isso mesmo que você escutou Kikyou, você deixa Inu-yasha sozinho por um instante e ele vem atrás de mim! – olho para ela de maneira debochada – e eu estou com Sesshoumaru há muito tempo! Desde quando eu descobri sobre vocês dois, ele se aproximou de mim e cuidou de mim, me deu amor! Ele queria saber por que eu escondia meus poderes, depois porque eu sofri naquela clareira. – olho para Inu-yasha de maneira fria – Ate que eu me entreguei a ele... – Não terminei por dois motivos, um Inu-yasha avançou em Sesshoumaru e dois porque Kikyou gritou de onde estava.

– Ora garota – disse Kikyou com raiva – não diga asneiras! Inu-yasha te beijando? Conta outra! – ela me lança um olhar de puro desdém e vem se aproximando – Foi você que o beijou! Esta mentindo porque está com medo do esse youkai vai pensar! – Kikyou se aproxima parando bem próximo de mim.

– Cala essa sua boca! – eu digo mais nervosa ainda – Você não quer acreditar é um problema seu! Não tenho tempo para você agora! – Olho para os dois que ainda estão se batendo – Acho que temos outra coisa com que nos preocuparmos nesse momento.

– Como você ousa tocá-la Sesshoumaru – disse Inu-yasha muito nervoso – Como você ousou tirar a virtude dela? – disse acertando um soco em cheio em Sesshoumaru que foi pego desprevenido pela sua investida.

– Isso não foi muito diferente do que você queria Inu-yasha – disse Sesshoumaru devolvendo o soco que Inu-yasha lhe acertara só que muito mais forte o arremessando em uma arvore – Ao contrario de você eu amo Kagome e a quero para mim! Você só quer se aproveitar dela, porque quando se cansar da morta você a teria – Sesshoumaru lhe lança um olhar de puro nojo – Não mais, ela não merece sofrer assim!

– Ora seu! – disse Inu-yasha zangado – quem você pensa que é para dizer algo sobre Kagome? – ele vai para cima de Sesshoumaru de novo, mas ele lhe da outro soco.

– Macho dela! – disse Sesshoumaru o atacando com as garras venenosas.

– JÁ CHEGA VOCÊS DOIS! – eu gritei com toda a minha força, mas ambos me ignoraram.

– Ora Sesshoumaru – disse Inu-yasha dando um sorriso debochado - vamos ao mano a mano. – Inu-yasha tira a Tessaiga e a entrega a Kikyou – Sem as espadas, só nos punhos. – ele estrala os dedos – a não serem ataques com as garras...

– Tudo bem Inu-yasha – disse Sesshoumaru tirando a Bakusaiga e a colocando próxima a Kagome, sabia que ela não a pegaria – só com os punhos e garras.

– Sesshoumaru, Inu-yasha – eu digo muito nervosa e praticamente implorando – parem com isso, por favor!

– NÃO! – os dois gritam e me assusta.

– Eu vou mostrar pra ele Kagome – disse Inu-yasha – que ele esta errado! – ele me olha – que você esta mentindo para ele! Porque você me ama!

– Inu-yasha – disse Kikyou visivelmente magoada – porque isso importa? – ela esta nervosa também – Você já tem a mim e porque quer provar algo a ele? - mas Inu-yasha ignora Kikyou.

– E este Sesshoumaru Kagome – disse Sesshoumaru – vou provar que ele te perdeu! – ele olha para mim – que tudo o que você me disse era e é verdade!

– Gente vamos conversar... – eu disse em vão os dois já estavam se socando, e nesse instante chega Sango, Miroku e Shippou. Eles se aproximam de mim e vem o que esta acontecendo sem entender nada.

– Kagome o que aconteceu? – pergunta Sango confusa – Porque eles estão brigando?

– Por minha causa – eu digo nervosa.

– COMO ASSIM? - Pergunta os três juntos.

– Sesshoumaru e eu estávamos, alias estamos namorando e Inu-yasha viu nós dois se beijando – eu disse explicando – só que um dia antes de eu ir para a minha era, Inu-yasha me beijou e eu contei para o Sesshy e ele achou muito ruim – eu disse e dei um suspiro – agora eles estão brigando para um provar pro outro que está errado...

Os três me olham pasmos, mas eu não ligo tenho coisas mais importantes para focar agora, como os dois que estão brigando ainda. Sesshoumaru não está tão ferido, esta com as roupas rasgadas e com alguns arranhões, mas Inu-yasha esta mais ferido, não são tão graves, mas podem ser, eu não quero que eles briguem eu somente quero ser feliz com Sesshoumaru e quero que ele seja feliz com Kikyou... Sem interromper nossa amizade...

Inu-yasha num impulso não sei de onde pula em Sesshoumaru o ferindo um pouco mais grave, ambos estão cansados, mas não querem dar o braço a torcer, percebendo o perigo de vida Inu-yasha começa a se transforma em youkai e por estar longe da Tessaiga ele se transforma completamente. Inu-yasha esta mais forte e mais rápido agora, ele acerta Sesshoumaru o ferindo mais ainda, agora Sesshoumaru que se transforma em youkai, ambos assumindo os olhos vermelhos, caninos e garras afiadas, ambos agindo por instinto e por um único desejo: sangue.

Esta ficando cada vez mais sério eu tenho que agir, os golpes estão machucando cada vez mais, os dois vão se matar. Libero toda a minha energia espiritual fazendo uma barreira a minha volta, só quero pará-los não matá-los, pego a Tessaiga das mãos de Kikyou e corro em direção aos dois, eles nem ligam para a minha presença se aproximando, ambos começam a correr um para o outro com as garras totalmente a mostra, eu não vou conseguir pará-los a não ser...

Entro no meio dos dois, mas ambos estavam muito mais perto agora, ambos com suas garras prestes a acertar o alvo, que acabou mudando por sem querer, eles não acertaram um ao outro, ambos me acertaram. Eu sou pega em cheio por ambos os ataques, um de cada lado do meu abdômen, a dor das garras rasgando a minha carne é insuportável, sei que logo vou desmaiar, mas antes jogo a Tessaiga para Inu-yasha ele pega sem nem ver o que é, estou começando a desmaiar, mas ainda não posso, eles ainda não voltaram ao normal, caio de joelhos no chão e estou sangrando muito, ambos sentem o cheiro do meu sangue e voltam a si, ambos percebem que estão com as garras sujas do meu sangue. E me olham atônitos, seus olhares continham dor e desespero.

– Kagome... – ambos dizem em um sussurro.

– P-por Fa-favor... Não Br-briguem... – a dor era tanta que estava afetando a fala, minha visão fica turva e desmaiei logo em seguida com um único pensamento: dor.

–-

Acordo com um pouco de dor na região do abdômen, tento me levantar, mas dói quando eu tento. Ótimo agora estou com mais um machucado. Tiro o pano que me cobre e olho a minha barriga, esta enfaixada e sei que foi a vovó Kaede que fez o curativo.

Olho em volta e estou sozinha na cabana. Mas onde estão todos? Vou ter que levantar e tentar procurá-los, estou preocupada com os dois... Será que se mataram? Tento me levantar sem forçar o machucado, o que é em vão. Não adianta, eu não vou conseguir levantar sozinha, mas tenho que conseguir! Tento de novo e com muita determinação e dor também eu consigo. Vou andando a passos lentos ate a porta, eu abro e saio, vejo Inu-yasha e Sesshoumaru sentados na frente do lago e meu coração se acalma, tenho que ir até eles, mas acho que não vou conseguir.

– Sesshoumaru – eu digo não muito alto, vou precisar da ajuda dele. Ele rapidamente se vira e me vê, se levantando logo em seguida e vem em minha direção, vejo que sua expressão não mudou muito daquela ultima que eu vi, agora além da dor e do desespero, tem também culpa. Ele para na minha frente com Inu-yasha logo atrás – Vocês estão bem?

– Estamos – disse Inu-yasha com uma expressão de culpado também – porque você fez aquilo Kagome? – ele desvia o olhar – Nós poderíamos ter te matado!

– Inu-yasha tem razão Kagome – disse Sesshoumaru zangado – Nós poderíamos ter te matado – ele me olha, dentro dos meus olhos – este Sesshoumaru se preocupou com você – ele se aproxima – este Sesshoumaru ficou com medo de perdê-la...

– Tudo bem – olho para os dois – Me perdoem, mas eu precisava parar vocês! – olho para Sesshoumaru – Vamos para a minha clareira, para conversamos melhor... – olho em volta - aliás, onde estão todos?

– Sango, Miroku, Kaede e Shippou foram procurar mais ervas para você – disse Inu-yasha me explicando – Kikyou, nós dois conversamos e ela esta ajudando um dos moradores que se feriu, daqui a pouco deve estar de volta... -Inu-yasha me olha - Vamos então?

– Vamos – eu disse e ambos começam a andar na frente - Sesshy... – ele se vira e me olha, Inu-yasha também se vira – Eu não consigo andar – digo envergonhada, ele se aproxima e me pega em seus braços. – Agora sim vamos. – e após isso Sesshoumaru começou a andar até a minha clareira.

Enquanto era carregada ate a clareira eu fui pensando. Porque Inu-yasha agiu daquela forma? Ele já tem Kikyou, será que ele queria as duas? Isso não é possível! E ele realmente achou que eu ia aceitar, ou ela? E Sesshoumaru, porque foi se envolver naquela luta idiota e sem sentido?

Ele não tinha que provar nada a ninguém! Minha barriga dói de novo e sou despertada de meus devaneios. Percebo olhar de ambos sobre mim, mas finjo não perceber, Sesshoumaru me aproxima mais de seu corpo e aquele cheiro maravilhoso de canela e frésias que eu tanto amo impregnando no ar... Olho para frente e percebo que chegamos. Sesshoumaru se aproxima de uma arvore e me senta encostada a ela, ele e Inu-yasha sentam-se a minha frente, ambos com um olhar de culpa.

– Então – eu comecei quero acabar logo com isso – Porque você agiu daquela maneira Inu-yasha? – olho diretamente em seus olhos – Porque você não me quer com Sesshoumaru?

Inu-yasha me olha por um instante de desvia o olhar - Por que eu também gosto de você! – ele continua de cabeça baixa – Quando você disse que me viu com Kikyou, eu fiquei muito surpreso, não que eu quisesse te enganar ou algo do tipo, mas... – ele olha para mim – eu também queria você por perto!

Olho para Inu-yasha absorvendo tudo o que ele disse, então ele queria ficar mesmo com as duas – Inu-yasha, você melhor do que ninguém sabia que eu te amava – olhei para ele – você sabia que eu queria ficar mais forte, e como eu disse, quando vi vocês dois juntos eu sofri muito e em meio aquele sofrimento eu decidi não te amar, você fez sua escolha e eu fiz a minha, mesmo Sesshoumaru odiando os humanos ele se aproximou de mim, mesmo tendo lutado contra ele, ele quis saber de mim – olho para Sesshoumaru – ele me conquistou! Mas você tem que estragar tudo Inu-yasha! – olho para ele de maneira fria – Porque você foi lutar com Sesshoumaru? Porque vai interferir na minha felicidade? Eu amo Sesshoumaru! Você para mim é só meu melhor amigo agora... Eu descobri que nunca te amei de verdade, eram somente sentimentos de Kikyou que ficaram adormecidos dentro de mim e que despertaram quando eu te vi. – olho para ele mais ternamente – Você já tinha escolhido ela então por quê?

– Não sei Kagome – disse Inu-yasha abalado, ele não queria ouvir que Kagome não o amava mais – Eu fui tomado pelo ciúme e agi sem pensar, para mim você ainda me amava - ele olha para mim – e agora descubro que você não me ama mais é difícil para mim... Mas você esta certa eu já tinha escolhido Kikyou – ele desvia o olhar – você sempre soube que eu amei Kikyou...

– Sim eu sempre soube – eu disse olhando para a lua – e por esse motivo eu não me intrometi quando vi vocês, eu decidi me afastar... – olho para Sesshoumaru – e você Sesshoumaru, porque foi brigar com Inu-yasha?

– Kagome... – começou Sesshoumaru incerto – este Sesshoumaru queria provar para Inu-yasha que você ama este Sesshoumaru, que tudo que você me disse é real – ele olha para a lua – este Sesshoumaru tem medo de te perder, você sabe disso! – ele olha para Inu-yasha – nós dois já conversamos e nos resolvemos... Mas isso por você.

– É Kagome – disse Inu-yasha chamando minha atenção – eu e ele entramos em um acordo... Eu não me meto no relacionamento de vocês e ele não se mete na nossa amizade... – ele olha para mim – até porque já que não posso te ter como minha parceira eu quero te ter pelo menos como amiga, até porque – ele fica um pouco rubro e eu dou um sorriso – foi você que me ensinou a confiar nas pessoas, me ensinou o valor de uma amizade e que eu não preciso ser forte o tempo todo... Você me mudou... Mas ainda vou ter que associar tudo isso, eu ainda tenho ciúmes de você... Mas vou me acostumar se não meu trato com Sesshoumaru vai ser desfeito... E eu não vou mais poder te ver...

– Tudo bem Inu-yasha – eu digo compreensiva também não queria perder a amizade dele - É melhor você ir Kikyou deve estar te procurando, vocês se resolveram né? – ele acena positivamente e se levanta – Eu vou passar a noite aqui, meus ferimentos ainda estão doendo... Até daqui a pouco.

Inu-yasha saiu deixando eu e Sesshoumaru sozinhos, agora minha conversa ia focar nele... – Sesshoumaru você não acredita que eu te amo? – minha pergunta o pega de surpresa e ele se assusta – Por que você se deixou envolver por essa besteira com Inu-yasha? Vocês iam se matar – uma lagrima escapa com o pensamento de perdê-lo – e eu ia te perder, se eu não me meto vocês iam se matar! –agora eu estava chorando – você não pensa em mim, não é?

Sesshoumaru me olha pasmo – Kagome, lógico que este Sesshoumaru acredita em seu amor – ele se senta mais próximo de mim – Eu me deixei envolver porque eu tive... Ciúmes de você, e sim se você não se mete um de nós dois ia morrer, ambos estavam cegos pelo ódio e ambos despertamos quando sentimos o cheiro do seu sangue... Quando eu vi seu sangue em minhas garras e você desmaiando depois, meu mundo parou, eu achei que tivesse te matado – ele passa a mão pelo meu rosto – seu menino começou a chorar muito e eu, foi como se meu coração tivesse sido arrancado. Quando eu me aproximei e vi você ainda respirava eu te levei para a senhora e fui conversa com Inu-yasha e ele aceitou nosso relacionamento – ele me levanta, me senta em seu colo e fica passando a mão pelas minhas costas – e lógico que este Sesshoumaru se preocupa com você, ate porque você é minha fêmea. – ele me beija. Um beijo intenso e cheio de necessidade, com amor e medo, da parte de ambos. Medo da perda. Separamos-nos por falta de ar – Este Sesshoumaru ama você Kagome.

– Eu também te amo Sesshy – eu digo com um sorriso – agora me leva de volta ao vilarejo, essa noite eu passo aqui e amanhã com toda certeza já vou estar melhor... – ele se levanta comigo em seus braços – Você já foi ver Rin? – ele balança a cabeça em negativa. Mas é claro que ele não foi. – Então você vai vê-la e amanhã você volta. Tudo bem? – ele balança a cabeça em afirmativa e quando percebo já estamos de volta à cabana.

Ele me deita de volta e me da um beijo rápido, agora todos estão de volta, menos Inu-yasha e Kikyou devem estar fazendo as pazes ou outras coisas... Sesshoumaru sai dizendo que amanhã esta de volta, eu peço para ele trazer Rin e ele diz tudo bem saindo logo em seguida. Sango me pergunta o que aconteceu e eu conto para ela e para Miroku fazendo um resumo de tudo, de quando comecei a namorar Sesshoumaru, que o levei para minha era e a briga dos dois.

Sango e Miroku escutaram tudo, enfim podia contar a verdade para os meus amigos. Shippou já estava dormindo há algum tempo e eu o deixei assim, Sango trocou meus curativos, mas antes eu usei meus poderes para cicatrizar mais rápido. Logo fico cansada, quando estou me ajeitando para dormir Inu-yasha volta com Kikyou, eles entram abraçados e eu fico feliz que eles tenham se resolvido.

Após isso eu adormeço e sonho com o dia que tive. O que torna meu sono intenso.


	29. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 28**

Quando acordei todos já tinham acordado. Na cabana só estavam eu e Shippou que estava sentado ao meu lado segurando minha mão, achei isso tão fofo da parte de meu menino. Shippou estava distraído e não me viu acordando, então o puxei o que o pegou de surpresa e comecei a enchê-lo de beijos. Ele ria muito que me fazia beijá-lo mais ainda. Sentei-me ainda com Shippou em meus braços, meu machucado já não doía mais, pelo menos não algo que não pudesse suportar.

– Kagome – disse Shippou parando de sorrir – eu fiquei tão preocupado... Pensei que eles fossem te matar.

– Não meu menino – eu disse o tranquilizando – eles não me matariam, eles só estavam um pouco fora de si. – eu passo a mão pelos seus lindos cabelos ruivos – mas vai ficar tudo bem agora ta?

Shippou me abre um sorriso e acena positivamente com a cabeça. Ele logo se levanta e me trás algumas coisas para eu comer, havia algumas maças e peras, fora bolachas e algumas batatas-fritas, que Inu-yasha não tinha devorado ainda. Comi o que eu consegui, estava sem fome ainda, arrumei minhas coisas e logo saímos para nos encontrarmos com os outros, com Shippou em meus braços.

Já decidi eu vou partir hoje mesmo, quanto antes Naraku morrer melhor... Assim posso seguir minha vida com Sesshoumaru, Rin e com Shippou, isso se ele ficar comigo mesmo, dei um suspiro... Logo avisto Inu-yasha e Kikyou, Sango, Kohaku e Miroku estão um pouco mais afastados, mas todos estavam conversando, até de certa forma animados. Eu fiquei feliz, Kikyou estava começando a ser aceita e se entrosando cada vez mais, mas tenho uma ideia não sei se ela vai querer que eu faça, mas... Não custa nada tentar... Aproximo-me deles e assim que me vê Sango me abraça.

– Kah, que bom que já esta melhor – disse Sango muito feliz, mas o que será o motivo? – vem aqui, eu preciso falar com você algo muito sério – ela vai me puxando e Shippou pula do meu colo. Ela me arrasta ate a cabana novamente e eu não entendo nada – Eu tenho uma noticia para você!

– Ai Sango diz logo! – eu digo curiosa – você já esta me matando aqui...

– Miroku me pediu em casamento! – diz Sango eufórica e sorrindo - Ele disse que assim que a guerra contra Naraku acabar nós nos casaremos – ela me abraça – e eu quero que você seja a madrinha!

– Mas é claro que eu aceito! – eu digo tão eufórica quanto ela – Que bom que vocês dois se acertaram... – eu vou saindo da cabana com ela – Vamos para onde os outros estão? – ela acena positivamente com a cabeça.

Quando volto onde os outros estão pego Shippou no colo novamente, conversamos um pouco ate Inu-yasha mudar a expressão e já sei do que se trata meu Daí-youkai esta próximo. Não demora muito e Sesshoumaru aparece com Arurun logo atrás dele, montados em Arurun estão Rin e Jaken. Quando Rin me vê ela abre aquele lindo sorriso que eu tanto amo.

– Kagome! – diz Rin descendo de Arurun e pulando em meus braços, Shippou também foi abraçado – Eu estava com saudades...

– Olá minha pequena – digo devolvendo o abraço, Rin se afasta, Shippou desce de meu colo e Sesshoumaru se aproxima – Oi Sesshy – dou um selinho rápido nele – que bom que você trouxe Rin.

– Este Sesshoumaru trouxe porque você pediu – ele passa a mão pelos cabelos de Rin – Mas porque você queria Rin aqui?

– Porque nós dois vamos atrás de Naraku e é melhor deixar Rin aqui no vilarejo – eu digo explicando a Sesshoumaru e ele entende, não quer sua pequena passando perigo – Shippou você também não vai... Nem comigo, nem com Inu-yasha. – olho para ele de maneira fria – Você não vai participar da luta contra ele! – Shippou faz menção de chorar, mas ele sabe que eu estou certa e que é perigoso, então ele balança a cabeça em afirmativa e pula em meus braços novamente – Mamãe só não quer que você corra perigo novamente...

– Você também Kohaku – disse Sango o fitando séria – agradeça a vida que Kagome te deu e não a desperdice a chance de aproveitar – ela olha firme para o irmão – Você também vai ficar no vilarejo.

– Rin, Jaken – diz Sesshoumaru indiferente – vocês três também vão ficar e este Sesshoumaru não quer ouvir uma reclamação – ele olha para eles de maneira fria – vocês entenderam?

Todos balançam a cabeça em afirmativa atendendo ao pedido que lhes foi feito. As crianças e Jaken se dirigiram para a casa de vovó Kaede, eu fui atrás e peguei minhas coisas explicando para elas que as crianças não iriam conosco dessa vez e que Rin iria ficar ate Sesshoumaru voltar para buscá-la, vovó disse que tudo bem que assim ela não se sentiria tão sozinha em casa. Saio e volto para onde os outros estavam com o propósito de me despedir.

– Então gente – disse para o pessoal chamando a atenção de todos – eu já expliquei a vovó que as crianças e o Jaken vão ficar aqui – eu olhei para Sesshoumaru e ele assente positivamente – Então é isso eu já vou... – não consegui terminar porque Inu-yasha me interrompeu.

– Onde você pensa que vai Kagome? – ele olha para mim e depois para Sesshoumaru – Vocês não estão pensando em se separar não é?

– Sim Inu-yasha – diz Sesshoumaru passando o braço pelos meus ombros – Este Sesshoumaru e a Kagome já estão partindo.

– Nada disso – diz Miroku se envolvendo na conversa – vocês vêm conosco, é melhor andarmos todos juntos – ele olha para Sango e depois para Inu-yasha – se Naraku atacar e vocês estiverem sozinhos é mais perigoso, juntos temos uma chance!

Olho para Sesshoumaru e ele parece pensar por um tempo. Encaramos-nos naquela conversa por troca de olhares e chegamos à conclusão que Miroku tem razão. Inu-yasha olhava aquilo pasmo "Mas eles só estão juntos há pouco tempo como podem se entender assim?" – Tudo bem Miroku – eu disse depois de tomar a decisão – Eu e Sesshoumaru vamos com vocês. – olho para todos e vi que só eu, Sesshoumaru e Inu-yasha estávamos prontos – então vou esperar vocês aqui.

E assim saíram Sango, Miroku e Kikyou para pegarem suas coisas. Kirara terá que ir conosco de qualquer maneira, enquanto esperamos fico abraçada com Sesshoumaru ate porque depois que saímos não vamos ficar tanto tempo juntos. Não como um casal. Sou pega de surpresa quando Sesshoumaru sela nossos lábios, ele pede passagem para sua língua e eu concedo seu cheiro inebriante esta me seduzindo e eu estou me controlando para não atacar ele, no bom sentido.

Passo minhas mãos pela sua nuca e ele passa as mãos pelas minhas costas e ficamos assim trocando caricias discretas ate que nos separamos por falta de ar. Quando olho para onde Inu-yasha esta, eu me assusto ele olha fixamente para nós muito sério e depois simplesmente sai, acho que esta com raiva. Olho para Sesshoumaru, mas ele esta com uma expressão séria.

– O que foi Sesshoumaru? – eu pergunto e ele somente me olha e já sei o que é: Inu-yasha está com ciúmes e Sesshoumaru esta incomodado.

Decido deixar isso para lá, ficamos mais alguns instantes sozinhos, aproveito para ficar a sós com ele enquanto posso. Logo Inu-yasha volta com Kikyou e os outros, sua expressão agora esta outra e é possível perceber o mau humor dele, resolvo ignorar.

– Vamos? – diz Inu-yasha já me olhando de novo, mas ainda zangado – Suba Kikyou. – ele se abaixa e a pega nas costas, Sango e Miroku sobem na Kirara e eles ficam me olhando, acho que esperando Sesshoumaru me pegar – Vamos Kagome, não temos o dia todo.

– Vamos Inu-yasha – eu digo olhando para ele – o que você esta esperando eu já estou pronta. – eu libero minha energia para meus pés.

– Bah! Eu não vou ficar te esperando! – diz Inu-yasha nervoso – é melhor você ir logo! Você é só humana! – dizendo isso ele começa a correr, Sango vai logo atrás com Kirara.

Olho para Sesshoumaru de novo e ele esta sorrindo. – Vamos apostar uma corrida Kagome? – disse Sesshoumaru se divertindo – 20 Km a frente tudo bem? – ele me da um selinho rápido.

– Tudo bem – eu digo sorrindo. – quando eu falar já. – me posiciono e ele também se posiciona com um lindo sorriso nos lábios, amo brincar com meu youkai e mais ainda quando ele é ele mesmo comigo – JÁ!

Ambos começamos a correr juntos, mas Sesshoumaru toma à dianteira. Inu-yasha e os outros já estão muito na frente, fora de nosso alcance de visão, mas não me importo logo nós dois passaremos... Começo a correr mais rápido e emparelho com Sesshoumaru novamente, ele olha para mim e sorri se forçando mais a frente, ficando um pouco mais a minha frente. Olho de novo e começo a avistar Inu-yasha e os outros, estamos nos aproximando muito rápido e num piscar de olhos passamos por eles muito rápidos, mas eu não vou perder.

Concentro um pouco mais da minha energia em meus pés e corro muito mais rápido que antes, ultrapassando Sesshoumaru e agora o forçando a correr mais rápido, mas agora para me alcançar, olho para ele e dou um sorriso que ele devolve, ate porque estamos só brincando e não apostando de verdade. Mentira estamos sim, mas não vou arrumar uma possível discussão com ele, então diminuo um pouco a velocidade e ele simplesmente pega na minha mão e eu entendo no mesmo instante: vamos chegar juntos ao local determinado.

E realmente chegamos juntos dou um beijo rápido nele e logo ficamos esperando o pessoal se aproximar, logo Inu-yasha aparece com Sango logo atrás, ela me olha espantada e surpresa, dou um sorriso e pego na mão do Sesshoumaru.

– Vamos? – eu digo dando um sorriso – Nossa brincadeira já acabou empatamos. – começo a andar com Sesshoumaru – agora nós vamos mais devagar, e é melhor você andar logo Inu-yasha – dou um sorriso sarcástico – eu não vou esperar ninguém...

E assim fomos correndo, eu e Sesshoumaru mais devagar do que poderíamos correr, para continuarmos com o grupo. Kikyou de vez em quando me lançava olhares de ódio, mas ignorei, ela ia ficar feliz com o que eu tenho em mente e ai quem sabe possamos ser amigas, não, ai já é demais até para mim, mas vou ajudá-la ate porque vou provar que sou melhor que ela, que não guardo rancor por nada que eles possam ter me feito...

Avançamos bastante desde que partimos em busca de um rastro do cheiro de Naraku ou uma presença nem que fosse mínima da joia, mas nada. Já esta começando a anoitecer, a lua já começa a aparecer e temos que parar para descansar, Sesshoumaru disse que tinha uma terma por perto e eu aproveito para me banhar, Sango também vai, mas para não repetir o feito da ultima vez, decido levar Joyeuse como prevenção.

Pego as coisas que eu preciso para o banho e duas toalhas uma para mim e outra para Sango e seguimos em direção as termas. Meu Deus não tem nada melhor do que tomar um banho na água quente e aqui é de graça... Coloco as coisas na beira e entro junto com Sango.

– Ai como é gostosa essa sensação – eu digo após me acomodar na água quente – E então Sango, como esta você e o Miroku?

– Estamos bem – disse Sango, logo depois dando um suspiro – Mas não sei ainda me sinto insegura, acho que ele ainda continua mulherengo... – ela da um sorriso fraco – Mas fui me apaixonar por ele... Mas eu o amo e muito e o quero como marido...

– Mas é serio eu fiquei muito feliz que vocês se entenderam – eu disse realmente feliz, eu amo esse dois e quero que eles sejam muito felizes – Você sabe que para mim você é uma irmã... – dou um sorriso para ela – Você pode contar comigo para tudo.

– Obrigada Ka – ela me da um sorriso e sei que é sincero – Mas e você? Como vai ser você e o Sesshoumaru?

Olho para a lua e depois para o nada por um instante e me deixo levar, como será para nós? Como vamos ficar? Se for para viver nem que seja um curto espaço de tempo com ele, eu quero, mesmo que minha vida passe rápido para ele. Olho para Sango que ainda aguarda a minha resposta e digo - Só o tempo poderá dizer...

Terminamos de tomar banho, nos trocamos e voltamos ao acampamento. Vamos caminhando tranquilamente a luz da lua. Quando chegamos ao local onde esta o acampamento, vejo que Miroku esta terminando de ascender à fogueira, Inu-yasha e Kikyou saíram para algum lugar e Sesshoumaru esta sentado em uma arvore alta, olhando a lua e perdido em pensamentos, resolvo deixar ele quieto, quando ele quiser ele desce. Sango se senta perto da fogueira e Miroku se senta próximo de onde Sango esta, pega em sua mão e lhe dirige um sorriso, um gesto simples, mas cheio de significado.

– Então Kagome – disse Miroku olhando para mim enquanto eu me sentava do outro lado da fogueira de frente para eles – Sango te contou a novidade? – disse envergonhado.

– Sim! Até que enfim tomou coragem! – eu disse realmente feliz – e eu estou honrada com tal responsabilidade. – dou um sorriso para ambos e ambos me devolvem o sorriso – eu estou realmente feliz por vocês e podem contar comigo para tudo!

– Obrigado Kagome – disseram ambos, se olharam e sorriram um para o outro.

– Então alguém mais já sabe? – eu perguntei, mas não tive tempo de ouvir a resposta, pois fui interrompida por Inu-yasha que entrava no acampamento, ele veio por onde eu estava de costas.

– Já sabe do que Kagome? – disse ele irritado e eu me virei. Kikyou vinha ao seu lado segurando seu braço – Do que vocês estavam falando?

– Não Ka ninguém mais sabe – disse Sango e olhou para Inu-yasha – no momento certo você saberá...

– Bah! Vocês e seus segredos – disse Inu-yasha se dirigindo para o lado a minha esquerda da fogueira e se sentando escorado em uma arvore, Kikyou se sentou ao seu lado e logo começaram a conversar num assunto deles.

Continuei conversando com Sango e Miroku mais um pouco ate que Sesshoumaru desceu da arvore e se sentou ao meu lado. Ele me olhou por um momento e me deu um sorriso que eu devolvi no mesmo instante, já estava ficando tarde e eu comecei a ficar com sono, por sem querer deixei um bocejo escapar. Sango olha para mim e sorri.

– Já esta ficando tarde né? – disse ela se levantando e indo se deitar no chão. – Vamos dormir?

– Espera Sango – eu disse me levantando, indo ate minha mochila e pegando meu saco de dormir e estendendo a ela – pode usar - dei um sorriso e entreguei o saco de dormir para ela - Não se preocupe comigo.

Ela olhou por um momento sem entender, mas aceitou. Eu podia ver em seus olhos a pergunta silenciosa dela "Mas e você?", dei um sorriso e fui para onde Sesshoumaru estava ele já tinha se sentado escorado a arvore, ele olhava para mim com aqueles lindos olhos cor de âmbar e pude perceber que ele me chamava de modo silencioso.

Dei um sorriso que ele devolveu discretamente, eu sei que ele não gosta de ficar se expondo. Inu-yasha olhava para mim e para Sesshoumaru sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo. Aproximo-me de Sesshoumaru e ele estende os braços, ele me ajuda a se sentar entre suas pernas, eu de costas para ele e ele me abraçando, novamente ele passa a estola a minha volta para me aquecer, pude perceber o olhar de advertência que Sesshoumaru lança a Inu-yasha, não por Sesshoumaru, mas sim por Inu-yasha, pois ele simplesmente abaixou a cabeça, desviando o olhar.

Viro-me para ele e dou um beijo nele, lento e apaixonante, nossas línguas dançando aquela "música" própria delas, quando nos separamos ele me da aquele sorriso exclusivo, já não tem mais ninguém nos olhando.

– É melhor você dormir Kagome – disse Sesshoumaru me apertando junto a ele, ele abaixa a cabeça, sua boca próximo ao meu ouvido e diz - Quando essa guerra acabar, este Sesshoumaru quer te dar algo... – ele chupa o lóbulo da minha orelha – Mas vai ter que esperar.

– Tudo bem Sesshy – eu digo dando um sorriso – é melhor eu dormir mesmo que amanhã é bem cedo de pé né? – ele acena positivamente – então boa noite meu youkai.

– Boa noite minha fêmea – ele diz e me da um beijo no topo da cabeça. Quando eu volto a olhar para frente, vejo Inu-yasha nos olhando novamente e de maneira intensa, resolvo ignorar viro para o outro lado e apoio à cabeça no peito de Sesshoumaru e logo durmo.

–-

Já estava amanhecendo quando eu acordei, olhei em volta e todos ainda estavam dormindo. Sesshoumaru também estava dormindo ainda e me prendia firmemente ao seu corpo, ele sempre vai pensar que eu vou fugir? Deixo isso para lá, mas como eu durmo bem quando durmo com Sesshoumaru, mesmo dormindo sentada com ele é confortável e pelo o que eu percebo quando Sesshoumaru esta comigo ele também dorme mais do que de costume.

Youkais geralmente só dormem quando se sentem seguros, que é quando estão em seu território, geralmente eles só cochilam por algumas horas e não dormem, youkais também não dormem todos os dias, mas todas as vezes que eu dormi com ele, Sesshoumaru dormiu mais que de costume, tanto que consegui fugir dele duas vezes e na minha era ele dormiu mais do que todas as outras vezes, mas lá também não tem youkais, lá ele se sentiu seguro. Sou despertada de meus devaneios quando Sesshoumaru me aconchega mais em seus braços e meu Deus como isso é bom.

– Bom dia minha humana – disse Sesshoumaru me levantando e me sentando em suas pernas – dormiu bem?

– Bom dia meu lindo youkai – eu disse e ele ficou levemente corado, mas sem perder a imponência dele – sim eu dormi muito bem, com um travesseiro desses... – e dei uma risada baixinha. – e você?

– Este Sesshoumaru parece um travesseiro? – ele diz me dando um sorriso, os outros ainda estão dormindo então ele não se importa de ser ele mesmo, ate porque ele só é ele mesmo com ela. – este Sesshoumaru também dormiu muito bem, com a minha fêmea em meus braços, o que mais este Sesshoumaru podia desejar?

– Sim você parece um travesseiro, mais fofo do que o meu lá na minha era... – dei um sorriso – e que bom que você dorme bem comigo... – e como estou sentada em seu colo, dou um beijo nele. Eu peço passagem com a língua e ele concede, nossas línguas exploram cada canto da boca do outro, passo os braços pelo seu pescoço e faço cafuné na base de sua nuca, Sesshoumaru deixa um gemido baixo escapar entre o beijo, ele passa as duas mãos pelas minhas costas num movimento de sobe e desce logo o beijo começa a se intensificar, nos separamos antes que comecemos a nos excitar mais, ate porque já podia sentir sua ereção crescendo. Dou um sorriso - Quando tudo isso acabar... – me levanto e vou em direção as termas preciso fazer minha higiene.

Sesshoumaru me seguiu, não queria me deixar sozinha nem por um instante. Fiz minha higiene e me sentei, Sesshoumaru se sentou ao meu lado. Encostei a cabeça em seu ombro e ficamos assim um tempo. Não queria pensar em nada só aproveitar o momento, mas minha mente vagueia, e se acontecer algo comigo ou com ele? E se Naraku vencer? E se não podermos mais ficar juntos? Essa linha de raciocínio acaba me ferindo pelo medo de perdê-lo, lágrimas involuntárias vem em meus olhos e uma escapa, no mesmo instante Sesshoumaru levanta meu rosto para fitar-me nos olhos e sua expressão é de confusão.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa Kagome? – ele pergunta preocupado – Este Sesshoumaru esta preocupado...

– Não foi nada – eu digo chorando, não quero perdê-lo – é que eu estava pensando e meus pensamentos não tomaram um rumo muito bom... – dou um sorriso fraco – Só estava me perguntando o que acontecerá com essa luta... Mas não foi nada, eu só pensei besteira. – sou surpreendida quando Sesshoumaru me pega no colo – Sesshy...

– Não se preocupe com isso Kagome – disse ele se dirigindo ao acampamento – este Sesshoumaru está com você... – ele me olha com um olhar terno e com amor – Este Sesshoumaru vai protegê-la. – dou um sorriso e encosto a cabeça em seu ombro passando os braços pelo seu pescoço.

Quando voltamos ao acampamento todos já estão acordados, Sesshoumaru me coloca no chão, Inu-yasha nos fita de maneira séria e ignoro-o. Arrumo as minhas coisas, coloco Joyeuse na cintura e minha aljava com meu arco nas costas. Inu-yasha coloca Kikyou em suas costas, Sango e Miroku sobem em Kirara e eu e Sesshoumaru vamos correndo.

–-

Já se passaram dois dias e ainda estamos procurando Naraku, as duas noites anteriores, Sesshoumaru e eu dormimos do mesmo jeito novamente, o que despertou muitos olhares, o principal vinha de Inu-yasha e Kikyou, mas ignoramos.

Seguimos por um caminho até que eu sinto a presença da Joia, é fraca, mas posso sentir e consigo rastrear. Olho para Sesshoumaru e avanço, ele entende que é para me seguir e assim o faz, sigo para Noroeste, os outros me seguem sem entender nada. Logo a presença fica mais nítida e Kikyou já sabe do que se trata como eu estou muito a frente ela fala para os outros o que é.

Logo avisto um castelo muito grande e imponente, a presença da joia é marcante e sei que Naraku esta ai. Agora é definitivo a batalha final vai acontecer!


	30. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 29**

Espero os outros se aproximarem do castelo, afinal eu passei a correr muito na frente com Sesshoumaru e entramos juntos no mesmo. No interior vemos como o castelo é grande e muito bonito, ele é cercado de arvores e tem um jardim imenso, deve ter pertencido a um grande senhor feudal, que com certeza já devia ter sido morto por Naraku. Logo que entramos somos recebidos por um ataque, mas nós todos nos esquivamos, logo Naraku aparece, saindo do castelo.

– kukukukuku, sejam bem vindos ao meu castelo – ele diz com um sorriso no rosto e mostra o castelo, atrás de si, abrindo os braços – Pena que não garanto que sairão daqui vivos kukukukuku...- Naraku nos olha de maneira fria e imponente – Kagome e Kikyou, aposto que vocês duas já perceberam que a joia esta completa – ele da um sorriso, só porque esta com a joia completa ele acha que pode nos vencer. Mas vou provar que ele esta enganado. Naraku estala os dedos e aparece aquele youkai estranho ao seu lado. - Essa é minha nova cria o nome dele é Moryomaru. – e aponta para o youkai estranho.

Moryomaru da um sorriso e olha para mim – Vejo que aquela humana fraca esta aqui também – ele começa a gargalhar – O que você pode fazer contra nós?

– Pode ter certeza que muita coisa – eu digo com sarcasmo.

– Bah! Não quero saber de novas crias Naraku – disse Inu-yasha sacando a Tessaiga e mirando em Moryomaru – Ferida do Vento! – e acertou o youkai em cheio o transformando em vários pedaços – ele não é de nada!

Mas após Inu-yasha dizer isso os pedaços se juntam e se transformam em Moryomaru novamente. Inu-yasha olhava aquilo atônito "como esse cara sobreviveu?".

– hahahaha, Pode me atacar à vontade Inu-yasha – disse Moryomaru o atacando.

– Pode atacá-lo à vontade – disse Naraku com um sorriso nos lábios – Ele não vai morrer. – ele olha para mim – e você, temos contas a acertar...

Naraku manda um enxame de youkais para nos atacar. Sesshoumaru logo saca a Bakusaiga e ataca o enxame os destruindo instantaneamente. Naraku olhava aquilo surpreso, não tinha presenciado o poder destrutivo da Bakusaiga ainda, e ele pode perceber que ela era muito perigosa.

Moryomaru se aproxima de onde estamos para atacar Inu-yasha para nos separar e consegue. Inu-yasha tem que proteger Kikyou, então a pega no colo rapidamente e sai dali, Moryomaru o segue e o ataca, Inu-yasha é pego de surpresa pelo golpe e caí com Kikyou.

Sango e Miroku são atacados por um novo enxame de Naraku, Sango se defendeu com o osso voador, mas acabou sendo lançada pelo impacto do ataque de uns dos youkais, Miroku esta tendo dificuldades de se defender, ele esta muito preocupado com Sango.

Eu estou próxima de Sesshoumaru, e os youkais nos atacam, um deles me acerta com muita força e me lança no ar, o efeito golpe não foi tão forte, pois me protegi, estou no ar ainda quando Sesshoumaru faz menção de me pegar, mas dou um olhar de advertência para ele, logo ele se afasta e deixa eu me virar, penso rápido e eu caio em pé.

Tudo isso aconteceu simultaneamente e Naraku observava cada um de onde estava, em frente à entrada do castelo.

– Ora, ora o que temos aqui – diz Naraku olhando para mim – caiu em pé... – ele da um sorriso irônico - Quem é você e o que fez com Kagome? – ele disse com sarcasmo.

– Ora Naraku o que é isso? – eu digo com o mesmo sarcasmo de antes – Você não sabe que minha irmã gêmea esta na sua frente! Kkkkkkkkkkk – olho para ele de maneira fria – Você não sabe de nada!

Naraku se irrita com minhas palavras "Ela não pede por esperar, Kagome vai ter o que merece!", Naraku manda vários youkais nos atacar e Moryomaru também, mas ele esta mais focado em Inu-yasha. Os youkais vêm de todas as direções e ataca a todos nós, Inu-yasha esta preocupado em proteger Kikyou, porque Moryomaru focou neles dois, Sesshoumaru esta mais longe de mim agora lutando com suas garras, ele não quer usar Bakusaiga ainda, Sango esta longe também, mas esta tentando se aproximar de Miroku, só que essa tentativa esta sendo frustrada a cada tentativa e ela esta se machucando cada vez mais, somente eu e Miroku estamos mais perto, os youkais são muitos, eles estão nos atacando de todos os lados e todos nos estamos lutando.

Miroku cansado de ver seus amigos tendo problemas e principalmente por estar preocupado com Sango, não vê outra forma a não ser usar o buraco do vento e ele assim faz, ele suga grande parte dos youkais, mas logo as vespas de fogo aparecem e ele suga grande parte delas, ele não se importa e continua a usar o buraco do vento, o veneno começa a se espalhar pelo seu corpo rápido demais, ele começa a vomitar e a chorar sangue, dessa vez ele não iria parar. Sango entra em desespero e tanta se aproximar de Miroku, mas dessa vez para pará-lo, só que os youkais não a deixam avançar mais.

Eu percebo que ele não vai parar e corro para Miroku, é perigoso eu sei, mas não posso deixar ele se matar. Concentro minha energia nas mãos, pego o rosário das mãos dele e fecho o buraco do vento. Os youkais que antes fugiam tentam se aproximar de nos, mas eu pego uma flecha e atiro, matando vários youkais. Sesshoumaru se aproxima de nós nos dando cobertura, Sango também se aproxima de nós com lagrimas nos olhos, ela esta um pouco ferida e eu sei que ela não vai mais conseguir lutar preocupada com Miroku. Que agora esta desmaiado e ardendo de febre.

– Sango – eu digo preocupada e aflita por Miroku – leva Miroku daqui, não dá para eu purificar o veneno agora e nos proteger. – eu digo e ela chama Kirara – Leva ele para um lugar seguro que assim que possível eu vou purificar o veneno. Não se preocupe, depois seguiremos seu rastro. – eu a ajudo a colocar Miroku em cima de Kirara, Sesshoumaru ainda esta nos ajudando, ela monta e manda Kirara ir.

– Não deixem eles escaparem – gritou Naraku que ainda estava na segurança de sua barreira e ainda em frente à entrada do castelo – Matem-nos!

Eu não vou deixar você feri-los! Saco uma flecha e coloco no arco, miro no caminho em que Sango segue para escapar do castelo, muitos youkais a ataca tentando derrubá-la de Kirara junto com Miroku. Concentro-me e atiro, os youkais são purificados e o caminho fica livre, Sango segue por onde eu abri e consegue escapar com Miroku. Assim que possível eu vou atrás deles, mas agora meu foco é Naraku.

Naraku me olhava com ódio. Depois olhou para todos - Vocês não terão a mesma sorte que eles – disse Naraku e manda alguns youkais para me atacar – Vamos começar pela mais fraca.

Eles se aproximam de mim, Sesshoumaru tenta atacar, mas é surpreendido por um youkai muito grande e ele o afasta de mim. Alguns youkais vêm em minha direção com sede de sangue e um simples desejo: morte. Pego uma flecha na aljava e concentro meu poder, ele fica consideravelmente maior, mas nada que levante a suspeita de Naraku. Atiro a flecha matando vários youkais.

Inu-yasha ainda esta lutando contra Moryomaru.

– É só que você é capaz de fazer Inu-yasha? – diz Moryomaru sarcástico – Correr?

– Cala essa sua boca! – grita Inu-yasha colocando Kikyou no chão e atacando com a Tessaiga. – Onda explosiva! – o golpe novamente acerta Moryomaru e novamente o corpo dele é despedaçado, mas volta ao normal novamente.

– De novo isso? – ele da um sorriso de vitoria – Você pode me despedaçar quantas vezes quiser, eu não vou morrer!

Inu-yasha olhava para ele preocupado "E agora esse cara não morre nunca?". Sesshoumaru se afasta do youkai que o atacava e o mata com as garras venenosas. Naraku aproveita que estou mais afastada dos outros e vêm em minha direção para me atacar.

Ele se aproxima de mim muito rápido quando o percebo ele já esta muito próximo, ele ainda está em sua barreira e manda somente os tentáculos de seu corpo para fora da mesma para me atacar. Saco Joyeuse que ainda estava em sua bainha e concentro minha energia em sua lamina cortando os tentáculos de Naraku. Ele me olha com um ódio mortal.

– Vadia! Como você ousa? – diz Naraku irado – Quem você pensa que é para me atacar! – ele libera seu miasma destrutivo e eu o purifico não quero ficar envenenada por ele, mas não percebo um de seus youkais se aproximando e me acerta nas costas, dói e onde ele arranhou posso sentir arder e sei que esta sangrando, sei também pela expressão de Sesshoumaru e de Inu-yasha que me olham preocupados.

– Mas isso não foi nada Naraku – eu digo ignorando a ardência – isso foi só um arranhão... – dou um sorriso sarcástico – é só isso que você sabe fazer?

Sesshoumaru e Inu-yasha olhavam aquilo preocupados, não queriam Kagome novamente sozinha com Naraku e ela ainda o estava atiçando aumentando ainda mais seu ódio por ela. Ambos sabiam que teriam que agir rápido se quisessem salvá-la. Moryomaru desperta ambos de seus devaneios quando os atacam.

– Os dois estão dormindo acordados? – pergunta Moryomaru irritado por estar sendo ignorado – Ou estão querendo morrer?

– Não diga besteiras – disse Sesshoumaru irritado – Você que é muito fraco, deveria ter aproveitado a chance para fugir.

– Não diga besteiras você, Sesshoumaru – disse Moryomaru balançando a mão – Vocês que deveriam estar pensando em fugir. – Sesshoumaru faz menção em se dirigir ate Kagome, mas é impedido por Moryomaru que se dividiu em dois – Você não vai ajudá-la, ela tem contas a acertar com ele...

Naraku pega a joia em suas mãos e mostra para mim, ela esta totalmente corrompida, ela assumiu uma coloração preta. – Esta vendo Kagome – disse Naraku dando um sorriso – eu consegui fazer, o que você e seus amigos tentaram a tanto custo impedir. – ele lhe lança um sorriso irônico – Você tentou, mas é muito fraca, nem proteger a Joia foi capaz. – ele me olha com ódio – Mas eu ainda vou ter o que eu quero... Ainda vou fazer o meu pedido a Joia.

– Vai mesmo? – eu pergunto irônica – quem disse que você vai conseguir?

– Ora Kagome – disse Naraku lhe lançando um olhar de deboche – Você acha mesmo que vai ser capaz de me vencer? Você uma humana fraca e sem ambição?

– E o que você sabe sobre mim? – eu pergunto com raiva "como ele ousa duvidar de minha capacidade?" – O que você sabe que eu quero? O que você das minhas ambições? – olho para ele de maneira fria – As únicas coisas que você sabe sobre mim é que eu sou a reencarnação de Kikyou, que fui eu que trouxe a joia de volta a essa era e que eu a despedacei, o sentimento que eu _tinha_ pelo Inu-yasha que uma vez você tentou usar e só. Você não sabe mais nada de mim! – olho para ele o medindo – Agora eu sei muitas coisas de você, você era um bandido que era para ter morrido carbonizado pelos seus crimes, o amor que Onigumo nutriu por Kikyou, o que o levou a vender seu corpo a vários youkais o tornando meio-youkai, sua ambição em destruir famílias e sentimentos e depois sua ambição pela joia novamente...

Naraku a olhava falando atônito, não pensava que ela realmente soubesse algo sobre ele, e ela tinha razão, ele não sabia nada sobre ela, só o que ela disse e nada mais.

Enquanto isso Sesshoumaru já estava muito preocupado com Kagome, queria sair logo dali. Ele se preparava para atacar quando Moryomaru acertou um golpe certeiro em Inu-yasha o que o machucou muito e ele ficou inconsciente com a pancada na cabeça, agora os dois Moryomaru focaram em Sesshoumaru.

– Ora garota quem você pensa que é? – perguntou Naraku com uma ira muito grande – Você não sabe do que esta falando – ele pegou a joia em sua mão e a fundiu em seu corpo, ficando mais forte e seu corpo começou a mudar, criando uma carapaça resistente a sua volta – Você não sabe nada sobre mim!

– Eu sei sim Naraku – eu disse muito convicta – sei que você não vai vencer! – o olho com todo o ódio que nutri por ele ao longo desses anos – Que você... Não é de nada!

E ai aconteceu tudo muito rápido. Sesshoumaru escutou o que Kagome disse de Naraku e sabia que ele a atacaria levado pelo ódio de ser de desafiado, sabia também que tinha que se livrar de Moryomaru, não exitou mais e usou a Bakusaiga acertando ambos Moryomaru em seu golpe o destruindo por completo, assim dando fim em um dos inimigos, mas ainda faltava o outro.

Sesshoumaru correu em direção a Kagome, viu que Naraku ia atacá-la e que o golpe poderia ser mortal para ela, mas não para ele e no impulso de proteger sua fêmea pulou na frente do golpe que o acertou em cheio e aconteceu algo que dificilmente acontece com o Lorde das Terras do Oeste, ele desmaiou. Como ele foi acertado foi jogado com muita força em cima de Kagome e os dois caíram no chão com tudo.

– Sesshoumaru? – eu disse o balançando – Sesshoumaru não faz isso comigo! - eu fiquei pasma quando vi que Sesshoumaru não se levantava e quando percebi que ele estava desacordado lagrimas me vieram aos olhos – Sesshoumaru! – eu disse o balançando mais forte "Não isso não pode estar acontecendo!", mas acabo percebendo que ele ainda estava vivo, o que me alivia um pouco. Mas mesmo assim, isso faz meu ódio aumentar.

Naraku olhou para mim – Você não terá a mesma sorte da próxima vez – ele olha para ambos novamente. Kagome tira Sesshoumaru de cima dela e o deita no chão gentilmente, o olha uma ultima vez, se levanta e olha para Naraku com muito ódio – Ora Kagome, Sessh... – mas ele não conseguiu terminar.

– COMO VOCÊ OUSOU FERI-LO? – ela grita para ele com uma raiva incontrolável – Como você ousou atacá-lo? – ela estava fora de si, seu amor havia se ferido por culpa dela, pois quis protegê-la, mas a culpa de Naraku era maior pois ele o atacou, ela fez uma rápida barreira em volta de Sesshoumaru já que Inu-yasha estava longe e Kikyou já o estava arrastando, ela não iria atingi-lo e liberou todo o seu poder. Naraku olhou pasmo para Kagome, ele a viu se concentrando e de repente mudando de cor, assumindo uma cor muito forte de roxo e prata e seus olhos ficaram totalmente prateados, seus cabelos se levantaram ao redor de sua cabeça esvoaçando muito, ela lhe dirigiu um olhar de puro ódio, se abaixou e pegou a espada que também assumiu a mesma coloração e sua lamina ficando maior – Você vai pagar por ter ferido meu youkai!

Naraku estava espantado ele sabia que agora ele estava encrencado e viu que realmente Kagome tinha razão, ele não sabia nada sobre ela. Como ele não percebeu que ela tinha ficado tão forte, ou como ele não "viu" ela treinando? Sabia que esse seria seu fim. Tentou fugir liberando sua nuvem de miasma para escapar, mas assim que o miasma saiu ele foi purificado instantaneamente, ele então criou uma barreira e começou a correr, o que foi em vão, pois Kagome aparece em sua frente.

– Aonde você pensa que vai? – ela apenas toca na barreira e ela desaparece no mesmo instante – Você não vai fugir mais! Você vai pagar por ter ferido Sesshoumaru! – dizendo isso ela deu um passo para trás e Naraku começou a correr novamente "Eu não vou morrer para uma simples humana!", ela deu um sorriso, sabia que logo tudo ia acabar. – Joyeuse! – ela respondeu brilhando levemente em azul – Lamina Estelar Purificadora – e o ataque saiu de sua lamina acertando Naraku, o golpe foi muito mais forte do que todos os que ela já tinha lançado.

Naraku foi pego em cheio pelo ataque da Kagome, o ataque o pegou por todo o seu corpo, as laminas lhe rasgando a carne e a purificando no mesmo instante, antes de morrer Naraku deu uma ultima olhada para Kagome e sorriu "Ela realmente é uma mulher e tanto" e após isso, ele morreu purificado. A joia caiu totalmente purificada pelo poder de Kagome. Ela pega a joia e a coloca no bolso de sua calça, se concentra e volta ao normal.

Kagome se aproxima de Sesshoumaru e vê que ele ainda esta desacordado e muito machucado, ela se concentra e sua energia espiritual fica visível em sua mão, ela chora muito com medo de seus pensamentos se tornarem reais, de ela realmente perder Sesshoumaru, ela passa a mão pelo ferimento de Sesshoumaru dando leves descargas de energia, fazendo assim ele melhorar rápido, logo ele acorda confuso.

– Kagome o que aconteceu? – pergunta Sesshoumaru confuso – este Sesshoumaru chegou a tempo? – ele percebe que Kagome chora muito – Kagome o que aconteceu?

– Seu idiota! – eu disse muito nervosa e feliz - Você poderia ter morrido! Você esta ficando maluco de pular na frente do golpe? – eu dou um sorriso – e Naraku eu o matei... – dou um beijo nele, que é correspondido – Eu tive tanto medo de te perder...

– Este Sesshoumaru é forte Kagome – disse lhe acariciando o rosto de maneira terna – e eu morreria sim se fosse por você...

– Não diga isso! – eu o repreendi e me joguei em seus braços – Nunca mais faça isso esta bem? – ele balança a cabeça e eu me afasto - Vamos? Eu preciso cuidar do Miroku – ele se levantou, parou ao meu lado e fez algo que eu não esperava, pegou em minha mão. Sorriu e se dirigiu onde Inu-yasha estava. Ele ainda estava desacordado e Kikyou estava preocupada – Kikyou, eu posso tentar acordá-lo? – ela me olhou por um instante e depois balançou a cabeça em afirmativa, eu me abaixei e fiz a mesma coisa que fiz com Sesshoumaru, logo ele acordou – Oi dorminhoco, vai ficar ai dormindo? – ele me olha confuso e Kikyou se joga em seus braços se pudesse, ela estaria chorando, mas agora de felicidade.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntava Inu-yasha confuso – Onde esta Naraku?

– Simples, ele morreu – eu disse dando um sorriso - e você desmaiou com uma pancada na cabeça – meu sorriso sumiu e virou preocupação – agora vamos que eu estou preocupada com Miroku.

E assim nós quatro saímos daquele castelo indo na direção de nossos amigos. E eu estava satisfeita, consegui provar o quanto eu fiquei forte e venci nosso inimigo. Pego na mão de Sesshoumaru e seguimos o rastro de Sango e de Miroku.


	31. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 30**

Sesshoumaru consegue achar o rastro de Sango e Miroku com facilidade, afinal era o cheiro do miasma de Naraku e logo nós o seguimos. Inu-yasha já esta bem melhor do que alguns instantes atrás. Meus poderes espirituais também ajudam na cicatrização de machucados, descobri um dia enquanto estava aprendendo a manejar armas e me cortei, um corte profundo. Meu sensei se aproximou e me pediu para concentrar minha energia na mão e passar pelo local, eu fiz sem entender nada do que ele estava pedindo, mas no outro dia, o corte já parecia que tinha sido feito há uma semana e não há um dia, em youkais e em meio-youkais pelo o que eu pude perceber por Inu-yasha e Sesshoumaru age mais rápido, ambos amanhã com toda certeza já estarão curados.

Inu-yasha como sempre está carregando Kikyou em suas costas e Sesshoumaru insistiu em me carregar também em suas costas, ele se aproximou de mim e sussurrou em meu ouvido: "Eu quero te carregar em minhas costas, porque este Sesshoumaru que te sentir em seu corpo". Corei no mesmo momento, mas não disse que não, até porque eu também estava sentindo uma necessidade incontrolável dele.

Então quando Inu-yasha se abaixou para Kikyou subir em suas costas, Sesshoumaru fez o mesmo e ambos olharam a cena curiosos, uma porque nunca pensariam em ver Sesshoumaru carregando alguém em suas costas e segundo que esse alguém seria uma humana. Já estamos correndo há algum tempo, Sango correu para o meio da floresta, com certeza em busca de alguma cabana abandonada. Enquanto Sesshoumaru corre Kagome estava pensando. Como vai ser daqui para frente? Como vamos ficar? Inconscientemente Kagome coloca a mão no peito de Sesshoumaru, por dentro de seu kimono e ficou acariciando seu peito nu.

Sesshoumaru olha para Kagome por cima do ombro e vê que ela esta perdida em pensamentos, mas ele não se importa, ele não quer tirá-la de seus devaneios, ate porque o carinho "inconsciente" de Kagome está gostoso. Kagome continua com seu dilema interior por um tempo ainda, ate que avista uma cabana no meio da floresta e também percebe onde esta sua mão, a retira de lá no mesmo instante ficando muito vermelha e murmurando um pedido de desculpas. Sesshoumaru somente da um sorriso e para na frente da cabana.

– Sango está aqui Sesshoumaru? – eu pergunto descendo de suas costas.

– Esta Kagome – ele me diz e vai em direção a porta – Vamos entrar?

– Na verdade Sesshy – eu disse e ele me olhou de forma interrogativa – Calma! – dei um sorriso – Gostaria que vocês três esperassem aqui fora...

– Porque Kagome? – perguntou Inu-yasha confuso – Porque temos que esperar?

– Porque eu vou ter que usar os meus poderes para purificar o veneno de Miroku – olho para os três – e vocês são os que mais são afetados por ele.

Todos entenderam onde ela queria chegar. Ela poderia matá-los por sem querer e em um local fechado seu poder é mais concentrado, sendo assim mais forte.

Aproximo-me de Sesshoumaru ficando na ponta dos pés e passando meus braços pelo seu pescoço, ele por sua vez envolveu minha cintura em seus braços e eu uni nossos lábios, pedi passagem para a língua e ele concedeu como eu estava necessitada desse beijo, dou um arranhão em sua nuca e ele da um sorriso entre o beijo, ele me aconchega mais em seus braços, me separo do beijo e lhe dirijo um sorriso que ele me devolve sem se importar com Inu-yasha e Kikyou que olhavam pasmos e ficaram mais ainda quando o Lorde das Terras do Oeste devolveu o sorriso. "Ela realmente mudou Sesshoumaru, mas ela ainda será minha!" - pensava Inu-yasha irritado. Eu saio dos braços de Sesshoumaru e me dirijo à porta da cabana.

Ao entrar vi Sango sentada ao lado de Miroku, ele ainda estava inconsciente, pude perceber que ele estava muito febril por dois motivos, um ele ainda estava muito vermelho e dois pelo pano que se encontrava em sua testa. Sango levanta os olhos de seu amado e me vê em pé na entrada da cabana, ela me abre um sorriso que não chega aos seus lindos olhos chocolate.

– E então Kagome? – disse Sango sem muita vontade – Como foi? Vencemos?

– Sim Sango! – eu disse dando um sorriso – Vencemos! – meu sorriso some dando lugar a preocupação – E como está Miroku?

– Ele esta muito mal – ela diz muito preocupada – esta delirando de febre e o veneno não sai – Sango dá um sorriso fraco – porque esse idiota tem que fazer essas coisas? – uma lagrima escapa de seus olhos – Logo agora...

– Eu sei Sango – disse sentando ao seu lado – Por isso estou aqui – olhei para ela e dei um sorriso – Vou purificar o veneno.

Levantei-me novamente e fiz uma barreira na pequena cabana, concentrei-me e liberei meus poderes, Sango se levantou e se escorou na parede, somente no aguardo e pedindo que Kagome fosse capaz de curar Miroku. Agachei-me na frente de Miroku seu corpo estava muito fraco eu podia ver, o veneno o estava matando, tenho que agir rápido. Coloco minha mão em seu peito e sinto o veneno em seu corpo e é muito veneno.

Foco no veneno e começo a purificá-lo, demora alguns instantes ate que o veneno fosse completamente purificado. O corpo de Miroku ficou todo envolto com meu poder e depois ele voltou ao normal. Concentrei-me e voltei ao normal, desfiz a barreira e me levantei. Sango que estava assistindo se aproxima de Miroku, ele lentamente abre os olhos e quando seus olhos focam no local, ele vê Sango, Miroku lhe dirige um sorriso, que ela devolve no mesmo instante, deixo os dois na cabana, ate porque é um momento dos dois.

Vou ate Sesshoumaru, Inu-yasha e Kikyou. Os três me olhavam com curiosidade e expectativa. Olho para os três e dou um sorriso, aproximo-me de Sesshoumaru e ele me abraça por trás.

– Ele acordou! – eu aumentei ainda mais o sorriso. Sesshoumaru me aperta mais em seu abraço.

– Que bom Kagome! – disse Inu-yasha visivelmente feliz – Então vamos entrar?

– Vocês dois podem entrar – eu disse apontando para ambos – Eu preciso ter uma conversa com Kikyou...

Inu-yasha me olha espantado – O que você quer com Kikyou, Kagome?

– Calma Inu-yasha – eu disse o tranquilizando – não precisa se preocupar. Agora vão logo, quanto mais vocês demorarem, mais tempo eu demorarei. – Inu-yasha ainda me olhava espantado e Kikyou surpresa "O que será que Kagome quer comigo?" - Inu-yasha pode confiar em mim, eu não vou fazer nada de mal a ela – dei um beijo em Sesshoumaru e ele me disse um tome cuidado, dei um sorriso para ele e olhei para Kikyou – me acompanhe – comecei a andar a direção a um rio que tinha próximo, o vi quando nos dirigíamos ate a cabana, percebi que ela não me seguia e me virei – Vamos Kikyou, eu não vou feri-la – e voltei a caminhar.

Kikyou olhava um pouco surpresa e nervosa também, não sabia o que Kagome poderia querer com ela, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto e ela se pôs a seguir Kagome. Sesshoumaru e Inu-yasha olhavam aquilo surpresos. Sabiam que Kagome não gostava de Kikyou e vice-versa. Ambos entraram na cabana, não queriam enfrentar a fúria de Kagome.

Kagome para em frente ao rio e espera Kikyou se aproximar. Kikyou se aproxima com receio "O que Kagome quer comigo?". Kagome se vira para Kikyou.

– Sente-se Kikyou – eu disse me sentando com as pernas dobradas, estava de calça mesmo – Eu quero conversar com você – eu olho calma, não quero brigar com ela, muito pelo contrario, eu quero ajudá-la – Somente conversar, sem ofensas.

– Tudo bem Kagome – disse Kikyou se sentando – Mas fala logo, quero voltar para Inu-yasha – disse com desdém.

– Não tanto quanto eu quero voltar para Sesshoumaru – olhei para um ponto além dela – mas enfim, eu quero somente conversar com você!

– Então diz logo – diz Kikyou já se irritando.

– Eu vou fazer o pedido a joia – disse direta, não quero ficar enrolando, olhei para Kikyou que me olhava surpresa – A joia somente deixará esse mundo quando o único e mais correto desejo for feito – olhei nos olhos de Kikyou – eu vou desejar que a joia desapareça.

Kikyou me olha em choque por um momento – Mas... Kagome – ela fica nervosa e com medo – Inu-yasha me garantiu que você daria a joia a ele, que apesar de tudo, você me ajudaria...

– E eu vou Kikyou – eu disse tranquilamente – apesar de você me odiar e me ter feito sofrer – dei um sorriso – não vou guardar rancor, você merece ser feliz e eu quero que você seja feliz...

– Eu não entendo – ela diz ainda nervosa – você acabou de dizer que vai fazer o desejo a joia, então como?

– E eu vou fazer o desejo – eu disse com convicção – Você confia em mim? Você acredita que eu possa te ajudar? – olho em seus olhos – Você não pode ter duvidas e nem rancor em seu coração.

Kikyou pensa por um instante, apesar de tudo o que eu fiz de todo o sofrimento que eu a fiz passar, de todas as ofensas e afrontas que eu disse a ela, do ciúme que eu tenho de Inu-yasha com ela, agora Kagome esta em minha frente e esta disposta a me ajudar – Eu confio em você...

Após ela me dizer isso, levantei-me e me sentei em sua frente – Sente-se em posição de Lótus, só que segure em minhas mãos – Kikyou fez o que eu pedi e segurou em minhas mãos – Não sei se vai doer, mas se doer, por favor, suporte está bem? – Kikyou somente balançou a cabeça em afirmativa, estava muito nervosa e ansiosa para falar, em sua cabeça uma pergunta se fazia constante "O que Kagome vai fazer comigo?".

Segurando as mãos de Kikyou fiz uma barreira a nossa volta, concentrei-me e liberei meu poder, olhei para Kikyou e percebi que ela estava assustada, mas continuei mesmo assim. Liberei uma grande quantidade de energia espiritual em Kikyou, sua expressão ia assumindo a dor que estava sentindo,estava doendo muito, mas ia suportar.

Kagome continuou dando mais algumas descargas de energia até o corpo de Kikyou assumir uma coloração prateada, Kagome para e somente aguarda o poder de Midoriko terminar de agir... Kikyou por sua vez sente seu corpo queimar, todos os músculos começam a surgir e eles estavam ardendo muito, seu corpo começou a esquentar e ela pode sentir um liquido quente circulando por seu corpo, sua pele deixando de ser dura e grossa, virando lisa e macia, mas o que mais a surpreendeu foi seu coração, ele agora batia novamente em seu peito.

Lagrimas lhe vieram aos olhos, ela agora podia chorar de novo, e ela chorou de felicidade, seu corpo aos poucos foi deixando o tom prateado e quando ele sumiu por completo, seu corpo estava vivo de novo. Kikyou não se contem de felicidade e da um abraço em Kagome e a pega de surpresa.

– Muito obrigada! – disse Kikyou ainda chorando – Serei eternamente grata!

– De nada! – eu disse comovida por sua felicidade – Agora vamos voltar? Os rapazes já devem estar preocupados.

Kikyou e eu nos dirigimos de volta à cabana, no caminho ela me pediu perdão por tudo que me fez passar, disse também que eu sou a pessoa mais pura que ela já conheceu. Eu por minha vez a perdoei, não sou guardar rancor e agradeci pelo o que ela disse e agradeci também, pois se não fosse por ela e Inu-yasha eu não teria acreditado em Sesshoumaru. Chegando à cabana, a porta é aberta e um Inu-yasha aliviado sai de lá.

– Vejo que já voltaram – disse Inu-yasha, mas para de repente, olha para Kikyou e diz surpreso – Kikyou você – ele não sabe o que dizer – Seu coração...

– Sim Inu-yasha! – ela diz chorando novamente – Kagome me devolveu a vida! – e corre para os braços dele.

– Então você fez o pedido a joia Kagome? – disse Inu-yasha curioso – Porque se ela esta viva só pode ser pela joia...

– Vamos entrar Inu-yasha? – eu digo me dirigindo ate a porta - lá dentro eu explico.

Entro na cabana com um Inu-yasha e Kikyou logo atrás, vejo Sango e Miroku conversando e vejo que ele já esta melhor. Sentado um pouco afastado dos outros esta Sesshoumaru como sempre, ele abre os olhos e me vê, ele já sabe o que eu fiz, ele me dá aquele olhar orgulhoso e eu fico feliz.

Aproximo-me dele e Sesshoumaru me estende os braços, eu já sei o que significa, sento-me em seu colo e lhe dou um beijo rápido, ele cochicha em meu ouvido - Este Sesshoumaru esta feliz que você mostrou que é melhor que ela. – dou um sorriso para ele e balanço a cabeça em afirmativa, depois volto minha atenção aos outros.

– Sango – eu digo me aninhando nos braços de Sesshoumaru e ele me aperta mais no abraço, Inu-yasha olhava aquilo incomodado, mas fingiu não se importar – já te contaram o que aconteceu?

– Mais ou menos Ka – disse ela mais calma – ninguém sabe direito o que aconteceu.

– Então – eu comecei a contar – depois que vocês saíram de lá, Moryomaru se dividiu em dois e começou a lutar contra Inu-yasha e Sesshoumaru – olhei para cada um e todos estavam ansiosos, então me lembrei de que somente eu sei o que aconteceu – já que Naraku focou em mim – Sesshoumaru me aperta mais em seus braços – enquanto Moryomaru lutava contra eles, eu e Naraku trocávamos ofensas, ate que Inu-yasha que já estava muito ferido leva um golpe muito forte e quando caiu bateu a cabeça, ficando inconsciente. Nesse momento Moryomaru obteve uma vantagem contra Sesshoumaru, eram dois contra um, mas ele percebeu o que estava acontecendo, na verdade ele ouviu cada palavra que dissemos um para o outro, percebeu também que Naraku ia me atacar, sacou a Bakusaiga e matou ambas as partes de Moryomaru – olhei para todos, e eles me olhavam surpresos, me virei e olhei naqueles lindos olhos cor de âmbar, o azul se perdendo no âmbar e continuei a falar ainda olhando naqueles olhos que me fitavam intensos. – Nesse momento Sesshoumaru pula na frente do golpe e é acertado em cheio, com a força do golpe ele desmaiou e foi jogado contra meu corpo com muita força – desviei o olhar e olhei para os outros – quando vi Sesshoumaru desmaiado, uma raiva cresceu em mim, fiz uma barreira a sua volta, como ele estava muito próximo, poderia se machucar mais e liberei meu poder, atacando com Joyeuse e assim matando Naraku...

Todos, menos Sesshoumaru me olhavam surpresos.

– Mas e a joia? – perguntou-me Miroku – O que aconteceu com ela?

Peguei a joia de meu bolso e Inu-yasha arregalou os olhos – Esta aqui.

– Mas como Kagome? – perguntou-me Inu-yasha confuso – Não foi com ela que você devolveu a vida de Kikyou?

Novamente recebi olhares surpresos, Sesshoumaru me apertou mais em seus braços e me deu um beijo discreto no topo da minha cabeça.

– Simples Inu-yasha – eu disse acariciando o braço de Sesshoumaru – Fiz com Kikyou o mesmo que fiz com Kohaku, usei meus poderes, eu sou a sacerdotisa mais forte de todo o Japão Feudal, se não pudesse fazer isso, enfim... – olhei para Kikyou – Eu já falei para Kikyou, mas agora vou falar para vocês. Há dois anos quando completei 15 anos, na verdade no dia do meu aniversario, meu avô me contou a historia da Joia de Quatro Almas, mas eu não dei muita atenção, no mesmo dia um pouco mais tarde, foi quando a mulher centopeia me atacou me puxando para esse Era – dei um sorriso nostálgico – Mas enfim, o que meu avô disse foi "Quando a ultima pessoa que obtiver a Joia de quatro Almas pedir para realizar o único e mais correto desejo, a Joia será purificada e ira desaparecer deste mundo para sempre". E eu já sei qual é o desejo – eu olhei para todos - Que é que a Joia desapareça. – Todos balançaram a cabeça em afirmativa e assim eu fiz – Joia de quatro Almas escute, pois vou lhe fazer o pedido nesse momento – a Joia em minha mão brilhou intensamente – O meu pedido é que você desapareça para sempre. – e assim a joia desapareceu desse mundo para sempre.

Ficamos todos ainda conversando um pouco, Sango e Miroku contaram a Inu-yasha que iam se casar na semana que vem, Inu-yasha ficou surpreso, mas depois ficou feliz pelos amigos. Sesshoumaru estava inquieto, levantei-me, todos me olhavam, me dirigi ate a porta e o chamei logo depois me dirigindo para fora da cabana, segui para o mesmo rio em que tinha ido mais cedo, a lua já estava alta no céu e estava linda também.

– O foi Sesshy? – perguntei para ele ainda olhando para a lua – O que te incomoda?

– Kagome, minha fêmea – ele se aproxima e me abraça por trás – O que este Sesshoumaru queria te dar, vai ter que ser adiado um pouco mais, pois quero você sem preocupações, quero que seja único e especial para você, quero que você sempre se lembre. – ele me da um beijo no topo da cabeça – Kagome, este Sesshoumaru terá que se afastar um pouco de você, queria te levar comigo, mas como você vai ajudar no casamento de seus amigos, eu não vou levá-la. – ele me vira para olhar em meus olhos – Quando este Sesshoumaru for buscar Rin no vilarejo, terei que voltar para as minhas terras. Tenho que ver como andam as coisas por lá, este Sesshoumaru está longe há algum tempo – ele me da um selinho – Mas este Sesshoumaru volta para buscar sua fêmea. Tudo bem por você?

– Claro meu amor – disse lhe dando um sorriso – eu espero, não tem problema. Quando você se sentir pronto para me dar você irá me dar, sem pressa. Eu estarei no vilarejo da vovó, vou aproveitar para ir ver mamãe, mas volto logo, provavelmente só passarei uma noite lá. Também vou preparar as coisas para o casamento de Sango e Miroku, eu serei a madrinha – dei um sorriso e passei a mão pelo seu rosto – Eu te amo meu macho.

Sesshoumaru me dá um sorriso tão lindo que me desconcerto. - Este Sesshoumaru também te ama Kagome – ele me da um beijo apaixonado e cheio de paixão – Estou ansioso para que essas semanas passem rápido – ele me beija novamente – sentirei falta disso. – ele passa a mão pelo meu corpo e sinto sua ereção crescer – e disso também.

Dou um sorriso – Não se preocupe Sesshy, eu prometo te compensar depois – e o beijei novamente.

Depois disso voltamos à cabana, os outros já estavam dormindo. Novamente dormi nos braços de Sesshoumaru, com ele me abraçando e com sua estola enrolada a minha volta, amo dormir assim com ele, amo dormir com meu youkai, meu lindo Sesshoumaru.


	32. Chapter 31 - Special

**Capitulo 31 – Capitulo especial.**

**Pov's Sango.**

Já se passou uma semana desde a morte de Naraku e que encontramos a paz em nossas vidas, os youkais ainda existiam, mas nada de nenhum querer dominar o mundo, pelo menos por enquanto... E hoje é o grande dia! Meu grande dia! Depois de muita correria durante a semana, chegou o grande dia, o mais especial da minha vida. A semana foi corrida, pois todos – menos eu e o monge – tiveram que ir atrás da decoração que Kagome disse que seria perfeita, ela ir à era dela encomendar uma coisa chamada bolo, depois arrumar muitas flores para por no altar, e fazer um caminho de flores, Kagome quase mata todos e eu somente escutava de longe, ela estava tão ansiosa quanto nós.

E agora aqui estou eu vestindo minha Uchikake _(Significa "Roupa Exterior Longa". Sendo uma espécie de casaco que veste a noiva na cerimônia de casamento. O tecido de seda leva bordados de ouro e prata, geralmente com desenhos de flores ou pássaros, geralmente garças que são o símbolo mais conhecido do casamento japonês, por simbolizarem o amor eterno e fiel.),_ toda branca com detalhes em dourados, meu Obi é dourado com um _Obijime (cordão decorativo em fio de seda usado para dar acabamento e firmeza à amarra do obi. Usado por mulheres.)_ branco, em sua base e nas mangas existem flores em tom de rosa claro e pelo o que eu percebo são Sakuras.

Kagome desde manhã esta como uma doida de um lado para o outro com os aldeões terminando de arrumar os últimos detalhes para a cerimônia e não me deixou ver nada, disse que era surpresa para mim também. E agora ela foi à era dela buscar a coisa chamada bolo. Eu estou prestes a começar a me trocar quando Kagome entra como um furacão e se aproxima de mim apressada.

– Pronto Sango, tudo pronto. Já voltei de minha Era e o bolo esta na casa da vovó – ela me lança um sorriso – Agora posso te ajudar a se arrumar e depois vou me arrumar, ate porque eu sou a madrinha.

– Claro Ka – dou um sorriso para ela – Me ajuda a colocar a minha Uchikake – olho para a minha Uchikake e percebo que minha Hikifurisode _(É um furisode de casamento usado pela noiva após a cerimônia (banquete, etc.). Tem mangas longas e padrões de brilhantes cores por todo o kimono.)_ não esta lá! – Kagome onde esta a roupa que vou usar durante a festa?

Kagome me olha e depois olha para onde estão minhas roupas, quando ela não vê a roupa que estou falando ela sai como uma doida para a casa de vovó Kaede, nesse momento me encontro na cabana que será minha, a partir de hoje, presente de Kagome, que com a ajuda de Inu-yasha e de alguns aldeões construíram para mim e para o monge. Depois de alguns instantes Kagome volta com minha Hikifurisode, me dando um sorriso, e tenho que dizer, é lindo! Ele é preto com um Obi vermelho e um obijime preto, sua base nos pés e na manga tem flores também em vermelho e algumas rosas. Simplesmente perfeito! Kagome realmente pensou em tudo. Uma lagrima de felicidade escapa de meus olhos.

– É lindo, simplesmente perfeito Ka! – eu disse muito feliz, e Kagome esta ajudando a tornar isso cada vez mais possível! – Agora vamos que você também precisa se arrumar!

Kagome me lança um sorriso e se aproxima de mim. Ela pega as roupas e começa a me vestir. Meu Deus, como vestir uma roupa de noiva é difícil, Kagome diz que as roupas da era dela são mais fáceis de vestir. Depois de alguns instantes, na verdade longos instantes, eu estou pronta. Agora vamos ao cabelo. Kagome prende meus cabelos em um coque alto com alguns fios soltos, ela também colocou algumas flores no meu cabelo.

Kagome agora esta na minha frente com algumas coisas estranhas, ela disse que é maquiagem. Ela passou o lápis de olho em meus olhos, passou uma coisa chamada sombra, nos tons rosa e branco, depois passou uma coisa chamada rímel, ela me mostrou o espelho e me vi, eu estava muito bonita, Kagome disse que só faltava uma coisa, ela disse que se chamava gloss. Não sei o que é, mas quando ela passou ficou uma sensação de molhado em meus lábios e ele tinha um tom de rosa.

Kagome termina de me arrumar e vejo que já esta de tarde, a cerimônia ia acontecer no inicio da noite. Kagome me sorriu e disse que ia se arrumar, que eu já estava pronta. Ela me entregou um buque de flores que ela mesma fez, com todas as flores rosa.

– Sango agora você espera o Kohaku chegar – disse Kagome já na porta – Nada de espiar. – ela me lança um olhar sério e depois me dirigiu um sorriso – Ate daqui a pouco.

–-

Já deve ter passando uma meia hora desde que Kagome saiu e eu não aguento mais esperar, estou muito nervosa. Espero mais um pouco até que Kohaku entra na casa, ele me vê e da um sorriso tão lindo.

– Esta muito linda Mana! – diz Kohaku ainda sorrindo, ele se aproxima de mim e me dá um beijo na testa – Vamos?

Sabe aquela coisa que dizem de nervoso de noivas? Então acreditem é real... Kohaku para ao meu lado e passa seu braço pelo meu.

– Vamos? – perguntou-me ele divertido, aposto que pela minha cara de nervoso – Eu estou aqui com você!

Dei um sorriso – Vamos.

Sai da cabana, já tinha anoitecido e meu Deus! Kagome pensou em tudo. Do caminho da minha casa ate o altar, um tapete de pétalas de flores se estende ate o altar, no alto tem umas coisas acessas, tenho que perguntar a Kagome o que é, deve ser da era dela. As casas também estão decoradas com alguns enfeites e mais dessas coisas brilhantes, os moradores estão todos me aguardando, me perco um pouco na decoração. O altar também é perfeito e lá esta ele.

Miroku veste um quimono preto de seda com uma hakama _(calça com pregas)_ branca, ele estava simplesmente perfeito. Kagome também esta no altar, e ela também esta linda! Tenho certeza que se Sesshoumaru a visse nesse instante ele se apaixonaria novamente. Kagome esta vestindo um kimono azul bebê com um Obi rosa bebê e um obijime branco, na base dos pés e das mangas seu kimono tem as mesmas estampas que os meus, seus cabelos estão em um coque alto com alguns fios soltos e também tem flores neles, as dela são Sakuras. Fico muito feliz, Kagome fez esse dia ainda mais especial possível. Agora já estou na base do altar e Miroku me olha abobado, dou um sorriso e paro ao seu lado.

– Esta linda Sango – ele disse ainda me analisando – A noiva mais linda desse mundo!

– Digo o mesmo Miroku – eu disse corando um pouco – Você também esta perfeito.

A cerimônia foi feita por Kaede, correu tudo muito bem e ate que foi rápido. Depois dos sim, do beijo e que eu e Miroku saímos do altar, Kagome deu outro presente aos noivos, ela disse que se chamam alianças e são uns trecos amarelos e muito bonitos, disse que era para usar no dedo anelar. Disse que é assim em sua era que as pessoas sabem que a outra é casada.

– Nossa Kagome! – disse Sango surpresa – Eu estou tão feliz! E você fez tudo isso?

– Sim Sango – ela deu um sorriso sincero – Tudo pelos meus irmãos!

– Muito obrigada Kagome! – eu a abracei verdadeiramente feliz – Ah, o que são aquelas coisas brilhantes?

–Luminárias de papel – ela diz e pega uma para eu ver de perto – tem uma vela aqui, e você põe fogo e elas ficam assim.

Inu-yasha se aproxima com Kikyou para nos dar os parabéns – Parabéns Sango e Miroku! – ele disse e olhou para Kagome – Você esta muito bonita Kagome e fez um belo trabalho.

– Obrigada Inu-yasha – disse Kagome desviando o olhar do dele – Faço de tudo por meus irmãos. Agora Sango, vamos lá para trocar de roupa?

– Sim Kagome – e assim saímos deixando Inu-yasha, Kikyou e Miroku conversando.

Chegando a cabana Kagome já entra direto para o quarto. Percebo que ela esta irritada.

– O que foi Ka?- eu pergunto preocupada – Aconteceu algo?

– Não é nada Sango – disse ela e me da um sorriso – é só o idiota do Inu-yasha, mas vamos ao que interessa. – ela vai e pega a minha Hikifurisode e me ajuda a vesti-la. Kagome dá um sorriso travesso e diz – Essa Miroku consegue tirar sozinho.

Fico rubra no mesmo instante – Ai Kagome não diz isso! – olho para ela em duvida – e como você sabe disso?

Agora ela fica rubra – É que eu já fiz... Amor com Sesshoumaru... – e deu um sorriso sem graça, depois sua expressão muda assumindo uma sapeca – e é muito bom, você vai gostar!

Terminei de me arrumar e voltamos para a festa. Todos estavam comendo e bebendo, falei com todos e me diverti bastante. Inu-yasha de vez em quando lançava olhares para Kagome e essa o ignorava completamente, Kagome estava se divertindo bastante com Shippou e ele também estava lindo, Kagome cuida muito bem de Shippou, ela parece mãe de verdade dele e isso é muito bonito de se ver.

Depois de algum tempo Kagome corta aquela coisa chamada bolo e meu Deus como era bom! Ficamos mais um pouco ate que percebemos que já estava muito tarde todos começaram a ir embora e pela primeira vez fiquei as sós com Miroku e fiquei muito envergonhada e pela primeira vez, eu o vi sem graça e corado. Segurei em sua mão sem olhar em seus olhos e comecei a andar ate a nossa casa e ele somente me seguia. Quando entramos ficamos ambos nos encarando sem graça e sem saber ao certo o que fazer.

– Minha linda esposa – diz Miroku se aproximando de mim – Vamos conhecer nosso quarto?

Estava tão envergonhada que somente assenti positivamente, sem conseguir encará-lo diretamente. Ele me leva ate o quarto e se aproxima da cama, ele encosta-se à parede ao meu lado e me da passagem, meu quarto é perfeito. Mas não consegui me concentrar nele muito tempo, pois logo Miroku me deu um beijo apaixonado.

E eu somente me deixei levar, Miroku me apertou em seu corpo e eu passei meus braços por sua nuca. Ele começou a passar a mão pelo meu corpo, mas dessa vez não me importei, ate porque eu quero ser dele e quero que ele seja meu, só meu. Lentamente Miroku dá um passo para trás e desamarra meu obijime e retira meu Obi, o jogando no chão, eu tiro lentamente a parte de cima de seu quimono a deixando também cair no chão, ele me beija novamente e vai tirando pouco a pouco meu quimono, e eu vou tirando pouco a pouco suas vestes, quando terminamos de nos beijar ambos estamos nus, ambos com vergonha e muito corados.

– Você é linda Sango – diz Miroku me deitando lentamente na cama. – e é minha, só minha...

Dou um sorriso, Miroku se aproxima de meu seio e começa a estimulá-lo com a boca, o outro ele estimula com os dedos, apertando e puxando levemente, meu corpo começa a esquentar e ter sensações estranhas. Ele fica assim um tempo alternando entre um mamilo e outro, chupando, lambendo e mordendo levemente.

Começo a gemer, essas sensações são maravilhosas. Ele tira a mão de meu seio e desce para minha intimidade, colocando um dedo lá. Incomoda um pouco, mas é tão bom, logo sinto algo em minha perna e descubro ser a ereção de Miroku, eu corei. Ele me dá um sorriso percebendo meu nervosismo e me beija, seu beijo é doce e tranquilo, mas também exigente. Ele se levanta e me olha.

– Tão linda – ele da um sorriso – principalmente corada assim – fico mais corada ainda – Agora vou te fazer minha. - Ele se posiciona entre minhas pernas e passa sua ereção por minha intimidade. – Pode doer um pouco, mas prometo ser carinhoso.

Ele começa a introduzir seu membro em mim e começo a sentir uma dor muito aguda, ele coloca tudo e para, espera um pouco e faz o mesmo movimento devagar, a dor aos poucos vai passando e vai dando abertura ao prazer.

– Ma-mais Rap-pido Miroku – eu digo entre os gemidos e ele atende ao meu pedido e aumenta a velocidade das estocadas, e eu vou ficando cada vez mais louca de prazer.

Ele continua nesse vai e vem por um tempo, ate que eu sinto meu corpo começar a tremer e não pensar mais tão claramente, de repente eu começo a tremer mais rápido e uma sensação me preenche, uma sensação de puro prazer, Miroku um tempo depois começa a falar coisa incoerentes e eu sinto um jato quente dentro de mim.

Ele se abaixa e me beija novamente. Sai de dentro de mim e dormimos assim abraçados e nus, pois estamos em nossa casa, em nossa intimidade.


	33. Chapter 32

**Yo baby!**

**Esse é um dos meus capítulos favoritos... Ai, ai...**

**Bom a fic só tem mais 6 capítulos, sim sim está no fim :/**

**Boa leitura...**

* * *

**Capitulo 32**

Depois de tanto correr como uma doida para terminar de arrumar as coisas para o casamento de Miroku e Sango eu posso finalmente descansar, foi uma loucura tudo isso. Fiz de tudo para ser o mais especial possível para ambos e também para ser a noite mais importante e inesquecível de suas vidas. Agora aqui estou eu arrumando as coisas, pelo menos as mais importantes, como as luminárias de papel que podem pegar fogo com o final da vela. Já arrumei quase tudo só faltam às luminárias que estão no alto, mas de repente sinto alguém me levantando e me assusto.

– Calma Kagome sou eu! – disse Inu-yasha dando um sorriso – Vi que você precisa de ajuda, e vim te ajudar.

– Ah obrigada Inu-yasha – eu disse sem jeito, não quero depender de mais ninguém, muito menos dele, termino rapidamente de tirar as luminárias – pronto Inu-yasha pode me descer. – ele me desce e fica me olhando por uns instantes.

– De nada Kagome – ele diz e tira algo do meu cabelo – Você fica linda vestida assim.

– Muito obrigada novamente Inu-yasha – disse começando a me afastar – E não se preocupe com o resto eu posso fazer sozinha. – Olho para ele por um instante – Aproveitando que você esta aqui – aproximo-me dele e coloco as mãos nos seus ombros, concentro um pouco minha energia e retiro o colar dele, agora ele esta livre de mim. – Pronto! Agora você está livre de mim – e dou um sorriso.

Inu-yasha me olha surpreso, mas depois sua expressão fica aflita "Agora eu não tenho mais nada que me prenda a Kagome" - E quem disse que eu queria que você retirasse o colar Kagome? – ele me olha apreensivo – Eu não queria que você retirasse...

– Inu-yasha você vivia falando que não via a hora de retirar esse colar – olho para ele confusa – Agora que eu tiro você fica estranho?

– Kagome eu não queria mais tirar esse colar – ele diz se aproximando mais de mim – Ele era tudo o que me restava de você – uma lagrima escapa de seus olhos e eu fico atônita no lugar – Agora não tenho mais nada!

– Inu-yasha porque você esta chorando? – eu o olho confusa e ainda um pouco surpresa – vamos continuar sendo amigos, você sabe disso! Então porque todo esse drama por causa do colar – olho para ele de maneira fria – Agora ninguém mais pode te impedir, você pode fazer o que quiser!

– Mas Kagome – ele diz ainda alterado e um pouco nervoso – Eu não queria ser livre de você, eu te amo, eu aceitei toda essa historia com Sesshoumaru, porque eu sei que ele não te ama! – ele me olha nos olhos e se aproxima, tira um pouco meu quimono de meu pescoço e olha – ele nem te marcou como dele.

Marcar? Como assim? O que Inu-yasha quer dizer com isso? Olho para ele por um instante absorvendo tudo o que ele me disse, será que Sesshoumaru está mentindo? Não, não é possível.

– Como assim me marcar? – eu pergunto confusa e aflita, mas sem deixar transparecer – E o que isso significa?

– Você realmente não sabe? – pergunta-me Inu-yasha e balanço a cabeça em negativa – Quando um youkai quer que uma fêmea seja realmente sua, ele a marca. Geralmente mordendo em seu pescoço – ele me olha novamente nos olhos – se for humana, ela vira uma hanyou. Geralmente só a fêmea é marcada, o macho não, pois ele não quer ter o cheiro da fêmea nele espantando outras fêmeas. – ele se aproxima mais de mim – pois o principal é para marcar território, para outros machos saberem que ela tem dono e não se aproximar – ele me cheira no pescoço e o arrepio é involuntário – e adivinha só, aqui só tem seu cheiro, que é de Sakuras. Nada de cheiro de Sesshoumaru...

Afasto-me de Inu-yasha – Bom ele deve ter os motivos dele. – viro-me para pegar as coisas que eu estava arrumando e vou andando na direção da casa da vovó Kaede. Inu-yasha vem andando ao meu lado "Nunca disse que ia ficar com Sesshoumaru não é mesmo? E nem ele comigo..." dei um sorriso fraco. – Vamos Inu-yasha? Kikyou está vindo para cá – e aponto para frente.

– Inu-yasha onde você estava? – diz Kikyou assim que se aproxima nervosa – Olá Kagome, você fez um belo trabalho. – ele me dirige um sorriso.

– Muito obrigada Kikyou – eu disse, Kikyou agora estava mais simpática comigo, mas não quero a amizade dela, assim já está bom – e Inu-yasha, me desculpa Kikyou, ele estava me ajudando por isso ele sumiu – olho para ela e dou um sorriso – e eu estava retirando o colar dele também. Agora ele pode ouvir senta sem problemas...

– Isso mesmo Kikyou, ela retirou o colar – ele disse bravo e apontou para as minhas mãos – E não precisa ficar vindo atrás de mim o tempo todo. – ele olha para mim e depois para frente – Vamos dormir já esta tarde.

E assim nós três nos dirigimos para a cabana da vovó Kaede, Inu-yasha e Kikyou foram dormir em seus lugares e eu coloquei as coisas ao lado da porta e me dirigi até Shippou deitei-me ao seu lado e o puxei para meus braços. Não consegui dormir, fiquei pensando no que Inu-yasha disse, será que tudo isso não passou de um jogo para ele? Será que era tudo mentira? Não é possível. E em meio a esses pensamentos acabei adormecendo.

–-

Agora estou sentada de frente para o rio que tem aqui no vilarejo, o dia está muito bonito e o céu não tem uma nuvem se quer, a arvore em que eu estou sentada está proporcionando uma sombra agradável e a brisa é suave. Já se passou uma semana desde o casamento de Sango e Miroku e duas semanas que não vejo Sesshoumaru.

E a cada dia que passa eu fico mais triste e abatida, será que o que Inu-yasha me disse há uma semana era verdade? Será que Sesshoumaru estava me enganado e me usando? Que eu era somente um passatempo? Uma lagrima escapa de meus olhos, não, eu não posso pensar assim, Sesshoumaru deve estar muito ocupado em suas terras, ele é um Lorde e é muito importante, deve ter trabalho acumulado e esta sem tempo.

Dou um sorriso fraco, será que é isso mesmo? Ou ele esta me evitando? Eu nem sei onde são suas terras, somente que são ao Oeste e não vou pedir para Inu-yasha me levar lá, é melhor eu parar de pensar nisso, é melhor eu esquecê-lo. Sou tirada de meus devaneios quando Shippou se aproxima e pula em meus braços.

– Mamãe – diz Shippou, agora ele só me chama de mamãe quando estamos só nós dois – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Não meu menino – eu disse lhe afagando os cabelos ruivos – não aconteceu nada. – eu olhei para o horizonte sem encará-lo diretamente, Shippou é muito esperto – Vamos brincar?

– Vamos! – e assim Shippou se levantou e saiu correndo, eu me levantei e também comecei a correr, logo o alcançando e o pegando no colo – Ah você me pegou!

Continuamos brincando mais um pouco e logo deu a hora do almoço. Shippou e eu vamos para a casa da vovó Kaede, almoçamos e logo saímos de novo.

– Shippou, vamos à casa da sua tia? – eu pergunto e ele balança a cabeça em afirmativa – Vamos apostar uma corrida? - Ele somente sorri e quando eu percebo a intenção dele, ele já estava correndo. Comecei a correr atrás dele e o passei, quando virei para trás para olhar para ele, para dar um sorriso bato em alguma coisa e caio de bunda no chão. – Ai! – olho para cima e vejo Inu-yasha.

– Desculpa Kagome – ele diz me ajudando a levantar – eu estava olhando para o outro lado. – ele me dá um sorriso fraco – Você se machucou?

– Desculpa também eu estava olhando para trás – eu dei um sorriso e vi Shippou na porta da casa de Sango – porque eu estava apostando corrida com Shippou e veja – apontei para a casa de Sango – ele ganhou. – olhei para a minha roupa – Nossa olha a minha calça – e dou umas batidas de mão nela. – e não Inu-yasha, eu não me machuquei – dou um sorriso para ele.

– Tudo bem Kagome – ele me da um sorriso "ela fica tão linda sorrindo, ela devia voltar a ser assim" – pensei que você tivesse se machucado – Inu-yasha olha em um ponto acima da minha cabeça e sua expressão muda, viro-me e vejo Kikyou vindo em nossa direção – É melhor eu ir, ela não larga mais do meu pé, fica atrás de mim o tempo todo. – ele dá um suspiro, me olha de novo e me da um sorriso – Até mais Kagome.

– Até mais Inu-yasha – eu disse e comecei a andar para a casa de Sango. – Você ganhou meu pequeno merece uma recompensa. – chego à porta e chamo – Sango!

– Entra! – grita Miroku de algum lugar de dentro da casa.

Eu e Shippou entramos, passamos uma tarde agradável com eles. Conversamos sobre tudo, Shippou conta de nossa aposta e de sua vitoria, todo orgulhoso, não posso deixar de sorrir, ele realmente é convencido. Conto a Sango meu pequeno acidente com Inu-yasha e ela começa a rir feito uma louca e disse "não era o que ele queria agora aguenta!".

Comecei a rir junto com ela. Já estava começando a anoitecer e decidi ir embora. Fui com Shippou para a casa da vovó, nós comemos, conversamos mais um pouco e logo depois fomos dormir. Shippou na maioria das vezes dormia comigo, e logo nos dois adormecemos.

–-

Caminhei sem dificuldade alguma para a minha clareira, já estava passando muito tempo lá. Já se passaram mais dois dias e nada de Sesshoumaru, acho que ele não vai voltar. Está uma noite agradável e decidi ir por os pensamentos em ordem no único lugar em que consigo pensar com calma e sem interrupções.

Enquanto ia andando minha mente começou a vaguear. Comecei a ter lembranças de tudo, de meu pai que já é falecido, da minha mãe quando eu era criança, da minha mãe grávida de Souta. Logo cheguei à clareira sentei-me escorada em uma arvore, dobrei os joelhos e apoiei os braços neles e abaixei a cabeça, voltei a pensar em minhas lembranças.

Quando Souta nasceu, meu aniversario de 15 anos, que foi também o primeiro dia que vim para a Era Feudal, quando conheci Inu-yasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kouga, Sesshoumaru... A primeira luta dos irmãos, a primeira vez que chorei por Inu-yasha, depois quando vi Inu-yasha e Kikyou juntos, a minha primeira vez com Sesshoumaru, uma lagrima escapa dos meus olhos, quando ele disse que me amava, quando ele me chamou de "Sua fêmea" pela primeira vez, ate nossos momentos mínimos como beijos e caricias.

Agora eu já estava chorando descontroladamente, será que ele mentiu? Porque sumiu tanto tempo? Será que ele só me usou? Mas ele disse que voltaria, ele ate brigou com Inu-yasha por mim. Eu não entendo mais nada, por isso não queria me deixar envolver e olha só o que aconteceu... Acho que é melhor eu voltar para minha era e viver minha vida, fingir que nada tivesse acontecido, como se eu nunca tivesse me apaixonado perdidamente por Sesshoumaru.

Sou tirada de meus devaneios quando sinto uma mão afagar meus cabelos, mas quem será que é? E porque não senti a presença? Inu-yasha não é porque ele nunca esconde. Levanto o olhar e vejo um par de olhos âmbares me fitando preocupados.

– Porque choras Kagome? – pergunta-me Sesshoumaru se agachando na minha frente – Este Sesshoumaru esta preocupado com sua fêmea.

Olho para ele sem acreditar. Ele veio? Ele veio mesmo me ver? Não, deve ser um devaneio da minha mente só pode. Quero tanto vê-lo que estou criando um Sesshoumaru, abaixo a cabeça novamente.

– Vá embora! – volto a chorar de novo "Só posso estar ficando doida" – Você não é real!

– O que Kagome? – diz Sesshoumaru confuso e preocupado "Ela não me quer mais?" – Porque você esta falando isso? Você não quer mais esse Sesshoumaru?

– Lógico que eu quero – eu digo ainda de cabeça baixa – Mas você não é real! – meu choro ainda estava descontrolado – Não tem cheiro nem presença...

Ele se aproxima mais e me abraça – Este Sesshoumaru escondeu por causa de Inu-yasha, queria te fazer uma surpresa, mas ele falaria – ele levanta minha cabeça e libera a presença dele – Viu este Sesshoumaru é real – ele me dá um sorriso e de repente sela nossos lábios, ele pede passagem para a sua língua e eu concedo, estava tão necessitada dele, quanto ele de mim, nossas línguas travam aquela batalha por controle e ao mesmo tempo exploram cada canto da boca do outro, nos separamos em busca de ar. – Estava com saudades sua Kagome.

– Eu também Sesshoumaru – eu disse e fiquei sem graça – desculpa por ter agido assim – abaixei a cabeça de novo – é que eu pensei que você não ia mais voltar...

– Não Kagome! – ele se levanta e me levanta junto, depois escora na arvore em que eu estava e me senta em seu colo – Este Sesshoumaru só não voltou logo porque tinha muito trabalho acumulado. – ele afaga meus cabelos – fiz o mais rápido que pude para vir ver minha fêmea. – ele me lança um sorriso – que eu estava morrendo de saudades, queria ter vindo ao casamento para te ver – ele me dá um selinho – deve ter ficado linda de madrinha. Mas porque você pensou que este Sesshoumaru não fosse voltar?

– Eu tirei fotos, Sango ainda não sabe – dou um sorriso sem graça – depois eu te mostro. Eu estava confusa já fazem mais de duas semanas que eu não te via – eu desviei o olhar e olhei para minhas mãos - no dia do casamento eu tirei o colar do Inu-yasha, ele ficou bravo, não entendi o motivo direito, mas ele disse algumas coisas que me deixaram confusa.

– Ele disse o que? – perguntou-me Sesshoumaru um pouco nervoso – O que ele falou para você?

– Nada Sesshy – eu disse, não quero que eles briguem de novo – E também já foi... Não quero lembrar dessa conversa que tive com ele... – olhei em seus olhos – depois eu te falo tudo bem? – ele balança a cabeça em afirmativa. Eu me levanto novamente e me sento de frente para Sesshoumaru, sentando em suas pernas. – Estava com saudades de você meu youkai.

– Eu também estava Kagome – ele me dá aquele sorriso exclusivo – Você não sabe como senti falta dos seus beijos, de ouvir o som da sua risada, de olhar nesses seus lindos olhos azuis, que tem um tom tão impressionante que este Sesshoumaru nunca viu iguais – ele me aperta mais contra seu corpo – dos seus carinhos e principalmente do seu cheiro! – ele me beija intensamente e ambos começam a se excitar, um sentindo a necessidade do outro de se pertencerem. Separam-se por falta de ar.

– E eu meu youkai – dou um beijo casto em seus lábios – estava com saudades do seu cheiro, de seus sorrisos únicos para mim, de seus beijos, seus olhos de um tom de âmbar que eu amo ficar admirando – dou um sorriso e passo a mão pelo seu rosto – do seu ciúme também, senti falta de ouvir o som da sua voz, de você me dizendo te amo, mas principalmente de você...

Sesshoumaru mal espera eu terminar de falar e já sela nossos lábios em um beijo apaixonado. – Kagome – ele diz quando nos separamos – você quer ser a fêmea desse Sesshoumaru? – ele me dá um sorriso – Ser minha esposa? – ele fica corado – é assim que vocês humanos dizem né?

Dou um sorriso – Sim Sesshy, é assim que nós humanos falamos – fico tão feliz que uma lágrima escapa de meus olhos – E sim Sesshoumaru eu aceito ser sua fêmea e sua esposa! – dou um beijo nele, ele pede passagem para a língua e eu concedo, ele me aperta mais contra seu corpo, e fica acariciando minhas costas, eu passo os braços pelos seus ombros e minhas mãos estão em sua nuca dando leves arranhões, às vezes puxando os cabelos da base da nuca ou então somente fazendo cafuné mesmo. O beijo começa a se intensificar e começo a sentir sua ereção crescer, e sei que ele me deseja, mas eu também o desejo, eu preciso dele dentro de mim.

– Minha fêmea – disse Sesshoumaru – esse Sesshoumaru precisa de você.

– Eu sei Sesshy – eu digo olhando em seus olhos e levemente corada – eu também preciso de você.

– Ora Kagome não precisa ter vergonha de seu macho – ele me da um sorriso e se levanta comigo no colo – Esconda seu cheiro e presença, não quero ninguém vendo minha fêmea. – ele começa a caminhar comigo e pela direção já sei aonde ele vai: a cachoeira. – Só este Sesshoumaru pode te olhar.

Sesshoumaru se aproxima da cachoeira e me coloca em pé, ele envolve minha cintura com seus braços e me beija novamente dessa vez mais avidamente, sua língua explora cada canto de minha boca, minha língua e a sua travam aquela guerra particular e cada uma querendo dominar a outra. Sesshoumaru tira umas de suas mãos da minha cintura e coloca por baixo da minha blusa e começa a estimular meu mamilo, dou um gemido entre o beijo e puxo seus cabelos na base da nuca, ele solta um gemido em meus lábios.

Eu começo a tirar a armadura dele, sem interromper o beijo, consigo tirar a parte de cima quando nos separamos em busca de ar. Sesshoumaru retira lentamente minha blusa e a joga no chão, eu consegui desamarrar a parte de cima de seu Kimono a retirando de seus braços, mas ainda presa na cintura e sua estola cai se soltando de seu braço. Sesshoumaru se abaixa e retira meu sutiã "do meio do caminho", e começa a sugar meus mamilos, já enrijecidos pelo seu estimulo anterior.

Ele suga, dá leves mordidas e estimula com a língua, o outro ele estimula com os dedos, o apertando e puxando gentilmente, já estou começando a ficar louca, puxo seu cabelo e ele deixa algo como rosnados escaparem de seus lábios e meu Deus como isso é excitante. Ele se levanta e me beija novamente, aproveito para desamarrar sua calça e ela cai de sua cintura me deixando a mostra sua ereção já em elevado nível de excitação, envolvo o membro dele com as mãos e começo a masturbá-lo, antes de ele se deixar levar ele abre o botão da minha calça e a deixa caí junto com minha calcinha, eu mesma tiro meus sapatos com os pés e ele faz o mesmo, volto a masturbá-lo com minhas mãos, mas agora ambos nus, começo a ficar corada com ele olhando para mim, dessa forma tão luxuriosa e tão desejosa e Sesshoumaru me da um sorriso de canto antes de deixar um rosnado baixo escapar.

Sesshoumaru anda até encostar-se a uma grande pedra na beira da cachoeira. Abaixo-me e lambo a ponta de seu membro, já está saindo liquido de pré-gozo, envolvo seu membro com os lábios e começo o movimento de sobe e desce Sesshoumaru agora está de olhos fechados, deixando alguns gemidos e rosnados escaparem e meu Deus fico cada vez mais excitada com isso.

– Ka-Kagome este... Sesshoumaru – ele fala e eu já sei o que é e aumento a velocidade e de repente sinto um jato quente na garganta e engulo tudo de uma vez, olho para aqueles lindos olhos cor de âmbar que me fitam em chamas e cheio de desejo – Agora é a sua vez.

– Sim meu youkai – e dou um sorriso sapeca e cheio de desejo – que se diga de passagem tem um gosto ótimo.

Sesshoumaru me beija novamente, um beijo intenso e cheio de desejo, ele novamente me estimula nos mamilos com uma mão, mas a outra desce ate minha intimidade e ele penetra dois dedos nela, dou um gemido entre o beijo e ele solta um rosnado de puro prazer, sua fêmea estava toda molhada e somente para ele, Sesshoumaru começa o movimento de vai e vem com os dedos na minha intimidade e me deixa mais louca ainda, ele para de me beijar e começa a sugar meu mamilo endurecido novamente pelo desejo.

Ele me estimula e eu começo a gemer alto, logo sinto sua ereção contra meu corpo de novo e também começo a sentir meu corpo tremer e já sei que estou próxima de meu orgasmo, puxo Sesshoumaru pelos cabelos, o que o pega de surpresa, e o beijo com todo o desejo e excitação que tenho, ele me retribui sem parar de me estimular, logo sinto aquela sensação se aproximar e sinto como se estivesse tendo uma explosão, ele retira os dedos da minha intimidade e leva ate a boca.

– Minha fêmea também tem um gosto ótimo e é linda corada dessa forma – disse Sesshoumaru olhando para Kagome com desejo e ela o olhava da mesma forma, ela o queria e agora. – Ainda mais, com vontade por esse Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru se aproxima de Kagome e a pega pela cintura a levantando e a fazendo o envolver pela cintura dele com as pernas. Sesshoumaru me apoia de costas na mesma pedra que ele estava apoiado e me penetra lentamente, isso para mim é uma tortura.

– Kagome – diz Sesshoumaru assim que termina de me penetrar – você quer mesmo ser a fêmea desse Sesshoumaru? – ele me olha nos olhos – por quanto for as nossas vidas, ate mesmo a eternidade?

– Sim Sesshoumaru – eu disse olhando dentro daqueles lindos olhos âmbar – para sempre se isso fosse possível – dou um sorriso fraco – me contento mesmo que sejam alguns anos...

– Então esse Sesshoumaru vai te marcar como dele – ele diz começando a se movimentar – esse Sesshoumaru vai ser seu único macho e vai te fazer feliz, é uma promessa - Sesshoumaru começa a aumentar a velocidade e de repente o sinto me lambendo e depois me mordendo no pescoço, dói um pouco, mas não me importo, Inu-yasha disse como era e já esperava quando ele falou que ia me marcar, Sesshoumaru tira seu braço direito da minha perna e o aproxima da boca, mordendo e arrancando sangue, ele pinga o sangue nos furinhos do meu pescoço e uma ardência incomoda no lugar, mas deixo para lá. Sesshoumaru aumenta ainda mais a velocidade das estocadas me deixando louca de tanto prazer, sinto espasmos novamente em meu corpo e sei que vou atingir o orgasmo novamente. Sesshoumaru começa a rosnar e sei que ele também esta próximo de seu auge, e com mais algumas estocadas chegamos ao orgasmo juntos. Sesshoumaru me coloca no chão novamente – Vamos tomar banho?

– Sim Sesshy – eu entro na água, esta fria, mas a noite esta muito quente então ela esta refrescante e depois de todo esse calor é tão gostoso – Você não vai entrar?

– Vou Kagome – disse Sesshoumaru entrando na água e parando na minha frente, fico levemente corada e desvio o olhar – Como pode ainda ter vergonha de seu macho? – ele dá um sorriso e se aproxima – Vem Kagome, me marque também.

Olho para ele confusa – Você quer que eu te marque Sesshoumaru? – ele olha para mim confuso – Mas se eu te marcar você vai ter meu cheiro não é?

– Mas você é minha fêmea Kagome e eu quero ser seu macho, só seu e de mais nenhuma outra. Em toda a minha existência eu nunca quis uma fêmea tanto quanto eu quero você, na verdade nenhuma outra fêmea me despertou amor, era somente sexo, mas com você é tudo diferente – ele me olha por um instante confuso – e como você sabe sobre isso?

– Depois eu te falo – aproximo-me dele na água e olho em seus olhos – é só eu fazer o que você fez em mim? – ele acena positivamente. Eu fico na ponta dos pés e o mordo do mesmo lado que ele me mordeu, o lado direito de seu pescoço. Sinto um pouco do gosto do sangue dele saindo e engulo senti como se fosse uma vampira, ele pega meu braço e faz um corte com sua garra e eu pingo meu sangue onde eu mordi e de lá aparece uma meia lua roxa do mesmo tamanho que a da testa de Sesshoumaru – Apareceu uma meia lua roxa – eu digo e aponto para o local.

Sesshoumaru sorri – Em você também – ele me abraça carinhosamente – Agora é definitivo você é minha fêmea. Só minha.

Estou abraçada com Sesshoumaru quando de repente sinto meu corpo queimar e arder muito, eu me afasto de Sesshoumaru, e ele me olha assustado. Não sei o que está acontecendo é como se meu corpo pegasse fogo e de repente da mesma forma que veio passou, Sesshoumaru me olha com os olhos arregalados.

– O que foi Sesshy? – eu digo confusa pela cara dele e ele aponta para o reflexo na água, a lua está tão brilhante que esta nos refletindo na água. Olho para mim no reflexo e me assusto. – O que é isso? – eu pergunto assustada e me admirando, eu estou linda. Meus cabelos negros agora estão prateados e enormes, estão do mesmo tamanho dos de Sesshoumaru, meus olhos azuis agora estão em um tom de âmbar mais claro que de Inu-yasha e Sesshoumaru com vestígios em azul, minha pele ficou pálida como a dele e agora possuo as mesmas marcas de nascença que Sesshoumaru possui no corpo, a meia lua na testa e as listras no rosto, nos pulsos e na cintura. Coloco a mão no coração e fecho os olhos assustada e agora? Quando eu for para a minha era minha mãe não vai me reconhecer, queria poder me transformar em humana, dou um suspiro e abro os olhos e imagine o susto eu estava humana de novo só que agora com os cabelos longos, do mesmo tamanho da minha forma youkai – Sesshoumaru o que esta acontecendo? – pergunto em choque.

– Como você era pura quando eu te escolhi e desde então eu fui seu único macho – ele dá um sorriso de canto, "convencido" eu penso - e pela pureza do meu sangue, por vir dos dois maiores Daí-youkais da historia do meu clã, você foi capaz de se transformou em youkai completa. – ele me olha nos olhos e ele está encantado – e como você é a sacerdotisa mais forte que já existiu nesse mundo até mais forte do que Midoriko, seu poder não quis te abandonar, ele se fundiu ao meu veneno e então você é capaz de virar humana de novo. Mas quando eu te marquei pensei que você iria virar hanyou e não youkai, este Sesshoumaru está muito feliz. – ele se aproxima e me dá um abraço – Porque você é a fêmea mais especial que existe e pertence a esse Sesshoumaru e só a ele. – ele me dá um selinho - Mas como você se transformou em humana? – ele pergunta curioso.

– Quando coloquei a mão em cima do coração – fiz o mesmo gesto – e pensei em humana eu voltei ao normal – eu dei um sorriso travesso – Vamos fazer o teste? – como já estava com a mão no coração somente pensei em youkai, abri os olhos – e ai?

– Você assumiu a forma de youkai – disse Sesshoumaru, ele me deu um beijo apaixonada e eu retribui – a youkai mais linda que já existiu e só minha! – ele dá um sorriso – Como serão nossos filhotes? Agora esse Sesshoumaru ficou curioso.

– Vamos treinar para fazer um então? – dou um sorriso sapeca – eu não me importo de treinar, mas também quero ter um filho com você. – com essas minhas palavras e com minha nova situação sinto um cheiro exalar de Sesshoumaru que me excita também e já sei o que é: desejo – Você me quer meu macho?

O que recebo em resposta é um rosnado. Sesshoumaru se aproxima novamente de mim e me beija, com ternura e carinho, mas ao mesmo tempo exigente e ávido por mais. E agora com esse novo corpo minhas emoções estão mais perceptíveis, alem de sentir o cheiro natural de Sesshoumaru com mais intensidade sinto também o cheiro do desejo dele, o que me enlouquece cada vez mais.

Passo a mão pelo seu membro já duro de novo e o estimulo, Sesshoumaru novamente coloca dois dedos na minha intimidade, me estimulando também. Ficamos assim um tempo ate que não aguento mais, paro de estimulá-lo e ele também para.

– Sesshy eu quero você – eu digo com uma necessidade urgente dele – Agora! – e um rosnado escapa de meus lábios e me assusto.

– Esse Sesshoumaru também te quer Kagome – ele se aproxima e me pega no colo de novo e se apoia a mesma pedra de antes – você fica linda rosnando – ele diz com uma voz sexy e cheia de desejo.

Ele me penetra novamente, com mais necessidade e muito mais rápido do que antes, logo estou louca de prazer, ele coloca tão fundo e tão forte que estou impressionada, como isso pode ter ficado melhor? Agora ele não precisa mais se controlar para não me machucar, meu corpo agora aguenta e como eu quero cada vez mais dele. Com minhas garras arranho as costas de Sesshoumaru e ele me lambe e morde no pescoço, ambos deixando gemidos e rosnados escaparem, Sesshoumaru começa a estocar mais rápido ainda, eu arranho suas costas e puxo seus cabelos, ele desce do meu pescoço ate meu mamilo e o estimula com a língua, o cheiro da excitação de Sesshoumaru me deixa mais louca ainda "então é assim que ele fica quando sente o cheiro da minha excitação? É tão intenso!", logo sinto meu corpo começar a tremer, e Sesshoumaru começa a rosnar mais alto e já sei que ele também esta próximo. Sesshoumaru e eu chegamos juntos ao orgasmo, um chamando o nome do outro.

– Eu te amo meu Sesshoumaru – eu disse lhe acariciando o rosto e com ele ainda dentro de mim – meu lindo youkai!

– Eu te amo minha Kagome – ele me da um beijo casto e sai de dentro de mim – minha linda humana, youkai e fêmea! – ele me coloca no chão e terminamos de nos banhar, saímos da água e logo me seco, somente tirando o excesso da água, nos vestimos - eu coloquei um kimono novo que ele me trouxe - e ele sentou escorado em uma arvore – Vem Kagome, dorme comigo hoje – ele da um sorriso sapeca e depois me olha de forma intensa – Você vai embora comigo – ele me lança um sorriso torto e está levemente corado - Você vai morar comigo, será a Lady das terras do Oeste. – ele me olha nos olhos – Se Shippou também quiser, ele poderá vir conosco. – ele me olha por um instante – ele e Rin serão nossos filhotes também.

– Sim Sesshy eu aceito – eu dou um sorriso alegre – e obrigada por se importar com Shippou, ele é meu filho do coração e Rin também já era antes, agora então. – me aproximo de Sesshoumaru e sento entre suas pernas, nossos cabelos se enroscam – preciso me acostumar com essa nova forma e esse cabelo – Sesshoumaru solta uma gargalhada e eu me assusto, ele nunca tinha sido assim comigo antes, acho que agora ele confia em mim cem por cento - vou passar a maior parte do tempo assim, só vou ficar humana para treinar meus poderes de Sacerdotisa. – me aconchego em seus braços.

Depois de um tempo em silêncio Sesshoumaru quebra o mesmo - Kagome – quando ele falou eu pude sentir o cheiro de preocupação e ciúmes vindo dele – o que Inu-yasha te disse?

– Amanhã eu te conto meu macho – eu digo lhe acariciando a face e depois lhe dando um beijo apaixonado que é correspondido por ele – não quero estragar nosso momento... – dou um sorriso – Vamos dormir?

Ele me responde com um sorriso e me aconchega ainda mais em seus braços, fecho os olhos e penso um momento, agora vamos ficar juntos pela eternidade, eu não poderia estar mais feliz! E assim abraçados e agora "casados" mergulhamos no mundo dos sonhos.


	34. Chapter 33

**Capitulo 33**

Acordei com Sesshoumaru acariciando meu braço, olhei em volta e já tinha amanhecido, olhei para meu braço e ele continuava com o movimento de vai e vem, acho que ele ainda não percebeu que eu acordei, coloquei minha mão em cima da dele e levantei a cabeça, sorri para ele e lhe dei um selinho.

– Bom dia meu macho – eu disse e meu Deus, como era bom saber que Sesshoumaru é MEU macho! – dormiu bem?

Ele me aconchega mais em seus braços – Dormir com minha fêmea é sempre bom! – ele me dá um beijo no topo da cabeça – e você dormiu bem?

– Dormi sim Sesshy – eu dou um sorriso, me levanto e sento em suas pernas de frente para ele, as minhas pernas uma de cada lado em sua cintura – Dormir com meu youkai é sempre bom... – dou uma leve lambida da base de sua orelha ate a curva do pescoço – Mas acordar com ele com certeza é melhor.

Sesshoumaru deixa um gemido baixinho escapar, ele me aperta ainda mais em seus braços e sinto o cheiro de sua excitação e também sua ereção crescendo em baixo de mim, começo a me excitar no mesmo instante, ele também me lambe no pescoço e me beija em cima da marca que ele me fez.

– Com certeza... – ele me lança um olha de puro desejo e me da uma mordida no lóbulo da orelha – acordar é melhor... – depois disso ele me beija com desejo e nos perdemos um no outro, fazendo amor novamente e agora de um jeito alucinante.

–-

Terminei de me vestir novamente Sesshoumaru me deixa louca desse jeito. Ele já terminou de se trocar e está me olhando fixamente.

– O que foi Sesshy? – eu pergunto enquanto termino de amarrar meu Obi, pois não aguento mais ele me olhando assim – Aconteceu algo?

– Estava me perguntando como uma fêmea tão linda pode pertencer a esse Sesshoumaru – ele dá um sorriso de canto e fica corado – que é tão incrível e forte, mas ao mesmo tempo doce e frágil – eu me aproximo e o abraço, ele envolve minha cintura e me dá um beijo em cima da meia lua na testa – e que me mostrou como é bom ter alguém.

– Que bom Sesshy que você gosta de mim – dou um sorriso de canto – mas você também Sesshy – fiquei na ponta dos pés e lhe dei um selinho – eu também me pergunto o que eu fiz para merecer um youkai tão lindo como você, que com sua imponência e olhar inabalável se mostrou um ser amoroso e gentil – dou um sorriso – pelo menos comigo e com Rin – acaricio-lhe a face – e me mostrou que eu posso confiar no amor, mesmo depois de tudo o que eu sofri...

– Você esta errada Kagome – ele diz isso e eu me assusto, ele percebe minha confusão e dá um sorriso torto – Este Sesshoumaru não gosta de você – fico mais confusa ainda, ele me aperta mais em seus braços e sussurra em meus ouvidos – eu te amo!

– Eu também te amo meu macho! – pego seu rosto em minhas mãos e lhe dou um beijo na testa em cima da meia lua – e você não imagina o quanto. – pego sua mão e começo a caminhar, mas ele para de repente e sinto cheiro de preocupação e ciúmes vir dele e me lembro – ah, sim. Vem vamos nos sentar e eu te conto o que você quer saber meu macho.

Sesshoumaru me olha confuso por um instante – Mas como você sabia?

– Senti o mesmo cheiro que eu senti ontem quando você me perguntou o que ele disse... – olhei em seus olhos e dei um sorriso, ele se sentou na mesma arvore que antes e me estendeu os braços, sentei-me novamente de frente para ele, eu estou com o kimono dobrado ate acima dos joelhos – preocupação e ciúmes.

– Você já está distinguindo os cheiros? – perguntou Sesshoumaru surpreso – Mas você virou youkai ontem... – ele me dá um selinho – Viu como você é incrível minha fêmea?

Dou um sorriso – É você que está dizendo meu macho – olho bem fundo naqueles olhos cor de âmbar – Mas agora vamos conversar – fiquei seria – você tem que prometer que vai me escutar e que não vai fazer nada depois que souber – passo a mão pelo seu rosto – que independente do que Inu-yasha disse, eu te amo e sou SUA fêmea, tudo bem?

Sesshoumaru me olha por um instante – Tudo bem Kagome – ele me dá um beijo rápido – este Sesshoumaru promete que não vai fazer nada.

– Antes de eu te falar o que ele disse você tem que entender como eu me senti – ele me olha confuso e eu simplesmente continuo – Eu sabia que você tinha muita coisa para fazer, pois você é um Lorde, tinha ficado muito tempo longe de sua obrigação. – olhei em seus olhos e depois olhei para baixo – Na primeira semana foi o casamento de Sango e Miroku, eu fiquei como uma louca para organizar tudo perfeitamente, queria que fosse inesquecível para ambos, mas mesmo assim eu senti sua falta e saudades também.

Sesshoumaru me aperta mais em seu abraço e eu fito novamente aqueles olhos âmbar, tão lindos. – Continue Kagome – ele está ansioso em saber.

– A cerimônia de casamento aconteceu como eu imaginei – dei um sorriso ao me lembrar de tudo – consegui fazer ficar perfeito. Depois que todos foram embora para suas casas e eu comecei a arrumar as coisas, estava tão envolta em pensamentos sobre o casamento que não percebi Inu-yasha se aproximar – Sesshoumaru me aperta mais em seu abraço – estava tentando tirar as luminárias do alto quando ele me levantou... – fui interrompida por Sesshoumaru.

– Ele o que? – ele pergunta nervoso.

– Como eu disse as luminárias estavam altas e eu não tenho altura – olhei para ele – Sesshy, me deixa falar tudo, ta? – ele acena positivamente e eu continuo, mas consigo sentir o cheiro do ciúme vindo dele "tão possessivo meu macho" – ele me levantou e me ajudou a tirar as luminárias. Aproveitando que ele estava lá, aproveitei também para tirar o colar dele, mas quando ele viu o colar em minha mão, começou a falar coisas confusas e falou coisas que me confundiram...

– O que ele falou Kagome? – pude perceber que Sesshoumaru estava se controlando para não estourar de raiva – Pode continuar este Sesshoumaru não vai fazer nada, mas fale tudo eu vou saber se estiver mentindo.

– Quando ele viu o colar em minhas mãos, Inu-yasha ficou muito alterado, falou que não era para eu ter tirado o colar dele, porque assim ele não teria mais nada que me ligasse a ele, disse também que só tinha aceitado toda essa historia entre nós porque sabia que você estava me usando e que não me amava de verdade – Sesshoumaru se contrai, me aperta em seu abraço e deixa um rosnado escapar – Sesshy, você queria saber não foi? – ele balança a cabeça em afirmativa e a raiva é aparente em seu olhar – foi quando ele falou sobre marcação. Ele disse que se você realmente me quisesse você teria me marcado, para que nenhum outro macho se aproximasse de mim, pois saberia que eu já tinha "dono" – fiz a expressão entre aspas com os dedos e Sesshoumaru me olha curioso – Inu-yasha se aproximou de mim e olhou em meu pescoço, depois me cheirou – Sesshoumaru deixa outro rosnado escapar – Sesshy me deixa terminar caramba! – fiz menção de levantar de seu colo, mas ele me prendeu, não me deixando levantar – depois disso voltei para a casa da vovó Kaede, encontramos com Kikyou e eu contei que tinha retirado o colar.

Fiquei em silencio alguns instantes e ele também, mas resolvi terminar de contar para ele como eu fiquei essas semanas.

Encostei minha testa na dele e fechei os olhos – Os dias começaram a passar e você não vinha, comecei a duvidar do que você me falava, cheguei a pensar que você estava me enganando, que Inu-yasha estava falando a verdade – dou um sorriso fraco e Sesshoumaru me aperta mais em seu abraço – comecei a me perguntar se você estava realmente ocupado ou se estava me evitando, eu queria ir atrás de você, mas fiquei com medo de você me rejeitar – uma lagrima escapa "mas porque eu estou chorando?" - comecei a ficar deprimida e passar a maior parte do dia relembrando o que passamos, só não ficava deprimida quando estava com Shippou. – abro os olhos e ele me olha o tempo inteiro e podia ver algo como remorso e sinto o cheiro de preocupação vir dele – ai quando você me encontrou ontem na clareira, eu estava acabada por dentro, realmente acreditando que você não ia voltar. Quando eu decidir voltar para a minha era e continuar minha vida como se nada tivesse acontecido, você apareceu e resto você já sabe.

Sesshoumaru me olha de forma intensa e surpresa, sou pega de surpresa quando ele sela nossos lábios, ele pede passagem para sua língua e eu concedo, Sesshoumaru me beija de forma necessitada e com certo medo, mas de que? Ele me aperta mais em seus braços e eu passo os braços por sua nuca, dando leves arranhões. Ficamos nos beijando mais um tempo ate que o ar nos falta.

– Kagome, esse Sesshoumaru nunca te abandonaria – ele me olha com uma expressão estranha – eu te amo, não queria que você sofresse por mim, e agora você falando que o idiota do Inu-yasha te fala coisas que te confundem e depois você falando que ia embora – ele fecha os olhos e apoia a cabeça na arvore atrás dele – se eu demoro mais um pouco, esse Sesshoumaru ia te perder – eu o abraço e encosto a cabeça em seu ombro, ele somente abaixa a cabeça e apoia em meu ombro, já estava me abraçando tão forte que se eu fosse humana ia me machucar, ficamos assim um tempo em silencio ate que Sesshoumaru o quebra – Você ainda vai embora?

– Não meu Sesshoumaru – passo a mão pelo seu cabelo – eu não vou embora, pelo menos não mais... – levanto a cabeça de seu ombro e levanto a cabeça dele do meu, ele esta com uma expressão estranha ainda, como se fosse chorar. Dou um sorriso e acaricio-lhe a face, encosto minha testa na dele novamente, nossas marcas encostadas – Não se preocupe com Inu-yasha, ele é só meu amigo e agora cunhado. Eu te amo Sesshoumaru, nunca duvide disso. – quando eu falo isso é como se eu sentisse um choque percorrer meu corpo, uma sensação estranha de ligação, como uma união muito forte e sinto todo o amor de Sesshoumaru por mim e ele também me olha espantado, afasto um pouco nossas testa e tudo volta ao normal – O que foi isso?

– Acho que podemos nos expressar por nossas marcas – ele dá um sorriso – Como eu disse você é diferente!

Dou um sorriso e o beijo novamente, um beijo doce, apaixonado e intenso. Sesshoumaru acaricia minhas costas, por de baixo de meus longos e prateados cabelos, ele acaba passando as garras por minhas costas, nada que me machuque, mas me excita na hora, dou um sorriso durante o beijo e eu passo as minhas garras pelas suas costas e sinto sua ereção em baixo de mim. Levanto-me e ele me olha confuso.

– Depois meu amor – eu digo com um sorriso – Shippou já deve ter acordado.

Ele me dá um sorriso e se levanta, posso ver o volume em suas calças. – Tudo bem, mas é que você me deixa louco minha fêmea. – ele me mede por um instante – Você vai aparecer como youkai?

– Vou, por quê? – eu pergunto confusa "ele não quer que os outros vejam?" – Você não quer que os outros saibam?

– Este Sesshoumaru não poderia estar mais feliz e eu quero sim mostrar para todos que você é minha fêmea – ele me dá aquele sorriso exclusivo – é só que eles não vão te reconhecer de principio.

– Mas é justamente por isso que eu quero ir assim – dou um sorriso de canto e levanto uma sobrancelha – quero ver a reação deles.

Sesshoumaru dá um sorriso e pega na minha mão, passo os cabelos por de trás da orelha, mas eles insistem em me cobrir o corpo, parece uma cortina, dou um sorriso. Sesshoumaru me olha de canto de olho e eu somente dou um sorriso em resposta, continuamos caminhando e agora estamos passando por minha clareira. Ele solta da minha mão e passa o braço direito por meus ombros, logo começamos a avistar o poço, sim minha clareira fica depois do poço, um lugar que dificilmente os aldeões e até mesmo meus companheiros vão.

Já estamos próximos da casa da vovó Kaede quando Inu-yasha aparece na nossa frente com um olhar de poucos amigos. Olha para mim e depois para Sesshoumaru e dá um sorriso de canto.

– O que você faz aqui Sesshoumaru? – ele pergunta e depois se dirige para mim – E quem é você? Posso sentir o cheiro de Sesshoumaru em você – ele me mede novamente e vejo-o dar um sorriso de vitoria – Mas você é youkai. – ele se vira e olha para Sesshoumaru novamente – já cansou de minha Kagome e a trocou por uma Daí-youkai qualquer? – nesse instante Sango, Miroku, Shippou e Kikyou se aproximam para ver a bela youkai que está com Sesshoumaru. – e quer a fazer sofrer trazendo essa youkai aqui para esfregar na cara dela?

– Ora já disse que Kagome não é sua, seu idiota! – disse Sesshoumaru depois de um rosnado – já te disse que ela é MINHA fêmea!

– Mas não parece Sesshoumaru – disse Inu-yasha com desdém – Você ate marcou outra fêmea e agora ta aqui fazendo o que aqui? Você por um acaso quer fazer Kagome de segunda opção? E Kagome não está aqui! – ele o olha com ódio e muito rancor – com certeza ela foi embora por sua culpa! E eu não posso ir atrás dela, pois só ela passa pelo poço agora!

Não aguento mais a cena cômica que acontece na minha frente e começo a gargalhar, Inu-yasha me olha espantado "Como ela ousa rir de minha Kagome?". Olho para Sesshoumaru e somente balanço a cabeça em negativa e ele já entende, continuo gargalhando ate cansar.

– Ora quem você pensa que é para rir assim sua ordinária? – diz Inu-yasha nervoso – Você veio fazer o que aqui?

Dou um sorriso e olho para Sesshoumaru, ele me devolve o sorriso, mas antes de eu fazer qualquer coisa sou surpreendida por um abraço de Sango. Ela esta sorrindo e lagrimas lhe vem aos olhos, eu devolvo o abraço e também começo a chorar, fiquei tão feliz minha melhor amiga e irmã me conhece de qualquer jeito.

– Você está tão linda assim! – todos olham a cena espantados, como Sango a conhece todos se perguntavam e ainda por cima ser tão intima? – Eu estou tão feliz por você Ka!

Todos se espantam mais ainda, eu apenas curto o momento com minha irmã do coração – Você me conhece bem não é? – dou um sorriso para ela e ela me devolve.

– Mas é claro – ela disse se afastando – alem de ser a madrinha do meu casamento, é minha melhor amiga e irmã, além do mais Sesshoumaru só age assim com você – ela está tão feliz que eu volto a chorar – não chore sua boba! – ela me abraça novamente – Eu estou tão feliz por você!

– Mas é por isso que eu estou chorando – eu dou um sorriso pelo menos alguém gosta de me ver feliz – Você sabe que eu te amo né?

– Sim eu sei sua boba – ela dá um sorriso e tira as minhas lagrimas com a ponta de seus dedos – eu também te amo!

– Kagome? – disse Inu-yasha depois que o espanto passou um pouco "Não, essa não é minha Kagome, não pode ser!" – você não é a Kagome! – ele grita nervoso.

Sango se afasta e encara o hanyou com certo ódio. Olho para ele e dou um sorriso, coloco a mão sobre o coração e penso humana. Todos me olhavam espantados e com olhos arregalados.

– E agora você acredita Inu-yasha? – eu pergunto divertida com a situação – Shippou vem com a mamãe – ele corre e pula em meus braços – sentiu falta da mamãe essa noite?

– Senti sim mamãe - ele me dirige aquele sorriso que eu tanto amo – onde você dormiu mamãe?

– Passei a noite com Sesshoumaru – eu disse, olhei para Sesshoumaru e sorri – tínhamos um assunto pendente a resolver, mas já nos acertamos...

– Viu Inu-yasha – disse Sesshoumaru presunçoso – eu disse que Kagome era minha fêmea!

– Mas como isso é possível? – ele me olha e vê a marca em meu pescoço – Você a marcou?

– Sim Inu-yasha – eu disse um pouco irritada – Sesshoumaru me marcou e eu o marquei!

– Você deixou ela te marcar? – perguntou Inu-yasha atônito – Mas... – ele me olha por um instante, depois desvia o olhar e diz sem emoção nenhuma – Como ela consegue se transformar em humana e em youkai?

– Sim Inu-yasha deixei, pois eu quero pertencer a ela e somente a ela. O meu sangue é muito puro – ele olha para Inu-yasha com desprezo – pois sou filho dos dois maiores Daí-youkais da historia do meu clã, Satori-hime e Inutaisho, quando marquei Kagome, não aconteceu nada, mas depois quando ela me marcou o meu veneno reagiu com o sangue dela – ele olha para mim e sorri de canto – assim ela se transformou em youkai. Quando ela se viu assim, acho que ficou com medo não sei, ela não me disse – ele desvia o olhar e olha para Inu-yasha de novo – ela fechou os olhos e de repente voltou ao normal, voltou a ser humana, a única diferença foi o tamanho de seus cabelos, que continuaram no mesmo tamanho do da forma youkai.

– Então Inu-yasha – eu disse acariciando os cabelos de Shippou – eu posso me tornar youkai e humana quando eu quiser, mas vou passar a maior parte do tempo assim, só vou me transformar em humana quando for treinar meu poder de sacerdotisa.

– Mas você não pode mais ser sacerdotisa Kagome – disse Kikyou se aproximando mais e se agarrando ao braço de Inu-yasha – Você agora é youkai, é impura.

– Você esta errada humana – disse Sesshoumaru lhe lançado um olhar irritado, ele deve ter sentido algum cheiro vindo de Kikyou e não gostou – Kagome mesmo tendo sofrido por Inu-yasha do jeito que sofreu, este Sesshoumaru sabe, pois presenciou em segredo tal sofrimento, com todos os motivos para criar ódio em seu coração tanto por você quanto por ele e mesmo depois se entregado a este Sesshoumaru, ela continuou pura, não tem rancor nem inveja em seu coração! – ele me olha e me dirige um sorriso "tão lindo quando sorri" – e os poderes de sacerdotisa dela não quiseram abandoná-la quando eu a tornei minha, por esse motivo ela ainda pode se transformar em humana.

– Sendo assim – disse Miroku acariciando o queixo pensativo – o youkai mais puro se casou com a humana mais forte de todo o Japão?

– Eles não se casaram! – diz Inu-yasha muito nervoso e visivelmente enciumado "ele não podia ter me tomado a Kagome!" – Para de falar besteira Miroku, Kagome é só a fêmea dele, ele só a marcou para ela não pertencer a mais ninguém! Somente a ele. E ela nem vai morar com ele! Sesshoumaru... – ele deixou a frase morrer.

– Ai que você se engana Inu-yasha – diz Sesshoumaru, ele se aproxima de mim e novamente passa o braço direito pelos meus ombros – Kagome vai morar comigo nas terras do Oeste, ela é a nova Lady – ele passa a outra mão na cabeça de Shippou e ele o olha assustado – e se Shippou quiser ele poderá vir morar conosco, vamos adotar Rin e se Shippou quiser ele passará a ser meu filho também – ele dá um sorriso a Shippou – não posso separá-lo de Kagome Shippou, você aceita vir morar conosco em nossas terras?

– Sim senhor Sesshoumaru – ele dá um sorriso – mamãe agora é casada?

– Sim Shippou, Sesshoumaru me pediu em casamento e eu aceitei – dou um sorriso para ele e olho para Sango e Miroku – e vocês dois serão os padrinhos, se Sesshy não se importar é claro – ele me lança um sorriso e sei que ele não se importa – resolvido então, vocês serão os padrinhos.

Todos olhavam espantados, Sesshoumaru não disse nada e como ela sabia que ele disse sim?

– Sesshy antes de irmos vamos para minha casa? – eu pergunto com aqueles olhos de gato de botas, todos nos olhavam sem acreditar que o ser mais frio que conheciam estava agora com a pessoa mais doce que conheceram – Por favor?

– Kagome você sabe que não precisa fazer isso – ele dá um sorriso que os outros até se assustam – É só você pedir e esse Sesshoumaru faz – ele se abaixa e me da um beijo na testa – Vamos?

– Vamos – Shippou faz menção de pular do meu colo, mas eu o detenho – Você também vai.

– Mas mamãe eu não passo pelo poço – eu dou um sorriso e ele para de falar.

– Quando Sesshoumaru foi comigo a minha era eu descobri que meu poder agora é capaz de levar quem estiver comigo – dou um sorriso – e todos vocês vão conhecer minha casa e minha família – olhei para Kikyou – você também Kikyou, se você quiser é claro.

Todos responderam que sim. Pedi para Sesshoumaru buscar Rin e assim que ele saiu eu fui arrumar algumas coisas para levar, Inu-yasha tentou conversar comigo, mas Kikyou sempre aparecia e ele saia frustrado, logo Sesshoumaru chega com Rin em seus braços, ele conta para ela que nos casamos e que eu serei sua mãe e Shippou seu irmão, ela fica contente e diz que agora ela não ficará mais sozinha que vai ter alguém para brincar com ela. Fiquei com Sesshoumaru e Rin enquanto os outros terminavam de arrumar as coisas. Todos nós nos dirigimos ao poço come ossos e concentro-me fazendo uma barreira a nossa volta, depois de ver que todos estão envolvidos, pulamos no poço e fico novamente feliz em perceber que todos passaram. E assim todos se dirigiram a conhecer a minha Era e minha amada família.


	35. Chapter 34

**Capitulo 34**

Todos nos encontramos dentro do poço que se diga de passagem ficou bem apertado. Transformo-me em youkai e pego Sango e Shippou e saio do poço primeiro, voltando a ser humana logo em seguida, Sesshoumaru pega Rin e Miroku e sai do poço com eles, Inu-yasha pega Kikyou saindo com ela nos braços, mas logo a coloca no chão e todos nos dirigimos à saída da capela do poço, quando abro as portas todos olham surpresos.

– Você mora num templo Kagome? – pergunta Sango espantada – e aquela ali é a arvore que Inu-yasha estava lacrado?

– Sim esse é o templo Higurashi – eu digo mostrando o templo – e aquela ali é sim a arvore que Inu-yasha estava lacrado, o poço aqui e lá estão no mesmo lugar, só os anos passaram. – todos nós nos encaminhamos à casa da minha mãe. Assim que entro já grito e assusto a todos menos Inu-yasha e Sesshoumaru, pois já sabem como eu chego – MAMÃE! VOVÔ! SOUTA! CHEGUEI!

Minha mãe aparece da cozinha e eu corro pulando em seus braços.

– Olá minha pequena! – ela diz me acariciando os longos cabelos – Olá Inu-yasha – ela lhe dirige um sorriso e olha para Sesshoumaru - Sesshoumaru você tem cuidado da minha pequena?

– Com minha vida – ele diz e lhe dirige um sorriso – Eu prometi não foi? – minha mãe somente lhe dá um aceno de cabeça.

Logo Souta desce as escadas correndo com Buyo nos braços – MANA! Que saudade – ele me abraça e logo vê Inu-yasha – Irmão cachorro quanto tempo.

– E ai moleque como você está? – ele olha para Buyo e o pega pelas patas dianteiras o suspendendo no ar – Ei você ainda está aqui, você não é de nada! – ele se dirige para a sala e deita no chão brincando com o gato, como sempre fazia.

– Inu-yasha larga o Buyo – eu digo seria – Você sabe que eu odeio quando você faz isso com meu gato! – ele me ignora e continua a brincar com o gato – Espera só que você vai ver! Bom, mamãe, esses são meus amigos Sango e Miroku – aponto para ambos que estão lado a lado – Essa é a Kikyou, namorada ou fêmea, sei lá, ela é a parceira do Inu-yasha – nesse momento Inu-yasha para de brincar com Buyo, como só eu estava de frente para a entrada da sala e os outros de costas, somente eu vejo ele me lança um olhar de dor e arrependimento e finjo que não vi, voltando a falar – e essas coisas lindas aqui são Rin e Shippou – aponto para ambos – Shippou é meu filho do coração e Rin é a de Sesshoumaru.

– Olá pequenos – minha mãe diz se agachando e acariciando o cabelo de ambos – podem me chamar de vovó tudo bem? – ambos dão um sorriso em resposta e acenam positivamente – Agora vão brincar com seu tio Souta. – Souta sobe as escadas com as crianças logo atrás, minha mãe olha para Kikyou e lhe dirige um sorriso - Seja bem vinda Kikyou, espero que você e Inu-yasha sejam felizes, eu gosto muito dele e ele sabe disso – minha mãe lança um sorriso para Inu-yasha e ele cora, desvia o olha e volta a importunar Buyo – E vocês Miroku e Sango, minha filha fala muito de vocês, quase me deixa doida por causa do casamento, mas espero que tenha corrido tudo bem né? – minha mãe volta para o meu lado e olha para todos – Sejam todos bem vindos ao templo Higurashi. Inu-yasha e Sesshoumaru vocês já são de casa. – após isso ela vai para a cozinha.

– Nossa Kagome sua mãe é muito bonita – diz Miroku impressionado – Ta explicado de onde vem tanta beleza. E também dá perceber de onde vem essa sua pureza – ele me dá um sorriso.

– Verdade Kagome – diz Sango dando um sorriso – Sua mãe é tão pura quanto você. – ela dá um olhar discreto para Kikyou que se aproximou de Inu-yasha e cochicha – ela tratou bem ate aquela que mais te fez sofrer – depois dá um sorriso e fala em tom normal – Realmente impressionante.

– MIAU! – Buyo mia alto me lembrando de salvá-lo de Inu-yasha.

–INU-YASHA! – eu grito com raiva – já mandei você soltar Buyo. – me aproximo dele e me agacho em sua frente pegando Buyo de suas mãos – Deixa o gato em paz! – pego o gato, mas quando fui me levantar me desequilibrei e cai em cima de Inu-yasha – Desculpa. – Ele me olha espantado, levantei com Buyo ainda nas mãos e segui para a escada – Pessoal, venham conhecer a casa. Inu-yasha você já sabe onde fica tudo, se quiser batata-frita tem no armário, pode pegar.

Subi as escadas em direção ao meu quarto, Sango, Miroku e ate mesmo Kikyou me seguiram curiosos, Rin e Shippou eu chamei e eles também vieram. Mostrei o banheiro e já fiz uma explicação rápida de como se utilizava, mostrei o quarto que cada casal ia dormir, as crianças iam dormir com Souta e por ultimo fui mostrar meu quarto para eles. Sesshoumaru já estava sentado em minha cama e novamente olhando as fotografias.

– Sesshy, você gosta dessas fotos né? – dou um sorriso entrando com os outros no meu quarto, eles olhavam tudo com curiosidade – Ah, é! Por falar em fotos – sai do quarto deixando todos curiosos e me dirigi à cozinha, Inu-yasha estava lá comendo as batatas-fritas – Você viu minha mãe Inu-yasha?

– Ela saiu Kagome, disse ia ao mercado comprar as coisas para o jantar – ele me lança um olhar sem brilho – Será que podemos conversar? – ele me olha novamente e desvia o olhar – Mas não aqui.

– Fala rápido – eu disse saindo de casa, me dirigindo a base da arvore em que ele estava lacrado – O que você quer?

– Você realmente ama Sesshoumaru? – ele pergunta sem emoção alguma na voz – Ou você só está com ele para me atingir?

Mas que raios de pergunta é essa? – É claro que eu o amo Inu-yasha – eu disse com certa raiva – porque você acha que eu iria ficar com ele para te atingir?

– Não sei você nunca tinha se interessado por ele antes – ele diz e me olha com dor e ressentimento em seu olhar – Quando eu descobri que você tinha me visto com Kikyou e soube que eu já tinha feito a minha escolha, eu não sei explicar – ele desvia o olhar – mas depois que ela voltou à vida, só fica me cercando, me seguindo e me perguntando o tempo todo aonde eu vou, com quem, enfim, ela não sai mais do meu pé. – ele dá um sorriso fraco - E eu descobri que não a amo de verdade, eu achava que a amava – ele me olha nos olhos – que na verdade eu sempre amei você – ele dá um sorriso fraco – Mas agora é tarde, você esta com Sesshoumaru.

– Inu-yasha eu sempre serei sua amiga, se você quiser minha amizade é claro – dou um sorriso para ele – você tem que aceitar minha escolha, assim como eu aceitei a sua. Mas não tenho culpa se você se arrependeu da sua escolha, mas eu não vou me arrepender da minha. Eu amo Sesshoumaru, ele é o amor da minha vida. Eu também te amo, mas da mesma forma que amo Sango e Miroku, como um amigo e ate irmão. – olho para ele em seus olhos e dou um sorriso novamente – Vamos entrar? E eu quero meu amigo irritante de volta, esse melodramático é chato e sem graça.

– Bah! Sua chata – ele dá um sorriso, mas não chega aos seus olhos – Espero que ele te faça feliz, porque se não vai se ver comigo! – ele dá um suspiro – só queria que você soubesse que eu te amo e aceito a sua amizade, tenho que me conformar não é?

Dou um sorriso e sigo novamente para casa, entro em casa e subo as escadas, todos me olhavam curiosos.

– Onde você foi Kagome – perguntou-me Sango curiosa – Você demorou.

– Demorei nada Sango – dei um sorriso pequeno – Vou ter que esperar minha mãe chegar, aí eu te mostro.

– O que é isso que Sesshoumaru está olhando? – pergunta-me Miroku curioso.

– Lembra que levei minha câmera aquele dia? – aponto para a câmera em cima da mesinha de estudo do meu quarto. – E tirei fotos? – eles balançam a cabeça em afirmativa – Essas são o resultado – pego uma foto das mãos de Sesshoumaru, era uma foto minha criança e entrego a Miroku – e posso guardar de recordação.

– Quem é essa menina? – pergunta-me Sango olhando a foto – Parece com você.

– Mas sou eu mesma – dou um sorriso e pego a câmera – essa é de quando eu era criança – Kikyou também se aproxima para ver a foto – olha essas fotos – entrego a câmera a Sango, ela, Miroku e Kikyou olham as fotos espantados. Aproveito a distração deles e me sento ao lado de Sesshoumaru – O que foi meu macho? – ele olha para mim e da um sorriso, ele estava perdido em pensamentos e não tinha me percebido – Eu preciso te falar uma coisa.

– Não precisa me contar Kagome – ele me olhou e deu um sorriso – esse Sesshoumaru escutou o que Inu-yasha disse.

– Você achou que eu fosse te esconder? – eu pergunto um pouco desconfortável – Você pensou que eu mentiria para você? – quando ele ia me responder Sango se aproxima de mim com a câmera em mãos – Depois conversamos – eu sussurro tão baixo, mas ele escuta.

– Esse daqui é o Sesshoumaru? – ela me mostra a foto e dou um sorriso "ele está tão lindo aqui" – e essa é você vestida de madrinha? – ela passa a foto e me mostra. Dou um sorriso amarelo, "minha mãe não apagou as fotos, quando passou para o outro cartão de memória?" - Mas como você tirou essa foto se você não veio aqui depois de pronta?

– Não sei Sango – eu dei um sorriso – Mas antes do casamento eu vim buscar o bolo e minha mãe queria ver minha roupa, eu trouxe e vesti para ela ver – Sesshoumaru pegou a câmera das mãos de Sango e ficou olhando a foto fixamente, eu estava de lado com uma perna levantada, com um dedo na bochecha, piscando o olho direito e dando a língua – Gostou Sesshoumaru?

–Esta linda minha fêmea – ele diz e continua a fitar a foto – a madrinha mais linda de todos os casamentos.

Continuamos conversando e vendo varias e varias fotos minhas, tiramos algumas também, ate Kikyou que se sentia excluída entrou na brincadeira. Pouco tempo depois minha mãe chegou, desci de encontro a ela e todos me seguiram, todos foram para a sala e Sesshoumaru foi comigo para a cozinha.

– Mãe, vamos ao seu quarto rapidinho? – eu pergunto e ela assentiu, subimos as escadas e Sesshoumaru nos seguiu, entramos no quarto e fechamos a porta – Mãe eu tenho que te contar uma coisa... – fui interrompida por Sesshoumaru.

– Kagome – ele disse e me lançou um olhar firme – Deixe que este Sesshoumaru fale – ele se aproxima de minha mãe e a olha nos olhos – Senhora Higurashi, este Sesshoumaru gostaria de agradecer à senhora por ter criado o ser mais doce que este Sesshoumaru já conheceu em seus quase mil anos de vida – minha mãe arregala os olhos levemente, surpresa em saber a idade de Sesshoumaru – eu amo sua filha e quero que ela seja minha fêmea, eu já pedi a ela e ela já aceitou, mas gostaria de receber sua benção como mãe – ele faz uma reverencia e continua – Você me daria a sua benção para este Sesshoumaru se casar com sua filha?

Minha mãe abre um sorriso do tamanho do mundo e deixa algumas lágrimas escaparem – Claro que dou minha benção! Você será meu filho também Sesshoumaru – ele é pego de surpresa quando minha mãe o abraça e me puxa também para um abraço, eu também estou chorando de felicidade por minha mãe aceitar e por realmente perceber que ele me ama – Mas o que são essas marcas em seus pescoços?

– Essa é a marca de que este Sesshoumaru pertence à Kagome e ela a mim – ele diz explicando para minha mãe – Essa é a prova de nosso casamento. Mas ainda vamos oficializar em minhas terras com uma cerimônia de verdade.

Minha mãe está radiante e muito feliz. Dou um sorriso – Mãe a senhora poderia se sentar? – minha mãe me olha confusa, mas se senta, coloco minhas mãos no coração, penso youkai e me transformo – Essa é a minha forma como parceira e esposa de Sesshoumaru, essa é minha forma youkai – minha mãe me olha assustada por um instante e depois se levanta me analisando.

– Você já era linda minha filha – ela da um sorriso e me abraça – mas agora esta mais linda ainda – ela olha para Sesshoumaru – faça a minha filha feliz.

– Com a minha vida. – ele me lança um olhar terno e amoroso – eu amo Kagome e por ela eu faço de tudo.

– Então Kagome daqui alguns dias, vamos fazer uma festa? – pergunta minha mãe e eu a olho confusa – Para comemorar seu casamento – dei um sorriso e balancei a cabeça em afirmativa.

Logo saímos do quarto, eu humana de novo e nos dirigimos para a cozinha almoçamos e logo fiz todos trocarem de roupa, Kikyou e Sango vestiram roupas minhas ambas com vestido e rasteirinha, Sango com um amarelo claro e Kikyou com um azul bebê, Miroku e Inu-yasha vestiram roupas do meu pai, ambos de calça jeans azul, camiseta polo e tênis, Inu-yasha de polo branca e Miroku de polo preta, Inu-yasha também vestia seu boné, minha mãe comprou roupas novas para Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru estava no quarto comigo, ambos se trocando. Sesshoumaru estava vestindo uma calça jeans azul, uma camiseta com gola em V preta e um all star branco, ele estava muito lindo vestido assim. Se possível me apaixonaria de novo.

– Kagome – ele começou se aproximar de mim – me desculpe ter agido daquela forma mais cedo – ele me da um abraço e um beijo na testa – eu fiquei com ciúmes e com medo de você não me contar.

– Sesshy dessa vez eu te perdoo – eu disse devolvendo o abraço – espero que você nunca mais desconfie de mim assim, poxa – eu disse fazendo biquinho e ele sorriu – bom vamos terminar de nos arrumar – ele me dá um beijo que me pega de surpresa, ele me joga na cama nada muito bruto e deita por cima de mim, ficamos nos beijando um tempo ate que escuto batidas na porta, nos separamos no susto – Já vai! Estou terminando de me arrumar – termino de me vestir correndo, já estava com uma saia preta com babados que ficava na metade das coxas, coloquei uma regata branca bem justa ao meu corpo e um all star todo preto quase cobrindo minha canela toda, penteio os cabelos e saio do quarto com Sesshoumaru logo atrás – estou pronta.

– Bah! Kagome você... – Inu-yasha para de falar assim que me vê, ele esta me olhando fixamente e Sesshoumaru me abraça por trás – está linda – diz num sussurro mas eu sou capaz de escutar, Sesshoumaru me aperta mais no abraço.

– Vamos? – eu disse segurando na mão de Sesshoumaru e indo em direção à escada antes que os nervos piorassem, mas paro de repente – Me deixa ver as roupas de vocês, se fizeram certo – Miroku, Sango e Kikyou se vestiram certos, mas Inu-yasha não – Inu-yasha, você colocou a camiseta do avesso – eu disse lhe tirando a camiseta e a colocando do lado certo, Inu-yasha estava levemente corado, passei a camiseta por sua cabeça e pedi para ele passar os braços – Pronto agora está bom.

– Mas Kagome, não sei por que disso agora! – ele diz ainda envergonhado – eu nunca precisei vestir essas roupas estranhas, sempre andei por aqui com meu quimono e você nunca se importou.

– Mas agora é diferente – eu digo e me encaminho na direção de Sesshoumaru fico na ponta dos pés e cochicho em seus ouvidos – Amor você poderia parar de cerrar os pulsos? Eu te disse que sou só sua e você não acredita?

– Desculpa Kagome – ele diz abrindo a mão escorreu um pouco de sangue, ele se abaixa e cochicha em meu ouvido – esse Sesshoumaru não consegue se controlar, não gosto dele tão próximo a você minha fêmea e é só minha!

– Sim Sesshy – eu dei um sorriso e lhe dei um selinho rápido – não precisa se preocupar com isso já te disse. – olhei para seu rosto e me lembrei das marcas – Vou usar meus poderes para esconder suas marcas tudo bem? – ele assentiu positivamente e eu concentro minha energia escondendo as marcas – Pronto, agora sim vamos.

Dirigimos-nos a porta, dou um beijo em Rin e Shippou, Sesshoumaru somente afaga os cabelos de ambos e saímos. Decido levá-los ao shopping, disse a Inu-yasha e Sesshoumaru não usar seus poderes, ambos disseram tudo bem. Andamos ate o shopping, eu não morava muito longe do centro então por isso fui caminhando. Chegamos ao shopping e andamos um pouco.

Todos ficaram impressionados com o shopping, nunca viram nada do tipo e nem tanta gente junta. Caminhamos em direção a algumas vitrines, logo os rapazes se entediam, Inu-yasha, Sesshoumaru e Miroku se sentam em um banco próximo, chamando muita atenção e Sango, Kikyou e eu estamos olhando algumas roupas e prestando atenção em nossos maridos.

– Olha que lindo esse vestido Kagome – disse Kikyou sorrindo, eu fiquei feliz por ela, ela não é ma pessoa, mas... Somente uma amizade assim mesmo. Nada muito intimo – você ficaria muito bem com ele.

– Não, ficaria ótimo em você... – não consegui terminar, pois fui interrompida.

– KAGOME! – gritaram Eri, Ayumi e Yuka se jogando em cima de mim.

– Olá Higuhashi – uma voz masculina se pronunciou entre as vozes das minhas amigas.

– Oi garotas – disse dando um sorriso – Oi Houjo – disse dando um aceno – o que vocês fazem aqui? – olhei para Sango e Kikyou que estavam assustadas com minhas amigas doidas – Ah, me desculpe – disse me afastando um pouco delas – essas são minhas amigas Sango e Kikyou.

– Olá - elas responderam juntas e Eri continuou – estamos passeando e Houjo está nos fazendo companhia.

– Sim entendo – olho para Sesshoumaru e os outros que estavam se levantando e vindo em nossas direções – Precisamos ir agora...

– Espera Higurashi – disse Houjo envergonhado – o que você vai fazer amanhã à noite?

– Sair com você com certeza não é! – responde Inu-yasha com visível ciúme e parando ao meu lado – Você de novo moleque? – Houjo somente o encarou e o olhou com raiva.

– Digo o mesmo para você – disse Houjo com raiva – Você não para de seguir Kagome não é?

– Ué Kagome – disse Ayumi confusa – você não tinha terminado com ele e estava namorando com o bonitão ali? – e aponta para Sesshoumaru.

– Ela não namora comigo – disse Sesshoumaru se aproximando de mim, passando o braço por minha cintura e depois olhou para Houjo – Ela CASOU comigo – ele disse dando ênfase no casou.

– Não entendi mais nada. – disse Yuka confusa – o que seu ex-namorado delinquente faz aqui então?

– Inu-yasha é meu cunhado e eu nunca namorei com ele vocês sabem disso. – eu disse explicando a situação para as meninas – Sesshoumaru é meio-irmão dele – olho para Inu-yasha e dou um sorriso – Inu-yasha namora com Kikyou, somos cunhadas e Sango é casada com Miroku – aponto para ele que já estava abraçado a ela – entenderam?

– Então você se casou Higurashi? – disse Houjo com mais raiva, olhando para mim e depois para Sesshoumaru – Como você ousou se casar sem me dar uma única chance? E ainda quem te defende é seu cunhado, que anteriormente era seu namorado? - ele pergunta confuso.

Sesshoumaru se contrai ao meu lado e olho para ele, ele está muito nervoso - Ela se casou sim por quê? – pergunta Sesshoumaru irritado e avançando dois passos à frente – Você quer o que com _minha_ Kagome? – peguei em seu braço, Sesshoumaru está muito irritado, eu paro na frente dele e o olho de maneira seria, ele para no mesmo instante, coloco a mão em sua testa em cima da marca "Deixa que eu resolvo, por favor, não faça nenhuma besteira" digo em pensamento – Tá Kagome. – todos olhavam espantados, ela só olhou para ele e como ele sabia o que ela dizia?

– Houjo você está enganado – eu disse parando de olhar para Sesshoumaru e o encarando – eu nunca namorei Inu-yasha, ele tinha ciúmes de mim, mas nunca tivemos um caso, somente amizade – eu disse e o olhei de maneira fria – Você sempre soube que eu só queria sua amizade. Nunca te dei esperanças. – olhei para minhas amigas – meninas eu já vou quando der apareço na casa de vocês. – pego na mão de Sesshoumaru e começo a andar.

Andamos até a praça de alimentação, fiz eles se sentarem e fui pedir os lanches. Fiz vários pedidos, pois Inu-yasha e Sesshoumaru comem muito. Estou agora na fila aguardando e perdida em pensamentos quando sinto alguém se aproximar de mim, sinto aquele aroma de frésias e canelas, olho para trás e vejo Sesshoumaru, ele somente me abraça por trás e ficamos assim até que o pedido chega. Ele me ajuda a levar as bandejas para as mesas.

– Até que enfim Kagome – fala Inu-yasha irritado – Comprou comida para mim?

– Comprei – sentei-me com Sesshoumaru do meu lado e dividi os lanches Inu-yasha e Sesshoumaru com mais – Pronto agora podem comer.

– O que é isso Kagome? – pergunta-me Kikyou olhando de forma estranha para o lanche.

– Chama-se Hambúrguer – eu expliquei – pode comer é gostoso – olho para Inu-yasha e Sesshoumaru que já comiam – Está gostoso meninos?

– Sim – ambos me responderam comendo, dei um sorriso.

Comemos um tempo ainda em silêncio, todos achando gostoso o lanche. Comi todo meu lanche enquanto os outros ainda comiam, Sesshoumaru já tinha terminado e estava segurando minha mão em cima da mesa e estávamos trocando olhares.

– Kagome – Sesshoumaru e eu olhamos para Miroku, que nos olhava envergonhado – Desculpa.

– Tudo bem Miroku – eu digo e dou um sorriso – Pode falar.

– Desculpa é que eu fiquei curioso – ele olha para mim e para Sesshoumaru – porque você colocou a mão na testa de Sesshoumaru e logo depois ele te respondeu?

– Ah isso – dei um sorriso e olhei para Sesshoumaru – descobri que podemos conversar por nossas marcas de meia lua, então quando eu percebi que ele estava perdendo o controle, coloquei o dedo em sua testa em cima da meia lua e falei com ele – desviei o olhar e olhei para Miroku – Foi isso.

– Mas isso é comum? – perguntou Sango curiosa.

– Não, somos os primeiros que esse Sesshoumaru saiba. – respondeu Sesshoumaru indiferente – Kagome é uma fêmea diferente, ela despertou coisas em mim que não sei explicar, como tenho o sangue dela também e automaticamente a energia espiritual dela, acabei desenvolvendo algumas habilidades, como conversar pela marca da testa. Pode ter outros, não testamos ainda. – ele me dá um sorriso – Até porque a marquei ontem.

Terminamos de comer, comprei sorvete, todos menos Inu-yasha e Sesshoumaru, comeram achando a coisa mais gostosa que já comeram e logo andamos mais um pouco, depois de um tempo vamos para casa. Chego esgotada e cansada. Mas não posso deixar meus pequenos sem mim, então brinco mais um pouco com Shippou e Rin deitada no chão da sala, todos olham a cena impressionados "ela realmente é uma mãe" pensava todos.

Coloquei Rin e Shippou para dormir no quarto de Souta, logo cada casal foi para seu quarto. Eu e Sesshoumaru fomos tomar banho juntos e depois fomos para meu quarto, Sesshoumaru se deitou ao meu lado e me beijou, o beijo começou a se intensificar. Fizemos amor algumas vezes, pois depois dessa marcação eu consigo me excitar muito fácil. Logo depois dormimos abraçados.

–-

Já se passou uma semana que estamos aqui. Hoje é o aniversario de meu menino, minha mãe comprou as coisas para fazer uma festa surpresa para ele. Levantei-me e fui fazer minha higiene pessoal, me dirigi para o quarto de Souta e quando entrei pulei em Shippou.

– Parabéns meu filho! – eu disse dando um sorriso e o apertando mais no abraço – Esta ficando um homenzinho.

– Obrigado mamãe! – ele diz sorrindo e me abraçando de volta.

– Vamos se levante e tome banho – olho para Rin que também já acordou – Você também Rin, depois que Shippou tomar banho você também toma e depois se arrumem – olho para ambos – Vamos sair.

– Sim – os dois me responderam em uníssono.

Fui para a cozinha e falei com mamãe, que eu ia passar o dia inteiro fora com Shippou para arrumarem a festa para ele. Ia ser somente um bolo com alguns docinhos, mas para ele ia ser especial. Mamãe tinha se esquecido de revelar as fotos de Sango, então eu mandei e elas ficariam prontas hoje. Antes de eu subir, minha mãe falou que queria sair comigo amanhã, só nós duas eu disse tudo bem e sai.

Subi novamente para meu quarto, esperar Sesshoumaru acordar. Sentei-me na cama e acariciei seu rosto, fui pega de surpresa quando ele me puxa para um abraço.

– Bom dia minha fêmea – ele diz me dando um selinho – O que vamos fazer hoje?

– Programa em família – dei um sorriso e lhe dei um beijo na testa – hoje é aniversario de Shippou, e eu, você, Rin e Shippou vamos sair.

Sesshoumaru me deu um sorriso, se levantou e logo se arrumou. Todos nos já estávamos prontos, todos usando roupas de minha era, usei meus poderes para esconder a calda de Shippou e as marcas de nascença de Sesshoumaru, comemos e fomos para o parque de diversões.

Shippou ficou radiante com os brinquedos e Rin também, eles se divertiram tanto. Sesshoumaru também se divertiu, mesmo com a imponência natural dele, com os filhos ele sorria divertido e de vez em quando dava algumas gargalhadas. Ele recebia muito olhares das mulheres, ele nem se importava, mas eu sim me importava.

Sesshoumaru estava sentado em um banco do parque de diversões e eu fui comprar sorvete, ele estava longe de mim, tudo bem nem tão longe assim, mas estava me observando sentado de onde estava, ele parou de olhar e fechou os olhos, enquanto eu estava com Rin e Shippou.

Eu estava pagando pelos sorvetes quando duas garotas uma ruiva e uma loira se aproximaram dele e começaram a puxar conversa. Dei um olhar mortal para elas e as crianças viram.

– O que foi mamãe? – perguntou Rin pegando o sorvete que eu entregava sem perceber.

– É mamãe o que aconteceu? – Shippou estava apreensivo, mas também pegou o sorvete que eu o entregava. Entreguei para ambos ao mesmo tempo, e os dois perguntaram quase ao mesmo tempo também.

– Vamos logo – peguei o meu sorvete e o de Sesshoumaru e me dirigi para onde ele estava, quando estava me aproximando escutei a garota dizer: "Nossa gatinho vai se fazer de difícil mesmo? Não vai nos dar atenção?", ai a minha raiva subiu uma oitava. Aproximei-me e acho que minha raiva e ciúmes estavam exalando em forma de aura mortal, pois Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos assustado, Rin e Shippou que estavam andando na frente, sentaram um de cada lado de Sesshoumaru, olharam a cenas com medo da minha reação, eu me aproximei e as garotas somente me encararam – Oi... – Não consegui terminar, pois fui interrompida por uma das garotas.

– Ei garota – diz a loira me encarando e com certa raiva na voz – chegamos primeiro. – ela me mede de cima a baixo – Nós o vimos primeiro, nada mais justo nós conversarmos com ele.

– Desculpa queridinha – olho para ela de cima a baixo, ela não era feia, mas esta se metendo com o homem da mulher errada – Mas ate onde eu saiba, ele não está interessado. – olhou com raiva para a garota e Sesshoumaru me olha preocupado – Ele nem está dando atenção para vocês!

– Ora garota! – diz a ruiva nervosa – Qual o seu problema? Não vai se achando só porque ele não nos responde! – ela me encara e eu devolvo o olhar de maneira fria – Até onde eu saiba, ele não tem dona, não está de aliança... – aponta para a mão de Sesshoumaru.

Dou uma gargalhada, as duas garotas e Sesshoumaru se assustam, Sesshoumaru preocupado com minha reação, se levanta e me segura pelos ombros - Calma Ka... – ele não conseguiu terminar, pois eu o interrompi.

– Não me peça calma Sesshoumaru – olho com toda a raiva que eu estou sentindo nesse momento para as duas garotas na minha frente, ambas assustada e pensando "eles se conhecem!" – Então garotas, até onde eu saiba ele é casado. – as garotas me olham assustadas, olha para mim e para ele e depois para o chão – e EU sou a mulher dele, não é porque ele não usa uma aliança que quer dizer que ele seja solteiro – dou um olhar de puro ódio para elas - agora é melhor vocês irem e não se aproximem mais do meu marido – e as duas saíram de lá com certo medo e rapidamente – Toma Sesshy seu sorvete, antes que ele derreta – e dei um sorriso para ele.

– Mamãe o que foi isso? – perguntaram Rin e Shippou juntos.

– Nada, só estava cuidando do que é meu! – eu disse e fui pega de surpresa quando Sesshoumaru me puxou para seu colo – o que foi Sesshy?

– Este Sesshoumaru está feliz – ele me dá um sorriso de tirar o fôlego – minha fêmea mostrando ciúmes...

Fiquei corada – Ora Sesshy, se você queria que elas continuassem aqui eu não tinha vindo – fiz menção de levantar de seu colo e ele me apertou mais no abraço – Vou chamá-las para você então.

– Fica tão linda com ciúme – ele diz e me dá um beijo – Vamos já esta anoitecendo.

Saímos do parque e fomos para casa, chegando lá estava tudo pronto para o bolinho do Shippou, ele ficou muito feliz, na volta eu peguei o álbum de Sango e entreguei a ela, ela não entendeu, mas quando viu as fotos começou a chorar, meu outro presente de casamento para eles. Também tem duas copias da foto minha e do Sesshoumaru que eu mandei imprimir em tamanho grande, mas só vou dar para ele depois.

A minha está em um quadro que eu vou por em meu quarto. Depois de comermos, coloquei as crianças para tomar banho, depois para dormir e me dirigi para o quarto. Sesshoumaru já tinha tomado banho e eu peguei minha roupa e me dirigi ao banheiro, tomei um banho rápido e coloquei um baby doll vermelho, peguei minha foto em minha bolsa e coloquei em cima da mesinha de estudo.

– O que é isso Kagome? – perguntou Sesshoumaru curioso, eu saio da frente e ele viu o que era – Nossa foto!

– Sim, para eu sempre ter você quando eu estiver aqui em casa. – me deitei na cama ao lado dele e me aninhando ao seu corpo – eu te amo Sesshy – e dei um selinho nele.

– Eu te amo Kagome – ele disse e me deu um beijo na testa.

E assim abraçados nos encaminhamos ao mundo dos sonhos.


	36. Chapter 35

**Yo baby's, como vão?**

**Bom eu decidi postar mais três hoje, porque amanhã eu vou postar os três últimos capítulos da fic...**

**Os capítulos ficarão enormes daqui pra frente, espero que não se importem... **

**Por exemplo o 37 - que é o penúltimo capítulo - tem por volta de 8000 palavras u-u**

**Bom eu só tenho a desejar uma boa leitura, e espero que tenham gostado dos capítulos anteriores a esse...**

**Desculpa não ter escrito uma nota inicial neles também :/**

**xoxo**

* * *

**Capitulo 35**

Acordo com os beijos de Sesshoumaru.

Ele já tinha me beijado na testa, desceu beijando os olhos, depois a ponta do nariz e finalmente chegando aos meus lábios. Abro os olhos, ele me fita de maneira terna e também desejosa. Dou um sorriso para ele e num momento de distração, troco de posição rapidamente, subo em cima dele o obrigando a ficar deitado de costas e eu com uma perna de cada lado de sua cintura.

Me abaixo e começo com um rastro de beijos, lhe depositei um beijo na testa em cima da meia lua, fui descendo beijando na ponta do nariz, depois um beijo na bochecha e enfim em seus lábios novamente. Pedi passagem para a língua e ela concedeu, Sesshoumaru colocou suas mãos em minhas costas e começou a acariciá-la, num movimento de sobe e desce ritmado, eu estava com uma mão de cada lado de sua cabeça me dando apoio no colchão.

O beijo começa a se intensificar e a excitar a ambos, começo a sentir sua ereção crescendo em baixo de mim e acabo ficando mais excitada ainda. Durante o beijo mesmo, fiz uma barreira para o som não escapar, não quero ninguém nos ouvindo. Separamos-nos em busca de ar, ambos já respirando ofegantes.

– Com certeza acordar é melhor Kagome – ele me dá um sorriso torto e me puxa novamente, mas eu o paro.

– Sim Sesshy, acordar com _você_ é melhor – abaixei-me novamente, mas não para seus lábios como ele queria, mas sim para seu pescoço. – Vamos aproveitar então.

Comecei a dar leves beijos pelo pescoço de Sesshoumaru, roçava meu nariz, dava leve lambidas, chupões e mordidas por toda a extensão do pescoço ate o lóbulo da orelha. Sesshoumaru se arrepiava e suspirava pesadamente, dei um sorriso em seu pescoço e ele se arrepiou mais. Sua ereção já estava evidente em baixo de mim, comecei a desce para o peito de Sesshoumaru, ele estava só de cueca, o que facilitava e muito o meu trabalho, fui descendo pelo peito, lambendo, chupando e mordendo, Sesshoumaru agora deixava alguns gemidos baixos escapar, sorri novamente, amava fazer meu youkai gemer para mim.

Chego ao cós da cueca, dou um beijo lá e me apoio nos cotovelos, olho para Sesshoumaru e eles está com os olhos fechados, começo a puxar a cueca para baixo, sua ereção logo aparece livre sem a cueca segurando, termino de passar a cueca por suas pernas até tirá-la completamente.

– Hum meu youkai – eu digo pegando sua ereção com uma mão e passando o dedão na cabeça espalhando o liquido de pré-gozo por ela – já está tão excitado assim? – aperto um pouco sua ereção e dou uma leve lambida em sua ponta, Sesshoumaru deixa um rosnado baixo escapar – Vamos dar um jeito nisso?

Passo a língua por sua ponta novamente, e logo o coloco na boca. Sesshoumaru sempre foi muito grande e eu nunca consegui colocá-lo por inteiro, mas improvisava com as mãos o que minha boca não dava conta. Continuei assim ainda por um tempo, o estimulando, ora com a boca, ora com as mãos.

Sesshoumaru gemia e deixava rosnados escaparem e isso me excitava cada vez mais, se eu já estava excitada como humana, imagine em youkai que eu poderia sentir o cheiro da excitação dele. E com esse pensamento fiquei com uma mão no membro dele o estimulando e a outra levei ao coração, pensei em youkai e me transformei, Sesshoumaru estava o tempo todo de olhos fechados então ele não viu eu mudar de forma. Agora estava com o olfato apurado e quase enlouqueci tamanha era a excitação do meu macho.

Coloquei o membro dele novamente em minha boca e eu já o senti pulsante, Sesshoumaru rosnava e gemia cada vez mais constante e eu sabia que já estava vindo, aumentei a velocidade e depois de alguns instantes sinto um jato quente preencher minha boca e eu engoli todo o liquido.

– Hum meu youkai – eu disse sensualmente e ele continuava de olhos fechados e ofegando um pouco – você exala a desejo e excitação – me aproximei novamente e o beijei na boca, meu cabelo cobrindo nossos corpos, Sesshoumaru retribuiu o beijo e sei que ele sentia o gosto dele, mas ele não se importa, nos separamos em busca de ar e ele abre os olhos, neles posso ver puro desejo – temos que resolver isso.

– Você se transformou minha fêmea – ele dá um sorriso sensual – por quê?

– Queria sentir o cheiro da sua excitação meu macho – eu disse de maneira sensual – você me excita.

– Hum minha fêmea – Sesshoumaru me virou com tudo ficando por cima de mim, me prendendo na cama com seu corpo seu cabelo também cobria nossos corpos – Vamos, agora é a sua vez.

Sesshoumaru começou a levantar minha camisa do baby doll, logo a tirando por completo, ele logo começou a me beijar no pescoço, dando lambidas, chupões e mordidas, desceu ate meus seios e começou a chupar o direito e o esquerdo ele estimulava com a mão, passei as mãos por suas costas e logo passei as garras, sentia o cheiro da excitação dele e estava me enlouquecendo cada vez mais, aposto que minha excitação também o enlouquecia da mesma forma.

Sesshoumaru continuou me estimulando nos seios e logo senti algo rígido em minha perna e sabia que era a ereção dele novamente, logo Sesshoumaru começou a descer pela minha barriga com um rastro de beijos e logo chegou ao short do meu pijama, ele o retirou juntamente com minha calcinha, passou o dedo em minha intimidade e ambos deixamos um rosnado baixo escapar.

– Minha fêmea – ele disse ofegante e cheio de desejo – você já está tão excitada para este Sesshoumaru – ele colocou um dedo dentro de mim novamente – vamos dar um jeito nisso.

Sesshoumaru começou a movimentar o dedo dentro de mim, logo colocando um segundo e começou a me estimular, com movimentos rápidos e precisos, eu gemia cada vez mais alto, mas me lembrei dos outros e tento me controlar, mas era muito difícil, aí me lembro da barreira e decido para de pensar em algo que não fosse nós...

Sesshoumaru depois de um tempo começou a me estimular com a língua também e ficou assim, com os dedos e língua ate eu começar a sentir meu corpo a tremer, deixei um rosnado alto escapar e explodi num orgasmo louco cheio de sensações e cheiros.

– Hum minha fêmea – disse Sesshoumaru subindo novamente e depois me beijando, podia sentir meu gosto nele, ele se afasta – Eu quero você Kagome.

– Sim Sesshy – eu disse muito excitada e o puxei de novo para próximo de mim – eu também quero você, eu preciso de você!

Sesshoumaru deixa um rosnado escapar e meu Deus como eu fiquei excitada. Ele se enfiou entre minhas pernas, se deitou sobre mim e logo me penetrou, ambos deixamos um gemido puro prazer escapar, logo Sesshoumaru começou a se movimentar, eu estava com minhas mãos em suas costas e passei as garras por elas, sabia que não o machucaria muito pelo contrario, isso o excita mais. Sesshoumaru bombava com força e rápido, eu estava cada vez mais perdida em sensações e cheiros, isso é sempre tão intenso, o cheiro de nossas excitações se misturando.

Sesshoumaru sentou na cama e me puxou com ele, sem tirar seu membro de dentro de mim, agora eu estou sentada e galopando em seu membro, logo meu corpo começa a tremer novamente, começo a rosnar e Sesshoumaru também, logo começo sentir aquela sensação e explodo em outro orgasmo intenso, Sesshoumaru também gozou novamente, ambos chamando o nome um do outro.

– Nossa Sesshy – eu disse o abraçando – com certeza acordar é melhor.

Sesshoumaru sorriu – Sim Kagome acordar com _você_ é melhor – Ele passa a mão pelo meu rosto e me puxa gentilmente para um beijo, um beijo calmo e amoroso, mas ao mesmo tempo exigente – Vamos tomar banho?

– Vamos – eu disse dando um sorriso, me levantando e colocando meu baby doll para ir ao banheiro – coloque uma calça – eu disse indo em direção a porta. – Vai que tem alguém no corredor, não quero ninguém olhando meu macho.

– Certo Kagome – disse Sesshoumaru colocando uma bermuda que estava no meu guarda roupa, eu estava pegando uma roupa para mim e peguei uma para ele – Vamos logo, não quero que ninguém veja minha fêmea nesses trajes minúsculos.

– Ta Sesshy – eu disse desfazendo a barreira e abrindo a porta, ainda estava como youkai e quando fui sair do quarto demos de cara com Inu-yasha e Kikyou, os dois estavam saindo do banheiro – Bom dia. – eu disse e dei um sorriso para ambos.

– Bom dia – os dois me responderam sem graça e se dirigiram para seu quarto, dei de ombros.

Sesshoumaru e eu entramos no banheiro, trancando a porta logo em seguida, vai que alguém invada o banheiro... Coloquei nossas roupas em cima de uma cadeira que tem no banheiro e retirei minha roupa, a colocando no cesto e já fui ligando o chuveiro, Sesshoumaru também tirou sua roupa a colocando no cesto e entrando no banho junto comigo.

Comecei a olhar o corpo do meu youkai enquanto eu dava passagem para ele se molhar, meu Deus, como ele pode ser tão lindo e tão gostoso? Eu poderia ficar horas o olhando que não me cansaria, dei um sorriso minúsculo, tive uma ideia.

– Sesshy amor – eu disse pegando a esponja e colocando um pouco de sabonete liquido – deixa eu te limpar vem.

Sesshoumaru me olha desconfiado, mas se aproxima – Tudo bem Kagome – comecei a passar a esponja por todo o corpo dele, criando muita espuma deixei seu membro por ultimo, quando fui passar a esponja por ele eu soltei a esponja a deixando cair no chão e comecei a estimulá-lo com as mãos – Então esse era seu plano minha fêmea?

Dei um sorriso e continuei a masturbá-lo, Sesshoumaru deixava pequenos rosnados escapar, então resolvi beijá-lo para fazer a barreira sem ele perceber, logo ele começou a responder ao beijo e se excitar a cada vez mais, claro que isso estava tendo uma reação direta em mim também. Logo o sinto me levantando pelas pernas e me apoiando na parede.

– Não aguento mais Ka – ele diz entre o beijo, sinto o azulejo frio em minhas costas e dou um suspiro – esse Sesshoumaru precisa de você.

Dei um sorriso, minha excitação já estava alta também – eu também meu macho.

E após isso ele me penetrou de uma vez. Fui pega de surpresa e deixei um rosnado alto escapar devido o prazer que senti, ele deu um sorriso para mim e eu fechei os olhos tamanho era meu prazer. Sesshoumaru começou a estocar mais rápido e mais fundo e eu sentia que já ia atingir o ápice logo tamanha era a minha excitação e a dele, e assim foi ambos chegaram ao ápice juntos, demos um beijo novamente, Sesshoumaru ainda me prendia na parede, ele me colocou no chão e terminamos de nos banhar.

Assim que sai do banheiro fui ao quarto de Souta, as crianças ainda dormiam, então Sesshoumaru e eu descemos para tomarmos café. Durante o café falei para Sesshoumaru que ia sair com minha mãe e que ele podia ficar em casa, ele disse um tudo bem e voltou a comer. Logo Souta e as crianças descem, ainda estamos tomando café quando escuto alguém gritar.

– QUEM É VOCÊ? – Souta gritou e me assustou, ele apontava para mim e percebi que ainda estava na minha forma de youkai.

Dei um sorriso – Souta não conhece mais a própria irmã? – coloquei a mão sobre o coração e pensei humana, voltei à forma de sempre – Pronto escandaloso – e dei a língua para ele.

– Que legal mana! – ele diz e se aproxima – Como você faz isso?

– É segredo – olho para meus filhos – Bom dia meus meninos, com fome? – eles balançam a cabeça em afirmativa e arrumo o café para eles – pronto podem comer.

Logo terminei de tomar café e subi para meu quarto com Sesshoumaru logo atrás. Ele se sentou na cama e eu fui pegar minha roupa. Coloquei uma calça skinny preta com uma camiseta regata branca e uma blusa larga que fica caída sobre o ombro vermelha, estou com a regata porque com o sutiã daria para ver ate demais, e sei que Sesshoumaru não iria me deixar sair sozinha vestida assim, coloquei meu Nike branco e vermelho de cano médio (ate um pouco acima do calcanhar) e penteei os cabelos, estou pronta!

– Aonde minha fêmea vai tão bonita assim? – pergunta Sesshoumaru me observando – Esse Sesshoumaru queria ir.

– Eu não sei Sesshy – eu disse e era verdade, minha mãe só disse que íamos sair hoje – Minha mãe só disse que ia sair e queria que eu fosse junto.

– Tudo bem Kagome – ele disse e se deitou novamente na cama – esse Sesshoumaru vai esperar você voltar.

Fui ate ele e subi na cama, colocando uma perna de cada lado em sua cintura e o beijei de forma terna e apaixonada. Ele retribuiu o beijo de prontidão e antes que nos excitássemos de novo nos separamos, levantei de seu colo e depositei um beijo em sua testa.

– Ate mais tarde meu youkai – disse e me dirigi à porta do quarto, desci as escadas e minha mãe já me esperava – Vamos? – ela me deu um aceno e eu me dirigi ate onde meus meninos estavam – Crianças – ambos olharam para mim – Mamãe vai sair com a vovó, então obedeçam a seus tios e seu pai – eles deram um aceno positivo e logo voltaram a brincar – Sango e Kikyou deixo as crianças e a casa nas mãos de vocês, já que os rapazes não estão nem ai.

– Bah Kagome! – disse Inu-yasha nervoso – Olha como fala.

– Tudo bem Kagome – ambas responderam.

– Sesshy eu já estou indo. Tchau! – eu disse num tom normal sei que ele é capaz de escutar. Escutei um tchau e se cuida vir do meu quarto e após isso sai com minha mãe para onde? Eu não sei.

–-

Meu Deus! Minha mãe sempre me surpreende. Saímos para fazer umas compras. Sim compras, mas vocês não tem ideia de que tipo de compras... Se vocês pensaram em lingeries, acertaram... Minha mãe está comprando lingeries e camisolas muito mais que escandalosas tudo bem que eu faço amor com Sesshoumaru, mas mesmo assim né, dá vergonha.

Minha mãe já comprou dois conjuntos de lingerie vermelhos, um preto, um lilás e um rosa, três camisolas pretas, uma de cada tamanho, duas vermelhas curtas e transparentes e uma longa e branca de seda. Já estou pior que uma pimenta de tão vermelha, ela fica dizendo a cada segundo, "seu marido vai gostar", "você vai matar ele do coração", ou então somente "esse é a cara de vocês". Enfim saímos da loja, segundo ela esse é somente o primeiro presente de casamento, tenho ate medo do segundo.

– Então Kagome – disse mamãe pegando em minha mão e me puxando pelos corredores do shopping – pronta para o próximo presente?

– Mamãe, eu já disse que não precisa de nada disso! – eu disse, mas ainda a seguindo – Você não precisa comprar mais nada mamãe!

– Mas esse eu preciso sim – ela me dá um sorriso e continua a andar.

– Mamãe, já está bom – eu disse preocupada, não quero minha mãe gastando dinheiro desnecessariamente, não somos pobres, mas mesmo assim – Não precisa me dar mais nada, a senhora já me deu presentes demais – olho para as sacolas em nossas mãos – e também tem a festa que você quer fazer, coisa que não precisa. Só um jantar de já está bom.

Mamãe somente me dá um sorriso – Kagome espere aqui está bem? – ela aponta para um banco e eu me sento – Não saia daí, eu já volto – dizendo isso ela sai.

Nossa quando minha mãe quer algo, nada consegue impedi-la, sei que ela quer me ver feliz e sei que ela quer me dar tudo do bom e do melhor, mas às vezes ela exagera, tipo esses presente... Será que Sesshoumaru vai gostar dessas coisas? Lingerie não existe na era feudal, então isso não vai atraí-lo, as camisolas pode até ser.

Vou ter que fazer o teste para descobrir. O que será que meu macho está fazendo agora? Fico um tempo sentada no banco, olhando a movimentação do shopping, quando começo a achar que minha mãe está demorando. Quando ia me levantar para procurá-la, ela aparece em meu campo de visão.

– Mamãe, onde a senhora foi? – eu pergunto visivelmente aliviada – Já estava ficando preocupada.

– Calma Kagome, eu fui pegar uma encomenda – ela me dirige um sorriso e me entrega um saquinho simples e sem estampa, mas dá para saber que tem algo pesado dentro – Espero que goste. – ela me olha em expectativa - Eu escolhi de coração.

Peguei o saquinho de suas mãos, ela se senta ao meu lado. Estou nervosa, porque tanta expectativa da parte de minha mãe? Abro a embalagem e de lá tiro uma caixinha, mas não pode ser o que eu estou pensando, ou pode? Quando abro a caixinha, uma lagrima escapa de meus olhos e abraço minha mãe, como se não houvesse amanhã, ela me devolve o abraço. Dentro da caixinha está a aliança mais linda que eu já vi em toda minha vida! (*Alianças= . ).

– Mamãe – eu disse limpando as lagrimas – elas são lindas.

– Eu sei querida, queria te fazer uma surpresa – disse mamãe limpando as lagrimas também – Que bom que você gostou, porque eu queria algo simples, mas que na simplicidade mostrasse a imponência e grandeza de Sesshoumaru – ela dá um sorriso e passa a mão pelo meu cabelo – mas que ao mesmo tempo fosse doce e delicado, assim como você.

– As achei perfeitas mamãe, bem dentro de nossas personalidades – dei um sorriso sincero – mas como você sabia das alianças?

– Ah, isso eu já tinha encomendado um dia depois de você ter me falado estar casada – ela dá um sorriso – e depois eu escutei as crianças falando sobre o parque e que você tinha brigado com uma menina – eu fiquei sem graça e ela deu uma gargalhada – eles me disseram que Sesshoumaru não tinha aliança e que por isso elas foram falar com ele – ele me olha de maneira terna – aí eu pensei, isso é mais um motivo para dar, na era dele não deve ter esse tipo de coisa, mas como ele se casou com você e vai começar a vir para cá... – ela dá um sorriso de desculpa e dá de ombros – pensei em dar, mas não sei se ele vai usar.

– Não se preocupe mamãe – dei um sorriso – ele vai usar, mas eu não vou dar para ele ainda – dei um sorriso cheio de significado – quero entregá-las em um momento especial. – olhei a hora e já estava na hora do almoço – vamos mamãe, temos que voltar se não eles morrem de fome – dei um sorriso, na verdade gargalhei – E amanhã cedo eu vou embora.

– Eu sei minha filha – ela se levanta e pega parte das sacolas – mas venha me visitar uma vez ao mês, tudo bem?

– Sim! – eu disse começando a andar para a saída do shopping.

–-

Assim que entramos em casa, mamãe vai direto para a cozinha e Sesshoumaru já me aguarda na base da escada.

– Que bom que voltou Ka – ele disse se aproximando, me ajudando com as sacolas e me dando um selinho – este Sesshoumaru estava com saudades.

– Eu também estava meu amor – dei um sorriso, passei em frente à sala e todos estavam lá – Olá pessoal – disse dando um sorriso e me dirigi aos meus filhos – vocês obedeceram a seus tios e seu pai? – eles acenaram positivamente – Então vocês merecem um presente – na hora em que estávamos saindo do shopping passamos em frente a uma loja de brinquedos e vi um urso de pelúcia e um iô-iô vermelho que achei a cara de minhas crianças então comprei – Gostaram?

– Sim mamãe! – os dois responderam e foram brincar com seus respectivos brinquedos.

– Sesshy, você me ajuda a levar essas sacolas lá para o meu quarto? – eu pergunto, sou surpreendida quando ele pega todas as sacolas de minhas mãos – Ei! Não precisa levar tudo!

Sesshoumaru me lança um olhar debochado tipo isso é serio? – Ka deixa disso, vamos esse Sesshoumaru leva tudo lá pra cima – ele dá um sorriso e se aproxima de mim, cochichando em meu ouvido – Se você quiser, esse Sesshoumaru te leva também – ele morde o lóbulo da minha orelha e começa a se afastar.

– Sesshy, vamos vai – eu digo corada e envergonhada – Sobe na frente, põe tudo em cima da minha cama, eu já vou – me viro para a sala e Sesshoumaru vai para meu quarto – Sango, vem aqui rapidinho – Sango se levanta e se aproxima de mim – Vamos ali fora.

Na sala, todos olhavam a cena de Kagome e Sesshoumaru surpresos, sabiam que ele era carinhoso e amoroso com ela, mas ultimamente, principalmente depois de tê-la marcado, ele demonstra na frente dos outros, pelo menos para eles, mas ainda era difícil presenciar o youkai mais frio que conheceram coma humana mais doce do mundo.

Estava evidente que ele realmente ama Kagome e que ela também o amava, Inu-yasha era o mais surpreso e incomodado "Aquele idiota me tomou o que eu mais tinha de precioso e eu não dei valor! Perdi Kagome para sempre, pelo menos ainda podemos ser amigos e quem sabe um dia, se Sesshoumaru a fizer sofrer, eu estarei aqui para ela".

– Kagome porque estamos vindo para cá? – pergunta Sango entrando no santuário do poço.

– Vou te mostrar uma coisa – fiz uma barreira em volta da capela – está preparada? – Sango dá um aceno positivo e eu tiro a caixinha da minha bolsinha lateral, não podia correr o risco de Sesshoumaru achar as alianças, e mostro para Sango, ela abre um sorriso enorme – Minha mãe que me deu presente de casamento – dei um sorriso – O que você achou?

– Simplesmente lindas Kagome – ela pega a caixinha nas mãos e as analisa – essa é a de Sesshoumaru? – dou um aceno positivo e ela dá um sorriso – é a cara dele, dá para ver a imponência presente nesse anel e o seu é tão meigo – ela da um sorriso – tão presente a personalidade de cada um.

Pego a caixinha de suas mãos e coloco de volta em minha bolsa, pego na mão de Sango e me dirijo para a saída, desfazendo a barreira antes. Entramos em casa, Sango vai para a sala e eu para o meu quarto, quando abro a porta do meu quarto eu coro dos pés a cabeça, Sesshoumaru está com uma calcinha na mão a olhando fixamente e nem vou falar que é a menor que minha mãe escolheu, só pra constar.

– Kagome, o que é tudo isso? – ele pergunta apontando para tudo o que eu comprei que já estava em cima da cama, ainda bem que guardei as alianças comigo.

– Presente de casamento da mamãe – eu disse ainda corada, fiquei mais vermelha ainda antes de continuar – ela quer que eu use... Bem que eu use pra você – me virei para meu guarda roupa pegando roupas aleatórias e colocando minha bolsinha dentro do mesmo – Vou ao banheiro.

Sou pega de surpresa quando Sesshoumaru me abraça por trás – Já disse que você não precisa ter vergonha do seu macho Kagome – ele me vira e da um beijo em minha testa – Eu gosto dessas suas roupas estranhas, principalmente essas que você usa para cobrir partes intimas – ele me dá um sorriso – Ficam bonitas em você.

Coro novamente – Que bom que você gostou – dou um sorriso e dou um selinho nele – mamãe ficará feliz em saber – desisto de ir ao banheiro e me troco no quarto mesmo e Sesshoumaru se senta na cama – Sesshy nos vamos embora amanhã tá? – ele somente dá um aceno positivo – Então vou arrumar algumas coisas para levar para a sua casa.

– NOSSA casa Kagome – ele diz dando ênfase no nossa – este Sesshoumaru já disse, você é a nova Lady das terras do Oeste e vai governar as terras junto comigo – ele dá um sorriso torto – Se você quiser é claro.

– Sesshy, você acha mesmo que eu Kagome Higurashi Taisho – dei um sorriso pelo olhar de surpresa dele – Se quiser posso retirar o Taisho – dei de ombros – vou ficar sem fazer nada? Eu vou governar as terras junto com meu marido – o olhei de maneira seria – vou ate para uma guerra ser preciso, para defender as terras de meu marido e ate ele mesmo se for preciso – dei um sorriso irônico – e você sabe do que eu sou capaz!

– Taisho fica lindo em seu nome... Nossas terras – ele me olha de maneira seria, como se me perguntasse é difícil de você entender? – Kagome eu já disse que agora as minhas coisas são suas... – ele não conseguiu terminar, pois o interrompi.

– Sesshoumaru suas terras – eu disse o encarando seria – Você já tem quase mil anos e tudo o que você tem é pelo seu esforço eu não posso simplesmente chegar a SUAS terras – dei uma grande ênfase no sua – e achar que posso mandar e desmandar, Sesshy não é assim que as coisas acontecem – me aproximo dele sentando de frente para ele, minhas pernas uma de cada lado em sua cintura – eu tenho que conquistar a confiança dos outros, me empenhar e demonstrar meu melhor – dei um sorriso e passo a mão pelo seu longo cabelo – não é só porque eu fiz sexo com o dono das terras que já posso sair mandando em tudo. Tenho que conquistar a confiança deles até porque Inu-youkais são muito orgulhosos e desprezam os humanos – olhei naqueles olhos que tanto amava – e acima de tudo eu sou humana. Sei que vai ser difícil, que eu vou ser ignorada e odiada, principalmente por outras fêmeas de seu clã. – dei um sorriso fraco e ele revirou os olhos – Eu só tenho 17 anos e tenho que mostrar que posso ser confiável. – dei um beijo em sua testa – e provar principalmente para você, que posso ser a pessoa mais confiável do mundo e que sou inteiramente capaz de governar ao seu lado.

Sesshoumaru me dá um beijo apaixonado e cheio de significado – Você é completamente diferente de tudo o que esse Sesshoumaru já viu em todos esses anos – ele me dá um sorriso – geralmente as fêmeas de meu clã, não querem saber de lutas e nem de governar, não querem fazer parte de conselhos e nem de guerras, elas não querem nem saber de se envolver com os assuntos das terras, elas só querem o status de Lady das terras, existem sim fêmeas que lutam em meu exercito, mas são poucas e de governante somente uma fêmea foi juntamente com seu macho – ele dá um sorriso de canto e depois me dá um beijo em minha testa – minha mãe Satori-Hime era essa fêmea, e agora minha fêmea quer fazer de livre e espontânea vontade, você tem ideia de como isso deixa esse Sesshoumaru feliz? – ele me abraça mais apertado – E Kagome você não precisa provar nada a ninguém, esse Sesshoumaru sabe que você é capaz e competente, que sempre batalhou por seus ideais e sempre buscou melhorar. Você será uma governante e tanto. – ele me dá um selinho – esse Sesshoumaru já te disse as terras são suas e não fazemos sexo, fazemos amor e você não é só minha fêmea para acasalar é minha esposa e vai ser até que nossas vidas se prolonguem – ele passa a mão em meu cabelo – porque eu te amo.

Dei um sorriso e o beijei. Passamos a tarde toda em meu quarto, minha mãe resolveu fazer um jantar e eu fiquei arrumando algumas roupas e coisas pessoais que vou levar para as Terras do Oeste, prometi a minha mãe que pelo menos uma vez ao mês viria aqui visitar e passaria o final de semana, só não viria se não desse mesmo, ela compreendeu como sempre, logo chegou à noite e tivemos o jantar de casamento. Foi uma coisa simples, mas para mim algo único. Minha mãe como sempre fez algo simples, mas mesmo assim inesquecível. Logo veio a noite e todos fomos dormir, pois amanhã levantaríamos cedo.

–-

Agora estou no vilarejo esperando Sesshoumaru voltar, ele disse que arrumaria tudo para eu ser logo anunciada como sua parceira e esposa, Rin e Shippou estão comigo aguardando. Nós logo levantamos tomamos café e partimos para cá, Sango e Miroku foram para sua casa, Sango estava preocupada com sua casa e com saudades de Kohaku.

Kikyou e Inu-yasha foram para a casa de vovó Kaede e eu bem eu estou em frente ao lago aguardando Sesshy voltar. Rin e Shippou estão deitado em meu colo, um de cada lado e eu estou acariciando seu cabelos, logo percebo que estão dormindo, coloco a mão em meu coração e penso youkai, agora sim serei capaz de perceber quando Sesshoumaru estiver voltando.

Fecho os olhos e deixo minha mente vaguear, somente lembro-me das alianças que estão em minha mochila amarela, quando será o melhor momento para entregá-las? Acabo adormecendo, acordo quando sinto um cheiro familiar ao meu lado. Abro os olhos e vejo que Rin e Shippou não estão mais em meu colo e sim no de Sesshoumaru e eu estou apoiada com a cabeça em seu ombro, será que faz tempo que ele está ai?

– Faz tempo que chegou Sesshy? – eu pergunto e ele abre os olhos.

– Não, cheguei há alguns instantes, mas você estava dormindo tão tranquilamente que não quis acordá-la – ele me dá um sorriso – Vamos?

Dei um aceno positivo, me levantei pegando Shippou no colo, ele ainda dormia e Rin ficou com Sesshoumaru, fui ate a casa de Sango e Miroku me despedir, disse que assim que possível viria visitá-los, passei também na casa da vovó e me despedi dela, Inu-yasha e Kikyou também estavam lá, disse somente um tchau e voltei para onde Sesshoumaru me esperava, peguei minhas coisas e virei uma esfera de luz assim como Sesshoumaru e somente o segui para suas terras, alias nossas terras.

–-

Agora aqui estou tão nervosa que meu Deus! Estou vestindo um quimono lindo como símbolo dos Daí-youkai, a meia lua. Ele é roxo nos mesmos tons de nossas marcas e a meia lua nas costas é branca, o Obi também é branco e o obijime é lilás. Meus cabelos eu fiz uma trança lateral jogando os cabelos por cima de meu ombro direito e agora minha estola também branca está em meu braço esquerdo, assim como a de Sesshoumaru.

Uma youkai de idade chamada Mei que é a governanta da mansão de Sesshoumaru me chama e me leva até o local em que vai acontecer a apresentação da nova Lady e fêmea de Sesshoumaru, Rin e Shippou também estão lá, ele já anunciou os mesmo como filhotes dele, Sesshoumaru está lindo, ele esta vestindo roupas nos mesmo tons que os meus, um quimono de seda roxa com a meia lua nas costas branca e sua hakama é branca, sua estola também está em seu braço esquerdo. Assim que ele sente meu cheiro próximo ele se vira e me dá um olhar terno, mas não sorri e sei por quê. Sesshoumaru só é ele mesmo quando estamos a sós, ou em família.

– Bom eu estou aqui hoje para anunciar ao reino que eu escolhi minha fêmea! – ele fala em um tom alto, mas não gritando, ele me estende a mão e eu pego, ele me puxa para perto de onde ele esta e olho para baixo e meu Deus, tem tanta gente lá em baixo – Kagome é minha fêmea. Ela não é somente uma youkai – ele me olha e eu entendo, coloco a outra mão no coração e penso em humana, assim me transformando e arrancando um "oh!" coletivo – Ela é também humana e assim como Rin ela deverá ser bem tratada – me transformo novamente e sinto o cheiro da inveja e de rejeição "Eu já sabia que seria assim não é mesmo?" – Kagome é a nova Lady das terras do Oeste sendo assim a senhora de TODOS vocês – após isso ele me sai e me leva junto, Rin e Shippou nos seguem. Sesshoumaru entra no seu escritório – Kagome não ligue para eles – ele passa a mão pelo meu rosto e eu dou um sorriso fraco – Rin vem aqui, Kagome vamos marcar Rin como nossa cria, como Shippou já é youkai não é necessário – Rin se aproxima de nós – ela também tem energia espiritual e com nosso sangue acho que ela será como você.

Sesshoumaru se abaixa, murmura um vai doer um pouco e morde no pescoço de Rin, corta o braço colocando o sangue nos furos, eu somente me corto e pingo o sangue no local. Assim como foi comigo, apareceu uma meia lua roxa e Rin fez uma expressão de dor. E logo ela muda de forma, os cabelos ficaram prateados e longos, seus olhos em tom de âmbar e as marcas de nascença e a meia lua roxa na testa.

– Rin põe a mão no coração e pensa em humana – eu disse e fiz o gesto, voltando a ser humana, e assim ela fez, mudando de forma e voltando a humana – você é como a mamãe, para se transformar em youkai é só pensar em youkai e assim você muda de forma – me transformei novamente e dei um sorriso, Rin também viveria conosco pela eternidade. – Agora vão para seus quartos, já esta tarde e vocês precisam dormir, amanhã brincamos.

Eles saem do escritório e vão para o quarto. Sesshoumaru sabe que eu estou chateada pela rejeição de seu povo, mas não vou deixar isso me abalar por isso. Dou um sorriso e quando ia voltar para o quarto que eu estava Sesshoumaru fala comigo.

– Kagome, este Sesshoumaru quer te dar o presente de casamento dele – ele segura em minha mão e eu penso "é hoje que eu devo dar o meu também" – vamos?

– Espera só um pouco Sesshy, eu já volto – Sesshoumaru me olha curioso e eu já sei o que posso fazer para distrair a atenção dele, dar a foto também. Fui novamente ao quarto em que estava e fui ate a minha mochila, de lá tirei a caixinha em que estava à aliança a guardando entre os seios e também a foto que tiramos em meu quarto e voltei ao escritório, assim que entrei Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos devia estar meditando ou somente esperando o tempo passar – Aqui é pra você Sesshy, digamos que é presente de casamento – dei um sorriso. Ele abre o embrulho, na verdade ele rasga e de lá tira nossa foto, seus olhos tem um brilho estranho e ele dá um sorriso amplo "Tão lindo sorrindo" – Espero que goste, se você quiser pode deixar em sua mesa do escritório, ou onde quiser.

– Esse Sesshoumaru gostou muito, vou deixar aqui – ele coloca a foto em cima da mesa – Sempre que sentir sua falta olharei essa foto – ele me da aquele sorriso exclusivo – agora vamos ver o seu presente? É um pouco longe.

Somente aceno positivamente e ele me pede para fechar os olhos depois disso me pega no colo e fala para eu não olhar, somente balanço a cabeça novamente positivamente e de repente me sinto em movimento. O vento balança minha trança levemente e quando menos espero paramos. Sesshoumaru me põe em pé no chão virada de frente para ele e eu ainda estava de olhos fechados. Ele me dá um beijo na testa.

– Pode abrir os olhos minha humana, youkai e esposa – ele diz e me vira para frente.

Quando abri meus olhos, uma lagrima escapa, com toda certeza aquele era o melhor presente de casamento do mundo!


	37. Chapter 36

**Yo babys, me perdoe não ter postado antes, mas estou sem encostar no pc desde sexta...**

**Mas já voltei para postar os três últimos capítulos da fic...**

**Boa leitura :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 36**

Estamos exatamente em uma clareira que eu achei linda. Ela é bem ampla e cercadas de arvores de sakuras enormes e bem floridas, no chão tem uma grama não muito alta e outros tipos de flores, ao fundo tem uma queda de cachoeira e um rio mais abaixo, mas o que mais impressiona é a lua, como ela fica bem visível aqui e bem ampla, estamos em um lugar muito alto e de difícil acesso, sendo assim exclusivo. Um presente simples, mas cheio de significado. Sesshoumaru ficou o tempo todo olhando minha reação, ate que pulei em seus braços.

– Esse é meu presente Sesshy? – eu pergunto com um sorriso bobo no rosto – De verdade que você esta me dando essa clareira?

– Sim Kagome, essa clareira se encontra em nossas terras, sendo assim eu decidi te dar essa clareira – ele dá um sorriso torto – como você tem que o costume de se isolar às vezes, você não precisa ir ate aquela clareira – ele me aperta em seus braços – Espero que você não isole desse Sesshoumaru, espero que você confie em mim e me conte tudo o que te preocupar – ele me olha nos olhos – Se esse Sesshoumaru estiver longe, você vem aqui – ele me dá um beijo na testa – e essa clareira é minha também - Sesshoumaru dá um sorriso de canto – ela tem seu cheiro, esse pode ser nosso refugio às vezes. – ele me dá um selinho – ou às vezes só para descontrair, se afastar dos problemas, enfim podemos fazer o que quisermos, mas vai ser nosso segredo.

– Sesshy eu confio em você e espero que você também converse comigo e não se isole – fico na ponta dos pés e lhe dou um beijo casto – eu amei a clareira, e tenho o nome perfeito para ela! – ele me olha curioso – Akemi! _(Akemi = linda luz!)_, pois daqui é possível ver a lua como em nenhum outro local é capaz.

– Esse Sesshoumaru sabe, pois quando quero pensar venho ate aqui – ele me dá um sorriso e fica corado – depois da nossa primeira noite eu vim até aqui para por os pensamentos em ordem e entender porque você fugiu desse Sesshoumaru – ele me lança um olhar nostálgico – e foi a primeira vez que percebi que esse lugar me lembrava você Kagome – ele me dá um sorriso – e desde então esse lugar se tornou cada vez mais especial para esse Sesshoumaru – ele se senta e eu me sento ao seu lado – eu sei desse lugar a muito tempo, e desde sempre venho aqui, não sei determinar o tempo exato, somente que é a bastante tempo – ele fica com o olhar perdido por um instante e sei que ele está perdido em lembranças.

Deixo Sesshoumaru vagar por suas lembranças e me levanto silenciosamente, começo a andar pela clareira observando seus detalhes e tenho que admitir, ela é muito linda, tem muitas flores diferentes espalhadas por todos os lados, fora as flores de sakura que estão espalhadas pelo chão, seu cheiro sempre adorável, desde muito pequena sempre gostei de Sakuras, principalmente por meu pai amar sakuras e eu sempre estava com sakuras por perto, meu pai ate me chamava de "pequena sakura", dou um sorriso, acabei entrando em devaneios também.

Quando dou por mim, já estou apoiada em uma das enormes arvores de sakura e fitando a lua perdida em pensamentos. Decido me sentar novamente, antes dou uma olhada em Sesshoumaru e ele continua perdido em seus misteriosos pensamentos, queria saber mais sobre ele. Volto a observar a clareira que nomeei gentilmente de Akemi, ela é bem ampla e com muitas arvores de Sakura, fico muito feliz por Sesshoumaru dividir esse lugar especial comigo, assim posso vir ate aqui quando tiver algum problema me incomodando ou quando quiser ficar sozinha, ate mesmo afastada dos outros venho ate aqui, melhor do que ter que ir tão distante só pra pensar. Volto a fitar a lua, e como ela é linda aqui, parece que se eu esticar a mão posso tocá-la. Percebo que Sesshoumaru vem em minha direção, mas não desvio o olhar, ainda estava fitando a lua. Ele se senta novamente ao meu lado.

– Desculpa minha fêmea – disse Sesshoumaru assim que se sentou eu somente o olhei e dei um sorriso – esse Sesshoumaru se perdeu em pensamentos – ele da um sorriso fraco – o que você achou dessa clareira?

– Achei linda Sesshy – dei um sorriso e peguei em sua mão – Fiquei feliz de você querer dividir comigo esse lugar tão especial para você – dei um beijo em sua mão – significa que você confia em mim e quer me mostrar um lado seu que ninguém conhece – dou um sorriso que ele retribui – e isso me alegra muito.

– Kagome, você é a única pessoa que conseguiu se aproximar de mim – ele dá um sorriso – e você é digna de minha confiança – ele que beija minha mão agora – você é minha fêmea.

– Sesshy – eu digo e desvio o olhar, olho para baixo, ele aperta a minha mão como se me perguntasse "O que aconteceu?" – minha mãe... – como eu vou dizer isso pra ele? – nos deu mais um presente... – meu Deus é mais difícil do que eu imaginei – mas não sei se você vai querer usar, ate porque é um costume da minha Era – dou um sorriso fraco – você não precisa usar... É uma coisa que você não esta acostumado...

– É aquela coisa não é? – ele me pergunta meio curioso – aquela que aquelas meninas da sua Era disseram não é? – ele se levanta e depois se abaixa na minha frente me obrigando a fitá-lo nos olhos – Aquela que comprova que somos casados?

– É Sesshy – desvio o olhar – Aliança – solto minha mão da usa, pego a caixinha em minhas vestes e abro a tampa – são essas aqui, mas como eu disse é um costume da minha Era e não da sua – Sesshoumaru pega a caixinha de minha mão e as analisa.

– O que elas significam na sua Era? – ele me pergunta curioso – o que elas querem dizer?

– É uma troca de amor – eu digo ainda sem fitá-lo nos olhos – o casal quando troca as alianças, eles fazem uma jura de amor, dizendo por que ele ama o parceiro ou a parceira, os motivos que levaram eles a se amarem – dou um sorriso fraco – enfim, lá é a prova de que você é comprometido, já que humanos não podem marcar território como vocês, youkais...

– Eu quero usá-la Kagome – ele me faz olhá-lo nos olhos – quero me ligar a você de todas as maneiras possíveis – ele me dá um sorriso envergonhado – mesmo não sendo um costume da minha Era é da sua – ele me da um beijo na testa – e eu vou ir para lá também até porque eu me casei com você.

– Serio Sesshy! – eu disse dando um sorriso e o abraçando – isso é muito importante para mim, mas não quero obrigá-lo a nada – dou um sorriso sem graça, me deixei levar e ele não esta acostumado com esse tipo de significado – mas repito, não precisa usar...

– Kagome! – disse Sesshoumaru me segurando pelos ombros e me balançando gentilmente – Esse Sesshoumaru disse que vai usar! – ele me dá um sorriso exclusivo – esse Sesshoumaru faz de tudo por sua fêmea! E se é tão importante esse Sesshoumaru usa. – ele me lança um olhar questionador – tem que usar sempre não é?

– Sim Sesshy – eu disse envergonhada – por isso eu disse que você não precisa usar...

– Mas aí que você se engana – ele diz e me dá um selinho – esse Sesshoumaru usará com o maior prazer.

– Então – eu pego a caixinha de sua mão e tiro a aliança dele, pego a mão esquerda dele e posiciono a aliança em seu dedo anelar – Eu Kagome Higurashi amo você Sesshoumaru Taisho – dou um sorriso sem graça – você me mostrou que o amor ainda valia a pena no momento em que eu mais desacreditei do mesmo – dei um sorriso fraco com a lembrança – você se aproximou aos poucos e me conquistou, cuidou de mim, despertou sensações e sentimentos novos para mim – começo a colocar realmente a aliança em seu dedo – você é um youkai que detesta os humanos, mas na nossa primeira noite juntos eu descobri que te amava, mas achava que não podia que não seria correspondida, que não seria certo... – fecho os olhos – eu amo o seu jeito, seus olhos, seu cheiro, sua determinação e imponência, enfim eu amo tudo em você... Mas principalmente o seu sentimento por mim, espero que você nunca venha se arrepender da sua escolha, porque você foi o ser que mais me fez feliz! – uma lagrima escapa de meus olhos e eu os abro – Eu te amo Sesshoumaru e essa aliança é somente mais uma prova de nosso amor! – dou um selinho nele.

Sesshoumaru olha o anel por um instante e fica encantado "Como uma coisa tão pequena pode ser tão bonita e ter tanto significado?" – Kagome porque a sua é diferente?

– Minha mãe quis algo voltado para nossas personalidades – eu digo pegando sua mão, mostrando a aliança a ele – a sua ela quis mostrar a imponência e grandeza e a minha algo doce e meigo mesmo na simplicidade.

– Realmente reflete em nossas personalidades – ele pega a minha aliança na caixinha e me olha com um olhar cheio de significados – Eu Sesshoumaru Taisho não poderia ter escolhido outra fêmea a não ser você Kagome Higurashi Taisho – ele dá um sorriso de canto e fica corado – eu nunca falei de amor antes, mas com você este Sesshoumaru consegue demonstrar e falar sobre sentimentos. Esse Sesshoumaru começo a gostar de você desde aquele momento que você me enfrentou para defender aquele Hanyou, eu me perguntava por que você não tinha medo se todos tinham – ele dá um sorriso com tal lembrança – desde então passei a te observar em segredo, presenciei cenas que você sofria e eu queria reconfortá-la e te proteger, quando fizemos amor pela primeira vez eu pensei ela também me quer e por isso se entregou, mas você se foi e eu me vi obrigado a fazer algo que nunca fiz: conquistar alguém – ele pega minha mão esquerda e posiciona a aliança – e pode ter certeza de que não me arrependerei de tal escolha, pois nosso amor é puro. Amo você Kagome de todas as formas possíveis e de todas as maneiras possíveis, nunca pensei em toda minha existência ter tal sentimento que eu julgava tolo, mas descobri que é o sentimento mais perfeito que existe graças a você – uma lagrima escapa de meus olhos, mas uma lagrima de felicidade – amo seu cheiro, sua voz, sua determinação e força de vontade, amo admirar sua beleza, mas amo mais seu sorriso, que tantas vezes desejei ser eu o motivo deles e agora que sou, sou o macho mais feliz do mundo. Esse Sesshoumaru espera nunca fazê-la sofrer, nem triste, esse Sesshoumaru quer te fazer a fêmea mais feliz do mundo, é uma promessa! – ele coloca a aliança em meu dedo – Eu te amo Kagome e agradeço por você ter despertado tal sentimento em eu ser e por aceitar meu amor por você – ele me dá um beijo doce e apaixonado.

– Sesshy – eu digo chorando de alegria – essa Kagome também vai te fazer feliz! É uma promessa!

Sesshoumaru se senta onde esta mesmo e me puxa para ele, acabo sentando de frente para ele, uma perna de cada lado de sua cintura e ele me beija, de forma terna e amorosa no começo, mas o beijo começa a se intensificar e ambos começam a se excitar. E acabamos fazendo amor em nossa clareira, de forma apaixonada e nem por isso menos excitante.

–-

_Alguns meses depois._

Aqui estou eu na casa da minha mãe, como prometido vim uma vez por mês passar os finais de semana já estou casada com Sesshoumaru há quase um ano, alguns Sesshoumaru veio comigo, outros não. E nesses de qual ele não veio eu tive a maior surpresa de toda minha vida.

_Flashback on:_

Estava com minha mãe na sala, estávamos assistindo a um filme de comedia na televisão e comendo pipoca, estava entretida em pensamentos. O filme acabou e minha mãe foi fazer comida, eu não estava na minha forma youkai, mas o cheiro daquela comida enjoativa me revirou o estomago, sai correndo em disparada para o banheiro, minha mãe me esperou sair do banheiro.

– Está tudo bem Kagome? – ela me perguntou visivelmente preocupada – Você está passando mal?

– Não se preocupe mamãe – eu disse me dirigindo a sala de novo – deve ser algum mal estar.

Mamãe me fita por um tempo e da de ombros, ela termina de fazer o almoço e comemos, meu enjoo ainda se faz presente mas nada que me faça passar mal de novo. Mamãe depois do almoço diz que vai a farmácia comprar os remédios de meu avô e eu pra ajudar fiquei em casa lavando a louça. Quando terminei de lavar a louça me deitei no sofá e acabei adormecendo. Acordei um tempo depois com mamãe me balançando.

– Kagome minha filha – ela diz gentilmente – vamos acorde! – eu abro os olhos e ela sorri – vem aqui comigo.

Minha mãe segue em direção ao banheiro e eu fui me perguntando "O que mamãe quer comigo no banheiro?", lugar estranho pra falar com alguém. Chegando lá vi que em cima da bancada tinha uma embalagem e nela estava escrito teste de gravidez, arregalo os olhos "Será?" – Kagome eu comprei somente para ter certeza, então, por favor, faça como está explicando na caixinha – ela dá um sorriso e saí do banheiro.

Assim que minha mãe saiu eu fiz o que mandava na caixinha, abri a porta e deixei mamãe entrar de novo, eu estava muito nervosa com tal noticia e não queria ver o resultado, queria que mamãe me dissesse. Passaram os 5 minutos necessários e mamãe pegou o resultado, eu já estava mais do que ansiosa, minha mãe olha para o resultado do teste em mãos, olha pra mim e depois pro teste novamente, tamanho suspense estava me matando.

– Kagome – ela diz e uma lagrima escapa, quando dou por mim minha mãe estava me abraçando e chorando – eu vou ser vovó!

Agora eu quem estava chorando de alegria! – Um filho mamãe! Um filho meu e de Sesshoumaru! – eu comecei a chorar de alegria, eu amo Shippou e Rin, eles são meus filhos do coração, mas um filho meu e do ser que eu amo é mais alegria ainda – Um neto ou neta mamãe, aliás, mais um, não podemos esquecer meus pequenos.

Mamãe parou de chorar e sorria, eram risos para todos os lados. Acabamos ficando o dia todo planejando, roupas e o quarto do bebê, até porque ele também vai viver aqui.

_Flashback off._

Dou um sorriso com tal lembrança. Acaricio minha imensa barriga, já estava de 7 meses e já sabia o sexo, um por ultrassom aqui e dois por que Sesshoumaru disse que seria um menino. Tal pensamento me leva ate o dia em que eu contei pra ele.

_Flashback on:_

Estou a caminho de nossa casa. Estava radiante com tal noticia, Sesshoumaru deve ser o primeiro á saber, depois falo para Sango, dou um sorriso ela irá ficar feliz. Transformo-me em youkai e escondo meu cheiro e presença, viro a esfera de luz e me dirijo às terras do Oeste. Assim que chego vou direto para o escritório de Sesshoumaru, entro sem ser anunciada, até porque esse também é meu escritório. Sesshoumaru está concentrado lendo alguns papeis de costas para a porta, ele não sabe que sou eu, ia me aproximar discretamente, mas quando pisei no chão do escritório fez um barulho mais alto.

– Quem ousa entrar em meu escritório sem ser anunciado? – ele diz ríspido e não se vira – Saia agora.

Dou um sorriso "Vou fingir que estou zangada" – Tudo bem então Sesshoumaru! – eu digo com a voz mais raivosa que tenho, mas no fundo queria rir – eu tinha uma grande noticia para te dar, mas grosso do jeito que está sendo, não merece tal comunicado! – saí o mais rápido que pude do escritório em direção à saída.

– Kagome espere – escutei Sesshoumaru falando ao longe, serio estava me divertindo com essa situação, como ele foi pego de surpresa demorou pra reagir e eu consegui "fugir" – Eu não sabia que era você! – ouvia cada vez mais longe, pois já tinha virado novamente uma esfera de luz, tenho um plano e vou colocá-lo em prática.

Corri para a nossa clareira, sei que lá é o primeiro lugar que ele irá me procurar, então assim que cheguei me transformei em humana e fiz a barreira com meu poder total liberto, sendo assim impossível Sesshoumaru me encontrar. Alguns instantes depois Sesshoumaru chega à clareira e é visível a preocupação em seu olhar, dou um sorriso "você vai gostar Sesshy do que eu tenho a te dizer" pensei enquanto o observava. Ele somente faz uma busca pela clareira e sai novamente, com certeza ele vai em direção ao vilarejo, atrás de Sango.

Desfaço a barreira e me transformo novamente em youkai, começo a relembrar cada passo do meu plano. Primeiro, fazer Sesshoumaru ficar preocupado para ai depois eu dar a noticia de nosso filhote, assim vai ser mais impactante, mas amo fazer um drama antes de noticias importantes dou um sorriso e me ponho a esperar, sei que ele vai voltar aqui.

Depois de alguns instantes sinto o cheiro de Sesshoumaru se aproximando novamente, dou um sorriso, sento e apoio os braços nos joelhos e abaixo a cabeça. Sesshoumaru chega alguns instantes depois na clareira, consigo sentir o cheiro de alivio, dou um sorriso novamente que ele não vê óbvio.

– Kagome... – ele diz parando em minha frente, fez menção de me tocar, mas eu me retraio – me desculpe Kagome, esse Sesshoumaru não queria te magoar. – sinto o cheiro de preocupação e culpa vir dele, quero muito rir, mas não posso – Você apareceu do nada... – eu o interrompi.

– Queria te fazer uma surpresa! – eu disse fingindo estar zangada – e você nem me deixou falar! – baixei minha voz num sussurro – e você ia gostar e muito do que eu "tinha" a dizer – dei ênfase no tinha.

– Kagome, esse Sesshoumaru já te pediu perdão – ele me puxa e eu ate me assusto – esse Sesshoumaru foi ate o vilarejo atrás de você e Sango ficou muito preocupada com você. – ele me faz fitá-lo e eu fico desviando o olhar – Kagome... - Dou um sorriso e ele me olha assustado – O que aconteceu Kagome, esse Sesshoumaru está muito preocupado com...

– Estou grávida. – disse o interrompendo o que ele dizia – você vai ser papai.

Sesshoumaru está me encarando em choque e eu me assusto "Será que fiz mal?", mas me assusto mais ainda quando vejo uma lagrima escapar dos olhos dele e eu me desespero "Ai meu Deus, Sesshoumaru...".

– Sesshy, você está bem? – eu pergunto desesperada – o que aconteceu? – eu já estava quase gritando – Pelo amor de Deus Sesshoumaru me diz algo, você nunca chorou... Sesshy! – eu já estava desesperada "Meu Deus e agora? Meu marido vai ter um treco!".

– Kagome, isso é verdade? – ele me pergunta dando um sorriso enorme e mais lindo do que todos os outros e aquelas lagrimas em seus olhos realçam mais ainda aquele tom âmbar de seus olhos "Ufa! Ele está bem e também é tão lindo chorando", somente dou um aceno positivo – Vamos ter um filhote! – ele me pega no colo e me beija intensamente, agora eu que estava chorando com a alegria dele – Vamos ter o nosso filhote Kagome! Esse Sesshoumaru não podia estar mais feliz! – ele me fita nos olhos de forma tão intensa que ate coro – esse Sesshoumaru está tão feliz que ate chorou esse Sesshoumaru nunca chorou por nada Kagome, você me faz tão feliz!

– Fico feliz em saber meu macho que te faço feliz! – desço de seu colo e dou um sorriso – e se eu te contar que todo esse meu nervoso foi para te dar essa noticia, que foi tudo fingimento, você ficaria zangado? – eu pergunto de forma inocente e faço cara de piedade – é que eu queria te dar a noticia sem suspeitas e de forma impactante, mas acho que exagerei você me perdoa Sesshy?

Ele me abraça de novo e me dá aquele sorriso exclusivo – Kagome, você sabe como dar uma noticia de forma impactante – ele dá uma gargalhada – mas esse Sesshoumaru ficou com medo de você ter realmente ficado com raiva, eu te perdoo sim minha fêmea e agora mamãe.

Depois disso ele me deu um beijo apaixonado e cheio de orgulho e felicidade. Realmente Sesshoumaru ficou feliz com essa noticia.

_Flashback off._

Meu bebê se mexe com meu toque, ele reage muito bem aos toques de todos, principalmente ao do pai, Sesshoumaru já era carinhoso comigo, depois que fiquei grávida ele ficou pior, dou um sorriso, sempre presente e sempre acariciando minha barriga. O primeiro chute foi quando ele estava com a mão em minha barriga, ele ficou tão encantado que nem parecia aquele Sesshoumaru frio de tempos atrás. Acabo me lembrando de quando fui contar para Sango.

_Flashback on:_

Sesshoumaru foi comigo ate o vilarejo de vovó Kaede, era sempre assim quase não saia mais sozinha. Sesshoumaru está segurando em minha mão, antigamente ele não fazia isso, mas foi um habito que ele mesmo adquiriu com o passar do tempo, assim como a aliança que ele não tirava por nada no mundo, bom e eu também não.

Quando nos aproximamos da casa de Sango, vemos Inu-yasha e Kikyou, Inu-yasha olha para mim e arregala os olhos, já sei o que aconteceu, ele esta sentindo o cheiro de minha cria, somente dou um aceno para ambos e um sorriso, eles me retribuem, percebi que Inu-yasha ia falar algo, mas não disse nada porque Kikyou começou a arrastá-lo, podia sentir o cheiro de ciúmes vir dela, mas não me importo, tenho Sesshoumaru.

Chego à casa de Sango e sei que Miroku já me percebeu, somente entro direto.

– Sango! – eu disse soltando da mão de Sesshoumaru e a abraçando, já fazia tempo que não a via – Como você está?

– Estou bem Ka! – ela diz e pega em minha mão esquerda, ela sente minha aliança e olha para a minha mão – Então você deu mesmo a aliança para ele. – ela dá um sorriso.

– Sim eu dei – aproximo-me de Sesshoumaru que me olha curioso e coloco o dedo em sua marca "Ela sabia das alianças eu mostrei para ele, mas não contei nada do que você me falou aquele dia, ate porque hoje é a primeira vez que a vejo desde aquele dia", ele balança a cabeça em afirmativa – Mas Sango não vim aqui para isso, vim para te dar uma notícia.

– Notícia? – ela pergunta curiosa – mas que notícia?

– Na verdade duas - olho para Sesshoumaru e ele balança a cabeça em afirmativa – A primeira é que você vai ser titia!

– EU O QUE? – ela grita e me abraça em pura felicidade – Parabéns Kagome, eu sabia que Sesshoumaru te faria feliz! – ela somente olha para Sesshoumaru levemente corada – Parabéns também Sesshoumaru.

– Obrigado Sango – ele diz e dá um sorriso – esse Sesshoumaru agradece pelos parabéns e por sua confiança em fazer sua irmã do coração feliz! – ele me lança um olhar de cumplicidade.

– Agora a segunda notícia – dou um sorriso e começo a chorar – Eu vou ser titia! – ela me olha sem entender e eu a abraço – Parabéns mamãe!

– Parabéns também Sango – diz Sesshoumaru ainda sorrindo – e para você também Miroku.

Sesshoumaru com o passar do tempo passou a conviver com os humanos que sua fêmea considerava como irmãos e percebeu que eles são dignos de confiança, sendo assim ele agia de forma natural com eles também, sem deixar a imponência e o orgulho de lado, sem eles era somente Kagome que presenciava, mas se permitia sorrir e demonstrar um pouco de afeto na frente dos mesmos.

Sango estava atônita, não acreditava no que escutava. Miroku estava igualmente surpreso. Eles iam ser pais. Iriam ter um filho prova daquele amor que ambos sentiam.

– Eu... Eu vou... ser mãe... ? – perguntou Sango saindo do choque – EU VOU SER MÃE! – ela me abraça de novo agora nós duas chorávamos – Vamos ser mães juntas Kagome! – ela me dá um beijo na testa – eu não poderia estar mais feliz!

– Pode sim! – eu disse ainda sorrindo – porque vão ser duas... Meninas... – olho para Sesshoumaru, ele balança a cabeça em afirmativa e dou um sorriso – gêmeas Sango! – passo a mão por nossas barrigas – as suas vão ser mais velhas alguns meses. – dou um sorriso.

– Eu vou ser pai de duas meninas! – pela primeira vez Miroku fala – Sango, você me fez o homem mais feliz do mundo! – ele puxa Sango para um beijo – eu vou ser pai.

– Sei bem como é Miroku – diz Sesshoumaru me puxando para seus braços – eu também passei por emoção parecida – ele me lança um sorriso – só que a minha foi mais impactante – ele pisca um olho para mim, ele pegou esse habito comigo também. – e eu vou ser pai de um menino. Um herdeiro.

Ficamos conversando mais um pouco e logo voltamos para nossa casa.

_Flashback off._

Sou tirada de minhas lembranças com um chute, meu pequeno cresce grande e forte e a cada dia, eu e o pai dele ficamos mais orgulhosos. Estou usando roupas de minha Era na Era Feudal, muitos vestidos, um mais lindo que o outro, todos de grávida. Já está ficando tarde, tenho que dormir pois amanhã volto cedo para meu marido. Deito-me e logo durmo meu pequeno também dorme logo.

–-

_3 meses depois._

Estou imensa, cada dia que passa minha barriga fica maior. As gêmeas de Sango já têm dois meses e são tão lindas, elas tem a mistura perfeita de Sango e Miroku, só que o gênio é da mãe ainda bem, eu acho. Sesshoumaru entra no quarto com meu café.

– Hum meu macho, café na cama... – dou um sorriso me sentando com um pouco de dificuldade – assim você me acostuma mal.

– Tudo por minha fêmea – ele me entrega a bandeja assim que me sento – como está nosso menino?

– Está agitado, não para um segundo – passo a mão pela minha barriga imensa – está cada dia mais agitado – sinto um chute e arfo – e mais forte – falo assim que recupero o fôlego.

– Já escolheu o nome? – ele me pergunta curioso – você sabe que esse Sesshoumaru não é bom com nomes.

– Só vou escolher quando tiver nosso pequeno nos braços – dou um sorriso – assim que eu olhar para ele vou saber o nome certo. – passo a mão acariciando a barriga – mas você também tem que estar de acordo.

– Vou estar com você aqui na hora do parto. – ele diz convicto – não vou te deixar só!

– Sesshy, já conversamos sobre isso – eu disse seria e firme – você odeia quando eu sinto dor e um parto é doloroso – passo a mão por seu rosto – mas não se preocupe eu vou pedir para te chamar assim que terminar.

Ele somente balança a cabeça em afirmativa. Termino de tomar meu café e ele fica comigo um pouco no quarto, acariciando meu ventre gigante, mas logo teve que ir para o escritório. Ele me ajudou a descer ao jardim, passava o dia inteiro por lá, tinha uma única arvore de sakura e meu bebê gostava do cheiro tanto quanto eu. Passei o dia lá, logo Rin e Shippou apareceram, ficamos sentados conversando, brincando ou somente com eles deitados no meu colo comigo acariciando o cabelo de ambos.

Já estava de noite quando começo a sentir dores fortíssimas, já sei do que se trata, está na hora. Rin e Shippou não estavam comigo, então só me resta uma alternativa...

**Pov's Sesshoumaru on.**

Ainda estava em meu escritório parece que quanto mais quero ficar com Kagome e minha cria, mais coisas me aparecem para fazer. Sou tirado de meus devaneios quando escuto um grito de Kagome.

– SESSHOUMARU!

Não pensei duas vezes e saí correndo em uma velocidade incrível que quando dei por mim, percebi que já estava na frente dela.

– O que aconteceu Kagome? – eu perguntei muito nervoso.

– Está... nascendo – ela diz suspirando e ofegando muito – Nosso... Filhote... – ela logo grita de dor novamente.

– JAKEN! – eu grito e pego Kagome no colo, logo ele aparece – Jaken, vá chamar à parteira, leve o youkai mais rápido e traga ela logo, não quero Kagome sentindo dores desnecessárias – eu digo de maneira fria e com o olhar mais frio ainda.

– Sim Senhor Sesshoumaru – Jaken saí logo em seguida.

Subo com Kagome para nosso quarto e a coloco deitada em cima da cama, ela arfa e grita muito, bem que ela disse que eu não ia suportar, odeio ver minha Kagome sofrer, seguro sua mão e ela tenta fingir que está bem, só tenta mesmo porque esta difícil.

– Sesshy eu estou bem – ela diz depois que as contrações cessam um pouco – não se preocupe meu amor.

– Kagome – eu digo serio a fitando nos olhos – eu vou ficar ate a parteira chegar – eu passo a mão pelo seu rosto – minha fêmea não precisa fingir para esse Sesshoumaru.

Ela somente dá um sorriso e fecha os olhos, coloco a mão em sua barriga e a sinto ficar dura e de repente dar uma repuxada brusca, Kagome arfa e tenta segurar o grito, mas quando a barriga dela contrai novamente ela não consegue segurar, dá um grito alto e aperta minha outra mão. Estou entrando em desespero, cadê o Jaken que não volta nunca? Kagome cada vez mais sente dores, mais constantes e mais fortes. Logo uma youkai que não conheço entra no quarto deve ser a parteira.

– Sesshy pode ir agora – ela diz visivelmente preocupada, posso ver que ela esta segurando as lagrimas – por favor, só venha quando eu falar que pode vir, tudo bem? – somente dou um aceno positivo para ela, ela solta minha mão e puxa minha cabeça na direção da sua e me dá um selinho – Eu te amo meu youkai, e vou fazer nascer seu filhote.

Essas palavras dela me enchem o coração de alegria. Saio do quarto antes que Kagome me expulse de vez. Vou para o jardim esperar, sei que vai demorar.

–-

Já faz muito tempo que estou esperando, já está amanhecendo e estou ficando cada vez mais nervoso. Mesmo estando no jardim podia escutar os gritos de Kagome frequentemente. Estou tentando me acalmar e estou de olhos fechados quando escuto muito ao longe alguém me chamando.

– Sesshoumaru.

Parece ser Kagome, vou em direção ao castelo e em direção ao nosso quarto quando escuto de novo.

– Sesshy – agora tenho certeza, só Kagome me chama assim e somente ela pode.

A voz dela está tão fraca e tão cansada que é possível ela estar sussurrando para me chamar. Chego à porta do quarto e bato, escuto um "entre Sesshy" e entro no quarto. Kagome está visivelmente cansada, mas seus olhos e seu sorriso passam uma felicidade que dá ate para fazer o tempo parar, seu eu pudesse ficaria admirando esse olhar e esse sorriso para sempre.

– Vem Sesshy – ela me desperta de meus devaneios – vem conhecer seu meninão. – ela abre um sorriso "Tão linda sorrindo". – podem nos deixar a sós – todos os criados saem nos deixando a sós no quarto.

Aproximo-me de Kagome, ela esta com nossa cria em seus braços, ela levanta um pouco os braços assim que me abaixo ao seu lado, me permitindo assim analisar melhor a cria em seus braços. A criança tinha as mesmas marcas de nascença no rosto e na testa, ele estava de olhos abertos e seus olhos eram iguais aos de Kagome, âmbar com vestígios de azul, significa que se ele puder se transformar em humano seus olhos são da mesma cor dos de Kagome e tão lindo quanto, seu cabelo é prateado e bem cheio, ele me olha por um instante desviando os olhos do rosto de sua mãe e me fita pela primeira vez, quando seu olhar cruza com o meu ele me abre um sorriso, puro e inocente, pela segunda vez em minha existência me permito chorar de alegria.

– Muito obrigado Kagome – eu digo devolvendo o sorriso ao meu filhote – você me fez o youkai e pai mais feliz do mundo!

**Pov's Sesshoumaru off.**

Chamo Sesshoumaru, mas estou muito fraca, minha voz não passa de um sussurro. Logo escuto batidas na porta e peço para ele entrar, meu bebê está em meus braços e eu estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto, admirando sua beleza, tão parecido com o pai, às mesmas curvas no queixo, as marcas de nascença, o nariz e quando Sesshoumaru entrou ele abriu os olhos, talvez a única coisa minha presente em suas feições, pois a cor era âmbar com vestígios em azul, igualmente aos meus. Percebo que Sesshoumaru não se aproxima e esta me fitando de maneira terna.

– Vem Sesshy – eu digo e ele pisca algumas vezes – vem conhecer seu meninão – dou um sorriso e ele me fita alguns instantes logo se aproximando - podem nos deixar a sós – todos os criados saem nos deixando a sós no quarto.

Quando ele se aproxima e se abaixa ao meu lado, assim que ele se abaixa levanto um pouco os braços para ele poder ver melhor nosso filho. Sesshoumaru analisa a criança o tempo inteiro e eu analiso suas reações, percebo nosso filho desviando os olhos de mim e olhar para ele, eu olhava de um para o outro vendo a reação de ambos, quando os olhares de ambos se cruzaram nosso filho sorriu como se dissesse: "Oi papai! Eu sei quem é você". Ele dá um sorriso puro e inocente, sinto o cheiro de lagrimas e quando olho novamente para Sesshoumaru ele estava chorando.

– Muito obrigado Kagome – quando ele disse isso ele retribuiu o sorriso de nosso pequeno e eu também comecei a chorar de alegria – você me fez o youkai e pai mais feliz do mundo!

– Ora Sesshy – eu digo secando as lagrimas – e você me fez mulher, youkai e mãe! – dou um sorriso e ele se aproxima me beijando de maneira terna e amorosa – quer saber o nome de nosso pequeno? Assim que botei os olhos nele eu já soube!

– Quero – Sesshoumaru limpou as lagrimas – pela segunda vez você fez esse Sesshoumaru chorar Kagome – ele dá um sorriso – e me sinto muito bem e não um fraco parece me fazer mais forte. – ele fica corado – mas não conte para ninguém que esse Sesshoumaru chorou, eu só faço isso na sua frente.

Dou um sorriso – Isso me deixa muito feliz Sesshy! Significa que você confia em mim – passo a mão pelo seu rosto, olho para baixo e nosso bebê nos fita curioso – E você meu pequeno vai se chamar Kenichi... – olho para Sesshoumaru o fitando nos olhos, de maneira profunda e terna, como se pudéssemos ver através um do outro – Kenichi Arata _(Kenichi = governador, Arata= doce)_ (N/A: Quis um nome que passasse as personalidades de ambos algo como um governante assim com Sesshoumaru, mas doce e justo assim como Kagome), esse vai ser seu nome.

– Sim Kagome – Sesshoumaru diz pegando Kenichi nos braços e o analisando – meu filho é digno desse nome – ele me dá um sorriso e depois dá outro a Kenichi – ele será um governador sábio como eu, mas doce como você – ele beija Kenichi na testa e esse sorri – meu filhote Kenichi Arata Higurashi Taisho.

Dou um sorriso quando ele coloca meu sobrenome no de Kenichi. Logo a parteira volta, pega Kenichi dos braços de Sesshoumaru e me entrega para eu amamentá-lo, Sesshoumaru se senta ao meu lado e logo Kenichi começa a mamar, fico olhando seu semblante enquanto ele é amamentado, ele nos olha curioso e nos o fitamos ternamente, ele larga de meu bico e sorri de novo, logo voltando a sugá-lo como se não houvesse amanhã. Sesshoumaru acaricia a cabeça de Kenichi de forma protetora, seu olhar é pura alegria e encantamento. Logo Kenichi adormece em meus braços e eu me sinto cansada.

– Sesshy eu estou cansada – eu digo dando um bocejo – colocar um filho no mundo não é fácil – dou um sorriso e meus olhos insistem em fechar, acabo adormecendo rapidamente, mas não sem antes sentir Kenichi sendo tirado de meus braços e de me deitarem gentilmente.

–-

Acordo com um chorinho insistente, quando abro os olhos vejo Sesshoumaru com Kenichi nos braços o balançando gentilmente, logo o choro para e escuto uns sorrisos de bebê e vejo um sorriso bobo no rosto de Sesshoumaru.

– Sesshy amor, porque desse sorriso bobo? – dou uma gargalhada – você fica lindo de papai.

– Kagome, Kenichi é um filhote risonho – ele diz ainda admirando o filho – e quando esse Sesshoumaru percebe já esta sorrindo desse jeito para ele. – ele me dá um sorriso e se aproxima com Kenichi, ele se senta ao meu lado e seu cabelo vem para frente, logo Kenichi o puxa – e você como está? Kenichi você vai ser forte. – ele diz soltando o cabelo das mãos do pequeno – você já esta melhor Ka?

– Estou Sesshy – dou um sorriso e acaricio a cabeça de Kenichi – e você esta se dando bem como papai? – ele cora e acena positivamente – fica tão lindo corando meu macho – dou um beijo casto em seus lábios – Te amo Sesshoumaru Taisho.

– Eu te amo Kagome Taisho – e nós dois juntos olhamos nos olhos de Kenichi e dizemos juntos – Nós te amamos Kenichi Taisho.

E assim passamos esse dia e os dias seguintes, mimando e curtindo nosso querido príncipe, nosso pequeno Kenichi Arata.


	38. Chapter 37

**Penúltimo**** capitulo baby's**

**Espero que gostem, esse é o meu outro favorito... Amo muito esse capítulo.**

**Kenichi é um fofo **

**Boa leitura.**

* * *

**Capitulo 37**

_5 Anos depois._

Nossas terras estavam sendo invadidas e Sesshoumaru teria que partir para proteger as fronteiras que fazem divisa com o lado norte. Como sempre eles estão tentando invadir por lá por achar que é um lugar mais fraco das nossas terras, mas é ai que eles se enganam, nós focamos em todas as nossas terras. Eu estava muito preocupada quanto a isso, mas que eu podia fazer? Sesshoumaru está terminando de vestir sua armadura, sua costumeira armadura...

– Sesshy, toma cuidado tá? – eu me aproximo dele e lhe dou um abraço por trás – eu e seus filhos vamos esperar ansiosamente sua volta – me afasto do abraço e ele se vira, dou um sorriso para ele que ele me devolve – enquanto estiver fora eu vou defender o castelo, já que você vai partir com o exercito... Mas não se preocupe – dou um sorriso novamente – eu treinei muito.

– Minha fêmea eu sei que é capaz de proteger as terras – ele dá um olhar frio – mas sei que eles não estão nem loucos de se aproximar de meu castelo e nem de minha família – ele se aproxima de mim e me dá um abraço – não me perdoaria se alguém te ferisse – ele dá um sorriso e me olha – esse Sesshoumaru só pode estar louco, eu mesmo já te feri uma vez – ele sorri novamente nostálgico – uma vez não, varias... – ele me dá um beijo na testa – e hoje é minha amada fêmea.

– Sesshy – pego em sua mão esquerda e sinto a aliança – você vai com a aliança?

– Sim minha fêmea – ele me olha curioso – por quê?

– Nada só pra saber – dou um beijo amoroso e cheio de carinho – vou ficar preocupada, por favor, sempre que possível me mande notícias está bem? – ele sorri e acena positivamente, pego em sua mão e nos encaminhamos em direção a saída do castelo, Kenichi vem correndo em nossa direção – vem príncipe se despedir do papai.

– Papai você vai voltar né? – meu coração se aperta no peito, meu maior medo se fez presente em meu pequeno, Sesshoumaru pega Kenichi nos braços – Toma cuidado papai – e ele sorri para Sesshoumaru de forma inocente.

– Papai vai voltar sim príncipe – ele beija a testa de Kenichi com ternura – esse Sesshoumaru vai voltar para você, sua mãe e seus irmãos – ele me entrega Kenichi e me dá um beijo na testa – eu amo vocês dois – ele sussurra para que só nos dois escutássemos – Rin, Shippou, Jaken – ele chama com seu jeito indiferente, mas ele também ama eles – esse Sesshoumaru já está de partida com seu exercito, Shippou eu já conversei com sua mãe e ela aceitou, você quer ir para a guerra comigo? – ele dá um aceno positivo – então vá pegar suas coisas – após isso Shippou saiu em direção ao seu quarto – Rin – ela se aproxima dele – esse Sesshoumaru já se despediu de sua mãe e de seu irmão – ele afaga os cabelos dela e ela o abraça, ele se abaixa um pouco já que Rin bate em seu ombro agora e cochicha em seus ouvidos – eu amo você minha filha e papai vai voltar pra você, seu irmão e sua mãe – ele se afasta e ela dá um sorriso radiante para ele – cuide de seu irmão enquanto sua mãe trabalha – ela dá um aceno positivo, Shippou logo volta – Shippou se despeça.

– Tchau Rin – ele abraça a irmã do coração e lhe dá um beijo na testa, Rin chora e diz um tchau entre as lagrimas – tchau príncipe – ele afaga os cabelos de Kenichi, esse sorri para ele murmurando um tchau – mamãe – ele se aproxima de mim e me abraça – eu vou voltar tá? E vou trazer ele comigo – ele sorri e eu começo a chorar.

– Eu sei disso meu pequeno – ele sorri e eu lhe dou um beijo na testa – vão o exercito já esta esperando – dou um aceno conforme eles vão se afastando – Vem Kenichi e Rin, preciso organizar a papelada do reino – e assim entrei de volta para o castelo e indo em direção ao escritório. Rin e Kenichi foram brincar no jardim.

–-

Alguns dias se passaram desde que Sesshoumaru e Shippou partiram para a guerra. Os habitantes não me aceitam ainda, nem youkais nem humanos, eles acham que eu sou uma fraca e que só quero o status de Lady das terras, alguns chegam a falar que meu casamento é uma fraude que eu encantei o Sesshoumaru com meus dons de sacerdotisa. Resolvi ignorar todos esses comentários e Sesshoumaru não tem conhecimento dos mesmos, faço de tudo para ele não descobrir.

O conselho também não tem confiança em mim, participo por que Sesshoumaru é o principal e também por ser a esposa dele. Outro motivo também é porque eu quero participar, só não fui para a guerra porque Kenichi é muito pequeno. Já está tarde, está anoitecendo, passo a caminhar em direção ao quarto das crianças, Rin está dormindo tranquilamente, dou um beijo em sua testa e saio, vou ate o quarto de Kenichi e o vejo dormindo tranquilamente, acaricio-lhe a face e lhe deposito o beijo em sua testa.

Saio de seu o quarto, mas uma sensação de que algo vai acontecer não sai de meu coração. Como sou youkai não tenho necessidade de dormir então resolvo passar essa noite em guarda. Sei que algo ruim vai acontecer.

–-

Estou sentada em uma das janelas do castelo, ela é muito alta e tenho a vista de maior parte do reino. O céu começa a clarear quando começo a escutar vozes ao longe e são muitas. Essas vozes estão alteradas e do nada sinto cheiro de sangue. Muito sangue. Um ataque! Em nossas terras. Corro em direção ao portão e alguns poucos youkais que foram deixados para proteger o castelo se prontificam a sair, mas eu os impeço.

– Esperem! – eu gritei e muitos deles exalaram um cheiro de ódio e raiva.

– O que foi agora? – um dos youkais pergunta com raiva – vai querer que eles invadam o castelo e peguem o filhote de nosso Lorde?

Aquelas palavras me acertaram como um soco no estomago sei que eles não se importam comigo, mas Kenichi é meu filho também – Não quero que eles se aproximem do castelo, muito menos que peguem "meu filho" – dou ênfase no meu filho – eu vou com vocês.

– O que uma humana como você pode fazer? – ele sorri em deboche – você é fraca – ele dá as costas e começa a rumar com o pequeno exercito de 12 youkais, isso não é um exercito é um bando.

Não vou me deixar abalar por essas palavras, eu vou provar para todos que eu sou digna de ser a Lady dessas terras, e que eu posso administrar essas terras com meu marido. Corro para dentro do castelo e troco de roupa, coloco uma calça jeans e uma blusinha, pego Joyeuse, minha aljava cheio de flechas e meu arco. Vou ate o quarto de Rin e a acordo.

– Rin Cuide de Kenichi e não saia do castelo – eu digo rápido e ela levanta rapidamente – estamos sendo atacados – ela arregala os olhos surpresa – se eles invadirem, por favor, pegue Kenichi e corra para o vilarejo. Inu-yasha e os outros te protegerão – eu deixo uma lagrima escapar – eu amo você e seus irmãos tá? – dou um beijo em sua testa – diz isso a Kenichi também.

Após isso eu saio em direção à entrada do castelo. A cena que se desenrola a minha frente é impactante. Tudo bem que não eram muitas pessoas por volta de 50 youkais do exercito inimigo, mas contra os 12 do meu bando assim dizendo, fora os humanos que ganhavam em quantidade, mas não em força, não teríamos chances. Mas eu sou Kagome Taisho e vou vencer esse pequeno exercito que dava em volta de 100 do meu lado, sendo somente doze e contando comigo 13 youkais.

Corro com Joyeuse em mãos e me dirijo para onde está tendo a aglomeração maior de lutas. Ataco alguns youkais inimigos, golpes certeiros e mortais, Joyeuse também reage ao meu poder youkai, traduzindo, ela me responde de qualquer forma. Mato uns 5 do exercito inimigo, minhas roupas já estão sujas, mas não me importo. Dos meus 12 youkais, vejo que somente um morreu e alguns dos humanos que tentavam lutar ou estavam muito feridos ou já estavam mortos. Isso me irrita profundamente.

– O que você faz aqui? – aquele youkai que me desrespeitou mais cedo me desperta de meus devaneios – Você quer morrer?

– Deveria se preocupar com você – eu digo fria e indiferente – eu sei me virar.

Alguns dos humanos quando me veem começam a gritar algo como: "vá embora", "Você é fraca" ou "você na sabe onde está se metendo". Isso me deixou muito magoada, mas agora meu reino e família correm perigo e vou protegê-los. Os youkais inimigos param de atacar e me analisam por um momento.

Transformo-me em humana "eu vou proteger as terras do meu marido, mesmo que com minha vida!" – Vocês – aponto para os youkais - é melhor se afastarem se não quiserem morrer – um dos youkais de meu bando ia protestar, mas eu o olhei de maneira fria, mas continuaram lá parados. Os youkais inimigos me viram mudar de forma e sabiam que eu era a Lady dessas terras, minha "fama" se espalhou por eu ser capaz de me transformar, então TODOS eles vieram para me atacar e assim matar a fêmea das terras – vão logo vocês estão me atrapalhando – eu disse me defendendo de alguns inimigos, quando liberei um pouco minha energia os inimigos se afastaram um pouco, meus youkais entenderam e saíram, mas deixando visível que era contra vontade e após isso não me segurei mais, os humanos não iam se ferir com meu poder, então liberei minha energia espiritual. Joyeuse estava em minha mão e ela se transformou assumindo sua cor arroxeada, assim como meu corpo, meus olhos ficaram prateados. Os youkais inimigos ficaram com medo e começaram a fugir – Mas não vão mesmo! Joyeuse – ela brilha levemente em azul – Lamina Estelar Purificadora! – e o ataque acertou aos youkais inimigos em cheio, matando assim todos instantaneamente. Concentro-me novamente e volto à forma humana, depois passo para a youkai e começo a caminhar para o castelo.

– Lady Kagome – um dos humanos disse chamando minha atenção – gostaria de te pedir perdão pelo o que dissemos e por rejeitar a senhora como Lady dessas terras, hoje a senhora nos mostrou que é forte e digna de tal posto – ele estava envergonhado e senti que era verdadeiro seu pedido, outros humanos também se aproximaram pedindo perdão e logo o vilarejo inteiro estava a minha volta.

– Calma pessoal! – eu gritei na verdade conseguindo um pouco de ordem – Eu aceito o pedido de desculpas e eu vou provar que sou digna de ser a Lady – eu começo a caminhar novamente – Só não fui com o Lorde para a guerra pois Kenichi ainda é pequeno – dou um sorriso sarcástico – e ainda bem que eu não fui não é mesmo? – dizendo isso me dirigi ao castelo.

Chegando lá Kenichi ainda dormia, pedi a Rin para não falar nada a ele sobre a invasão, fui para meu quarto, guardei minhas armas e troquei de roupa. Segui para meu escritório e resolvi o que tinha que resolver, depois de um tempo aquele mesmo youkai veio ao meu escritório e me pediu perdão por tal falta de respeito, eu somente disse que tudo bem e pedi para ele se retirar. Na verdade ainda estava magoada com as palavras dele, mas vou deixar isso para lá.

–-

_Alguns meses depois._

Acordo com uma pequena mão me acariciando o rosto. Abro os olhos lentamente e vejo meu pequeno Kenichi me fitando com aqueles lindos olhos cor de âmbar com azul, com seu olhar amoroso e com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

– Bom dia mamãe! – ele diz e pula em meus braços – é hoje que o papai volta né?

Sesshoumaru. Já fazem 6 meses que não vejo meu marido, nossas terras estavam sendo invadidas, sendo assim Sesshoumaru precisou partir e eu fiquei para administrar as terras e cuidar de nosso pequeno príncipe.

– Sim meu príncipe – acaricio-lhe os cabelos e dou um sorriso – se não voltar hoje, papai volta amanhã.

Ele dá um sorriso e se deita ao meu lado. Kenichi cresceu muito rápido e como é maravilhoso ser mãe, quando levei Kenichi para minha mãe ver, ela ficou tão feliz que não queria me entregar meu pequeno, Sesshoumaru ficou encantado, todas as vezes que eu ia procurá-lo, ele estava com Kenichi nos braços. Sesshoumaru se mostrou um pai amoroso e que quer o bem de seu príncipe. Claro que isso só acontece quando estamos eu, Kenichi, Rin e Shippou, pois na frente dos outros ele continua da mesma forma, frio e indiferente.

– Vamos tomar café meu pequeno? – eu digo acariciando seus longos cabelos prata, ele somente levanta a cabeça e me dá um aceno positivo, se levantando logo em seguida – Espera, mamãe vai se trocar. – Levanto-me e vou em direção onde estão minhas vestes, como estou morando aqui peguei o costume de usar quimonos, Sesshoumaru me deu tantos quimonos que não sei pra que tantos. Pego um quimono preto com uma meia lua vermelha nas costas, um Obi também vermelho e um obijime branco, termino de me arrumar e penteio meus longos cabelos brancos – Pronto agora vamos. – pego na mão de Kenichi e me dirijo até a cozinha.

– Bom dia mamãe – diz Rin assim que chego à cozinha, ela passa a maior parte do tempo em sua forma youkai, somente quando eu e ela vamos treinar que nos transformamos em humanas, Kenichi ainda não viu e também não tentou se transformar ainda – Bom dia pequeno príncipe – ela diz dando um beijo em sua testa.

– Bom dia Rin – ele também dá um beijo na testa dela – Estou com fome mamãe.

– Então pequeno, mamãe vai fazer seu café – eu disse dando um sorriso e arrumando as coisas para ele comer, as empregadas quiseram se aproximar mas eu não deixei – Não precisa se preocupar, pode deixar que eu faço – dei um sorriso e terminei de arrumar tudo – pronto pequeno, pode comer.

– Obrigado mamãe – disse Kenichi começando a comer.

– Rin, hoje nos vamos treinar tudo bem? – eu disse também começando a comer – e você vai conosco Kenichi – eu dou um sorriso – vamos começar a treinar com você – acaricio seus cabelos – Você quer ser forte como seu pai não é?

Kenichi dá um sorriso lindo – Sim mamãe, quero ficar forte como o papai... – ele me olha levemente corado – e como você também mamãe.

– Oh meu príncipe – dou um sorriso – e você será... – olho para um ponto qualquer – se depender de mim será o mais forte e amado de todos – disse baixo, mas ciente de que todos podiam escutar.

Terminamos de tomar café e fomos para o jardim, Kenichi gosta da arvore de sakura que existe lá e passa tanto tempo quanto eu sentado em baixo de sua frondosa copa. Eu me sento escorada na arvore e Kenichi deita a cabeça em minhas pernas, começo a acariciar seus longos cabelos, cada dia que passa ele está mais parecido com o pai, só que sua expressão é mais gentil e amável, pois a de Sesshoumaru é fria e fechada.

Depois desses anos juntos Sesshoumaru passou me contar sobre ele, da forma dele é claro, tive que ter paciência porque eu esperei ele me falar, mesmo eu tendo curiosidade e dele já saber tudo de mim, ele não me falava dele e eu não quis forçá-lo a falar sabia que quando ele quisesse Sesshoumaru me falaria e assim foi. Estávamos deitados em nossa cama, Sesshoumaru acariciava os meus cabelos, eu estava com a cabeça deitada em seu peito, do nada ele começa a falar como ele era quando criança, as coisas que ele já passou, da família dele, enfim ele me falou tudo.

Não foi somente em uma noite, conforme ele achava necessário ele me contava e eu não podia ficar mais feliz, pois ele se abrindo para mim era a maior prova de que ele confiava e confia inteiramente em mim. Sou tirada de meus devaneios com a aproximação de um aroma conhecido.

– Mamãe – disse Kenichi se levantando – a vovó está chegando.

– Sim príncipe – eu disse me levantando – vamos recebê-la?

Encaminhamos-nos em direção aos portões do castelo para esperar Satori-Hime. Isso me faz lembrar o dia em que a conheci.

_Flashback on:_

Meu pequeno Kenichi já está com quase um ano. Já fala e anda, youkais se desenvolvem mais rápido devido ao metabolismo avançado, Kenichi e eu estávamos sentados no jardim, como sempre fazíamos um habito que adquiri durante a gravidez dele, Sesshoumaru vinha andando em nossa direção quando para de repente.

– Mama – disse Kenichi vendo o pai parando de repente – o que papa tem?

– O que foi Sesshy? – eu pergunto me levantando e pegando Kenichi nos braços – Aconteceu algo?

Sesshoumaru nada disse se aproximou de mim e de Kenichi e ficou ao nosso lado olhando para um ponto qualquer no céu. Foi aí que apareceu um enorme youkai cachorro do meio das nuvens, Sesshoumaru no mesmo instante se afasta de mim e de Kenichi e também assume sua verdadeira forma, um imenso cachorro branco de olhos vermelhos, ele foi até o outro enorme cão e começou a correr ao seu lado, Kenichi olhava aquilo maravilhado, logo eles vão se aproximando do chão e assumem sua forma humana.

Sesshoumaru encarava a fêmea a sua frente, uma fêmea muito bonita se diga de passagem, ela tinha as mesmas feições de Sesshoumaru só que em um corpo feminino, seus longos cabelos estavam presos parcialmente em duas Maria Chiquinha e parte caia lhe cobrindo as costas, sua estola estava passada atrás das costas e em seus dois braços na altura dos cotovelos. Ela vestia um quimono azul com detalhes em branco, roxo e amarelo, usava também um colar com uma meia lua e uma pedra preta. Realmente ela era linda, mas quem será que é ela?

– Não vai falar com sua mãe filhote? – a mulher perguntou com uma voz fria e sarcástica, assim como Sesshoumaru era antes, ou não é mais pelo menos comigo. Ele dá um rosnado e ela ri – O que foi? Você continua sendo um filhote Sesshoumaru.

Ele rosna de novo, Kenichi olha a cena um pouco assustado e eu tento acalmá-lo. Começo a niná-lo e ele se esconde em meus cabelos, dou um sorriso. Kenichi segura meus cabelos em frente aos seus olhos e mesmo assim está espiando, dou um sorriso novamente e volto a sentar escorada na arvore com Kenichi ainda escondido em meus cabelos.

– Calma príncipe – mania que eu e Sesshoumaru pegamos para chamá-lo, nós dois, Rin e Shippou de maneira carinhosa, mas os outros insistem em chamá-lo de pequeno príncipe em forma de respeito – Não precisa ficar com medo. – dou um sorriso e acaricio seus cabelos – Papai está bem – eu cochicho em seu ouvido o que faz ele dá uma audível gargalhada, chamando assim a atenção de Sesshoumaru e sua mãe para nós.

Continuei brincando com Kenichi sem perceber os olhares em nós dois, ele continuava se escondendo em meus longos cabelos, brincando de esconde-esconde nos meios deles, eu ria muito com a brincadeira de meu pequeno e ele mais ainda. Olho para onde estavam Sesshoumaru e sua mãe e percebo que ambos olham a cena, Sesshoumaru estava com seu olhar amoroso e a mulher estava com uma expressão de incrédula. Parei de brincar no mesmo instante. Será que eu fiz algo errado? Peguei Kenichi nos braços, ele não gostou até olhar novamente para o pai, se escondendo novamente em meus cabelos.

– Mãe – disse Sesshoumaru enfim – quero que conheça minha fêmea e minha cria – ele faz um gesto com a mão me chamando para perto e eu vou com certo receio – Essa é Kagome minha fêmea – ele coloca as mãos em meus ombros me virando de frente para a mãe dele – esse em seus braços é nosso filhote Kenichi – Kenichi fita a mulher em sua frente com curiosidade e lhe dirige um lindo sorriso – Kagome, Kenichi essa é a minha mãe Satori-Hime.

– Você tem bom gosto Sesshoumaru – diz Satori-Hime me analisando – e que cria mais linda e esses olhos – ela se aproxima e olha a cor dos olhos de Kenichi – âmbar com azul? – ela olha por um momento nossos olhos e para nos meus – como os olhos de vocês dois tem azul? Daí-youkais todos tem olhos em tom de âmbar, então como?

– Mamãe Kagome não é uma simples youkai – Sesshoumaru diz serio – Rin – ele chama e ela logo aparece – Leve Kenichi lá dentro rapidinho – Rin pega Kenichi de meus braços e o leva para dentro – Kagome... – coloco a mão em cima do coração e penso em humana, quando me transformo Satori-Hime se assusta – Kagome é a sacerdotisa mais forte de todo o Japão, foi ela quem matou Naraku – ele dá um sorriso de lado – esse Sesshoumaru se apaixonou pela força e determinação dela, mesmo ela sendo humana me enfrentou muitas vezes e depois que ela se tornou mais poderosa ate lutamos entre nós – ele agora dá um sorriso – e ela só não venceu porque não quis machucar esse Sesshoumaru.

– Olá senhora Satori-Hime – eu digo e logo me transformo novamente em youkai – como você pode ver meus olhos são azuis e por isso da cor tão peculiar em meus olhos e no de Kenichi – dou um sorriso – sobre minha transformação em youkai – Satori-Hime me olha espantada "Como ela sabia que eu me perguntava isso?" ela pensa, mas sem demonstrar emoção nenhuma – meus poderes de Sacerdotisa não quiseram me abandonar quando Sesshoumaru me marcou e como eles entraram em conflito, acabaram-me permitindo assumir as duas formas, tanto a youkai quanto a humana – dou um sorriso – pedi para Kenichi sair porque ele ainda não sabe disso. Rin – eu chamo e ela volta com Kenichi – Rin é da mesma forma que eu, mas ficamos sempre com essa aparência – pego Kenichi em meus braços – Príncipe, essa é a vovó – dou um sorriso para ele e ele devolve – vai com ela.

Coloco Kenichi no chão e ele vai andando até Satori-Hime, ela se abaixa até ficar na altura dele, Kenichi sorri e estende as mãos para ela – Vovó – e dá um sorriso.

– Tão lindo Sesshoumaru – ela diz pegando ele no colo e sorrindo – parece você quando era criança – ela sorri mais ainda – Kagome você e meu filhote fizeram um filhote lindo – Sesshoumaru rosna de novo – como ficou o nome dele?

– Kenichi Arata Higurashi Taisho – disse Sesshoumaru com indiferença – Kagome que escolheu o nome e eu aprovei.

– Nome digno do descente de meu filho – ela diz sorrindo olhando encantada para Kenichi – Vamos entrar Sesshoumaru?

Ele somente balança a cabeça em afirmativa e entramos.

_Flashback off._

Satori-Hime se aproxima de nós e Kenichi já pula em seus braços.

– Vovó! – ele diz sorrindo – que saudade eu estava da senhora!

– Ora príncipe você cresceu – ela dá um sorriso e lhe afaga os cabelos – Olá Kagome – ela diz me dando um beijo na testa, ela assim como minha mãe fez com Sesshoumaru, me adotou como filha – está a cada dia mais linda – ela olha em volta – ele ainda não chegou não é? – balanço a cabeça em negativa – vou esperar tudo bem? Assim aproveito para passar mais tempo com meu neto.

Dou um sorriso – Tudo bem – eu digo e começo a andar – Vamos ao jardim? – ela acena positivamente e nos encaminhamos ate o jardim. – Então Satori-Hime o que te trás aqui? – eu pergunto assim que me sento em baixo da arvore de sakura, ela se senta em um banquinho que tem próximo.

– Sesshoumaru volta hoje não é? – dou um aceno positivo – então queria ver meu filhote e meu neto – ela sorri e sua mente vagueia – ele lembra muito Sesshoumaru quando criança.

Dou um sorriso, lógico que aqui não tem fotos, mas é fácil imaginar Sesshoumaru quando criança vendo Kenichi. Ficamos ainda um tempo conversando, Kenichi logo cochila, Satori-Hime me pergunta sobre meu treinamento de sacerdotisa e se Kenichi já sabe, eu disse que não, mas que iria mostrar a ele hoje. Sou desperta de nossa conversa quando sinto aquele perfume de frésias e canela que eu tanto amo se aproximar. Kenichi que estava cochilando quando sente o cheiro do pai abre os olhos em expectativa, ele se senta e assim como eu e Satori-Hime se põe a esperar. Logo ele e Shippou aparecem em nosso campo de visão, com Shippou correndo a frente.

– PAPAI! – grita Kenichi e corre para os braços do pai – Que saudade – ele sorri de forma alegre e encantadora.

– Oi mamãe – diz Shippou assim que se aproxima de mim, ele me abraça e eu retribuo o abraço, meu pequeno agora esta batendo na altura do meu ombro, me abaixo e lhe dou um beijo na testa e afago seus cabelos – Olá senhora Satori-Hime – ele dá um sorriso para ela e ela devolve, Rin se aproxima também – Olá Rin – ele sorri para Rin, eles realmente se afeiçoaram e se tratam como irmãos – E você príncipe, como está?

– Estou bem Shippou – responde Kenichi dando um sorriso.

– Olá Shippou – diz Rin correndo até ele e o abraçado – Olá Senhor Sesshoumaru – ela sorri discretamente.

– Olá Rin você se comportou na ausência desse Sesshoumaru? – ela balança a cabeça em afirmativa e depois sorri – Olá mamãe – ele diz frio como sempre, mas seu olhar dava para ver a alegria de ter a mãe ali, ela somente deu um aceno de cabeça – Olá minha fêmea – ele se aproxima de mim e me dá um selinho rápido, coloca um dedo em minha marca da testa e continua "Esse Sesshoumaru sentiu falta de sua fêmea e de sua cria – ele da um sorriso discreto – E você sentiu falta desse Sesshoumaru Kagome?" – ele tira o dedo de minha testa e olha para Kenichi – e você príncipe se comporto quando papai não estava? – ele balança a cabeça em afirmativa.

Aproximo-me de Sesshoumaru e também coloco o dedo em sua marca da testa "Que bom que você sentiu falta de mim e de seu filho, eu me assustaria se não tivesse sentido – dou um sorriso – e sim eu senti muita falta de você Sesshy, eu te amo não se esqueça" tiro o dedo de sua marca e pego Kenichi de seus braços e o coloco no chão.

– Porque ambos colocaram o dedo na meia lua da testa? – pergunta Satori-Hime curiosa.

– Nós podemos conversar por meio de nossas marcas mamãe – Sesshoumaru diz na mesma indiferença de sempre – Kagome é uma fêmea diferente, você sabe – ele dá um sorriso mínimo – ela desenvolveu habilidades e como o sangue dela também está nesse Sesshoumaru, ele também adquiriu alguns.

– Fascinante! – diz Satori-Hime encantada.

– Aproveitando que estão todos aqui, vou fazer algo que eu já devia ter feito há algum tempo e não havia feito – dou um sorriso – Kenichi, preste atenção. – Coloco a mão em cima do coração e penso em humana, mudando assim de forma, Kenichi me olha assustado – Príncipe essa é a verdadeira forma da mamãe, eu era assim quando conheci seu pai – dou um sorriso – humana.

Rin também faz o mesmo e assume sua verdadeira forma – E eu era assim quando conheci Senhor Sesshoumaru e mamãe – ela dá um sorriso amoroso – eu tinha a sua idade.

Kenichi olha para nos duas, curioso e encantado – mamãe será que eu também consigo? – ele pergunta com os olhos cheio de esperança e brilhando em expectativa – como se faz?

– Coloque a mão em cima de seu coração – eu disse e assim ele fez – se concentre um pouco e pense em humano – assim ele fez, fechou os olhos e se concentrou logo seus longos cabelos cor de prata se tornaram negros como os meus, sua pele pálida se tornou um pouco mais escura no mesmo tom que há minha um pouco rosada, as feições continuaram as mesmas, mas quando ele abriu seus olhos eu sorri boba, seus olhos eram do mesmo tom de azul que o meu, aquele azul tão incomum, mas também tinha vestígios em âmbar. Dou um sorriso bobo – você também é especial meu pequeno – acaricio seus cabelos – você também pode virar humano.

– Uwaaaa! Que legal mamãe! – ele diz todo feliz e sorrindo abobado – mas porque eu posso me transformar em humano? E você e Rin também?

– Kenichi – disse Sesshoumaru e assim o pequeno se virou para ele, agora sim todos viam como ele era como humano – tens os olhos de sua mãe – ele dá um sorriso bobo e me olha depois – sua mãe é a sacerdotisa mais forte de todo o Japão – ele dá um sorriso com certa nostalgia – quando conheci sua mãe ela andava com seu tio Inu-yasha e os outros – ele fecha a cara quando fala o nome de Inu-yasha – conheci sua mãe nessa época e quase nos matamos algumas vezes – agora quem dá um sorriso sou eu com tal lembrança – mas fomos nos conhecendo e sua mãe com o jeito imprudente, com vontade de ajudar os outros e de ser forte, mas sem nunca deixar de sorrir me conquistou – ele me lança um olhar cheio de significado e eu coro,ele sorri e continua – sua mãe passou uma desilusão amorosa e não acreditou que esse Sesshoumaru a queria e eu tive que lutar por ela e consegui.

Kenichi escutava a tudo com certa curiosidade, assim como Satori-Hime, eles não sabiam como Kagome e Sesshoumaru começaram a se envolver, muito menos se amar – Continua papai, você teve que lutar pela mamãe? – sua voz era cheia de curiosidade e expectativa, ate porque essa também era a historia de sua vida.

– Teve Kenichi – eu disse e dei um sorriso – seu pai teve que tentar muitas vezes ate eu ficar com ele – tenho alguns flashes de memória – eu tinha viajado para treinar com o maior sacerdote do Japão e assim me tornar mais forte, vovô Kaede me ajudou – dou um sorriso com essa fase turbulenta de minha vida – naquela época eu era apaixonada por seu tio, mas ele amava Kikyou – meu olhar vai para Sesshoumaru – eu sou a reencarnação de sua tia, por isso somos tão parecidas – Kenichi me analisa por um momento e nota a semelhança de sua mãe e sua tia – quando eu voltei estava com saudades de todos principalmente daquele que eu achava amar – todas as vezes que toco nesse assunto Sesshoumaru fica desconfortável, mas Kenichi tem que saber, antes por mim e por ele, do que numa briga entre irmãos – quando voltei vi uma cena nada amigável e sofri por isso, seu pai tinha me visto no mesmo dia mais cedo usar meu poder na forma total, depois me seguiu ate o vilarejo e depois me seguiu para onde eu corri depois de ver tal cena – olho para Kenichi com um sorriso nos lábios – tudo isso escondido – Kenichi arregala os olhos e dá um olhar de não acredito para o pai – depois nos encontramos de novo e eu me fingi de fraca, seu pai desconfiou e veio querer saber o porquê – dou um sorriso com tal lembrança e ele também ate porque essa luta resultou na nossa primeira noite juntos – acabamos lutando e seu pai me deixou muito machucada, quase morri. Mas ele também não saiu tão bem.

– Papai! Você ia matar a mamãe? – ele pergunta nervoso – como pode? Você não a ama ou amava?

– Kenichi esse Sesshoumaru já amava sua mãe – ele olha para o filho com certo olhar de culpa – nesse dia Kagome mexeu com meu orgulho, ela sabe disso – ele olha para mim com tal lembrança os sentimentos de culpa e remorso também volta – eu só queria que sua mãe usasse os poderes dela para eu saber o porquê de um ser tão poderoso quanto ela estava escondendo tamanho poder – ele passa a mão pelo cabelo em sinal de nervoso – só que em determinado momento ela começou a falar coisas que feriram meu orgulho e teimosa como é, não quis me mostrar os seus poderes, ela ainda não sabia de meu sentimento então ela não ia querer me mostrar e muito menos confiar nesse Sesshoumaru – ele desvia o olhar – até porque nessa época esse Sesshoumaru gritava aos quatro ventos que odiava os humanos, que se pudesse mataria todos, não sei como Rin e sua mãe se aproximaram de mim, quando dei por mim, já tinha uma como filha e desejava a outra como mulher – ele dá um sorriso e depois fica serio - fiquei irado com o que ela disse e me deixei levar por instinto, quando voltei a mim sua mãe já estava muito machucada e fraca, então quando ela usou os poderes espirituais em mim – ele dá um sorriso – digamos que não eram capazes de me matar, somente ferir gravemente. Mas sua mãe no meio do ataque parou então ele não me machucou muito, eu me aproximei dela e a levei comigo – ele olha para Rin – sim Rin foi aquele dia.

– Eu fiquei com medo – disse Rin se lembrando – Mamãe chegou quase morta e papai muito ferido – ela cora, esqueceu que não estava sozinha com os irmãos e pais – quer dizer Senhor Sesshoumaru chegou muito machucado, mas por ele ser youkai já estava à maioria quase curada, somente um no ombro feito pela espada da mamãe que estava sangrando – ela dá um sorriso – nunca tinha visto aquele olhar de culpa e remorso no senhor Sesshoumaru, aquela foi à primeira vez. Cuidamos de mamãe e quando foi de noite ela acordou, ficamos conversando e depois dormimos.

Eu e Sesshoumaru trocamos olhares e coramos o que não passou despercebido por Satori-Hime, ela dá um sorriso "Então essa foi à primeira noite de ambos. Tão romântico". Satori–Hime se pronuncia pela primeira vez – então essa foi à primeira noite de vocês? – eu coro da cabeça aos pés, Sesshoumaru começa a gargalhar da minha reação e sua mãe se assusta nunca tinha visto Sesshoumaru tão espontâneo.

– S-sim f-foi – eu disse muito envergonhada – mas mudando de assunto – passo as mãos pelo rosto e respiro fundo – Então ai com o passar dos dias seu pai se aproximou de mim ate que se declarou. No começo pensei que ele estava me enganado, mas depois vi que ele realmente me amava – Sesshoumaru me lança um olhar de desgosto – quer dizer ama – dou um sorriso amarelo – e quando ele me marcou – aponto para a marca em meu pescoço – o seu veneno entrou em contato com meu poder espiritual, ambos não conseguiram extinguir o outro e acabei ficando com as duas formas e com meu poder de sacerdotisa intacto – dou um sorriso e olho para um ponto qualquer – quando Sesshoumaru e eu marcamos Rin como nossa filha, meu poder agiu de novo e assim ela também pode se transformar e também porque Rin tem energia espiritual – volto a fitar Kenichi nos olhos – você também tem energia espiritual e vai treinar comigo e com Rin na forma humana, seu pai e os outros não ficam por perto quando eu estou treinando na forma humana porque não quero feri-los – dou um sorriso – e você vai treinar comigo e com seu pai na forma youkai, quero que você seja o humano e o youkai mais forte de todo o Japão, como os seus avós que são os dois maiores Daí-youkais da historia de nosso clã e assim como seu pai que é o youkai mais forte atualmente.

– E assim como sua mãe que é a youkai e humana mais forte do Japão – continua Satori-Hime dando um sorriso – você é especial como sua mãe e muito lindo como humano – ela o pega no colo – e acima de tudo meu neto. – ela olha para mim e para Sesshoumaru – a historia de vocês é muito linda e cheia de superações, de ambas as partes.

Passamos o resto do dia conversando e colocando o papo em dia. Acabou que meu treinamento com Rin e Kenichi não aconteceu, mas foi por uma boa causa. Logo anoiteceu e Satori-Hime foi embora, continuamos conversando e logo fomos jantar depois do jantar cada um foi para seu quarto, descansar, pois o dia havia sido longo. Kenichi estava tão encantado com sua forma humana que assim continuou. Sesshoumaru e eu fomos para o escritório.

– O que você queria falar a esse Sesshoumaru? – ele pergunta curioso.

–Fomos atacados – quando eu digo isso Sesshoumaru para e me olha espantado – eu defendi nossas terras sozinha, matando os youkais inimigos com minha forma humana – eu disse explicando para ele – o grupo que você deixou aqui, somente um soldado morreu – eu fechei os olhos, não queria que ele visse minha dor – os humanos e os youkais finalmente me aceitaram como Lady. – abro os olhos, desvio o olhar e dou um sorriso fraco – Mas só depois que eu protegi as terras.

– Kagome não ligue para eles – ele me dá um sorriso – você defendeu nossas terras e nosso castelo, sem contar que protegeu nossa cria – ele me dá um sorriso – eu não podia ter escolhido fêmea melhor.

Saímos do escritório e nos dirigimos ao nosso quarto.

Assim que entramos e que eu fechei a porta, me senti sendo prensada na parede com as duas mãos acima da cabeça. Sesshoumaru me beijou de forma intensa e desejosa, com o susto que eu levei demorei alguns segundos ate retribuir o beijo. Mas logo tratei de retribuir, sua língua invadia minha boca de forma necessitada e eu entendo porque eu também estou dessa mesma forma, senti tanta falta do meu macho. Separamos-nos com falta de ar. Ambos com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Aproveito para fazer uma barreira em volta do quarto.

– Sentiu saudades meu macho? – eu pergunto com um sorriso travesso nos lábios – porque eu senti e precisamos resolver um assunto pendente – coloco a mão no coração e me transformo em youkai – e você cheira a excitação – Sesshoumaru deixa um rosnado escapar – vamos dar um jeito nisso.

Aproximo-me do pescoço de Sesshoumaru e cheiro da base da orelha ate o começo do ombro, me embriagando com aquele cheiro que eu tanto amo e que sentia falta. Dou uma lambida ali e Sesshoumaru respira pesadamente e eu dou um sorriso, começo a tirar a roupa dele e ele faz o mesmo com a minha logo estamos ambos nus e com o desejo de se pertencerem nos cercando.

Sesshoumaru se abaixa e começa a lamber meu pescoço e com a mão esquerda começa e estimular meu mamilo direito, logo ele vai descendo por meu pescoço ate alcançar meu mamilo esquerdo, eu passo minhas garras por seu peito e abdômen o arranhando levemente, ele deixa um rosnado escapar, continuo descendo minha mão ate alcançar o que eu queria: sua grande e pulsante ereção. Sesshoumaru continua estimulando meus mamilos e eu começo a masturbá-lo num ritmo constante de sobe e desce, ele para de me estimular o mamilo esquerdo e passa as garras por minha barriga, descendo em direção a minha intimidade, ele passa o dedo por toda a minha intimidade e introduz dois dedos nela, e ficamos assim até que começamos a nos aproximar do clímax, continuo o estimulando aumentado o ritmo e ele faz o mesmo, logo ambos chegamos ao orgasmo.

Sesshoumaru para de chupar meu mamilo e me beija, um beijo urgente e cheio de desejo e saudade, ele passa as mãos pelo meu corpo e eu o arranho nas costas, peito e abdômen, logo sinto sua ereção em meu corpo e já sei que ele já está pronto, pulo em seu colo e ele segura minhas pernas uma de cada lado de sua cintura, me apoia na parede, me olha nos olhos enquanto começa a me penetrar lentamente, ambos deixam um gemido alto escapar.

Depois de um tempo juntos descobri que Sesshoumaru gosta de ver minhas reações, ele fala que é mais excitante descobrir que está dando prazer a alguém, porque antes ele só se importava com ele, antes era somente sexo e comigo é amor, e bem, eu aprendi tudo com ele. Sesshoumaru começa a estocar de forma rápida e funda, fecho os olhos tamanho é meu prazer, ele encosta a testa dele na minha, nossas marcas se encostando "Kagome abra os olhos, sabe que esse Sesshoumaru gosta de ver seu olhar de satisfação e desejo – eu abro os olhos e ele sorri – boa menina".

Sesshoumaru aumenta a velocidade e meu Deus, isso é bom demais, começo a gemer coisas incoerentes e algumas vezes chamo o nome dele, consigo sentir o cheiro da excitação dele aumentando, o que quase me leva a loucura, Sesshoumaru também deixa alguns gemidos e rosnados escaparem, às vezes ele também chama meu nome e com mais algumas estocadas, chegamos juntos a um orgasmo louco e alucinante.

Sesshoumaru me beija novamente, só que agora de forma terna e amorosa – Minha fêmea todas as vezes que fazemos amor você consegue me enlouquecer – ele dá um sorriso e eu coro violentamente – você ainda continua com vergonha de seu macho Kagome? – ele se aproxima do meu ouvido – pois saiba que isso só me excita mais – ele morde o lóbulo da minha orelha – vamos tomar banho?

– Vamos Sesshy – dou um sorriso – e você sabe que eu tenho vergonha, mas não é de você – desvio o olhar – só também não sei explicar o motivo – dou um sorriso e posso sentir minhas bochechas arderem.

– Você não tem ideia o quanto esse Sesshoumaru gosta de te ver corada – ele dá um sorriso – significa que minha Kagome continua a mesma – ele encosta sua testa na minha – que mesmo após esses anos e mesmo depois de ser mãe, continua minha doce e pura Kagome – ele me dá um beijo na testa – vamos tomar banho.

Sesshoumaru ainda comigo no colo e ainda com seu membro dentro de mim se dirige ao banheiro. Tomamos nosso banho somente aproveitando a presença um do outro e depois nos deitamos, durmo abraçada ao meu amado youkai.

–-

Estou me dirigindo ao vilarejo que meus amigos moram, Kenichi está indo em meu colo, ele quer mostrar as suas primas o que ele pode fazer. Shippou está indo comigo, ele está sentindo saudades do pessoal. Sesshoumaru não pode me acompanhar, mas disse que ia nos buscar no fim da tarde. Já estou avistando o vilarejo e paro de correr, começo a caminhar calmamente com Shippou ao meu lado. Logo Inu-yasha aparece na entrada do vilarejo.

– Oi moleque, como você cresceu – ele diz irritando Shippou e também dando um cascudo nele – Oi Kenichi, como você está grande – ele dá um sorriso, na verdade Inu-yasha se afeiçoou ao meu pequeno "Tão lindo quando Kagome pena que é muito parecido com Sesshoumaru!". Ele me olha e me dá um sorriso – e você Kagome, como está? A cada dia que passa fica mais bonita.

– Inu-yasha você não para de ser chato! – diz Shippou irritado.

– Oi tio eu estou bem – ele dá um sorriso – e cresci sim, mamãe e papai estão sempre falando que eu preciso comer e crescer forte para ser como eles um dia – ele sorri novamente e seus olhos brilham em expectativa – e eu tenho algo a mostrar.

– Príncipe – eu o interrompi – você mostra depois quando estiver todo mundo junto – dou um sorriso e o coloco no chão – e muito obrigada pelo elogio Inu-yasha – olho para um ponto atrás dele e vejo Kikyou vindo em nossa direção – vamos para onde estão os outros?

Pego na mão de Kenichi e começo a caminhar, Shippou vai andando ao meu lado e Inu-yasha mais a frente, Kikyou para e espera nos aproximarmos. – Olá Kagome, Shippou, Kenichi, como vocês estão? – ela agarra o braço de Inu-yasha, uma mania que nunca mudou.

– Estamos bem - eu disse por todos – Vamos à casa da Sango?

E assim voltamos a caminhar todos para a casa da Sango, Kenichi queria ver suas primas. Ele logo sente o cheiro delas e começa a correr em direção a elas.

– Primas! – ele grita e as assusta – que saudades.

– Nós também estávamos Arata – elas são as únicas pessoas que o chama de Arata, a não ser quando ele apronta e eu falo seu nome todo – Vamos brincar?

Logo eles se puseram a brincar eu me aproximo de Sango e Miroku que estavam sentados num banquinho em frente a casa deles. Sango está com seu recém-nascido nos braços, um menino.

– Vim conhecer meu mais novo sobrinho – dou um sorriso – Mas antes de eu me aproximar mais tenho uma noticia a dar – olho para Kikyou e dou um sorriso – Parabéns Kikyou – todos me olham espantados sem entender – você vai ser mamãe de um menino.

Todos arregalam os olhos e fazem um "oh", Inu-yasha é o mais pasmo, Kikyou começa a chorar de alegria e pula em meus braços me abraçando. Ela estava tão feliz eu podia perceber, Inu-yasha exalava a raiva e a descrença. Afasto-me do abraço de Kikyou e olho para Inu-yasha.

– Inu-yasha vem aqui comigo um pouco – começo a andar um pouco mais afastado dos outros, vou em direção a arvore que ele foi lacrado, faço uma barreira a nossa volta – O que foi Inu-yasha? Você não gostou de saber que vai ser pai? Vai ter um filho com a mulher que você sempre amou.

– Kagome, você sabe que isso não é verdade – ele diz com uma expressão de desolado – Você sabe, eu me declarei para você, muito tarde eu reconheço – ele dá um sorriso cansado – vou continuar com Kikyou e agora que ela vai ter um filho meu não posso mais deixá-la – ele fecha os olhos – vou criar meu filho, mas eu só me arrependo de não ter te dado valor, Kenichi podia ser meu filho, não de Sesshoumaru – ele dá um sorriso fraco – Obrigado Kagome por se importar comigo, você realmente é uma grande amiga – ele me dá um abraço – Sesshoumaru é um cara de sorte.

– Sem problema Inu-yasha – dou um sorriso – vamos voltar sim? – desfaço a barreira e volto para onde os outros estão – Príncipe vem aqui com a mamãe – Kenichi se aproxima de nós – Nosso veneno é muito forte por causa da presença de seu pai nele e pode fazer mal para o bebê de suas tias – dou um sorriso – Shippou não tem veneno em seu corpo, então ele não tem problema, mas nossa presença por muito tempo vai fazer mal. E esse tempo de proximidade já está no limite – coloco a mão no coração e penso em humana voltando ao normal – seu pai não nos acompanhou por isso, o bebê ainda é muito novo.

– Ta bom mamãe – Kenichi coloca a mão em seu coração, todos estavam curiosos e espantados "Não pode ser o que eu estou pensando" todos pensavam. Ele se concentra e pensa em humano, mudando assim para a sua forma humana – já posso brincar?

– Pode Kenichi – dou uma gargalhada – pode sim apressado.

Ele vai para onde as gêmeas estão e elas o enchem de perguntas.

– Nossa Kagome – diz Inu-yasha espantado – Kenichi na forma youkai é a cara de Sesshoumaru, só não os olhos que são seus – ele pisca algumas vezes – Mas na forma humana ele é a sua cara e tem seus olhos – ele dá um sorriso – realmente seu filho é especial.

Dou um sorriso com tal comentário, pego meu mais novo sobrinho nos braços e o curto. Ficamos a tarde toda conversando de tudo, Kikyou estava exalando felicidade e de 5 em 5 minutos abraçava Inu-yasha e esse bufava, eu somente sorria cada vez que ele fazia isso. Ficamos lá a tarde toda até que Inu-yasha muda a expressão assumindo uma mal-humorada. Logo vejo meu marido se aproximando, lindo como sempre.

– Papai! – Kenichi corre e pula nos braços de Sesshoumaru, com um enorme sorriso nos lábios – Você chegou!

– Ora príncipe está tão ansioso em ver o papai – ele acaricia os cabelos de Kenichi – Porque está na forma humana?

– Sesshy Sango teve bebê recentemente – me aproximo dele e faço uma barreira em sua volta – Pode se aproximar agora, já fiz uma barreira a sua volta – dou um sorriso e fico nas pontas dos pés lhe dando um selinho.

– Ora Sango, mais um – ele dá um sorriso e Sango cora. Sim Sesshoumaru e Sango acabaram se aproximando e criando vínculos, eles se tratavam intimamente e com Miroku também era assim – Agora vocês tem um meninão. Parece que foi ontem que Kenichi era um filhotinho – ele coloca Kenichi no chão – Ah, antes que eu me esqueça – ele dá aquele olhar superior para Inu-yasha e Kikyou – Parabéns para ambos, espero que o menino de vocês seja tão amado quanto o meu.

– Sim Sesshoumaru – disse Kikyou feliz – pode ter certeza que será e até mais se duvidar.

– Eu discordo – Sesshoumaru continua com aquele olhar superior – Kenichi é muito amado por mim e pela mãe. – ele desvia o olhar e olha para o filho com carinho – Minha família é o maior presente que Kagome poderia me dar e sou muito grato a ela por me dar um motivo de voltar para casa, ansioso por ver o olhar de alegria dela e de meus três filhotes – ele dá um sorriso – você me entende não é Miroku?

– Sim Sesshoumaru – ele dá um sorriso e olha para Sango e seus filhos com ternura – Não vejo a hora de chegar em casa ver o sorriso delas para mim – ele dá um beijo na testa de Sango – faz valer cada segundo que fiquei longe.

– Ora Sesshy, assim você me deixa sem graça – eu digo corada e ele me dá aquele sorriso exclusivo – eu não fiz nada demais, já conversamos sobre isso – desvio o olhar – eu só resolvi dar uma segunda chance ao amor já que a primeira que eu tive foi desastrosa – olho para Kenichi que me olha de forma terna – e graças a isso pude ter mais uma razão para viver e não me arrependo de cada sofrimento que eu passei 7 anos atrás.

Inu-yasha olhava para Kagome de forma terna "Sim a Kagome que eu sempre amei continua igual, não mudou nada nesses anos. Continua incrivelmente amorosa e doce". Mas o que ele escutou a seguir o fez arregalar os olhos assustado.

– Se tio Inu-yasha não tivesse feito mamãe sofrer talvez eu não existisse hoje – ele pula no colo do pai – e talvez mamãe não estivesse com papai – ele sorri – e eu só tenho a agradecer, pois graças a isso tenho os melhores pais do mundo. – ele cora e desvia o olhar – e talvez não tivessem uma historia de amor tão bonita e cheia de superação, como vovó Satori-Hime disse – ele volta a olhar para nós – essa também é a historia da minha vida – e dá um sorriso lindo de tirar o fôlego.

– Kagome como Kenichi sabe disso? – pergunta Inu-yasha pasmo.

– Simples Inu-yasha eu contei – olhei para ele sem entender o porquê de drama – Meu menino deve saber, nos tivemos um passado juntos e isso não podemos mudar – dou um sorriso – da mesma forma que não pude mudar seu passado com Kikyou e por querer ajudar devolvi a vida a ela – dou um sorriso feliz – agora ela vai ser mamãe. Kenichi tem o direito de saber por que somos uma família e família não tem segredos – olho em seus olhos – outra coisa, nunca tivemos nada, somente eu te amava, você sempre amou Kikyou – eu dou um sorriso com tal lembrança – já disse a Kikyou há alguns anos e vou dizer a você também, eu só tenho a agradecer a vocês, Kenichi não sabe qual cena eu presenciei, ele não precisa saber disso, ele só precisa saber que graças a essa cena minha vida mudou drasticamente – me aproximo de Sesshoumaru e ele passa o braço por meus ombros – e que graças a isso a historia da vida dele passou a ser traçada. – pego Kenichi no colo – ele não te odeia se é esse seu medo.

– É verdade tio – ele sorri para Inu-yasha – eu não te odeio, você é meu tio – ele olha para Sesshoumaru – alem de ser meio-irmão do meu pai, mamãe também te ama como um irmão – ele pula de meu colo e corre para o de Inu-yasha pulando no colo do mesmo – Eu te amo tio!

Todos olhavam a cena espantados e emocionados. – Obrigado moleque – disse Inu-yasha, surpreendendo a todos – Você é tão amoroso quanto sua mãe – ele dá um sorriso a Kenichi.

– Bom já está ficando tarde – dou um beijo em minhas sobrinhas e meu sobrinho, dou também um beijo em Miroku e em Sango – Já vou indo, quando der eu apareço novamente, venho quando meu sobrinho estiver maior e assim suportando nossa presença – dou um sorriso – venho também quando o filho de vocês nascerem – dou um tchau para todos e começo a andar.

Quando chego à entrada do vilarejo Kenichi e eu, nos transformamos em youkais. Sesshoumaru pega Kenichi nos braços, eu e Shippou nos preparamos, logo começamos a correr em direção a nossa casa. Quando chegamos à casa cada um vai para seu quarto tomar banho, eu e Sesshoumaru vamos para o escritório. Assim que entro vejo o porta-retratos em cima da mesa e dou um sorriso, estávamos começando a nos envolver quando ela foi tirada. Pego a foto na mão e me ponho a analisá-la.

– Estava linda ai minha fêmea – Sesshoumaru diz me abraçando por trás – amo essa foto – ele pega outra foto que tem em cima da mesa, essa é mais recente – e essa também – nessa foto está todo mundo, foi tirada ano passado, Sesshoumaru esta sentado ao meio, eu do seu lado direito e Rin do esquerdo, Kenichi está sentado ao colo do pai e Shippou está ao meu lado, todos estão sorrindo, Sesshoumaru é o que sorri mais discretamente, mas mesmo assim está com um lindo sorriso – você está linda aqui também – ele dá um sorriso.

– Obrigada Sesshy – dou um sorriso, mas logo depois dou um bocejo – Vamos dormir? – ele acena positivamente, subimos para nosso quarto e nos banhamos, logo coloco uma camisola para dormir, daquelas de presente de casamento de minha mãe, pequei uma preta curta e transparente, me deitei ao lado de Sesshoumaru – Boa noite meu amor.

– Boa noite meu amor – ele me dá um beijo na testa.

Eu me inclino para cima, pois estava deitada em seu peito, e lhe dou um beijo nos lábios. Um beijo doce e terno, tranquilo e acolhedor, logo nos separamos, coloco novamente a cabeça em seu peito e durmo.


	39. Epilogue

**Yo baby's...**

**Gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram e acompanharam a historia... **

**Gostaria também de pedir desculpas se em algum momento a fic desapontou alguns e agradecer a cada um por ter se disponibilizado a ler, também queria saber se a fic era aquilo que esperavam... **

**Gostaria de deixar bem claro que me empenhei ao máximo para escrever essa fic... **

**Sei que muitos se desapontaram, sei também que muitos gostaram, mas vcs já me deixam felizes só em acompanharem e lerem...**

**Esse é o ultimo capitulo espero que ele vos agrade... **

* * *

**Epilogo.**

_10 anos depois._

Acordo num sobre salto me sentando na cama, eu olho em volta e ainda está escuro. Sesshoumaru ainda está dormindo, tive um pesadelo que a muito não tinha, lagrimas me vem aos olhos e começo a chorar descontroladamente, me encolho dobrando os joelhos e apoiando os braços nos joelhos e a cabeça nos braços, nem me lembrava mais da existência de tal ser: Naraku.

_Sonho on:_

Estava numa clareira junto com os outros, estava com meu uniforme de colegial e já estava de noite, todos estávamos nos preparando para dormir quando de repente Naraku aparece em nosso campo de visão, ele nos atacava de surpresa e quando eu dava por mim ele já tinha matado todos os meus amigos, de repente tudo a minha volta muda um pouco, Rin e Shippou também eram mortos, meu coração nesse momento se aperta.

Naraku aparece em minha frente, ele se encontrava com duas cabeças decepadas nas mãos, segurava pelos cabelos prata agora manchados de vermelho, uma era Sesshoumaru, eu estava em pé, mas quando vi a cabeça dele era como se meu mundo tivesse deixado de existir, mas quando vi a segunda cabeça era como se eu tivesse morrido da pior maneira possível, a outra cabeça era de Kenichi, meu pequeno menino. Lagrimas me vieram aos olhos e uma dor inexplicável se apossou de meu coração. Naraku dava um sorriso vitorioso e me olhava com desprezo.

– Quero que você sofra! – ele diz isso e me ataca, assim ficando tudo negro.

_Sonho off._

Ainda estava chorando desesperadamente, quase não conseguia respirar, lógico que com o cheiro de lagrimas e com minha respiração irregular, Sesshoumaru ia acordar. Ele se vira lentamente, posso sentir ele se virando, continuo com a cabeça abaixada até que sinto seus braços me envolverem e quando dou por mim, já estou em seu colo.

– O que aconteceu Kagome? – posso sentir e ouvir o desespero em sua voz – Porque estas chorando?

Não consigo falar, só consigo chorar. A dor de perder ele, Rin, Shippou e Kenichi ainda se faz presente em meu coração, sinto como se ele estivesse sendo esmagado e depois arrancado de meu peito. Só conseguia chorar, sei que foi somente um pesadelo, mas a sensação de perda ainda se fazia muito presente. Sesshoumaru está desesperado posso sentir, mas eu tenho que me acalmar, ele me acaricia de forma amorosa e protetora. Aos poucos vou me acalmando e me sentindo protegida.

– Desculpa Sesshy – eu disse ainda chorando, então minha voz não passou de um sussurro e com o nó em minha garganta também não ajudava muito. Pude perceber Sesshoumaru suspirando aliviado e me acariciando os cabelos – Não queria te assustar, nem te preocupar – minha voz continua na mesma e eu não consigo para de chorar "Mas que droga! Foi somente um pesadelo idiota, Sesshoumaru esta aqui não está? Kenichi com certeza está no quarto dele" – eu só tive um pesadelo.

– Kagome – ele diz preocupado, depois de todos esses anos ele sabe que não me deixo abalar por qualquer coisa, ainda mais um pesadelo – com o que você sonhou para te deixar nesse estado? – ele levanta minha cabeça de forma terna e me fita com olhos preocupados – Ainda mais para estar chorando até agora – ele põe o dedo em minha marca da meia lua e fecha os olhos – ainda mais para estar com o coração aflito dessa forma – sim depois de algum tempo descobrimos outras coisas que somos capazes de fazer, uma delas é "ver" o coração do outro – Me fala Kagome, esse Sesshoumaru está preocupado.

Olho para Sesshoumaru e meus olhos se enchem de lagrimas novamente, já sei que não vou conseguir falar, levanto minha mão ainda tremula e coloco um dedo em sua marca da testa – fecha os olhos – e assim ele fez, eu também fechei os olhos e mostrei a ele todo o meu sonho, desde o começo até o final, começo a chorar de novo tendo que relembrar tal cena, retiro o dedo de sua marca e olho para ele – você entende agora? – minha voz saiu pior que antes, pois o nó de minha garganta estava quase me sufocando.

Sesshoumaru me fita com olhos arregalados, seus olhos também se encontravam marejados, mas não sei se foi pelo meu sonho ou se eram meus sentimentos que ele também sentiu: o desespero e a dor. Ele me aperta mais no abraço e me deposita um beijo na testa – Kagome foi somente um sonho ruim – ele me olha nos olhos – Naraku já morreu a mais de 15 anos, sei que é horrível imaginar algum de nós mortos – ele me abraça mais forte – eu não sei o que eu faria se isso acontecesse com algum de vocês – ele me dá um afago nos cabelos – meu amor... Não fica assim, eu estou aqui com você, Kenichi está no quarto dele – ele me pega no colo e sai do quarto em direção ao quarto de Kenichi, ele bate e entra. Kenichi acorda num sobre salto e se senta – viu ele está bem ai, não precisa se preocupar.

– O que foi pai? – ele pergunta depois do susto, ai ele percebe que eu estou chorando descontroladamente e que estou nos braços de Sesshoumaru – Mamãe, porque está chorando assim? O que aconteceu? – ele começa a se desesperar.

Olho para Sesshoumaru, não vou conseguir falar – Kenichi, sua mãe teve um pesadelo – Sesshoumaru fala tranquilamente enquanto tenta me acalmar novamente – ela sonhou que Naraku nos matava na frente dela, decepando nossas cabeças – Kenichi arregala os olhos e pega a mãe no colo – eu a trouxe aqui para ela ver que você está bem.

– Mamãe eu estou aqui está vendo? – ele diz me aninhando nos braços dele, sim Kenichi está com quase 16 anos, mas sua estatura e altura são iguais à de Sesshoumaru, os dois se passam mais como irmãos do que pai e filho, ninguém acredita que Kenichi é meu filho, nem de Sesshoumaru – Ninguém me matou – ele acaricia meu rosto – fica calma ta bom. – ele me dá aquele sorriso terno e amoroso de sempre.

– Tudo bem Kenichi – eu digo tentando dar um sorriso – não precisa se preocupar comigo eu já estou bem - mentira, ainda estava muito abalada, mas não quero preocupar mais ele e Sesshoumaru – pode me por no chão – e assim ele faz, eu dou um abraço nele, fico na ponta dos pés e lhe dou um beijo na testa – Volte a dormir meu menino, desculpa te preocupar – dou um sorriso.

– Não mãe sem nenhum problema – ele me dá um beijo na testa – quando você ficar assim de novo não exite em me chamar – ele dá um sorriso – você sempre ia e vem até mim quando eu estou mal, espero poder fazer o mesmo por você – ele me abraça – quero sempre que a senhora confie em mim como eu confio em você – ele se afasta – incondicionalmente.

Saio do quarto de Kenichi e volto para o meu. Sesshoumaru me seguia. Ele sabia que eu estava mentindo quando me passei por bem, mas não tocou no assunto.

– Sesshy, desculpa te assustar – dou um sorriso fraco – vamos dormir? – eu vou em direção à cama e me deito, ele me acompanha se deitando ao meu lado – deita aqui com a cabeça no meu peito – assim ele fez e eu comecei a acariciar seus cabelos – não se preocupe eu vou ficar bem, prometo.

– Kagome você é minha fêmea, mãe dos meus filhotes e dona do meu coração, como quer que eu não me preocupe? – ele diz de olhos fechados – parece que não aprendeu nada em todos esses anos – ele abre os olhos e me olha – quando se trata de você ou de nossos filhotes eu quero saber. – ele me dá um beijo na testa e volta à cabeça para onde estava – continua a fazer carinho, estava gostoso – ele diz com uma voz um pouco manhosa e eu volto a acariciar em seus cabelos – e não precisa se fazer de forte, sei que ainda está abalada.

– Obrigada por se importar Sesshy – digo dando um sorriso – você me fez me sentir melhor.

– Tudo por você minha fêmea – logo nos dois dormimos novamente.

–-

_Alguns dias depois_

Estou indo ao vilarejo com Kenichi e de lá vamos ver minha mãe. Assim que chego ao vilarejo vejo as gêmeas de Sango se aproximando, elas estão lindas a cada dia que passa mais parecidas com a mãe, Miroku se mostrou um pai ciumento e sempre esta espantando possíveis pretendentes, elas nos veem e correm em nossa direção.

– Arata! – as duas o abraçam gentilmente e ele deposita um beijo na testa de cada uma – Oi tia! – as duas também pulam em mim.

– Olá meninas – dizemos eu e Kenichi ao mesmo tempo, mas eu continuo – cadê sua mãe?

– Ela está em casa tia – uma das meninas responde.

– Vamos lá então? – eu começo a andar, Kenichi e as gêmeas começam a me seguir, eles começam a jogar conversa fora, contando coisas que fizeram e os últimos acontecimentos mais recentes, envolvendo tanto os pais quanto o vilarejo, acabo colocando o papo em dia. Quando estou me dirigindo à casa de Sango passo em frente à casa de Inu-yasha, que era a que pertencia à vovó Kaede, desde que ela falecerá a casa passou a ser de Kikyou. Inu-yasha logo me vê – Olá Inu-yasha.

– Oi Kagome – ele dá um sorriso – Oi Kenichi – de trás de Inu-yasha sai seu filho dando um enorme sorriso. O filho de Inu-yasha se parece com ele, ele também é um hanyou, seus cabelos são brancos iguais ao do pai, mas seus olhos são da mesma cor que os de Kikyou. Ele também possui as orelhinhas iguais a de Inu-yasha, dou um sorriso quando lembro que a primeira coisa que eu fiz quando vi Inu-yasha naquela arvore lacrado foi tocá-las.

– Oi tia, oi Kenichi – ele corre e pula nos braços de Kenichi – tudo bem com vocês?

– Tudo bem sim moleque – diz Kenichi bagunçando o cabelo do menor.

– Ora Kenichi tenha modos – eu chamo a atenção dele – e cadê a Kikyou Inu-yasha?

– Ela saiu um pouco – ele diz explicando – queria falar com ela?

– Não, eu vim para falar com Sango e depois ir ver mamãe – dou um sorriso – diz que mandei um oi, vamos Kenichi? – volto a caminhar tranquilamente e sigo para a casa de Sango, assim que cheguei já entrei direto. – Sango.

– Oi Kagome que surpresa agradável – diz Miroku sorrindo e me abraçando – Olá Kenichi você cresceu bastante.

– Olá tio Miroku, olá tia Sango – ele cumprimenta a ambos – mamãe estou lá fora com minhas primas – ele sorri e sai.

Logo começo a conversar com Sango e Miroku e conto sobre o sonho que tive e como fiquei abalada, eles ficarão chocados, ate porque já faz tantos anos que Naraku morreu que não tinha porque eu sonhar com ele.

– Nossa Kagome – diz Sango surpresa – Imagino como ficou abalada – ela olha para Miroku e para seu pequeno que brincava no chão – Não sei como me sentiria se isso acontecesse comigo – ela olha para mim novamente – acho que abalada igual.

– Foi Sango, Sesshoumaru ficou muito preocupado – dou um sorriso sem graça – sei que é besteira agir daquela forma, mas é que me desesperei – fico levemente corada – Foi muito infantil não é?

Sango somente dá uma gargalhada alta. Conversamos mais um pouco e logo me despedi, sai da casa deles e chamei Kenichi, fomos em direção ao poço, segurei na mão de Kenichi e pulamos. Assim que cheguei sai do poço e mudei de forma, Kenichi fez o mesmo. Dirigimos-nos para a casa da minha mãe.

– Mamãe! Souta! – eu grito entrando em casa – Cheguei! – Sim vovô também já faleceu há alguns anos. Mamãe ficou muito abalada, mas é a ordem da vida, você só tem a certeza de que um dia irá morrer.

– Oi Kagome – diz mamãe vindo do andar de cima – Oi Kenichi como você cresceu meu lindo – ela dá um sorriso.

– Olá vovó, como você está? – ele da um beijo na testa de minha mãe – cadê o tio Souta?

– Souta foi à casa da Mai – mamãe dá um sorriso – a namorada dele.

– O QUE? – eu meio que gritei, mas foi o susto – Desculpa – sorri sem graça – Souta namorando?

– Sim Kagome – mamãe sorri – você acha que seu irmão ainda é pequeno e não pode namorar?

– Desculpa mamãe – dou um sorriso sem graça – esqueci que crianças crescem – olho para Kenichi com um olhar nostálgico – e rápido.

Fomos para a sala, mas antes de me sentar tive um mal estar. Olho para minha mãe com os olhos arregalados e ela me dá um sorriso.

– Já volto Kagome – ela nem me deixa falar nada e já sai.

– Ué mamãe, onde a vovó foi? – me pergunta Kenichi curioso.

– Príncipe – dou um suspiro – quando sua vó voltar eu falo.

Ligo a tevê e coloco num filme. O filme era de comedia e eu ria muito, até Kenichi que não está acostumado com a tevê estava sorrindo por causa do filme ou por minha causa mesmo. Kenichi estava sentado no sofá e eu estava com a cabeça em seu colo, ele estava me acariciando nos cabelos, quem visse de fora pensaria que éramos namorados e não mãe e filho. Eu como sou youkai, minha forma humana também está "parada", minha aparência é de quando eu tinha 17 anos. Minha mãe volta depois de meia hora, ela vem ate e mim com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

– Já sabe o que fazer – ela me entrega a caixinha e eu não deixo Kenichi ver – vamos te esperar aqui.

Vou em direção ao banheiro. Meu Deus será que eu estou grávida novamente? E se eu estiver será que vai ser uma menina ou um menino de novo? Ai meu Deus estou ansiosa de novo. Entro no banheiro e faço o que manda na caixinha. Espero o tempo necessário e saio do banheiro sem olhar o resultado.

– Mamãe – eu chamo a atenção dela e ela se aproxima – vê pra mim, por favor, eu estou nervosa e ansiosa – dou um sorriso fraco.

Mamãe pega o resultado nas mãos e olha – Kagome – ela diz e abre um imenso sorriso – eu vou ser vovó de novo! – ela pula em meus braços e chora de alegria.

– O que mamãe? – pergunta Kenichi com os olhos cheios de alegria e com um sorriso bobo – você esta esperando um bebê? – eu aceno positivamente – eu vou ter um irmão ou irmã! – ele corre em minha direção e me pega no colo – Parabéns mamãe!

– Obrigada príncipe – digo dando um sorriso e espantando as lagrimas de alegria – mas deixa que eu conto ao seu pai – ele me coloca no chão gentilmente – Bom vamos almoçar e depois vamos passear pelo shopping.

Fomos em direção à cozinha e comemos. Logo Souta chega com sua namorada Mai, conto que ele vai ser tio novamente e ele fica muito alegre. Mai é uma garota super simpática e super tímida, quase não acreditou que Kenichi era meu filho, mas também quem acreditaria? Depois de comer ajudo minha mãe lavando a louça e depois saio com Kenichi para o shopping.

Kenichi já veio algumas vezes para o shopping, mas ele não gosta muito, ate porque é muita gente e ele esta acostumado a lugares calmos e tranquilos. Estou andando de mãos dadas com ele e muitos nos olham. Ambos estamos vestindo roupas dessa era, Kenichi esta com uma camiseta branca com gola em V e uma bermuda preta, ele usa também um all star todo preto, eu estou usando uma saia na metade das coxas rosa clarinho, com meu all star que cobre metade da canela e uma regata preta bem colada ao corpo.

Kenichi chama muita atenção, mas também com esses longos e lisos cabelos negros como carvão e olhos azuis tão intensos, muitas caem matando mesmo, mas ele não se interessa por nenhuma e também comigo segurando sua mão, pensam que somos um casal. Realmente parecemos um casal e não mãe e filho. Eu também recebo muitos olhares, o que faz volta e meia Kenichi olhar feio, dou um sorriso "ciumento igual ao pai". Estamos caminhando até que escuto alguém me chamar.

– Kagome? – me viro na direção da voz e vejo minhas três amigas e Houjo – é você mesmo? – Eri se aproxima de mim e me analisa.

– Olá Eri – dou um sorriso e ela me devolve, para logo depois pular em meus braços – também estava com saudades – dou um sorriso para os outros – Olá Ayumi, Yuka, Houjo, como vocês estão? – Kenichi ainda continua de mãos dadas comigo.

– Olá Kagome – os três falam juntos e Ayumi continua – Quem é esse rapaz com você? – ela analisa Kenichi por um instante – você deixou o gostosão pelo garotão?

Dou um sorriso – Não! Eu ainda estou com Sesshoumaru sim, ainda estou casada com ele – solto da mão de Kenichi – Esse é Kenichi Arata.

– Muito prazer senhoritas e senhor – ele dá um sorriso encantador.

– Prazer – todos responde e Yuka continua – mas se ele não é seu "novo namorado", o que ele é então? – ela parece pensar por um instante - Porque vocês estavam de mãos dadas né, se seu marido aparecer, ele pode interpretar errado...

– Sesshoumaru não iria interpretar errado – dou um sorriso – Kenichi é meu filho.

– FILHO? – os quatro gritam dentro do Shopping chamando atenção para nós.

– Sim filho – dou um sorriso – Kenichi Arata Higurashi Taisho, ele tem quase 16 anos – passo a mão pela barriga de forma carinhosa – e descobri hoje que estou grávida novamente.

Depois dessa conversa louca, vamos comer. Minhas amigas ficam encantadas com Kenichi, dizem que ele é lindo e ainda tenho que escutar comentários do tipo "Também com um pai gostoso e lindo daqueles", mas resolvo ignorar. Elas me despejam milhões de perguntas depois que param de babar pelo meu filho. Descobri que Ayumi e Houjo se casaram e que Eri namora um cara estrangeiro e Yuka está noiva de um colega nosso da época do colégio. Já estava ficando tarde e resolvi ir embora, me despedi das meninas e voltei para a casa da mamãe.

– Cheguei – eu disse entrando – vou passar a noite aqui tá?

– Tudo bem Kagome – mamãe disse dando um sorriso – Kenichi dorme com você?

– Sim. – eu disse e me dirigi ao banheiro. Tomei um banho calmo e relaxante, assim que terminei Kenichi entrou no banheiro tomando banho também, como chegamos muito tarde já estou com sono. Vou para o quarto e coloco uma roupa confortável, logo Kenichi volta e se deita na cama comigo – boa noite príncipe – dou um beijo em sua testa.

– Boa noite mamãe – ele diz e me dá um beijo na testa.

Logo Kenichi dorme, eu antes de dormir, me permito lembrar do meu amado marido. Como será que ele está? O que será que esta fazendo agora? Será que já dormiu? E com esses tipos de pensamento me encaminho ao mundo dos sonhos.

–-

Acordei sentindo um peso sobre mim, quando abri os olhos vejo que Kenichi está com a cabeça em meu peito e com uma perna enroscada nas minhas. Sorri, quando ele era criança ele dormia comigo dessa forma, estou vendo que certas coisas nunca vão mudar. Pequena criança agora está um lindo rapaz. O acordei e me levantei, ambos nos arrumamos, Kenichi continuou com as roupas da minha era.

Descemos para tomar café e logo partimos. Dei uma passada rápida no vilarejo para deixar os presentes de meus sobrinhos, para Inu-yasha e Kikyou e também para Sango e Miroku. Chamei Sango de canto e contei para ela a novidade, mas disse ainda que não sabia o sexo do bebê. Ela ficou muito feliz, pedi para contar para o Miroku depois, mas deixei claro que Sesshoumaru ainda não sabia desse fato.

Kenichi e eu nos dirigimos as Terras do Oeste. Assim que chego ao castelo vou para o escritório atrás de meu marido, como estava escondendo meu cheiro ele não me percebeu.

– Posso entrar ou vai me expulsar de novo? – pergunto em tom de deboche.

– Kagome eu já te pedi desculpa por aquele dia – ele se vira, se aproxima de mim e me dá um beijo na testa – eu não sabia que era você – ele me olha por um instante – porque está escondendo seu cheiro Kagome - ele pergunta serio.

– Porque eu queria fazer uma surpresa – faço bico e ele morde – Ai, doeu.

– Que surpresa? – ele me analisa por um momento. Libero meu cheiro, quando Sesshoumaru sente ele arregala os olhos e depois dá um sorriso enorme – você vai me dar outro filho Kagome? – eu somente aceno positivamente e ele me surpreende com um beijo doce e apaixonado – Esse Sesshoumaru está tão feliz minha fêmea – ele dá um sorriso – uma filha!

– É uma menina? – eu pergunto feliz, lagrimas me veem aos olhos – vamos ter uma princesa?

– Sim Kagome – ele diz todo bobo – você não sabia?

– Não Sesshy! – eu pulo nos braços dele – eu estou tão feliz meu macho! – passo a língua em seu pescoço e sinto o cheiro de excitação vir dele – Hum, meu macho... Você exala a desejo – dou uma leve chupada no pescoço dele – vamos para nossa clareira?

– Vamos – Sesshoumaru sai do escritório comigo em seus braços mesmo, logo quando dou conta já estamos em nossa clareira – eu te amo Kagome – ele me beija e começa a me despir lentamente.

– Eu também te amo Sesshoumaru – começo a despi-lo também e nós nos amamos daquela forma amorosa e excitante de sempre...

–-

_Um_ _ano depois._

Estou com minha pequena Yuri Ryota _(Yuri = Lírio, Ryota = Forte)_ nos braços, ela está dormindo tranquilamente. Estamos sentadas na sombra de minha arvore favorita do jardim, a arvore de sakura. Ela já esta com três meses, o parto dela foi mais tranquilo do que o de Kenichi ate porque eu já tinha passado por aquilo uma vez e a segunda foi mais fácil. Yuri é igualzinha ao irmão quando nasceu.

A mesma pele pálida e os olhos também são da mesma cor que os meus, e seus cabelos são mais finos e lisos do que de Kenichi quando nasceu. Kenichi é um irmão coruja, se Yuri não esta comigo, está com Kenichi ou com Rin ou com Shippou ou com Sesshoumaru, enfim ela sempre está com alguém, na maioria das vezes com Sesshoumaru e Kenichi. Yuri se mexe em meus braços me despertando de meus devaneios.

– Olá pequena – dou um sorriso e ela me devolve, Yuri é como Kenichi, uma criança risonha – dormiu bem?

Ela me olha com certa curiosidade e depois olha para um ponto alem de mim. Quando levanto a cabeça, Sesshoumaru está apoiado na arvore.

– Faz tempo que está ai Sesshy? – eu perguntei enquanto ele ia se sentando ao meu lado – e porque escondeu seu cheiro e presença?

– Não queria te atrapalhar meu amor você estava tão entretida em seus pensamentos – ele diz me dando um sorriso e pedindo Yuri – por isso escondi minha presença e meu cheiro e já faz um tempo que esse Sesshoumaru está aqui sim. E também esse Sesshoumaru gosta de te observar com minha cria – ele sorri para Yuri em seus braços – Olá minha princesa.

Yuri somente abre um enorme sorriso para Sesshoumaru, ficamos assim em momento família por um tempo, logo Rin, Shippou e Kenichi se juntam a nós e ficamos no jardim curtindo uma tarde tranquila. Sesshoumaru continua com Yuri nos braços, Kenichi está deitado com a cabeça em meu colo e Rin esta com a cabeça no colo de Shippou. Acabamos ficando assim Sesshoumaru ao meio com Yuri nos braços, eu e Kenichi de seu lado direito e Shippou e Rin do seu lado esquerdo. O dia passou rápido, logo começa a anoitecer.

– Bom já está ficando tarde e está quase na hora do jantar – eu disse me levantando e pegando Yuri dos braços de Sesshoumaru– vou dar banho em nossa pequena e já volto para jantar com vocês.

Fui para o meu quarto onde tem uma banheira de bebê que eu trouxe da minha era. Encho com água quente e começo a banhar minha pequena. Quando termino de banhá-la pego um dos inúmeros vestidos de bebê que eu comprei para ela, escolhi um vestido soltinho e vermelho que com ela em pé fica nos calcanhares "tão linda minha pequena Yuri", a pego no colo novamente e vou para onde estão os outros.

– Voltei – me sento para comer e coloco a Yuri num bebê conforto que eu comprei para ela – Vamos comer?

Logo todos nós jantamos. Rin termina primeiro e pede licença para sair com Yuri para olhar a Lua, eu digo que tudo bem e que depois eu a encontro. Pouco tempo termino de comer e me levanto Sesshoumaru também já terminou e me segue para fora do castelo.

– Kagome – disse Sesshoumaru chamando minha atenção – vamos a nossa clareira hoje tudo bem? – eu somente dou um aceno positivo – mas é só depois que todos estiverem dormindo.

Vamos para um dos bancos do jardim onde Rin está com Yuri e ficamos fitando a Lua e nossa pequena.

–-

– Pronta Kagome? – pergunta Sesshoumaru me esperando para ir a nossa clareira – Yuri vai ficar bem, Rin vai tomar conta dela – ele dá um sorriso.

– Eu sei Sesshy – dou um sorriso – eu confio em Rin.

Ele pega em minha mão e começa a se dirigir a entrada do castelo, logo estamos correndo para nossa clareira. Está uma noite agradável de primavera, a lua está em sua fase de cheia, e de nossa clareira ela vai estar enorme. Agora que paro para fazer um pequeno resumo de minha vida eu já estou com 34 anos, parece que foi ontem que eu tinha 15 anos e começava minha jornada em busca dos fragmentos da joia, que conheci Sesshoumaru, quando ele ainda buscava o tumulo do pai dele, que enfrentamos nosso maior inimigo: Naraku, que conheci meus amigos que hoje são como irmãos e meu pequeno Shippou e depois toda minha historia com Sesshoumaru. Sou tirada de meus devaneios quando percebo que Sesshoumaru esta me olhando com um olhar curioso. Percebo que já estamos em nossa clareira.

– Desculpa Sesshy – dou um sorriso sem graça – estava perdida em devaneios.

– Esse Sesshoumaru percebeu – ele segura meu queixo e me faz encará-lo – No que estava pensando minha fêmea? – ele me olha de forma intensa – espero que em algo bom...

– Estava pensando que já estou com 34 anos... – dou um sorriso – e me lembrei de quando tinha 15 anos, quando eu vim parar nessa Era distante. – o olho da mesma forma – das pessoas que conheci e depois sobre nossa historia.

– Entendo – ele diz e me dá um beijo casto – sabe que dia é hoje minha fêmea?

– Sei – dou um sorriso – hoje faz 17 anos que estamos juntos – fico muito corada – na verdade hoje faz 17 anos desde nossa primeira vez... – dou um sorriso – desde que começamos a nos amar.

– Fica tão linda corada – ele sussurra em meu ouvido – e isso realmente me excita – ele morde o lóbulo de minha orelha, com a língua ele faz a curva do meu pescoço ate a base do ombro, isso me excita na hora – hum, minha fêmea – ele dá um sorriso sobre minha pele – esse Sesshoumaru te excita?

Como resposta dou um rosnado e pulo nele o jogando no chão – Meu macho você me excita – minhas pernas estão uma de cada lado da cintura dele, sinto sua ereção ganhar vida em baixo de mim, ele passa as mãos por minhas costas e eu dou uma mordida de leve em seu pescoço, depois dou leve lambidas e beijos por toda a extensão de seu pescoço – Meu macho estava com saudade – dou um sorriso contra sua pele – o ruim de ter filho é ter que esperar para fazer amor.

Sesshoumaru me pega desprevenida e troca de posição ficando por cima – realmente minha fêmea – ele me dá um selinho – é muito ruim ficar sem ter seu corpo contra o meu – ele beija meu pescoço e começa a desamarrar meu Obi – ficar sem ter seu amor me levando ao extremo prazer – ele consegue desamarrar meu Obi e abre meu quimono – sem ver em seus lindos olhos o prazer que esse Sesshoumaru pode te dar – ele me beija de forma apaixonada, mas necessitada.

Sesshoumaru se separa quando o ar nos falta, ele vai em direção ao meu pescoço e começa a dar mordidas, lambidas e chupões, vai descendo em direção aos meus mamilos, já rijos de desejo. Ele coloca um na boca e suga, logo sinto cheiro de leite e ai me lembro de que estou amamentando, Sesshoumaru continua sugando mesmo assim e o outro mamilo ele estimula com os dedos, ora apertando, ora puxando tudo levemente.

Começo a desamarrar a parte de cima de seu quimono, e logo consigo tirar a parte de cima, mas continua presa pela calça, Sesshoumaru para de estimular meu mamilo com a mão e passa as garras gentilmente por minha barriga em direção a minha intimidade, deixo um rosnado baixo escapar, ele troca o mamilo que esta estimulando com a boca dando atenção ao outro, Sesshoumaru retira minha calcinha lentamente e quando ele a retira totalmente passa dois dedos por toda a extensão de minha intimidade e logo depois introduz os dois dedos, ambos rosnamos alto.

– Já está tão pronta para esse Sesshoumaru Kagome – ele fala com uma voz rouca e cheia de desejo – Esse Sesshoumaru vai dar prazer a sua fêmea.

Ele se abaixa em direção a minha intimidade e começa a me estimular, com os dedos e com a língua, logo meu corpo começa a tremer e eu paro de pensar claramente, começo a gemer alto chamando por Sesshoumaru e as vezes deixo alguns rosnados escapar, logo sinto uma sensação de puro prazer e atinjo o clímax de forma explosiva.

– Sempre me excita quando chega ao prazer minha fêmea – diz Sesshoumaru com uma voz mais rouca ainda e repleta de luxuria – você sempre me deixa louco – ele dá um sorriso - como da primeira vez.

Aproveito esse momento de distração dele e pulo novamente nele – Bom meu macho – eu digo de maneira sensual e também rouca pelo desejo dele que já me excitou novamente – vamos dar um jeito nisso – eu acabo corando violentamente – e você também me deixa louca como da primeira vez – digo quase num sussurro.

– Kagome – ele passa a mão pelo meu rosto – você é tão perfeita minha fêmea – ele abre um lindo sorriso – corando assim mais ainda.

Selo nossos lábios em um beijo apaixonado, mesmo durante o beijo passo as garras pelo seu peito e depois por sua barriga, ele deixa um rosnado escapar entre o beijo, logo alcanço sua ereção, começo a masturbá-lo. Separo nossos lábios por falta de ar e vou descendo por seu pescoço, peito e barriga com uma trilha de beijos, mordidas e lambidas, logo chego a sua ereção, ele ainda está com a calça e eu a retiro. Passo a língua na ponta da cabeça e logo o coloco na boca, começo a masturbá-lo com a boca, Sesshoumaru geme e rosna cada vez mais frequente, e isso me leva quase a loucura novamente. Logo sinto um jato quente em minha boca e engulo tudo.

– Hum Sesshoumaru – eu digo passando a língua por seus lábios – eu preciso de você meu macho – eu subo novamente e seguro sua ereção, vou abaixando lentamente, acabo sendo penetrada por completo – Como eu senti falta disso Sesshy – e comecei a me movimentar.

Sesshoumaru estava deitado e logo se senta me ajudando a cavalgar. Ele troca de posição sem retirar seu membro de mim e agora eu que estou deitada no chão, ele estoca cada vez mais forte e mais rápido, mas nada que me machuque. Estou cada vez mais excitada e meu corpo começa a tremer já avisando que está próximo de sua liberação. Começo a gemer cada vez coisas mais desconexas e Sesshoumaru começa a respirar mais pesadamente. Logo ambos explodem em um novo orgasmo alucinante.

– Estava com saudades Sesshy – eu disse quando nossas respirações se normalizaram, o empurrando gentilmente e me levantando para colocar minha roupa – eu realmente precisava de meu macho – digo corada.

– Esse Sesshoumaru também estava minha fêmea – ele estava terminando de se vestir – também estava precisando de você – ele dá um sorriso – eu já te disse não precisa ter vergonha de seu macho Kagome – ele se aproxima e acaricia meus longos cabelos prateados – mas se você não corasse todas as vezes que fazemos amor, não seria você – ele me dá um sorriso – e isso é só mais uma das coisas que mais amo em você.

Eu coro novamente. Já estava novamente vestida e ele também. Sentamos-nos em uma das enormes arvores que a clareira possui.

– Kagome esse Sesshoumaru não te chamou aqui só para fazermos amor – ele diz um pouco corado – esse Sesshoumaru te chamou para agradecer por tudo que você me deu nesses 17 anos – ele me olha de maneira intensa e amorosa – graças a você pude ser capaz de amar, de chorar, de sorrir, de confiar – ele pega a minha mão esquerda e olha a minha aliança – eu casei, fiz uma família. Tenho uma esposa e 4 filhos maravilhosos, dois são frutos de nosso amor e dois são de nossos corações – ele sorri para mim de maneira terna – eu fiz coisas que nunca julguei ser capaz, ou que eu fosse realmente fazer. Eu deixei você me marcar e uso ate hoje a aliança que você me deu, pois ela é só mais uma prova de nosso amor Kagome – ele me puxa para seu colo – Kagome você é a pessoa mais importante para mim, eu te amo com todas as minhas forças e por você faço de tudo – ele me dá um beijo na testa – vou te amar para sempre, só vou deixar de te amar quando eu morrer – ele me dá um selinho – você é minha vida, minha razão de viver Kagome – ele abre aquele sorriso exclusivo, aquele que só eu presencio – Eu te amarei para sempre Kagome Taisho.

Uma lagrima de felicidade escapa de meus olhos – Sesshy, eu que só tenho a agradecer – dou um sorriso – você sabe disso. Meu coração estava quebrado, despedaçado e machucado, você se empenhou em curá-lo e mesmo quando eu não acreditava no amor você se fez presente e me conquistou – olho para ele de maneira amorosa – você juntou os fragmentos do meu coração e me deu uma nova vida – dou um sorriso – me deu dois filhos maravilhosos, fez uma família comigo apenas com nossos filhos do coração e acima de tudo foi paciente e carinhoso comigo – passo a mão pelo seu rosto – só tenho a agradecer por você ter aparecido aquele dia querendo saber o porquê de eu esconder meus poderes, e depois da noite maravilhosas que tivemos juntos... – dou um selinho nele – e obrigada por me dar o seu amor, por permitir ter tais emoções e por me amar. – volto a chorar de alegria – para mim, você também é a pessoa mais importante, por você eu morro – ele faz uma cara de desgosto, mas eu ignoro – eu te amo com todas as minhas forças e de todas as maneiras possíveis, também faço de tudo por você e por sua felicidade Sesshoumaru – dou um beijo em sua testa – Também vou te amar para sempre, só deixarei de te amar quando meu ultimo suspiro de vida for dado, até lá você vai ser minha vida, minha razão e meu ser. Eu te amarei para sempre Sesshoumaru Taisho.

E com essas palavras selamos nosso sentimento e alegria eternos. Pois o passado já foi à parte mais difícil de nossas vidas e o futuro, pode ter certeza que enfrentaremos de cabeça erguida para um futuro cheio de resplendor. Vou ser feliz ao lado de Sesshoumaru e que esses felizes para sempre dure eternamente.

**FIM.**

* * *

**Eai, o que vcs acharam do capitulo? Espero que esse final esteja bom... **

**Me empenhei em escrevê-lo com muito carinho, ate porque me apeguei a história tanto quanto vcs... Fragmentos do meu Coração será para sempre minha fic favorita, afinal foi graças a ela que eu pude entrar nesse mundo das fanfictions *-***

**Bom é só isso o que tenho a dizer...**

**E novamente a agradecer por lerem...**

**Quem sabe não nos encontramos em outras fic *-***

**Bjos baby *-*  
**

**Ate um futuro próximo babys *-***


End file.
